El chico de intercambio
by PupeHz
Summary: Yaten, un chico de la alta sociedad inglesa, va a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con los Aino, una familia de clase media americana. Mina será la encargada de hacerle de anfitriona, pero la verdad es que no lo tendrá nada fácil: la personalidad excéntrica y sofisticada de Yaten se desvelará muy pronto.
1. Chapter 1

**_1_**

**_La importancia de la primera impresión_**

* * *

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando las maletas por el pulido y brillante suelo del aeropuerto. La multitud se mostraba desorientada y acudía a toda prisa a los pequeños puestos de información como si les fuese la vida en ello. Una muchacha malhumorada, acompañada de sus padres, esperaba hastiada frente a la puerta de llegadas procedentes de Londres. Repiqueteó con el pie en el suelo con actitud desafiante, intentando mostrar sin tapujos su pésimo estado de ánimo. Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora; estaba eufórica.

—¡Levanta más el cartel, Mina!, no vaya a ser que no nos vea —dijo mientras su marido le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

«Ojalá no nos vea; eso sería un golpe de suerte», pensó Mina. Ladeó la cabeza y, sintiéndose estúpida, alzó las manos todo lo que pudo, se puso casi de puntillas y movió de un lado a otro aquel ridículo cartel, en el que se leía en letras grandes y redondas: «Somos la familia Aino, ¡bienvenido a América!».

Debería haber estado celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones navideñas con sus amigos; sin embargo, se encontraba allí anclada con la ridícula pancarta, esperando la llegada de un completo desconocido, gracias a que sus adorables padres habían decidido acoger en casa a uno de esos aburridos estudiantes de intercambio. Un inglés, para ser más exactos. Mina nunca había simpatizado con aquellos amantes del té; se le antojaban demasiado refinados, y ella tendía a ser despreocupada y poco detallista.

—Como esperemos más, celebraremos el fin de año en el aeropuerto —farfulló con un deje de aburrimiento.

Su madre le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

—Compórtate con nuestro invitado, Mina —ordenó respaldada por los continuos asentimientos del padre con la cabeza—. Pasará un mes con nosotros, así que, lo quieras o no, tendrás que llevarte bien con él.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que el famoso inquilino queda bajo mi protección? Si es así no durará ni dos días con vida. Esto es América —espetó, y soltó un bufido.

—Chist…

El señor Aino le indicó que guardase silencio. Mina alzó la vista hacia la puerta de llegadas, por donde había comenzado a salir gente. Todos le parecieron raros, estrafalarios o indignos de entrar en su casa. La joven era bastante reservada —contrariamente a sus solidarios padres—, así que no simpatizaba con la idea de tener que convivir con un extraño; más bien le aterrorizaba. Estaba segura de que, por callado e invisible que fuese aquel inglés, se sentiría invadida e incómoda.

Se giró sorprendida cuando unos dedos firmes y seguros golpearon suavemente su hombro derecho. Miró de arriba abajo al muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella y le dedicaba una mueca desagradable. Tenía el cabello plateado y lo llevaba perfectamente peinado con una coleta —ni un solo mechón suelto rompía aquella inusual armonía— y en su rostro destacaban unos llamativos ojos verdes y penetrantes.

—Yo… soy Yaten.

—¿Tú eres el estudiante que…? —comenzó a preguntar Mina, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por su efusiva madre.

—¡Yaten! ¡Ya pensábamos que no llegabas, cariño! —La señora Aino lo estrechó entre sus brazos, con lo que despertó de inmediato el desagrado del joven, que, un tanto arisco, no disfrutó demasiado aquel confiado contacto físico.

—Encantado —dijo el padre de Mina, al tiempo que le estrechaba calurosamente la mano—. Ya verás lo bien que te lo vas a pasar estas vacaciones; te hemos preparado una habitación, espero que te guste. Apenas tardaremos en llegar a casa, está a veinte minutos en coche.

Mina clavó la vista en el suelo, muerta de vergüenza. ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que comportarse siempre como si estuviesen pirados? ¿Tan difícil era ser un poco normal? Ser normal significaba para ella no abrazar al chico de intercambio, ni llamarle «cariño», ni enrollarse hablándole de su nuevo hogar. Esperó impaciente, fingiendo que no estaba allí, hasta que el eufórico encuentro se calmó.

Yaten había esbozado poco a poco una mueca de terror. No era de extrañar. Ni por asomo había esperado aquel recibimiento y, teniendo en cuenta que ambos padres hablaban a la vez, apenas entendía nada. Durante el trayecto en coche asintió con la cabeza ante todo lo que le decían con la esperanza de acertar en algo.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado —anunció Ikuko cuando el señor Aino aparcó frente a una acogedora casa de dos pisos.

Yaten bajó del coche sintiéndose asqueado. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no estar ahí en aquel instante. Observó los alrededores y deseó desaparecer de inmediato. La urbanización se encontraba en el campo, alejada de la ciudad. Él odiaba profundamente todo lo que tuviera con que ver con la naturaleza: desde la más fina y tierna hierba que crecía en la tierra húmeda hasta los grandes abetos que invadían el terreno. Torció el gesto mientras comenzaba a planear mentalmente de qué modo podría huir de allí. Quizá si robase el coche del señor Aino en plena noche…

—¿Yaten? ¡Vamos, pasa! Aún tenemos que presentarte a nuestro hijo. —Ikuko le sonrió de forma exagerada—. El pobre se quedó toda la noche haciendo un trabajo en casa de un amigo y hoy estaba tan cansado que no ha podido ir al aeropuerto.

¿Más gente? Ya tenía suficiente con aquella chica que le miraba de reojo constantemente como si fuese un bicho raro. Mina vestía realmente mal, bajo su punto de vista, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera deportiva para nada femenina.

—¡Seiya! —gritó la madre, jovial—. ¡Vamos a entrar!

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, despacio, como si esperase encontrar dentro a un oso enfurecido. James dio un paso atrás, temeroso ante la oscuridad que invadía aquella especie de búnker. Distinguió en la penumbra la larga silueta de Seiya, que tenía la cara adherida a la almohada, que aferraba con las manos.

—¡Desaparece, mamá! —exclamó con brusquedad.

—Ha llegado el chico de Inglaterra —explicó la mujer.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —le espetó soñoliento.

A continuación, Ikuko cerró la puerta suavemente. Yaten la miró desconcertado, cuestionándose si acababa de ser testigo de una bienvenida habitual o su sorpresa se debía a que hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en casas ajenas.

—Es un rebelde —aclaró la mujer sin perder aquel perpetuo positivismo.

—Ya veo… —respondió Yaten.

La señora Aino pareció algo incómoda y, tras morderse pensativa el labio inferior, le indicó a Mina que condujese a Yaten a su habitación para dejar las maletas.

—Claro, no te preocupes mamá, ya hago yo de guía turística —le reprochó con desgana—. Vamos, sígueme.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Mina explicó:

—Pues esto es la cama. —Señaló un solitario colchón—. Y ahí tienes un armario, que sirve para guardar ropa.

—Gracias por las aclaraciones —dijo Yaten—. No habría podido deducir todo eso sin tu ayuda.

Mina entornó los ojos y descubrió de inmediato que el nuevo inquilino le traería problemas.

—Oye, no te pases —le advirtió apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. Mi actitud es de lo más comprensible, estoy siendo tolerante, pero a nadie le gusta pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con un desconocido.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, pudiendo haberte quedado en Inglaterra bebiendo litros y litros de té? —le acusó.

—Me han obligado —reconoció Yaten frunciendo el ceño—. Cosas de padres. Piensan que me irá bien conocer otras culturas. Obviamente se equivocan. Lo único que podría lograr conociendo a gente como vosotros es que mi ego crezca. Y no me interesa, lo tengo suficientemente alto.

—No hace falta que lo jures. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

Yaten se dirigió con resolución hacia la puerta de la habitación y la cerró bruscamente. Sus relucientes ojos grises se clavaron en los de Mina como dos dagas afiladas.

—Hablemos de las normas —exigió.

La joven parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Qué normas?

—De las que ahora mismo fijaremos. —Le dedicó media sonrisa que a Mina se le antojó casi tenebrosa—. Tú no quieres que esté aquí, y yo no quiero estar aquí; en eso estamos de acuerdo. Bien, lo mejor será que nos ignoremos mutuamente durante el próximo mes —explicó—. No pienso conocer a tus amiguitos americanos, ni salir contigo a ver películas de lloriqueo al cine ni cortarle el césped del jardín a tu padre, ¿queda claro?

Mina necesitó un momento para procesar toda aquella información. Quedó asombrada ante el tono de voz del que Yaten hacía uso; como si fuese un marqués recién llegado al nuevo continente.

—Oye, ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¡No puedes poner normas nada más llegar!

—se quejó, indignada.

—¿Intentas decirme que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

—No, pero…

—Sabía que era eso. —Chasqueó los dedos—. De verdad, siento decepcionarte, pero no eres mi tipo.

Mina rió con nerviosismo ante el nuevo rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—¿Nos has mentido verdad? Tú no vienes de un colegio, sino de un psiquiátrico.

Él sonrió con suficiencia. Entonces abrió su maleta, ignorando las palabras de la chica, y comenzó a colgar la ropa —toda impoluta— en el armario. Mina estaba tan anonadada ante el desconcertante comportamiento del desconocido que permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, observándole y reflexionando sobre aquella primera impresión. Al cabo de un rato, Yaten se giró hacia ella.

—¿Podrías respetar mi intimidad? —dijo—. Acabo de llegar, me gustaría descansar un poco.

Mina, algo confusa, salió de la habitación con la impresión de que todo era un tanto irreal, como si no estuviese pasando y fuese cosa de su imaginación. Se apoyó en una pared y entonces empezó a sentirse furiosa e indignada cuando advirtió que su huésped acababa de sacarla de una habitación de su propia casa. Pensó en bajar corriendo al piso inferior en busca de sus padres, pues hubiese sido conveniente hablarles del extraño comportamiento del tal Yaten, pero supuso que no la creerían, e inconscientemente sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondrían sus progenitores en cuanto descubriesen que habían invitado a un loco a pasar las Navidades en casa.


	2. 2El comienzo de un largo infierno

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Naoko :3 esta historia es una adaptacion del libro, besos de murcielago de Sylvia Hervás, yo solo comparto esta linda y entretenida historia, con mis personajes favoritos._

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Yaten se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhalando un suspiro de desesperación que por poco le deja sin aliento. Estaba muy enfadado con sus padres; jamás les perdonaría aquello, desde luego. Pasar las Navidades en casa de unos desconocidos era el peor castigo del mundo. No es que a Yaten le importase la Navidad —más bien la detestaba—, pero sí odiaba conocer gente nueva, especialmente si de buenas a primeras ya se comportaban como marcianos. Supuso que serían las vacaciones más aburridas de su vida y que, en caso remoto, la única diversión que encontraría sería molestar a la chica alcornoque, Mina, que parecía recién salida de un basurero con aquella ropa desarreglada.

Se incorporó de súbito cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación.

—¡Yaten, cariño! ¿Cómo va todo?

Era Ikuko —señora de la casa y mujer más pesada sobre la faz de la tierra—. El joven tosió para aclararse la garganta.

—¡Bien! ¡Genial! —mintió descaradamente—. ¡Gracias!

—¿Quieres que te ayude a deshacer las maletas?

Yaten pensó, en principio, que se trataba de una broma. Pero tras un incómodo silencio que no fue acompañado por risitas de ningún tipo, comprendió que estaba equivocado y con horror se precipitó hacia la puerta y se apoyó en ella a modo de refuerzo.

—No hace falta, señora Aino, de verdad.

«Se lo juro bajo pacto de sangre si es necesario», añadió mentalmente. Y se mordió el labio inferior para no hablar de más.

—¡Vale, baja cuando termines, cielo! —se despidió Ikuko excesivamente alto.

Yaten se pasó una mano por la frente y se echó hacia atrás algunos mechones platinados sin demasiado interés. Observó que había dejado la puerta del armario entreabierta y la cerró cuidadosamente, estudiando con atención que la madera encajase sin desviarse ni un centímetro. Era sumamente detallista. Y maniático. A lo largo de su vida había ido acumulando manías que, con el paso

del tiempo, se terminaron adueñando de su día a día sin que apenas se diese cuenta. A Yaten le gustaba ser así.

Odiaba los números impares, así que casi siempre intentaba que todo fuera múltiplo de dos o de cuatro. Le repugnaba la carne, era vegetariano. James detestaba los espejos que estaban totalmente limpios, necesitaba encontrar restos de agua en ellos o alguna mancha imperceptible para el resto de los humanos. Tampoco le gustaban los cuadros que tenían el marco de color escarlata y jamás dejaba que su barba creciese durante más de veinticuatro horas. Dormía con la ventana abierta y se tapaba con la colcha hasta cubrirse las orejas. Además, se lavaba las manos constantemente y cuidaba al detalle su higiene diaria, llegando a convertirse en alguien un tanto hipocondríaco.

Tras veinte minutos de paz, alguien llamó a su puerta.

—¿Idiota? —preguntó una voz suave que al parecer se dirigía a él—. Espero que estés listo, es hora de comer.

Yaten suspiró tras escuchar a Mina al otro lado de la puerta. No contestó.

Finalmente Mina abrió despacio la puerta, ligeramente asustada por lo que pudiese encontrar en el interior.

—¿No me has oído? —dijo al verlo tumbado plácidamente.

—¿Oír qué?

—Te estaba llamando.

—Ah, perdona. —Bostezó descaradamente y estiró los brazos—. Lo único que he oído es que decías la palabra «idiota» y he supuesto que te estarías refiriendo a tu padre.

Mina permaneció un instante con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de aceptar lo que acaba de oír.

—Pero ¿tú de qué vas?

Yaten se incorporó perezosamente en la cama y movió el cuello de un lado al otro, intentando calmar el dolor de hombros tras el incómodo viaje en avión.

—Entonces, ¿me espera una suculenta comida? —preguntó sonriente—. Por cierto, se me ha olvidado mencionar que soy vegetariano.

Mina rió antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación y bajar corriendo las escaleras en dirección al salón principal. Yaten bufó, preguntándose qué demonios le haría tanta gracia a aquella niña malcriada. Finalmente, despidiéndose de la efímera calma, se dispuso a entrar en el comedor, donde, por desgracia, le esperaba la familia Aino al completo. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando tuvo ante sí la silueta del hermano, Seiya. Si ella parecía recién sacada de un basurero, este acababa de regresar de la guerra. Tenía el pelo largo, con rastas pegadas entre sí que combinaban en estilo con una gastada camiseta gris hecha trizas. Yaten se acercó dando pasos cortos, temiendo que aquel hippioso le contagiase piojos o algo parecido.

—¿Qué tal? —le dijo este.

Yaten se limpió en los pantalones la mano que Seiya acababa de estrecharle y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre.

—Bi… bien —balbució, sin dejar de mirarle. Sus sucias rastas eran extrañamente hipnotizadoras.

Aún estaba conmocionado, no lograba aceptar la descabellada idea de tener que pasar un mes conviviendo con aquel neandertal, cuando la voz de Ikuko se alzó más de lo normal para dirigirse a él.

—¿La parte de la pechuga o el ala?

—¿Qué?

Arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. Entonces bajó la mirada y descubrió el enorme pollo al horno que reposaba sobre una bandeja en el centro de la mesa. Al lado, la señora Aino le miraba fijamente a la espera de una respuesta, con un enorme cuchillo en la mano, preparada para cortarle el trozo correspondiente. Tuvo ganas de vomitar. Mina rió por lo bajo y le miró al tiempo que mordía un enorme trozo de carne, cogiendo el pringoso muslo con descaro.

—Nada, por favor —respondió.

—¿Es que no te gusta el pollo, cariño?

—Yo… no como carne —logró decir.

Ambos hermanos rieron al unísono, cosa que molestó al muchacho. Ikuko les dirigió una mirada de reproche ante la que ellos agacharon rápidamente la cabeza y metieron las narices en sus respectivos platos aún con una leve sonrisa surcándoles los labios.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —le dijo, y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo gala de aquella confianza que él no le había dado—. Ahora mismo te preparo otra cosa —añadió antes de dirigirse decidida hacia la cocina.

Yaten suspiró aliviado.

—Así que ¿no comes carne, Hombre? —le preguntó el mendigo.

—Exacto.

—¿Ni salchichas? —instó mientras se rascaba sospechosamente la cabeza.

Le miró alrededor de un minuto en silencio, sopesando si el último comentario de Seiya era una broma o no. Apostaba por la segunda opción.


	3. ¡Adjudicado!

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

El resplandor del sol se filtraba tímidamente entre las nubes blancas, que parecían esponjosos trozos de algodón surcando el cielo. Mina agachó la cabeza y caminó a paso rápido por el camino pedregoso frente a ella, escuchando malhumorada los continuos suspiros de su compañero.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —exigió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero.

—¿Dejar de hacer qué? —le preguntó James con fingida inocencia.

—Resoplar, bufar, suspirar…

La miró de reojo.

—¿Acaso en América está prohibido hacerlo? —Emitió un chasquido de fastidio casi imperceptible—. Para que luego digan que Estados Unidos es la tierra de la libertad. Ni respirar se permite.

Mina le miró asqueada y reanudó la marcha.

—No está prohibido, pero a mí me molesta.

Yaten rió con ganas.

—Me molesta esto… me molesta lo otro… —la imitó—. A mí en realidad me molesta tu cara y no me quejo.

—¡Oh, usted perdone, Rey de la Belleza, olvidaba que eres el hermano gemelo de Brad Pitt! —replicó irónica y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por el halago —respondió Yaten con un deje de satisfacción.

Mina se cruzó de brazos consternada.

—¡Era una broma, no iba en serio! —Agitó las manos en alto para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—Ahora no intentes arreglarlo —le aconsejó—. Has admitido que soy atractivo y punto. No te sientas culpable por ello —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Mina se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó la frente totalmente desesperada. Gimoteó, pataleando en el suelo.

—¡Dios mío, esto es una pesadilla! —exclamó apenada.

Yaten sonrió con más ganas que nunca.

—Y eso que solo acaba de empezar… —le recordó, haciendo hincapié en el asunto.

—¡Cállate! —gritó ella, nerviosa.

Yaten simuló cerrar la boca con una cremallera invisible y lanzar la inexistente llave hacia el prado de al lado. Después respiró hondo, cerró los ojos con placer tras llenar los pulmones de aire y lo soltó todo de golpe.

—¿No te parece que es hora de regresar a casa? —preguntó la chica pasados diez minutos.

Él la miró feliz, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Contéstame! —exigió furiosa.

Yaten se señaló los labios sellados, divertido al conseguir que su compañera estuviese a punto de entrar en un peligroso estado rayano en la histeria. Ella se cruzó de brazos, medio riendo más de pena que de alegría.

—Tú estás fatal, eres un enfermo —le dijo—, pero tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a hablar.

Se dibujó una mueca de horror en el rostro de Yaten cuando Mina le pisó el pie decidida, dejándose caer sobre el pulcro zapato del joven inglés. Él no pudo evitar gritar y la empujó lanzándola lejos.

—Pero ¿qué haces, estúpida? —chilló—. ¡Me has ensuciado el zapato!

Mina se mostró satisfecha.

—¡Dame un pañuelo ahora mismo! —exigió con un tono autoritario.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, saboreando el momento.

—No llevo nada encima —le informó. Sus pupilas, brillantes de emoción, se agrandaban conforme el rostro de Yaten se ponía más y más rojo.

—Vale, volvamos ahora mismo a la casa embrujada —indicó él, cambiando de dirección.

—¿Cómo que la casa embrujada?

Yaten resopló sin dejar de mirar su zapato sucio mientras caminaban.

—Ya me dirás con qué nombre quieres que la bautice, teniendo en cuenta los elementos que se encuentran dentro de ella.

—¿Podrías hablar como una persona normal?

—Ya…, entiendo que mi vocabulario te deslumbre, acostumbrada a vivir en la más absoluta vulgaridad —opinó mientras se colocaba con esmero el cuello de la chaqueta—. Me refería a tu hermano… ¿de dónde lo habéis sacado? ¿Participa como voluntario en alguna investigación científica? Porque,

de no ser así, me resulta imposible adivinar de dónde sale ese individuo.

Mina abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida y enfadada al mismo tiempo. Aceleró el paso, controlándose para no pisarle el otro zapato.

—¿Qué tiene de raro Seiya? —preguntó—. ¡Solo es un poco hippie!

Yaten rió a carcajada limpia.

—Yo pensaba que los hippies eran pacifistas —dijo a modo de reflexión en voz alta—. Y me extraña que tu hermano lo sea. No sé si te has fijado, pero su pelo podría sustituir perfectamente a la más potente de todas las bombas atómicas —musitó rascándose el mentón con parsimonia—. ¿Te has parado alguna vez a observar sus rastas al detalle? Tengo la seguridad de que albergan nuevas partículas celulares jamás descubiertas por el hombre…

Mina se llevó una mano a la boca intentando no reír o, al menos, procurando que él no la viese hacerlo. Porque si se paraba a pensarlo el hecho de que un extraño insultase a su hermano no tenía la más mínima gracia.

—Tú también podrías participar en algún experimento científico —contraatacó—. En uno titulado: «Los doctores descubren que los monos superan la capacidad cerebral de ciertos humanos»_. _Eres el sujeto perfecto.

Yaten se disponía a contestar el último comentario de Mina cuando oyó un extraño ruido en la cuneta. Se giró sobresaltado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó señalando la maleza.

—¿Un oso, un lobo, un tigre…? — Mina sonrió con ganas—. ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?

Yaten le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—Tranquila, después de haberos conocido a ti y al resto de tu familia ya no tengo capacidad para temer nada más —dijo—. Con el día de hoy ha sido más que suficiente.

Mina le ignoró y se acercó hasta los matorrales; Yaten la siguió con cautela.

Observó cómo ella apartaba algunas hierbas y gritaba eufórica.

—¡Aaah!

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —Él dio un salto hacia atrás con el corazón a mil por hora.

—¡Es monísimo! —exclamó—. ¡Ven, ven aquí, bonito, ven aquí! ¡Oh, míralo, es adorable!

Yaten parpadeó confundido. Se puso al lado de Mina y bajó la mirada hasta encontrar a un perro pulgoso que se rebozaba en un charco de barro que se había acumulado detrás de los arbustos.

—¡Has encontrado a tu novio! —exclamó entre risas. Después, cogiendo

del brazo a la muchacha, la obligó a girarse—. ¡Tápate los ojos, está desnudito! Esas cosas no se ven hasta la noche de bodas…

Y soltó una brusca carcajada. El perro dejó de moverse, se quedó muy quieto y clavó sus ojillos marrones en los ojos verdes de Yaten.

—¿Por qué me mira así? —El joven señaló al animal—. Mina, dile que deje de hacerlo, ¡me está intimidando!

Mina bufó, alargó las manos y cogió entre ellas al simpático perro. Apenas se distinguía de qué color era su pelaje a causa del barro.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —gritó Yaten alarmado—. ¡Ahora sé con certeza que estás completamente enferma! ¡Suéltalo, Mina, suelta a esa bola de gérmenes!

—El tío Yaten es un gruñón —le explicó Mina al perro después de que este le diese un húmedo lametón—. Se hace el duro, pero después de un par de días contigo ya verás cómo acaba rendido a tus pies…

El perro ladró feliz, como si comprendiese las palabras de Mina mientras movía frenéticamente el rabo. Yaten dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo que un par de días? —preguntó, acalorado por la cantidad de emociones negativas que se agolpaban en su interior.

Mina le miró confundida.

—¡Hombre, no lleva collar, parece que no tiene dueño! Y está solito… —

Dedicó un puchero al animal mientras le daba mimos. El perro gimoteó agradecido. Después Mina le dirigió una desagradable mirada a Yaten—. Además, si te hemos recogido a ti, ¿cómo no vamos a acoger a este perro, que es más adorable y simpático que tú?

El animal le lamió de nuevo la mejilla derecha. Yaten miró asqueado la feliz escena.

—¿Acabas de compararme con un perro?

Mina sonrió.

—Perdona, pero yo jamás haría algo así, es demasiado cruel. No cabe comparación alguna entre este perro y tú, ¿verdad que no, gordito precioso?

—lo achuchó entre los brazos balanceándolo como si fuese un bebé.

Yaten se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Pero mira tu camiseta! —chilló—. ¡Está llena de mierda!

—Solo es barro…

—El barro es mierda —le aclaró despacio.

—No importa, estaba para lavar, la llevo desde hace dos días. —Sonrió ante la mueca de repugnancia que él le dirigió.

—Me da igual. No te lo llevarás. Ese perro no vivirá bajo el mismo techo que yo

—sentenció.

Mina negó lentamente con la cabeza. Se sentía feliz al notar la mueca de amargura y tristeza que se iba apoderando del rostro de Yaten.

—Lo siento, está decidido. —Miró al perro, sonriente—. ¡Adjudicado! Tú te vienes conmigo, chiquitín.


	4. Yaten no es normal

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

—¡Mamá!

—¿Mina?

—¡Ya estamos en casa! ¡Tengo una sorpresa!

Se oyeron los pasos presurosos de la madre corriendo por el pasillo. Su acalorado rostro asomó por el marco de la puerta del recibidor.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a nuestro Yaten? —preguntó con la mano en la zona del corazón mientras respiraba sofocada.

Mina resopló.

—¿_Nuestro _Yaten? No, desgraciadamente no le ha pasado nada. Sigue aquí, tan idiota como siempre —añadió señalando al platinado, que, demasiado ocupado con la vista fija en el nuevo miembro de la casa, no tenía oídos para nada más—. ¡He recogido a un perrito!

—¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Hacía tiempo que no teníamos animales en casa, ya era hora! —gritó la madre.

Yaten sonrió ligeramente y, acercándose a Mina, le susurró al oído:

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y tú hermano qué es?

—¡Cállate, tú aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto! —exclamó al tiempo que le propinaba un codazo.

—Mina, no le hables así a nuestro invitado —le reprochó la señora Aino, que ahora acariciaba las orejas del perro—. Bueno, tendremos que buscarle un nombre.

Yaten alzó una mano deseoso de dar su opinión.

—¿Pulga? ¿Apestoso? —preguntó sonriente.

—Oh, no, Yaten cariño… —Se llevó un dedo al mentón en actitud pensativa—. Podríamos llamarle…

—¡Hostia, qué es eso! —gritó Seiya, que a causa del alboroto había acudido al lugar de reunión familiar.

«Estúpido, mira que no saber lo que es un perro…», pensó el inglés, con la vista fija en las rastas del recién llegado.

—Lo he encontrado en el bosque —explicó Mina orgullosa.

—… revolcándose en un charco de barro —añadió Yaten.

—¡Joder! Pues para ser de la calle… está bastante limpio, ¿no? —repuso el hermano mientras achuchaba al animal.

Yaten se acercó de nuevo a Mina, inclinándose ligeramente.

—Dime que eso ha sido una ironía o me muero.

Mina le ignoró. Todos dejaron de lado al estudiante de intercambio para centrarse en el nuevo miembro de la familia.

—¡Ya sé cómo vamos a llamarle! — Seiya alzó las manos, feliz—. ¡Whisky!

—¿Y por qué no Ballantines, Ponche o JB? —preguntó Yaten intentando no reír—. También son muy bonitos —añadió con inocencia.

Mina le dirigió una mirada de reproche, repiqueteando con el pie en el suelo, de brazos cruzados.

—Me recuerdas a mi abuela —objetó él tras evaluarla—. Aunque, creo recordar, ella tenía la piel más tersa. A los ochenta —añadió.

—¡Cierra la boca! Tú no tienes derecho a opinar en este asunto.

—Mina, cielo, deja que él también participe —la regañó su madre mientras acariciaba al perro, que estaba en los brazos de Seiya —. Ahora es parte de la familia.

Yaten sonrió triunfal.

—Eso, ahora somos familia, Mina. —Y le dio un codazo, con una sonrisilla traviesa surcando sus labios.

Ella le perforó con la mirada, sintiendo un electrizante cosquilleo de terror ante la idea de compartir parentesco con aquel enfermo. Suspiró resignada.

—Mejor me callo —concluyó.

—Sí, esa ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que has tomado —corroboró él.

Mina se esforzó por no contestarle. Le agradó que su madre pareciese encantada con el animal, pues tenía la firme determinación de quedárselo. Lo habría hecho igualmente, pero que el perro fuese una molestia para Yaten reforzó su postura.

—¿Cómo se llamará finalmente? —preguntó Mina.

—Ya te lo he dicho —se quejó Seiya, que siempre hablaba arrastrando las palabras como si estuviese agotado de vivir—. Se llama Whisky.

Yaten alzo una mano, divertido.

—Déjame decirte que me parece un nombre perfecto —apuntó—. Es didáctico, original y muy… educativo.

Seiya no pilló ninguna ironía, y tras estrechar al inglés en un fortuito abrazo, palmeándole la espalda, exclamó:

—¡Este es de los míos!

Yaten logró liberarse del mendigo poco después, exhausto. Y supo que lo primero que haría —incluso antes de limpiar su pisoteado zapato— sería darse una ducha, con gel exfoliante incluido.

—Señora Aino, ¿le importaría disculparme? Quisiera darme una ducha rápida —pidió educadamente.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

—¡Claro que sí, cariño! —exclamó—. Las toallas limpias están en el mueble de abajo —le indicó.

—No se preocupe, traigo mi propio juego de toallas de rizo y algodón puro, cien por cien natural —sonrió tímidamente—. Es que, ¿sabe?, tengo la piel muy sensible.

Mina rió a carcajada limpia y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la señora Aino, balanceándose ligeramente.

—¡Dios, mamá! ¿Dónde encargaste a este engendro?, ¿en eBay?

Y volvió a reír. Seiya miró con curiosidad a Yaten, que parecía sumergido en un estado de profunda reflexión.

—¿Cómo se juega a las toallas? —preguntó el indigente, deslizando una rasta entre sus rudos dedos.

—¿Eh? — Yaten comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de recurrir al suicidio como vía de escape—. No existe ningún juego de toallas, tan solo son un conjunto de ellas, todas del mismo modelo, ¿entiendes? —le aclaró.

Mina negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su hermano mayor. Ciertamente, de seguir así, sus padres comenzarían a sospechar sobre si realmente estudiaba o se pasaba el día haciendo el golfo. Y, teniendo en cuenta el pacto acordado, mejor sería no dar demasiados indicios de estupidez o el analítico Yaten podría descubrirlo pronto.

Yaten no tardó demasiado en escabullirse hasta el baño. Se aseguró de colocar bien el pestillo de la puerta, deseoso de tener un poco de intimidad. Apenas llevaba un día allí, pero se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una brutal paliza. Discutir con Mina resultaba agotador, la chica basurera era más ingeniosa de lo que había pensado en principio. ¡Y ni qué decir del hermano! A Yaten le había fascinado aquel nuevo espécimen, jamás había conocido nada igual. El desastroso estilo de vida de América se le antojaba terriblemente extraño. Él estaba acostumbrado a su perfecta vida en Inglaterra, viviendo en una lujosa mansión en la mejor urbanización de Londres, acudiendo cada día a la escuela más prestigiosa de la ciudad.

Yaten nunca había tenido necesidad de hacer la colada ni tampoco de prepararse el desayuno cada mañana. Para esos quehaceres cotidianos sus padres pagaban a un mayordomo profesional que, sin bien se desenvolvía extraordinariamente en su trabajo, jamás hablaba ni opinaba; era como una estatua que se encargaba sigilosamente de que todo estuviese en el más absoluto orden. Y así se había criado: entre los trabajadores del servicio doméstico, que estaban a sus órdenes, camisas planchadas minuciosamente y cabellos engominados hasta la excentricidad. Así pues, pasar aquel mes en el nuevo continente era el reto más difícil que había tenido que afrontar en toda su vida.

Sonrió débilmente cuando el agua caliente se deslizó por su rostro, despejándole un poco tras el agonioso día en la casa del terror. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo duraría allí sin volverse loco. Intentó no pensar en ello, concentrándose en exfoliar al máximo su piel, restregándose con ahínco con una esponja rasposa. Cuando terminó, sintiéndose satisfecho tras la detallada limpieza diaria, se cobijó en su albornoz y poco después se vistió con el pijama de raso gris que su madre le había comprado específicamente para el viaje. Suspiró cohibido y abrió la puerta del baño despacio, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse fuera.

Mina, apoyada contra la pared de enfrente con gesto aburrido, parecía esperar su turno para entrar, pero, en cuanto le vio, una mueca divertida se dibujó en su rostro, al tiempo que le señalaba con descaro.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —preguntó, en medio de una carcajada entrecortada.

Yaten se miró de arriba abajo, molesto, preguntándose qué habría hecho mal ahora. No encontraba nada extraño que provocase aquella reacción en ella.

—¿Ya te has pasado con las setas alucinógenas, Mina?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡Pareces a punto de hacer una excursión al circo! —explotó risueña, con voz chistosa—. Espera, espera… —Se acercó decida hasta él, que retrocedió enseguida—, ¡pero si te has puesto brillantina en el pelo, Dios mío!

Y se tapó la boca con las manos, como si acabase de cometer un pecado mortal. Él se cruzó de brazos, irritado.

—¿Qué tiene de raro, piojosa?

—¡Yaten, la brillantina pasó de moda allá por los años cincuenta!

—¿Y? —Alzó una ceja—. Ir de mendiga por la vida nunca ha estado de moda. Pero, mira, siempre hay quien disfruta cuando le dan un dólar en la calle por compasión.

—Oye, animal, yo no parezco una mendiga —se defendió al tiempo que ojeaba su propio atuendo.

—El animal es tu hermano —le recordó él alzando un dedo con firmeza.

—¡Pero mírate! Solo te faltan las zapatillas pomposas de abuela.

Él pareció recordar algo.

—¡Oh, sí, las había olvidado! —farfulló mirándose los calcetines negros mientras movía graciosamente los dedos—. Están en mi armario, ¿te importaría traérmelas?

Ella pensó que se trataba de un chiste.

—¿Primero me llamas mendiga y ahora pretendes que sea tu criada?

—Pues no estaría mal, la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros.

Mina resopló. Le miró fijamente, decidida a poner las cosas en su sitio. Aquel niño de papá debería aprender a cambiar su estilo de vida.

—Mira, bonito, aquí cada uno se encarga de sus cosas. Así que mueve el culo hasta tu habitación y búscate tú mismo las pomposas zapatillas —dijo con una firmeza arrolladora.

Yaten sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a caminar de puntillas hacia su cuarto. Se giró antes de entrar.

—Oye, me alegra parecerte bonito. Comprendo que te deslumbre mi atractivo físico —añadió señalando su pijama de raso—. Pero, por favor, Mina, no hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos; tu familia acabará pensando que hacemos excursiones de habitación en habitación en mitad de la noche.

Mina abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír. Se preparó para gritarle alguna incoherencia, lo que fuese, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues Yaten cerró de un portazo la puerta de la habitación tras dirigirle una pícara sonrisa. Ella respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

—¡Le odio, le odio! —gritó desesperada.

* * *

Hola :3 me alegro que les este gustando la historia, la verdad es muy graciosa xD y este Yaten es un pesado! pero ya veremos si no se matan en esos dias que estaran juntos, porque al paso que van.

estare subiendo de dos en dos, porque los capitulos son bastante cortos :3

Saludos.


	5. Excursión al supermercado I

_Capitulo 5_

* * *

Armoniosos rayos de sol se filtraban por la persiana de la habitación, iluminando su rostro. Yaten sonrió cuando despertó y se desperezó en la cama, estirando enérgicamente los brazos mientras escuchaba el canto de algunos gorriones.

—¡Príncipe Yaten de Camelot! —gritó Mina tras la puerta. Él frunció el ceño, aturdido tras el brusco cambio de aquel despertar—. ¡Arrastra tus posaderas hasta la cocina, es la hora del desayuno! ¡Ah, no olvides los leotardos, que hace frío!

El rostro de Yaten se tornó agrio cuando oyó la maliciosa risita de Mina, que, a paso apresurado, bajaba las escaleras hacia el piso inferior. Se incorporó en la cama, molesto, recordando dónde se encontraba. Acostumbrado a tomar la primera comida del día en pijama, bajó tal cual a la cocina, donde la familia Aino se encontraba sentada a la mesa. El padre estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras que Ikuko regañaba a Seiya porque, al inclinarse, las rastas se le metían en el tazón de leche.

—Mamá, pero ¿qué más da? —le reprochó este.

Yaten se sentó en su silla y posó las manos cruzadas sobre el colorido mantel, esperando que alguien le sirviese su desayuno. Como nadie dijo nada, finalmente optó por pedirlo.

—A mí me gustaría tomar un zumo de naranja natural, sin pulpa, un tazón de copos de avena, un capuchino con chocolate espolvoreado y… Oh, ¿por qué no? ¡Vamos a saltarnos la dieta! También unas tostadas con mantequilla. —Sonrió.

El señor Aino asomó el rostro por encima del periódico y le miró fijamente. Seiya y Mina dejaron de engullir cereales y prorrumpieron en una sonora carcajada. Ikuko, despreocupada, preparaba el café.

—Abre la nevera y mira a ver qué pillas —le dijo el señor Aino, confundido—. Es que estamos a principio de mes, así que todavía no hemos ido a comprar.

Yaten tardó unos segundos en comprender la situación. ¿Significaba aquello que él mismo debería prepararse el desayuno? ¿E incluso abrir la puerta de la nevera? Nunca había hecho una hazaña de tal calibre. Se sentía ligeramente aturdido; aquellas cosas no cuadraban en su mundo perfecto. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la nevera, evaluando aquel montón de

chatarra como si fuese a atacarle de un momento a otro. Después, valeroso, posó una mano en el mango y tiró con fuerza. La luz le deslumbró. Parpadeó sin entender. Allí dentro no había absolutamente nada; tan solo quedaban dos manzanas, unos restos de zumo tropical, algunos huevos y unos sangrientos filetes de ternera. Consternado, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia su silla, con la vista fija en la familia Aino. Mina se giró hacia él.

—Hombre, no son copos de avena, pero puedes comer Choco Krispies, están buenos —dijo, mostrándose amable por primera vez, como si sintiese pena por él.

Yaten dirigió la mirada hacia la caja de Choco Krispies, de la cual se había apoderado Seiya. El mendigo, tras rascarse la cabeza, metía ferozmente sus garras dentro del paquete de cereales y los sacaba a puñados para engullirlos casi con violencia.

—No, gracias. —Sonrió forzadamente—. He oído que es bueno ayunar por las mañanas.

—Pero ¿dónde has oído eso? ¡Es mentira! —le reprochó Ikuko—. ¡Anda, cielo, tómate un cafetito! Y he traído unos bollos de crema de la panadería… ¡moja uno en el café!

Yaten negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

—Yo… intento no comer nada que tenga demasiado colesterol.

—¡Joder, tío! —exclamó Seiya—. Ni carne, ni bollos, ni cereales… pero ¿tú de qué vives, macho? Venga, cómete unos Krispies, que están _mu' _buenos —le aconsejó, masticando con la boca abierta. Ver los trozos de cereales papeados no aumentó el apetito del inglés.

La señora Aino se giró decidida hacia todos ellos, secándose las manos en un trapo de cocina que dejó colgando a un lado de su delantal.

—Está bien, será mejor que dejemos el tema. —Sonrió amablemente—. ¡Ahora iremos todos a comprar! Así haremos algo en familia.

Seiya se tragó sus Krispies apresuradamente.

—Mamá, tengo que estudiar —se excusó, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se escabulló escaleras arriba.

El señor Aino se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, mientras doblaba el periódico del día con delicadeza.

—Cariño, creo que debería quedarme para revisar las ruedas del coche, que están fatal —explicó.

—Bueno, no importa. —Suspiró resignada, agotada de intentar unir a aquella individualizada familia—. ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también tengo que pasarme por la tintorería! Lo había olvidado…

La mirada aterrorizada de Mina se alzó lentamente hasta dar con los ojos de su madre. La joven frunció con descaro el ceño.

—Dime que es un chiste, mamá —exigió, y echó un vistazo al inglés—. No pienso ir sola al supermercado con eso_. _

La señora Aino resopló, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Estaba convencida de que su inquilino era un muchacho normal y atribuía su extraño comportamiento al hecho de que se había criado en una cultura diferente. Le llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a la vida en América.

—«Eso» tiene nombre —le reprochó a su hija—. Llámale Yaten.

Mina miró en derredor desesperada, como buscando una salida, cualquier escapatoria válida… pero tan solo se encontró con los verdes y señoriales ojos del aludido. Se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre el respaldo de su silla, lo que la hizo chirriar.

—Vale. —Ikuko sonrió como buenamente pudo—. Yaten, te daré la lista de la compra a ti, que pareces más responsable.

Él pareció emocionado ante el detalle y no tardó demasiado en huir escaleras arriba, dispuesto a arreglarse para salir a comprar.

—Tardo cinco minutos —le dijo a Mina.

Ella asintió con desgana, como si fuese un muñeco al que se le han acabado las pilas.

Mina tuvo tiempo de sobra para despedirse de toda su familia, que rápidamente se fueron marchando concentrados en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Después, preguntándose qué demonios estaría haciendo el idiota de Yaten, terminó viendo un aburrido documental, tumbada en el sofá, con el pequeño Whisky dormitando sobre su barriga. Cuando él apareció sonriente en la puerta del salón, se frotó los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba, intentando despejarse.

—¿No habías dicho que solo serían cinco minutos? —le acusó, feroz—. ¡Has tardado más de una hora!

Parpadeó y le observó detenidamente. Yaten vestía unos pantalones negros con la raya exquisitamente planchada, conjuntados con los inmaculados zapatos, que brillaban con tal intensidad que casi podía ver el reflejo de su rostro. Llevaba una camisa blanca, y Mina supuso que, en el nefasto intento de dar un toque informal, había dejado que el pico de uno de los lados saliera por el extremo del pantalón. Ella rió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yaten, cohibido y sin apartar ni un solo segundo la mirada del peligroso Whisky, que danzaba a los pies de su ama.

—¿Es que vamos a una boda y no me he enterado?

Yaten evaluó su vestimenta, sin comprender.

—Si apenas me he arreglado —apuntó—, ni siquiera llevo corbata.

—¡Oh, eso lo explica todo! —exclamó ella risueña—. No quiero ni pensar cómo acudirías a una ceremonia.

—Pues…

Mina le interrumpió, levantándose estrepitosamente del sofá.

—Majestad, guárdese los detalles, no me interesan —farfulló, colocándose bien la capucha de la cazadora.

Salieron a la calle y caminaron avenida abajo en busca del supermercado, que quedaba a seis manzanas de distancia.

—Dame la lista —le ordenó Yaten alzando una mano con porte elegante.

—¡Que te crees tú eso!

—¡Eh, tu madre ha confiado en mí como portador de la lista! —reprochó consternado, con la expresión de un chiquillo caprichoso.

Mina le miró divertida.

—Pero ¿qué te piensas, que mamá ha escrito en la lista de la compra el secreto del universo o qué?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Me da igual, quiero mi lista —insistió—, soy el responsable —Y después la miró malicioso—, ya que tu madre cree que no eres lo bastante madura como para ocupar tal cargo.

La joven resopló, nerviosa. Lograba sacarle de quicio por cualquier estupidez. Aquello era un infierno de carne y hueso.

—¡Toma tu lista y métetela donde te quepa!

—… en el bolsillo —añadió él y se la guardó delicadamente.

Entraron en el supermercado. Mina se dirigió decidida hacia los carritos de la compra mientras Yaten se quedaba pasmado, observando asombrado su alrededor. Era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar así; jamás había ido a hacer la compra, para eso le pagaban a la señorita Luna, su criada, que llevaba años viviendo como interna en la mansión londinense.

Reaccionó casi con sorpresa cuando una familia con niños que gritaban pasó por su lado. Suspiró e intentó asimilar lo que veía. Aquello era alucinante; un espectáculo en toda regla. Bolas enormes y pomposas colgaban del techo, junto con numerosos carteles luminosos que exclamaban: «¡Felices fiestas!». Por si aquello fuera poco, un árbol de navidad se alzaba en la entrada del supermercado repleto de espumillones, y por megafonía se emitían villancicos populares que inundaban el recinto.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le gritó Mina.

Él despertó de aquel profundo letargo y la siguió a paso rápido.

—¿Quieres sacar la lista de la compra de una vez?

—¡Oh… sí, sí!

Extrajo la nota del bolsillo, la desdobló con cuidado y alisó una esquina que se había arrugado ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con firmeza:

—Huevos.

Mina comenzó a caminar más rápido, recorriendo los eternos pasillos seguros de sí misma. En el fondo, Yaten agradeció su compañía, pues si hubiese estado solo, habría acabado perdiéndose. Cuando llegaron al estante de los huevos, se quedó conmocionado ante la variedad de marcas, tamaños y envases que había. Mina cogió decidida media docena y la dejó en el carro. Yaten ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba detenidamente el producto.

—¿Piensas coger esos? —preguntó, y una mueca de asco surcó su aterciopelado rostro.

—No es que lo piense, es que ya están en el carro.

—Siempre puedes volver a cogerlos y dejarlos en el estante —aclaró Yaten.

—Pero es que tenemos que comprar huevos.

—Ya, el problema es que el aspecto de esos no me gusta —apuntó, señalándolos con un dedo acusador, como si los pobres huevos estuviesen malditos.

Mina fijó su vista en el estante, después miró al inglés confundida. Nunca lograba comprender su retorcida mente. Aunque tampoco quería llegar a hacerlo.

—¡Qué más da! Son todos iguales, ¡solo son huevos!

—¡Para mí no solo son huevos! Es el alimento y la proteína que voy a ingerir y que se acabará depositando en mi cuerpo. La nutrición influye muchísimo en la suavidad de la piel, ¿lo sabías?

Ella alzó las manos, exasperada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esto no es una clase de biología! Solo es una maldita caja de huevos.

—Coge esos —le indicó Yaten, señalando un envase amarillo.

—¡Pero si son carísimos! —se quejó Mina—. ¡Valen cuatro dólares más!

Él bufó, restándole importancia.

—¡Cógelos! Ya recortaremos gastos en otras cosas.

Mina terminó cediendo con la esperanza de que se callase de una vez por todas. Continuaron avanzando por los pasillos del supermercado.

—Léeme lo siguiente —le exigió la chica.

—Leche.

La estantería de los lácteos se le antojó infinita. Yaten pasó más de veinte minutos leyendo las etiquetas de los envases, como si fuese un inspector de sanidad.

—¿Qué leche ha elegido, Sherlock? —preguntó Mina, al borde de la desesperación.

—Esta. — Yaten le tendió una caja.

—¿Eh? ¿Leche fresca, sin lactosa, desnatada, ecológica? Tío, tú eres raro de cojones.

—No soy tu tío —le recordó Yaten.

Mina suspiró profundamente, armándose de paciencia, y clavó la vista en el techo del supermercado como si esperase recibir alguna ayuda del cielo.

—Es un decir, una frase hecha —le aclaró.

—Ah, interesante —reconoció Yaten, pensativo—. Ahora entiendo por qué el neandertal de tu hermano me lo dice a todas horas.


	6. Excursión al supermercado II

_Capitulo 6_

* * *

Mina carraspeó, para aclararse la garganta antes de hablar. Después miró al chico que la acompañaba, sosteniendo un bote de mostaza entre las manos mientras leía la etiqueta. Su ridículo traje de chaqueta llamaba tanto la atención dentro del supermercado de una modesta urbanización que todos los clientes se giraban para echarle una detallada ojeada.

—Yaten, siento tener que decirte esto, pero deberás darte un poco de prisa con la compra —dijo, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva—. Sé que te encantaría, pero no podemos acampar y pasar la noche aquí; cierran a las ocho.

—Perfecto. —Sonrió satisfecho—. Entonces aún nos quedan unas horas.

Ella se detuvo y soltó el carrito de la compra en mitad del largo pasillo de salsas.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó—. Bueno, ¡qué pregunta más estúpida por mi parte!

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —afirmó él, distraído—. ¡Pero cuántos conservantes tiene esto!

—¡Es que siempre has estado loco!

Yaten se volvió y la miró con curiosidad.

—Nos conocemos desde hace veinticuatro horas, basurera, así que no entiendo qué quieres decir cuando dices «siempre».

—Esa es la peor parte: recordar que aún nos quedan veintinueve días por delante. Tendré que comprarme pastillas antiestrés o tapones para los oídos.

Yaten se encogió de hombros. En realidad le daba igual. Por él como si terminaba metiéndose esas pastillas por vena. Bajo su punto de vista, aquella chica desarreglada cumplía todos los requisitos para terminar muriendo por sobredosis. No le extrañaría en absoluto encontrársela dentro de unos años en cualquier esquina, pidiendo limosna. Limosna que él no le daría, por supuesto.

—Mira, enfermo, tenemos que irnos —se quejó—. No pienso pasar mi primer día de vacaciones en un supermercado. Existen cosas más interesantes en la vida.

—¿ Cómo qué? — Yaten alzó una ceja, intrigado.

—Oh, ¿es que jamás haces nada divertido?

—Bueno, da igual, si así fuese tampoco sería asunto tuyo —farfulló con un delirante desinterés—. Y ahora, si no te importa, deja que termine de leer los componentes de la salsa roquefort.

Mina murmuró algo por lo bajo, irritada. Se despidió de Yaten indicándole que le esperaría en las cajas y le dejó a solas en mitad del pasillo. Aguardó mientras observaba cómo una muchacha rubia cobraba la compra de los clientes sin demasiada amabilidad. Desesperada, terminó rezando y pidiendo que Yaten llegara pronto. Si no lo hacía, pensaba marcharse sin miramientos; poco le importaba lo mucho que su madre la reñiría. En todo caso, lo único que la asustaba levemente era que la señora Aino la castigara sin salir con sus amigos, teniendo en cuenta que acababan de empezar las vacaciones.

Media hora después, el inglés apareció por el pasillo de la derecha, con el carro repleto de comida como si se acabase de declarar la tercera guerra mundial y tuviesen que recolectar suministros para medio continente americano. Mina le miró intrigada.

—¿Se puede saber cómo vamos a pagar todo eso? —preguntó, señalando las extrañas hamburguesas sin carne, algo que le pareció totalmente contradictorio.

—¿Es que tu madre no te ha dado dinero? — Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero lo que me ha dado no llega para pagar todas estas _pijerías _—se quejó, consternada—. Vuelve a dejarlas en su sitio —añadió, al tiempo que reparaba en un desagradable trozo de queso sin sal que yacía al lado de un paquete de algas marinas ricas en vitaminas.

Yaten la miró hosco, sin ninguna intención de devolver nada a su lugar.

—Pues ve al banco a sacar dinero —le ordenó, con aire diplomático.

—Pero ¿qué demonios te has creído? ¡No somos ricos, no podemos permitirnos todos estos caprichos, somos una familia de clase media!

—No hace falta que medio supermercado se entere de vuestra situación económica. A nadie le interesa —objetó, ante los gritos de Mina.

La muchacha respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Era agotador mediar con aquel imbécil. Se armó de paciencia, procurando que entrase en razón.

—El problema es que no tenemos suficiente dinero —dijo, hablando claro, despacio y alto—. Así que algo tendremos que hacer.

Él la miró sin comprender. En la vida de Yaten jamás se había presentado ningún contratiempo que tuviese que ver con el dinero. Nunca le habían negado nada, mucho menos si se trataba de comida, algo absolutamente necesario para vivir. Por lo tanto, la familia Aino le estaba negando la vida.

Suspiró, frustrado.

—Le pediremos a la chica de la caja que sea solidaria con nosotros —concluyó, sonriente.

—Pero ¿tú en qué mundo vives? —Mina le miró extrañada—. Aquí nadie regala nada. Tienes que pagar todo lo que compras.

Yaten, pensativo, observó a la muchacha rubia de la caja. Mina siguió el eje de su mirada, advirtiendo a dos chicas de su edad, de aspecto delicado, que cuchicheaban con la vista clavada en el inglés.

—Te están mirando fijamente —objetó Mina, extrañada.

Él sonrió ampliamente, mostrándole su blanca dentadura.

—Claro que me miran, todo el mundo lo hace.

—¿Qué?

—Es por mi cara —dijo señalándose el rostro—. Siempre les resulto atractivo.

—Estás demente.

Yaten, con gesto seductor, les guiñó uno ojo a ambas jóvenes, que terminaron riendo tontamente mientras se ruborizaban. Mina pestañeó, sorprendida. No comprendía que alguien tan insoportable como él pudiese resultar atractivo. Le miró fijamente, intentando encontrar aquel punto de belleza. Sí, bueno, tenía el cabello de un platinado; bien, aquello podía pasar por aceptable. Lo ojos también, verdes esmeralda. Su forma de mirar anunciaba a leguas de distancia que era un cabrón en toda regla. Y, supuso, aquello solía atraer a chicas de cabeza hueca. Resopló, molesta por la repentina atención que había despertado el inglés.

—No es momento para firmar autógrafos —le indicó, señalando el abarrotado carro de la compra—, tenemos problemas más serios de los que ocuparnos.

Él enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Estás celosa?

Mina sintió verdaderas ganas de estrangularle, de apretar con fuerza aquel delicado cuello de cisne señorial. Le dirigió una mueca burlona.

—¿Es que existe alguna razón por la cual pueda sentir celos? ¿Celos de qué, exactamente? ¿De tener que convivir bajo el mismo techo que un pirado?

No, te aseguro que no —puntualizó—. Si ahora mismo esas chicas me diesen tres dólares por ti, te vendería sin lugar a dudas.

Yaten sobreactuó haciéndose el dolido, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al corazón.

—¿Tres dólares? ¿Eso crees que valgo? —protestó.

Ella sonrió de lado, satisfecha.

—No es lo que vales tú, idiota, cobraría tres dólares porque te vendería con el traje incluido. Y, ciertamente, tiene pinta de ser caro.

Los fulminantes ojos verdes de Yaten se convirtieron en dos pequeñas rendijas brillantes. Aquel punto irónico de Mina no le había gustado en absoluto. Lo consideraba bueno, sí, era una magnífica salida. Y eso, obviamente, desestabilizaba la situación. Suspiró, con una idea divagando en la cabeza.

—Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti —musitó, con falso gesto apenado—. No podría venderte, tendría que regalarte. Dudo que nadie fuese a darme nada por tu ropa. Es más, dudo que nadie aceptase mi regalo, por mucho que insistiese. Yo no lo haría si estuviese en su pellejo.

Mina cerró con fuerza los ojos, tranquilizándose mentalmente. No soportaba más el simple hecho de oír su suave vocecilla inocente. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, abrumada, antes de volver a señalar por cuarta vez consecutiva el carrito de la compra.

—Tenemos que pagar eso, desgraciado —le recordó.

—¿«Tenemos»? —Simuló mirar a su alrededor—. Querrás decir «tienes que pagar».

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si has sido tú quien ha cogido todo lo que hay ahí dentro!

Las dos muchachas que minutos atrás miraban embelesadas a Yaten ahora se habían girado, y prestaba mayor atención a la situación, como si se tratase de un culebrón.

—Pero ¿a mí qué me estás contando? —Él se encogió de hombros—. Tú madre te ha responsabilizado a ti de comprar la comida, yo solo te acompañaba. Si no has sabido apañártelas no me eches ahora la culpa. —Sonrió malévolo—. Va siendo hora de que empieces a madurar, Mina.

Le miró anonadada. Estaba de broma, ¿no? Porque, de no ser así, terminaría por volverse loca. Algo se encogió en su estómago cuando volvió a recordar que todavía le quedaban veintinueve días por delante junto a Yaten. Era la peor de las pesadillas.

—¿No llevas nada de dinero encima? —preguntó; comenzaba a sentirse débil y maltrecha. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero logró reponerse alzando con firmeza el rostro, orgullosa.

—No. Absolutamente nada. Cero.

—Genial. —Suspiró pesadamente.

Entonces se acercó decidida hasta el carrito de la compra, se lo arrebató

a Yaten de las manos y se dirigió hacia los pasillos del supermercado.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —preguntó él, atónito.

—Ya que tú no quieres colaborar, lo haré sola: voy a dejar toda esta mierda _light _en su lugar —anunció satisfecha.

Él la alcanzó corriendo. Extendió las manos frente a ella para impedirle avanzar.

—¡No lo harás, rata inmunda! —masculló con voz áspera.

—Ya lo creo que sí. —Mina comenzó a silbar animadamente con la finalidad de sacar de quicio al joven.

Cogió un cogollo de lechuga y, tras leer la enorme etiqueta en la que se especificaba que había sido cultivada en un invernadero ecológico, la dejó en el estante con el resto de las lechugas.

—¡No! —gritó él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, sobrevivirás sin tu lechuga.

Yaten lo recogió y la siguió contrariado, sosteniendo el cogollo entre las manos como si fuese un bebé recién nacido que necesitase mimos.

—¡Está bien! Iré al banco —dijo al fin, rindiéndose ante la satisfecha risita de Mina—. Yo pagaré la compra.

—Así me gusta. —Ella asintió orgullosa—. Veo que vas mejorando.

Y

M

* * *

Hola :) gracias por los comentarios, esta historia no es mia , es una adaptacion del libro besos de murcielago.

Saluditos


	7. Viaje en limusina

Nota: Para este capitulo, sugiero que preparen la risa :P.

_Capitulo 7_

* * *

Desgraciadamente, de camino a casa, Yaten vislumbró el enorme cartel de una pequeña tienda donde anunciaban la fabulosa oferta de cuarenta Tupperware por cien dólares.

—Entremos —ordenó.

—¡Tú estás pirado! —se quejó Mina, cargada con gran cantidad de bolsas. Tenía los dedos entumecidos por el peso y le dolían las manos.

—Luego cogemos un taxi —objetó él, al tiempo que sus correspondientes bolsas en mitad de la calle—. Necesito esos envases para administrar mi comida.

—¡No, no hagas eso Yaten, por Dios! —gritó Mina, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Él le había sacado varios metros de distancia y se dirigió a una velocidad descomunal hacia la tienda, como si fuese una droga para él.

Salió poco después, cargado con dos cajas de cartón y una estúpida sonrisilla surcando su rostro. Gracias a la compra de última hora, llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían continuar su camino con quince bolsas de comida y aquellas enormes cajas de cartón que parecían a punto de reventar.

—Pero ¿qué has hecho, estúpido?

Él la miró con una cara extraña: algo de pena mezclada con un deje de profunda satisfacción.

—He visto la oferta y no he podido resistirme —explicó él, orgulloso—, además, ¿dónde piensas que va a caber toda esta comida? Claro, ¡es verdad! Podríamos utilizar tu cuarto como despensa, yo creo que hasta parecería más ordenado; y como el suelo es tu ropero, el armario queda completamente libre para guardar alimentos —dijo, con gesto reflexivo imitando a uno de aquellos filósofos de la Ilustración.

—¡No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio! —explotó ella—. Eres tú quien ha ocupado mi casa, un inquilino indeseable. Lo más normal sería que utilizases tu habitación, y vaciases tu ridículo armario lleno de cajas de bastoncillos para los oídos, cremitas para la cara y potingues y medicamentos varios —replicó Mina.

Yaten abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella le interrumpió dirigiéndole una mirada que cortaba la respiración.

—Cogeremos el autobús —anunció Mina dirigiéndose hacia la parada

que tenían a apenas tres metros de distancia.

—¿El autobús? —preguntó Yaten intrigado.

—Sí, ese coche grande, con ruedas, que lo maneja un conductor… —explicó Mina.

Yaten sonrió orgulloso.

—¡Ah! Yo tengo uno de esos, pero nosotros lo llamamos «limusina» —aclaró contento.

Mina le miró consternada. ¿De verdad Yaten hablaba en serio? ¿Era cierto que jamás había entrado en un supermercado y ni siquiera tenía claro lo que era un autobús? Mina preguntaba en qué mundo se habría criado aquel excéntrico muchacho; desde luego, en ninguno demasiado realista. Decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

—¡Oh, sí, sí! Es eso, una especie de limusina, pero más popular —le dijo, deseosa de ver su reacción cuando el autobús parase frente a ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de «más popular»? —Yaten frunció el entrecejo, inseguro.

—¡Ya lo verás! —Sonrió ella malévola—. ¡Mira, ahí llega!

Yaten observó la enorme limusina que se acercaba hacia ellos, abrumado por la emoción. Aquella era más grande que la que él utilizaba para acudir cada día a sus clases en Londres. Soltó un silbido de asombro, sonriente. Entonces el majestuoso carruaje frenó secamente frente a ellos, y comenzó a distinguir algunas cabecillas curiosas que se asomaban por las ventanas. Gente desconocida.

—Pero ¿qué coño…?

—¡Vamos, sube!

Siguió a Mina, consternado.

—¡Dios mío, es el Apocalipsis! —gimió en cuanto puso un pie en el autobús.

Agarró a Mina de la manga de la chaqueta y tiró de ella insistentemente. Después reaccionó y la soltó asqueado—. Yo prefiero ir andando.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, tras dejar las bolsas de la compra en el suelo mientras comenzaba a abrir su colorido monedero de tela. Dejó caer tres dólares en la repisa del conductor.

—De ningún modo —objetó—, la culpa es tuya por decidir comprar cien Tuperwares.

—Siempre podría devolverlos…

Mina se volvió, dándole la espalda al conductor.

—Mala suerte, ya he pagado los billetes.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? Eres tú quien ha perdido dinero estúpidamente.

Las puertas del autobús se cerraron con un sonido chirriante y esponjoso. El conductor se puso en marcha dirigiéndole media sonrisa.

—Lo siento muchacho —le dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—, las mujeres mandan.

—Esto no es una mujer —le corrigió Yaten, señalando a Mina.

—Pero ¿cómo te atreves?

Mina le habría abofeteado gustosamente de no ser porque sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo las enormes bolsas de la compra.

—Solo te mantengo en contacto con la realidad.

—Te diré una cosa, Yaten —puntualizó Mina, enfadada—. Puede que no sea la chica más guapa del mundo…

—No, no lo eres, desde luego.

—… pero comprendo el significado de la palabra «respeto», algo que tú desconoces.

Yaten parpadeó con indiferencia.

—Bien, quédate con tu respeto —farfulló—. Yo prefiero quedarme con las mujeres guapas.

—Eres un ignorante sin remedio —concluyó ella—. Me das pena.

—¡Oh, no sé si podré soportarlo! —exclamó burlón, y se llevó una mano al pecho dramatizando exageradamente.

—Que te den.

Mina echó a andar hacia el interior del autobús, mientras oía al fondo las carcajadas del conductor. Estaba tremendamente cabreada. Y lo estuvo aún más cuando distinguió las coquetas miradas que le dirigían al idiota de Yaten un grupo de chicas apoyadas en el cristal derecho del autobús.

—Ciegas… —susurró ella por lo bajo.

Él buscó su mirada antes de contestar.

—¿Ciegas? —Sonrió ampliamente—. Querrás decir afortunadas. Afortunadas por poder gozar de mi exquisito rostro.

Mina arrugó la nariz, molesta.

—Tú jamás te has puesto delante de un espejo, ¿verdad?

Él sacudió las manos, despreocupado.

—¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? No lo necesito —aclaró—. Puedo ver mi reflejo en las reacciones satisfechas de todos los que me rodean.

Ella pestañeó más de lo necesario, intentando asimilar sus palabras. Se preguntó si estaría bromeando, pero Yaten tenía el rostro serio aunque levemente tenso mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Oye, aquí hay muchos gérmenes… —murmuró—. No me gusta esta limusina, la mía es mejor.

—Sujétate o te caerás cuando frene —le avisó ella, girándose hacia la ventanilla con la intención de ignorarlo.

El inglés farfulló algo.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Estas barras de metal han sido tocadas por muchas personas. No pienso posar mis delicadas manos sobre ellas —Alzó una mano frente al rostro de Mina—. ¿Ves? Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que tengo dedos de pianista.

—Tu madre miente.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Para que te callaras y la dejaras en paz, seguramente —le explicó, todavía enfurruñada—. La gente te cubre de halagos sin ton ni son con la intención de perderte de vista.

—Eso no es cierto. —Sonrió tímidamente—. Yo nunca te he halagado, pero sí deseo que te pierdas de mi vista. Y de la vista del resto del mundo, a ser posible.

Mina bufó de forma pesada, cansada de escuchar su voz de algodón, que lograba sacarla de quicio. Entonces el autobús frenó en seco cuando un semáforo se puso en rojo. Yaten, que seguía de pie sin sujetarse a nada, se deslizó bruscamente hacia delante, precipitándose sin control sobre el cuerpo de ella, que gimió dolorida cuando se golpeó contra el suelo.

—¡Levanta, imbécil! —ordenó, al tiempo que sacudía el cuerpo del muchacho—. ¿Quieres apartarte?

—¡Por todas las vírgenes, debo estar lleno de microbios! —se quejó él, haciéndose a un lado.

—Espero que te coman vivo.

Mina logró levantarse del suelo a duras penas y se frotó la espalda.

—La próxima vez intenta resistir la tentación de tirarte sobre mí. Gracias —aclaró la joven, dolorida.

Yaten consiguió ponerse en pie y, tras sacarse un pañuelo blanco de tela del bolsillo, comenzó a sacudirse las ropas, como ejecutando una especie de

ritual para invocar al demonio. Ella le observó aterrorizada.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

—Nunca me ha molestado que la gente me mire, al contrario —explicó él—, resulta satisfactorio ver sus brillantes ojitos de deseo.

La chica tosió, y dio un paso atrás; intentaba fingir que el platinado del pañuelo no era su acompañante ni tenía ningún tipo de relación con ella. Desgraciadamente, le era del todo imposible e inhumano no advertirle.

—¡Quieres cogerte a la barra de una maldita vez!

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que necesito es sentarme —objetó, cual consejero de la Corte. Entonces se giró hacia una anciana enclenque y le dirigió una mirada acusadora y penetrante, como queriéndole decir que aquel era su sitio. Reservado. Mina le dio un suave puntapié.

—Deja de mirarla así, ¿es que no tienes vergüenza?

Yaten carraspeó y se acercó al oído de Mina, que percibió su aroma cítrico y mentolado.

—Es que no es justo. Yo tengo una vida por delante, y esa mujer es obvio que no. Dile que se levante.

Mina se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventanilla, anhelando salir de allí y sintiendo cómo algunas lágrimas de pura crispación y rabia se agolpaban en sus ojos. Pestañeó inmediatamente, con lo que logró que ninguna de ellas se derramase.

No podía ser real. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que no era cierto.

—Bueno, ¿piensas decírselo algún día?

—No, claro que no —contestó secamente—. ¿Por qué no te sientas en ese otro sitio? —le preguntó, señalando un asiento libre.

Yaten sonrió satisfecho y caminó a trompicones hacia el asiento libre. Mina le siguió: quería perderle de vista, pero temía dejarle solo y que montase algún espectáculo. El inglés extendió su pañuelo blanco sobre la silla antes de sentarse, ante la atónita mirada de todos los pasajeros. A su lado iba una mujer de mediana edad con un niño de apenas un año sentado sobre las rodillas. Yaten le dirigió una mirada acusadora al chiquillo, como avisándole de que no quería problemas.

Apenas pasaron cinco minutos cuando una imprevisible ráfaga azotó su nariz. El olor era fuerte e insistente, como si se hubiese sentado al lado de un cesto lleno de huevos podridos. Mina no tuvo tiempo de detenerle cuando Yaten giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la distraída mujer.

—Perdone… —le dijo—, pero su hijo huele a materia orgánica sucia. Muy sucia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la mujer, confundida.

—Excremento —aclaró, tapándose la nariz con los dedos—, desecho, caca, mierda. El niño huele a mierda, señora.

La mujer abrió los ojos, alarmada. Mina bajó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo, deseando que aquel autobús fuese como los coches de los _Picapiedra_, abiertos, para poder escapar de él. Sentía una vergüenza ajena tan profunda que no fue capaz de interrumpir la conversación de los otros dos. Sus mofletes se habían tornado de color ciruela.

—¡Es un niño, es normal que pasen esas cosas! —exclamó la madre, que abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo—. Tú también hiciste ese tipo de cosas cuando tenías un año.

Yaten sonrió orgulloso, sin dejar de taparse la nariz en ningún momento, de forma que su voz sonaba radiofónica.

—Lo siento, pero eso jamás me ocurrió a mí. Mi asistenta tenía la orden de cambiarme cada media hora —le informó—. Es que, ¿sabe?, mi piel es increíblemente sensible.

—Este chico está pirado… —susurró la madre del niño.

—¡Y que lo diga! —la apoyó Mina que había encontrado el suficiente valor para hablar, abochornada.

Afortunadamente bajaron en la siguiente parada. Yaten se levantó al instante, satisfecho de salir del autobús. La mujer, con el niño todavía sobre las rodillas, le dirigió a Mina una mirada caritativa.

—¡Qué Dios se apiade de ti! —le dijo, en referencia a la infinita paciencia de la chica, después de que esta le contase que Yaten era su inquilino de intercambio.

—Eso espero —replicó ella, al tiempo que se santiguaba.

Yaten bufó exasperado, empujándola del autobús. Mina estuvo a punto de caer sobre un charco del arcén de la carretera, pero él la sujetó del codo.

—Llevas mi comida en tus manos —le dijo—. Así que deja de lanzarte felizmente en busca de microbios.

—¡Me he tropezado!

—Eres pura imperfección.

Mina pataleó en el suelo, desesperada. Después le siguió calle abajo; deseando tumbarse en su sofá. Últimamente la idea de dormir se le antojaba el mejor de los planes: era el único momento de calma en su vida. Suspiró

agotada, asiendo fuertemente las bolsas con las manos.


	8. Cómo comportarse con desconocidos

_Capitulo 8_

* * *

Ikuko estrechó al joven en un fuerte abrazo que por poco le deja sin respiración. Se limpió una lagrimilla que le rodaba por la mejilla izquierda y volvió a abrazarle.

—¡Oh, Yaten, eres un regalo caído del cielo! —gimoteó con afectación—. Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre pagar la compra?

Logró escapar de los brazos de la señora Aino cuando esta se distrajo por el pitido del microondas. Se sacudió la ropa. Mina resopló a su espalda, consternada por el comportamiento nada apropiado de su madre. Se dijo que desde luego no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando: con el demonio. Un demonio despiadado e insufrible.

—He decidido encargarme de la compra durante el mes que pase aquí —informó Yaten—. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer. Y, como usted sabe que mi alimentación es algo compleja, será mejor que me haga responsable de ella. El supermercado me ha fascinado.

Aquello fue suficiente para Ikuko, que parecía a punto de explotar de alegría. Ella prometió darle más presupuesto para la compra semanal y añadió que Mina le acompañaría cada vez que tuviese que salir, sin siquiera preguntar a la aludida.

—¿Sabes? Serías el hombre perfecto para mi hija. —La señora Aino señaló a la chica, apoyada en el dintel de la puerta de brazos cruzados—. Es tan desorganizada… tú equilibrarías su desorden.

Yaten tosió. Mina también. Se dirigieron una mirada afilada que podría haberse traducido por «Ni en tus mejores sueños seríamos pareja». La madre no pareció reparar en la tensión en los hombros de ambos jóvenes.

—Yo guardaré todo esto —se apresuró a ofrecerse él—. He comprado cien Tuperwares para poder organizar adecuadamente la comida.

—Oh, increíble. Yaten, eres increíble…

Mina cerró los ojos con fuerza y se largó de la cocina. Si su madre continuaba halagándole de aquel modo, solo conseguiría que su ego aumentase más y más —si es que aquello era humanamente posible—. Tenía que encontrar algún modo de fijar un límite, unas reglas de comportamiento que equilibrasen la situación. Aprovechó el resto de la tarde para darse un baño relajante, ya que supuso que Yaten se encontraría ocupado con la distribución

de los nutrientes por orden alfabético.

Sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Después, cuando salió a la superficie, respiró con fuerza. Tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos. Echaba de menos pasar las tardes sentada en un parque cualquiera charlando. Llevarse a Yaten con ella y presentárselo a sus colegas no le hacía ninguna gracia. Temía que acabasen apedreándolo. Aunque Taiki, un chico que llevaba tras ella desde que tenían catorce años y que incluso había escrito un libro autobiográfico, se parecía a Yaten en ciertos aspectos. Cabía la posibilidad de que se llevasen bien. Por otro lado, también era probable que, tras conocerse, surgiese entre ambos una especie de competitividad: la lucha por el poder de la estupidez.

Se vistió lentamente antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la cocina. La nevera estaba repleta de Tupperwares transparentes, amontonados unos sobre otros como si fuesen una exposición de arte moderno. En casi todos ellos estaba escrito el nombre de Yaten seguido de una fecha. Mina supuso que había organizado qué comería cada día de la semana siguiente. Y se preguntó cómo alguien podía tener tanta paciencia para administrar al detalle todo aquello. Cerró la nevera bruscamente.

—¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado? —preguntó Yaten, al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas.

—Ha quedado ridículo —espetó Mina, sirviéndose un poco de café.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Tu madre me ha felicitado varias veces por ello. —Sonrió abiertamente, orgulloso de su hazaña—. Por cierto, me he tomado la molestia de organizar también tu comida. Esta noche te toca ensalada. Ya va siendo hora de que dejes de comer fritos a todas horas —agregó.

Mina se atragantó con el café.

—Espero que no estés hablando en serio. No eres nadie para decidir cómo debo alimentarme.

—¡Encima de que me preocupo por ti! Deberías arrodillarte, besar mis pulcros zapatos y agradecérmelo.

—Pero ¿tú quién te crees que eres? ¿El príncipe de Inglaterra?

—No, pero trátame como si lo fuese. Así marcamos nuestras diferencias sociales.

Mina arrugó la nariz, furiosa.

—Esta tarde he quedado con mis amigos.

—¿Crees que me importa? Guárdate tus culebrones rosas. —Pestañeó con afectación.

—Debería importarte, Yaten, porque vendrás conmigo —le informó, entusiasmada al percibir el sufrimiento que ensombrecía su rostro.

—No se te da nada bien eso de contar chistes.

—Tienes dos opciones —le explicó Mina—. Puedes venir conmigo o quedarte en casa con Seiya. A solas.

Yaten abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Soy joven para morir —dijo—. Ni en broma me quedaría a solas con ese mendigo harapiento. Si llego a saber que conviviría con alguien como Seiya habría pedido a mis guardaespaldas que me acompañasen.

Mina le miró fijamente, asombrada. Negó con la cabeza, intentando convencerse de que todo aquello no era cierto.

—¿Tenías guardaespaldas en Londres?

—Pues claro, ¿quién si no iba a protegerme? —Se limpió las uñas distraído, observando la perfección de estas bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana de la cocina—. Ellos siempre iban detrás de mí. Y, en casa, se quedaban quietos como estatuas a la espera de recibir mis órdenes.

—Empiezo a comprender de dónde viene tu estupidez —objetó ella, consternada al escuchar todo aquello—. Creo que tus padres te han malcriado.

—¿Mis padres? — Yaten la miró sin comprender—. Casi nunca están en casa; así que no han tenido la oportunidad de malcriarme. Pero no importa, tengo a todo un equipo profesional bajo mi supervisión. Son realmente eficientes, tendrías que verlos algún día.

—No sabes la ilusión que me hace —terció ella irónica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tranquila, era un decir, por pura cortesía. —Sonrió—. Tú jamás pondrás un pie en mi mansión. Antes de que entrases, soltaría a los perros y terminarías corriendo calle abajo como una punki cualquiera.

Mina resopló, se terminó el café y dejó la taza en la pila con un golpe seco.

Yaten la señaló.

—¿Es que no piensas fregarla? —preguntó consternado.

—No, lo haré más tarde —respondió ella mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta.

—Pero si la dejas ahí demasiado tiempo se llenará de moho —explicó Yaten sin dar su brazo a torcer—. Y los bichos acudirán a ella.

—¡Límpiala tú si tanto te importa!

—Lo siento, yo jamás he hecho eso. —Sonrió y se levantó—. Mis manos no están preparadas para enfrentarse a cualquier jabón doméstico. Tengo la piel sensible.

Mina se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces! —gritó cabreada—. Y no me importa en absoluto cuán sensible llegue a ser tu piel. —Negó con la cabeza en silencio—. ¡Dios mío! Seguro que incluso utilizas toallitas de bebé para limpiarte el culo. Si es que no se encarga de eso alguna de tus criadas.

Él asintió lentamente.

—Sí, has acertado. Es curioso. Me lo limpio con toallitas de bebé con olor a lavanda —detalló—. Deberías probarlas. He traído unos veinte paquetes, seguro que me sobrará alguna. Ya verás qué bien huelen.

—Pero ¿tú de dónde has salido? ¿Me puedes decir quién es el malvado ser que te ha metido tantas tonterías en la cabeza?

—Nadie. Yo solito.

—Imposible. Esas cosas no nacen de uno mismo —replicó ella, y casi sintió pena por Yaten—. La gente no tiene esos instintos hipocondríacos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Todo! No se puede vivir así; estás totalmente limitado.

—Mina, a ti te limita tu cara frente a la sociedad y, ¿ves?, no es ningún problema. Incluso diría que pareces ligeramente feliz. Obviamente eres un ser demasiado conformista para mi gusto, pero…

—Basta. De verdad. No me interesa seguir escuchando tus tonterías. Es hora de irnos.

Yaten la siguió hasta la calle. Se preguntaba si los amigos serían mucho peor que ella. No estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse. Hasta el momento jamás había conocido a nadie fuera de su acomodado colegio, donde todos seguían su mismo estilo de vida. Temía encontrarse con varios clones de Seiya, rodeándole sin piedad. Se frotó las manos, temeroso de tener que enfrentarse ante lo desconocido. No le gustaba aquello de no llevar las riendas de la situación. Mientras que en su casa había sido todo un rey, allí el nivel había bajado al de patético príncipe.


	9. Colegas

_Capitulo 9_

* * *

En cuanto los vio a lo lejos, Yaten reprimió el vehemente impulso de huir. Quería, realmente deseaba desaparecer de allí. En un parque repleto de insectos, donde las abejas zumbaban a su antojo de un lado a otro y los caracoles babeaban la corteza de los árboles, se amontonaba un grupo de seres extraños. Le miraban de forma rara. Le miraban demasiado, a decir verdad; como si le estuviesen estudiando para describirlo después en un importante examen. Asió del codo a Mina y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Dime que esos no son tus amigos —masculló—, dime que solo son un grupo circense que ha decidido descansar un rato antes de marcharse a otra ciudad.

Mina sonrió con aire malicioso. Sí, claro que sí: aquellos eran sus amigos. Todavía no habían llegado todos, algunos siempre se retrasaban y no se dignaban aparecer hasta media tarde. Se giró hacia Yaten, cuyo rostro estaba ahora pálido, tornándose de un blanco intenso como si estuviese cubierto de deliciosa nata montada.

—Son simpáticos, tranquilo.

—Solo un ciego podría estar tranquilo en estos momentos —añadió él en voz baja. Y, por un instante, deseó ser ciego para no ver a esos elementos.

Llegaron hasta el banco de madera donde todos estaban sentados. A Yaten se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de sonreír al máximo, mostrando tensión en la curvatura de los labios. Uno de los chicos, de aspecto macarra, se abrochó la chaqueta de cuero hasta el cuello mientras le echaba al platinado un vistazo rápido, como si estuviera decidiendo si lo mataba allí mismo o esperaba un poco antes del derramamiento de sangre.

—¿Tu amigo nos está enseñando su nuevo blanqueamiento dental o qué?

—Nicolás, él es Yaten, el chico que va a pasar un mes en mi casa —los presentó Mina, ignorando el comentario del primero.

—Encantado de conoceros —dijo Yaten.

Todos rieron.

—¡Qué chico tan formal! —Explotó Rei, que le dedicó un seductor pestañeo antes de mirar a sus amigos—. No como estos, que solo saben comportarse como animales. Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte, guapo —dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Yaten torció el rostro dibujando una mueca de asco. Mina se inclinó con disimulo hacia él.

—Como te limpies las mejillas te mato —le advirtió.

Él la miró apenado.

—Por favor, estoy lleno de pintalabios. Haz algo o montaré un espectáculo.

Mina aprovechó el hecho de que casi todos sus amigos estaban entretenidos entre ellos para fingir que iba a quitarle una pestaña del ojo con un pañuelo. Hoscamente, le restregó las mejillas y le libró de la pesada carga de gérmenes que tanto le preocupaban. Él sonrió divertido.

—Gracias, sirvienta. Ya puede retirarse —le susurró bromeando.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, advirtiéndole con antelación de que no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus juegos en ese momento. Yaten suspiró y comenzó a aburrirse poco después. Los amigos de Mina eran incluso más raros que ella. El tal Nicolás le miraba francamente mal, como si fuese un estorbo. Otros dos se dedicaban a ignorarlo, hablando entre ellos. El resto eran chicas. Todas ellas le observaban expectantes, haciéndole a Mina preguntas sin sentido sobre él, especialmente Rei.

—¿Y cómo se lleva con tu hermano? —preguntó una de ellas, Serena.

—Oh, pues… bien —balbució Mina, sin estar segura de qué decir al respecto.

—Hum… —Serena sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¡Seiya es tan sexy!

Yaten parpadeó confundido. ¿Aquello era sarcasmo? Estaba a punto de reír tontamente para quedar bien cuando advirtió que el comentario sobre la sensualidad del Mendigo iba en serio.

—Espero que no decida nunca cortarse las rastas, perdería todo su atractivo salvaje —añadió la chica.

—¡Tía, que es mi hermano, córtate! —se quejó Mina.

Yaten iba a protestar a su vez, diciéndole «¡Tía, no estoy sordo! Y tus comentarios duelen», pero se contuvo. Quería estudiar a aquellos individuos. Eran realmente curiosos, algo estrambóticos también. Rápidamente dejó a un lado al grupo de chicos, que no le hacían ningún caso, y se acercó más a ellas, como un felino sigiloso que acaba de descubrir que la carne existe.

—¿Te está gustando América, Yaten? —le preguntó Rei, mientras se retocaba el pintalabios, de un rojo ciruela.

—Sí, mucho. El supermercado es genial —contestó.

Rei lo miró extrañada. Después se sacudió la larga melena negra hacia atrás con soltura. Yaten dedujo que no le llegaba a él ni a la suela de los zapatos en cuanto a elegancia.

—¿Te gustaría venir esta noche a mi casa? —preguntó la chica, sin ningún tipo de vacilación en la voz. Yaten tragó saliva despacio, sintiendo cómo el miedo le revolvía el estómago—. He pensado que podríamos reunirnos todos allí, para ver películas y… lo que surja.

«Y… lo que surja.» Yaten miró a Mina desesperado, deseoso de que ella le defendiese, ¡tenía que hacer algo! Era demasiado guapo como para pasar desapercibido, eso lo entendía sin problemas. Y lo aceptaba, vaya que sí. Pero, ciertamente, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a aquella devoradora de hombres, que parecía realmente hambrienta. Tragó saliva despacio.

—No creo. Me gusta acostarme pronto, siempre lo hago —se excusó. Y era cierto.

Rei sonrió con malicia, Yaten lo notó en el brillo inhumano de sus ojos claros, que se encendieron como una linterna en medio de la oscuridad.

—No importa —se acercó más a él—, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa si quieres. Mis padres no estarán…

Él palidecía por instantes. Mina le miró divertida, mientras Serena continuaba halagando al piojoso de Seiya. Intentó pensar en algo que lograse fastidiar a las dos chicas: tanto a la insaciable de Rei como a la idiota de Mina, que no se dignaba sacarlo de aquel apuro. Sonrió con gesto malévolo cuando una idea cruzó su mente como una estrella fugaz.

—Si me quedase a dormir en tu casa, Mina se pondría realmente celosa. Es bastante posesiva —explicó, señalando a la aludida, que le miraba con la boca abierta.

Mina apretó los puños con fuerza, furiosa. ¿Cómo podía mentir tan vilmente? ¡Ella hubiese estado encantada de que se quedase a dormir en casa de Rei! ¡Y no solo un día, sino hasta que tuviese que regresar a Londres, a ser posible! Perderle de vista sería un regalo divino.

—Rei, no te lo aconsejo —le dijo a su amiga—. Tiene ladillas —añadió.

Yaten pensó que iba a desfallecer. ¿Ladillas? Sí, las conocía bien. Había estudiado todas las enfermedades existentes en el mundo por su cuenta con el objeto de evitarlas. Recordó que se trasmitían mediante las relaciones sexuales y le dirigió a Mina una mirada de ternura antes de hablar.

—Me las habrás pegado tú, cariño… —susurró delicadamente.

—¿Os habéis acostado? —preguntó Rei, visiblemente molesta y decepcionada.

—¡No, claro que no! —se defendió Mina, consternada. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Los chicos habían dejado de hablar de sus cosas para mirarles, pendientes de la conversación.

—Ahora dice eso —farfulló Yaten, mientras negaba con la cabeza con dramatizada indiferencia—. Es curioso. Pero anoche solo decía «Sí, más, sí, sigue».

Los chicos, liderados por Nicolás, rieron al unísono. Mientras exclamaban «¡Este es de los nuestros!» y se tronchaban a carcajadas. Mina se cruzó de brazos, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber llevado a Yaten consigo.

—Solo hubiese dicho esas palabras en otro contexto, como «Sí, más, sí, sigue ahorcándote, imbécil» —aclaró furiosa. Sus ojos destellaban rabia.

Yaten se molestó. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Mina quedase mal delante de sus amigos. Se aburría. Y no soportaba que ella le tratase con esa superioridad desmesurada, sin acatar cuál era su lugar en aquel dúo. Su lugar era, desde luego, el de más abajo.

—¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende? —añadió Yaten, y no supo qué más decir para salir de aquel embrollo.

Nicolás asintió pensativo, al compás de los otros dos, que parecían imitarle en todo momento.

—Tienes razón, tío, son complicadas, ¿eh? —Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

Entonces oyó a lo lejos un silbido suave, empalagoso… que le molestó de inmediato. Se giró bruscamente cuando Serena dijo: «Ahí llega Taiki». El susodicho vestía bien. Bastante bien. Llevaba unos vaqueros pulcros, combinados con un suéter marrón, y aun a distancia Yaten pudo apreciar la buena calidad del tejido. Frunció el ceño, conforme este se acercaba más, y advertía su cabello castaño, cuidado y repeinado. Se fijó en sus manos, en la perfecta curvatura del corte de sus uñas, en la suave piel de su rostro hidratado, la elegante forma de andar y los danzantes movimientos que le acompañaban descaradamente. Taiki no le gustó. Taiki era pura competencia. El príncipe falso, de plástico, que pretendía robarle el trono. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquello sucediese.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó al llegar, dirigiéndole a Mina una mirada repleta de interés. Interés que Yaten no entendió, pero que sí le molestó.

—Bien, tío —dijo Nicolás —. Oye, mira, este de aquí es Yaten, el chico de intercambio que está en casa de Mina. Es la monda.

Se dieron la mano. Sus miradas chocaron al instante emanando odio. Odio porque ambos pudieron distinguir la suavidad resbaladiza de las manos del contrario. Yaten se cabreó aún más cuando descubrió que Taiki llevaba la misma colonia que él: una colonia casi exclusiva que debía pedir por encargo para que se la trajesen desde Francia.

—Me llamo Taiki Kresel —saludó el otro, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Quizá me conozcas por mi libro.

—¿Qué libro? — Yaten soltó rápidamente su mano. Se limpió en una servilleta.

—¿No te lo ha contado Mina? —Se giró hacia ella, que escondió el rostro entre las manos—. He escrito un libro con solo dieciocho años. Tuve una vida difícil, una infancia terriblemente dolorosa —explicó, dramatizando en exceso para el gusto de Yaten—. Así que terminé escribiendo mi biografía, que se ha vendido muchísimo y me ha hecho rico.

—Me alegra no ser entonces el único rico de aquí —siseó Yaten.

Mina resopló. El resto de sus amigos parecían divertidos. Ella había esperado aquello. La competencia por el poder de la estupidez había surgido, desatándose con una ferocidad abrumadora. Mina se pasó una mano por la frente, recordando que lo único por lo que no competirían sería por ella, afortunadamente. Taiki llevaba desde los catorce años persiguiéndola e intentando que saliesen juntos, algo a lo que ella se había negado constantemente. Aunque parecido a James, era más respetuoso que él. Igual de aristocrático, pero menos espabilado e irónico que el otro.

—No, no lo eres. —Taiki sonrió forzado—. Así compartiremos el puesto. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en casa de Mina?

—Un mes —contestó Yaten, incómodo.

—Oh, ¡qué barbaridad! —explotó—. Los intercambios de hoy en día duran demasiado. La educación está fatal. ¿No echarás de menos a tu familia?

—No —respondió el otro, contundente.

—Qué poco sentimental.

—Taiki, déjale en paz —dijo Mina para apaciguar los ánimos.

Rei parecía visiblemente cabreada por no poder seguir hablando con Yaten sobre el asunto de dormir en su casa.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás esta noche? —insistió poniendo morritos.

—¿Adónde tiene que ir? —preguntó el recién llegado con curiosidad.

—A mi casa, para ver unas películas —aclaró Rei, deseosa de que no volviesen a interrumpir su conversación.

—Yo me apunto —contestó Taiki, sonriente.

Yaten se disponía a responder que no, pero la seguridad de su contrincante le hizo dudar. Miró a Mina, quien se encogió de hombros deseando huir de allí.

—Yo también iré —contestó entonces, alzando la cabeza con orgullo—. Con Mina —añadió. Y sonrió tímidamente al notar el malestar en el rostro de Taiki.

—Gracias por preguntarme si me apetece ir —se quejó ella.

—Oh, vamos, lo pasaremos bien —intervino Nicolás —. Tiene razón tu amigo, las mujeres sois incomprensibles.

Los otros dos asintieron mecánicamente. Rei se levantó irritada, sacudiendo su melena. Había pensado en una velada íntima con aquel apuesto platinado, no en una reunión de amigotes. Ya se las apañaría para lograr estar a solas con él.

—Podrías invitar a Seiya —añadió Serena.

—Ni lo sueñes —atajó Mina molesta—. Seguro que habrá quedado con sus amigos. La semana que viene es su cumpleaños y lo celebraremos en casa; os invitaré a todos. No desesperes, Serena.

Yaten sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a trazar un plan mentalmente para vencer al enemigo. Había descubierto el punto débil de Taiki: la indeseable Mina.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

_Hola :) gracias por sus comentarios, yo tambien me rio una y otra vez con esta historia xD, tampoco entiendo como es que Mina ha podido aguanta a ese Yaten, como que ya le hubiera hecho un poco de maldad o ignorarlo un poco xD._

_Gracias por sus Reviews a Shely de Kou, Nayu oh Darling, naiara1254, Demencia (Veo difisil esa aliansa del pobre Seiya con el pesado de Yaten, pero ya veremos que pasa xD) y Tatily ( si , fue un pequeño errorsito , estare pendiente)._

_Sauditos._


	10. El grupo circense

_Capitulo 10_

* * *

Caminaron por la solitaria avenida de la urbanización hasta la casa de Rei. Mina estaba a punto de llamar al timbre cuando Yaten alzó una mano para detenerla.

—Hagamos un pacto —le pidió—. Si tu amiga loca intenta desnudarme me defenderás. No puedes dejarme solo.

—¿Y qué recibo yo a cambio de protegerte?

—¿Es que no puedes conformarte con mi cara bonita? —le reprochó Yaten, señalándose el rostro.

—El trato no me convence, lo siento. —Se encogió de hombros.

El inglés se inclinó hacia ella peligrosamente.

—Tu madre dijo que teníamos que ser como uña y carne —le recordó—. Yo seré la carne, obviamente es más suave. Tú serás la uña sucia. Tenemos que obedecer a la señora Aino.

—¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! Me da absolutamente igual lo que mi madre diga.

Él insistió, contrariado.

—¡Pero soy tu protegido, Mina! —explotó, con gesto apenado—. No puedes abandonarme a la deriva con la fiera de Rei, ¿acaso no te has fijado en cómo me mira? Sus pupilas se clavan en mis partes bajas como cuchillos; apuesto lo que sea a que a esa le va el sadomasoquismo.

—No exageres, Rei es una buena chica. No te pasará nada —concluyó ella, pulsando el interruptor del timbre. Se oyó un sonoro «ding dong».

—Son las campanas de mi funeral —susurró Yaten.

Se arrepentía muchísimo de haber caído en la trampa de Taiki. Él no quería estar allí, hubiese preferido pasar la noche calientito en su cama, lejos de todos aquellos monstruitos a los que no lograba comprender. Tenía miedo. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho cuando Rei abrió la puerta, ignoró totalmente a Mina y fijó sus ojillos azules en los ojos verdes de Yaten, que dio un respingo hacia atrás al oír su aguda voz.

—¡Yaten! ¡Has venido! ¡Ya pensaba que no llegaríais! Pasad, pasad… —les

indicó, haciéndose a un lado.

Él se inclinó hacia Mina. Dentro de lo malo malísimo, ella era lo menos malo malísimo por simple comparación. El listón estaba alto, rozando el límite de lo humano.

—Conviértete en mi hermana siamesa durante el resto de la noche —le rogó.

—Como no te calles, me convertiré en tu hermana perdida —amenazó Mina, aunque disimuló ante la atenta Rei, que les observaba cruzada de brazos.

En cuanto se despistó, su amiga asió del brazo a Yaten, que la miró aterrorizado como si aquella fuese la mayor de todas las catástrofes posibles.

Mina rió por lo bajo y se dijo que, en realidad, su compañero tenía verdaderas razones para estar asustado.

Dentro se encontraban los demás. Yaten clavó su mirada en la de Taiki, que le observaba receloso. Seguramente había supuesto que no iría, pero ahí estaba él, manteniéndose firme a pesar de la apocalíptica situación, dispuesto a arrebatarle su falsa corona.

—¿Cómo va la noche? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a todos en general.

Nicolás jugaba a la PlayStation con sus dos perros fieles y le saludó levantando la mano. Serena, acompañada por otra chica llamada Amy, también se dignó contestar con un simple «bien», contrariamente a Taiki, que solo se quitó una pelusilla de su chaqueta de piel. Curiosamente, a pesar de estar bien consideradas, a Yaten nunca le habían gustado las chaquetas de piel. No le agradaba eso de llevar animales encima como en la Edad de Piedra. Obviamente, el neandertal de Taiki no opinaba lo mismo.

Rei se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas de un modo seductor. Yaten sintió un escalofrío. La joven golpeó con la palma de la mano el sitio que quedaba libre a su lado.

—Yaten, cielo, siéntate aquí —le indicó.

Él miró fijamente a Mina, esperando que ella dijese algo. Lo que fuese. Sus labios se mantuvieron bien sellados, divertidos, mostrándole una tímida sonrisa casi imperceptible. El joven se dirigió resignado hacia el sofá.

—¿Qué vamos a cenar? —preguntó Nicolás, distraído, sin dejar de apretar todos los botones del mando de la PlayStation.

—He pedido ternera con salsa. La traerán enseguida —contestó Rei, resuelta.

Yaten tosió afectado.

—Yo no como carne.

—No todos los paladares pueden apreciar algo tan sabroso —añadió Taiki, sonriendo de lado.

—Exacto. Mi paladar no está preparado para degustar mierda —aclaró Yaten, sin darse por vencido.

—No te preocupes. —Rei se levantó enseguida—. Llamaré ahora mismo para pedir que traigan una ensalada, ¿te parece bien?

Yaten asintió. La idea de que otros se moviesen por él no terminó de disgustarle. Estaba bien aquello de que todos estuviesen a sus pies, abiertos a sugerencias. Suspiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente para soportar la desastrosa noche. Le dirigió a Mina una mirada dramática; parecía uno de los violinistas del _Titanic _justo antes de morir. El último vals de su vida había llegado. La joven pareció ablandarse y, sin perder la sonrisilla malévola de su rostro, se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Taiki la siguió y se hizo hueco donde no lo había.

—¿Pretendes tirarnos a todos del sofá? —preguntó Yaten, molesto.

Taiki le ignoró, acomodándose, pegándose al cuerpo de Mina como lo haría un crustáceo a un acantilado. Yaten, todavía más cabreado, también se acercó a su compañera, que, a esas alturas, apenas si podía seguir respirando.

—Me estáis aplastando —masculló.

—Díselo a tu amigo —se quejó Yaten—, que sería capaz de ametrallarnos a todos con tal de sentarse. Menudo egoísta.

—No me hables precisamente tú de egoísmo, Yaten. Mi mente no está preparada para aceptar algo así —le reprochó Mina.

Yaten bufó. Nicolás gritó cuando ganó una partida del videojuego y alzó los brazos como si aquello fuese el más grande de todos los acontecimientos posibles. Se giró después hacia ellos.

—¿Queréis jugar? —preguntó.

Taiki negó lentamente con la cabeza. Yaten sonrió, curioso.

—Vale —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nicolás dejó el mando en sus manos.

—Pensándolo bien yo también me apunto —rectificó Taiki.

Mina resopló. Aquello era agotador. ¿Cómo podían llegar a ser tan sumamente estúpidos? ¿Dónde estaba el límite, tendrían algún tope? Apostaba lo que fuese a que no. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, cuando llegó Rei.

—Ya he pedido tu ensalada, Yaten —informó, sonriente. Su rostro se volvió algo agrio cuando descubrió que habían ocupado su lugar en el sofá—. Bueno, será mejor que dejemos de jugar —añadió rápidamente—. Podríais echar una mano para poner la mesa.

Rei apagó la PlayStation sin miramientos. Nicolás resopló consternado. Les indicó que la siguiesen hasta la cocina para darles cubiertos, vasos y demás. Una vez allí, puso en las manos de Yaten la jarra de agua. Este, con el ceño fruncido, se volvió hacia Mina.

—Yo no hago estas cosas —se quejó—. ¡Pero si somos sus invitados! ¿Cómo puede ser tan maleducada?

—Somos invitados, Yaten, pero esto no es una cena presidencial —le recordó Mina, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor—. Cuando se juntan los amigos no existen los anfitriones, todos colaboran por igual.

A Mina le llamaba la atención tener que explicarle todo aquello. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era realmente Yaten, pero temía que si se lo preguntaba su ego creciese aún más al proporcionarle insospechados detalles sobre su fantástica vida en la mansión de Londres.

Observó cómo Yaten dejaba la jarra de agua delicadamente sobre el mantel tras recolocarlo, ya que estaba un tanto torcido hacia la izquierda. Se preguntaba por qué todo a su alrededor debía estar tan sumamente perfecto. Alguien tenía que haberle enseñado a ser así, ese tipo de cosas no salían de uno mismo. Suspiró, resignada, al advertir que Yaten llenaba todas las copas con la misma cantidad de agua y las comparaba entre sí. Taiki enarcó una ceja.

—Este tío está pirado —dijo.

—Y tú acabado —contestó Yaten—, estás acabado.

—¿Acabado de qué? No sabes ni lo que dices.

Se acercó hasta él, cuando Mina estaba distraída, y le habló en susurros.

—Tienes la esperanza de que Mina termine enamorándose de ti. Sueñas con vivir a su lado en una gran casa con un enorme jardín, veinte gatos, diez perros y trescientos niños chillando y corriendo de un lado a otro —le dijo—. Bien, pues te lo adelanto: eso jamás ocurrirá.

Taiki le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio que parecía llamear en el interior de sus pupilas almendradas. Apretó los puños con fuerza, furioso.

—… No ocurrirá, porque, para empezar, tu querida Julieta sería más feliz viviendo debajo de un puente. Y, como segundo apunte, te diré que nadie quiere a un Romeo como tú. Eres un tostón. Puedes ponerte toda la colonia francesa que quieras, pero seguirás oliendo a puro aburrimiento —concluyó, sin piedad.

Taiki permaneció quieto. Tenía verdaderas ganas de golpearle. Pero ¿quién se creía que era? Él llevaba muchísimos años detrás de Mina como para que ahora un recién llegado se la arrebatase. Claro, el inglés tenía ventaja por vivir en su casa.

Yaten le miró divertido, señalándole con el dedo índice.

—¡Ah, y una cosa más! Si piensas que a mí me puede llegar a gustar tu bella doncella, te contestaré que no. Jamás de los jamases. Nunca. Tengo más clase, así que mi listón está más alto.

—Mejor, no sabes lo que te pierdes.

—… ¿Me pierdo pasar horas buscando restos entre los contenedores? Prefiero cederte el puesto. Gracias.

—No importa, nadie sería capaz aguantar a alguien como tú. Así que dudo que cualquier otro ser humano pueda llegar a quererte —siseó Taiki.

Yaten torció el gesto. Furioso. Ahora estaba furioso. ¿Cómo que nadie podría quererle? Claro que sí, todos en su casa le querían. Arrugó la nariz. Mina los llamó para que se sentaran. Hacía rato que había sonado el timbre de la puerta, cuando habían traído la ternera en salsa y la ensalada. Se sentaron mientras se dedicaban mutuamente miradas de odio. Comenzaron a cenar.

—Tío, ¿en Londres hay mucha marcha? —le preguntó Nicolás, animado.

—¿Marcha?

Mina se acercó a su oreja.

—Fiesta, ajetreo, movida… —susurró.

—Ah, ¡marcha, claro, claro! Pues, eh… supongo que sí —aclaró, dudoso—. Yo solo salgo por la urbanización. Es más segura.

—¿Tus papis no te dejan ir muy lejos? —intervino Taiki.

—Mis padres me dejan hacer lo que quiera —informó, con aire señorial.

Rei estaba cabreada. No le gustaba el ritmo que tomaba la noche. No le gustaba tampoco, en absoluto, que surgiesen rivalidades entre Yaten y Taiki, porque eso significaba que Mina —y no ella— estaba dentro del juego de competencia. Se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—No tienes novia por allí, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con una ancha sonrisa.

Yaten pareció dudar, pero luego se mostró serio.

—No.

—¿Y no te cansas de comer tanto verde? —insistió Taiki, señalando su ensalada.

Yaten le miró extrañado.

—¿Tú te cansas acaso de comer sangre?

—No es lo mismo. Yo sigo una dieta variadísima.

—Pues no se te nota en la piel.

Mina resopló, dando a entender que no deseaba seguir escuchándoles. La noche continuó sin más percances, hasta que Rei se decidió a poner una película.

—Tengo las películas en mi habitación —explicó, cuando todos se sentaron alrededor de la televisión—. Yaten, ¿quieres acompañarme y ayudarme a elegirla?

Yaten tragó saliva despacio, temeroso.

—No importa, escoge la que más te guste a ti —respondió entrecortadamente.

Taiki sonrió de lado.

—Qué poca educación… —susurró.

Rei pareció ofendida, asió del brazo a Yaten y casi lo arrastró hacia su habitación. Y, por primera vez, Mina sintió auténtica pena, Yaten no imaginaba lo que le esperaba allí dentro.

El inglés respiró hondo cuando llegaron al cuarto, sacudiéndose la manga de la fina camisa que Rei había tocado con sus afiladas uñas rojizas. Miró alrededor. Detestaba las habitaciones rosas, repletas de flores, corazones y artilugios diversos de colorines. Se giró consternado buscando los DVD.

—¿Dónde están las películas? —preguntó, y sintió que un nudo le presionaba la garganta.

Rei se acercó peligrosamente hacia él, pestañeando en exceso, como si se le hubiese metido una mota de polvo en los ojos. Entonces Yaten comenzó a comprender la situación. Y se contuvo para no gritar.

—La película podríamos montarla nosotros mismos… —le susurró Rei, al tiempo que le pasaba un dedo por el cuello.

No le gustó aquel primer contacto con su piel; no era lo suficientemente suave.

—No se me da bien actuar —repuso Yaten, con la vista fija en la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

—Yo podría enseñarte.

—Tampoco me interesa demasiado. Gracias, pero tengo otras expectativas en la vida —se excusó; su rostro se tornó más pálido de lo habitual—. Creo que deberíamos volver con los demás. Mina estará preocupada por mí —mintió.

Rei se inclinó hacia él, de puntillas. Yaten dio un paso atrás y tropezó.

—Te gusta hacerte el duro, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica, con voz melosa—. Te gusta… poner las cosas difíciles. Mejor. Sabes sacar partido a todo

tu atractivo. A mí me encanta que me pongan nuevos retos…

—No finjo nada. Soy así de forma natural —admitió él, contrariado.

—Ya, claro, claro…

—Oye, me das miedo. Quiero irme de aquí —exigió finalmente.

Rei lo ignoró. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el cuello de la camisa de Yaten y empezaron a desabrochar los primeros botones.

—Pero ¿qué haces, loca? —gritó él, consternado.

—No te resistas más, Yaten —insistió; comenzaba a enfadarse.

Nunca un chico se le había negado durante más de cinco minutos; todos terminaban cayendo a sus pies tarde o temprano. Sonrió tontamente. Él intentó escapar. Ella tiró de la camisa hacia abajo, arrancando todos los botones de un tirón.

—Niña, tú tienes que ir directa a un psiquiátrico —dijo Yaten, en dirección hacia la puerta—. Si quieres contribuiré a pagar los gastos de la clínica.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —Rei se cruzó de brazos, cabreada.

—Lejos, muy lejos… de ti —contestó, antes de salir volando de allí.

Yaten corrió por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¡MINA! —gritó, fuera de sí—. ¡MINA, VEN!

Mina salió de la sala alarmada por la llamada. Estudió a Yaten. Llevaba la camisa desabrochada dejando a la vista la suave y blanca piel de su bien trabajado torso. Ladeó la cabeza, puntuando mentalmente su cuerpo con un merecido 8. Después observó su aterrorizado rostro.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

Yaten se apoyó en su hombro, como si fuese a desfallecer, casi abrazándola.

—Ha intentado matarme, Mina —dijo, hablando atropelladamente—. Tu amiga está completamente loca; quería que hiciéramos nosotros una película, y no apta para todos los públicos, precisamente. Me habías prometido que no me dejarías solo. Tenías que protegerme. No volveré a confiar en ti.

—¿Qué?, pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —Le levantó la cabeza—. No te he prometido nada. —Suspiró, y reparó en Rei que les miraba enfadada desde la puerta, apoyada en el dintel con los brazos en jarras—. Bueno, no importa. Está bien, volvamos a casa.

Mina se despidió de sus amigos mientras Yaten la esperaba en la calle. Después caminaron en silencio, bajo el oscuro manto estrellado de la noche.

—Ha sido una día duro, ¿eh? —Mina le miró divertida, de reojo.

Él suspiró abrumado.

—Lo resumiré de esta forma —explicó él—. Tu casa es un paraíso divino e inigualable en comparación con lo que hoy he conocido.

Mina rió.

—Empiezo a ver a Seiya como a un ser inofensivo y tremendamente delicado. Imagínate. —Torció el gesto, tras escucharse a sí mismo—. Bueno, no me hagas mucho caso, estoy divagando. Mañana todo volverá a ser como siempre. Tu casa será un estercolero y tu hermano el rey de los mendigos.

—Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… — Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

Llegaron a casa. Yaten se excusó rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación. Deseaba dormir. Se tumbó en la cama y reparó en el teléfono móvil que reposaba sobre su mesilla de noche. Pulsó el botón de encendido. Cero llamadas. Suspiró. Buscó en la lista el teléfono de su madre y llamó. Respondieron al quinto tono.

—¿Diga?

—¿Mamá? Soy Yaten.

—¡Hola, Yaten, cariño! Lo siento, tu madre está en una reunión importante. Soy su nueva secretaria, Setsuna —dijo una alegre voz al otro lado del teléfono—.

La señora Kou me ha hablado muchísimo de ti, ¿quieres que le diga que te llame en cuanto termine?

—Eh… no, no hace falta. Aquí, en América, es tarde.

—¡Es verdad, olvidaba el cambio horario! No te preocupes. Le comentaré que has llamado de todos modos.

—Gracias.

Yaten frunció el ceño cuando colgó. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, tras destapar el colchón por la parte de abajo. Siempre dormía con los pies fuera, no soportaba tenerlos tapados. Otra de sus manías. Hundió el rostro en la almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando quedarse dormido cuanto antes. Mañana le esperaría otro largo día.

.

.

_Comienzo a creer la teroria de que sera Gay xD, no pero ha como son los hombres un poco de competencia entre egos, pero una pisca tambien por Mina, sera que el egocentrista de Yaten comenzara a mirarla de manera diferente o solo por no perder contra Taiki? xD creo que su aparicion deja las cosas emosionantes._


	11. Felices fiestas I

_Capitulo 11_

* * *

Un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día.

Mina descorrió las cortinas, dejando que la luz del sol bañase la habitación de un suave tono dorado. Se recogió el largo cabello Rubio natural en una coleta desarreglada antes de comenzar a vestirse. Entonces lo oyó. Como todos los años, su padre les abrumaba con distintos villancicos navideños, repitiendo las canciones una vez tras otra. Suspiró pesadamente mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto, y las notas de la canción se hicieron más intensas.

«Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad…»

—¡Papá, apaga eso de una vez, por favor! —gritó, a pleno pulmón, asomándose por el semicírculo de la escalera.

El señor Aino le dedicó una mirada acusadora desde el piso inferior, cruzado de brazos.

—Todas las navidades dices lo mismo, Mina. No pienso quitarlo. Escucharemos villancicos, es la tradición.

La joven se tapó los oídos con las manos. Su padre parecía realmente feliz, sonreía de oreja a oreja, con su acostumbrado batín granate anudado alrededor de la cintura y con las alpargatas de andar por casa. Suspiró abochornada.

—¿No podrías bajar un poco el volumen?

—¡No! ¡Quiero que todos lo escuchéis y os llenéis del espíritu navideño! —Alzó las manos y las movió al son de la canción. Después comenzó a tararearla alegremente antes de desaparecer en dirección a la cocina.

La puerta contigua a la de Mina se abrió de golpe, y Yaten salió como un huracán enfurecido, vestido con su ridículo pijama de raso. Miró con asco a la muchacha.

—Pero ¿qué es esa mierda que acaba de despertarme?

—Villancicos.

—No me gustan los villancicos —aclaró.

—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?

—Es tu casa; está en tus manos poner fin a esta tortura.

Mina resopló, airada. Definitivamente, no podía hacer nada al respecto; de lo contrario su padre la odiaría por toda la eternidad. Se preparó mentalmente para pasar una de las mañanas más insufribles de su vida. La señora Aino salió del cuarto de baño y le dio una palmada a Yaten en la cabeza afectuosamente.

—¿Qué tal has dormido, cielín? —preguntó melosa.

—Bien. —Le sonrió tímidamente, antes de que Ikuko se marchase escaleras abajo a toda prisa.

Mina observó la divertida escena.

—¿Noto que empiezas a sentir cierto cariño hacia mi madre o son solo imaginaciones mías?

Yaten la miró hoscamente desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Y yo noto que esta mañana eres aún más fea de lo habitual o será que hasta el momento no me había puesto las lentillas…? —replicó burlón.

—¿Llevas lentillas?

—¡Claro que no! Mis ojos son perfectos. —Pestañeó con afectación—. Jamás tendrás unas pupilas tan maravillosas como las mías.

—¡Ja! Siento decirle, mi señor, que sus ojos son un tanto… repugnantes. Espero que no tome en cuenta mi osadía al hablarle de tal modo, ¡oh, caballeroso conde Yaten de inigualable belleza! —Mina hizo una reverencia a modo de burla cuando terminó su anticuado discurso, que no pareció agradar al inglés.

—Deja de intentar hablar como si aún quedase en ti un atisbo de elegancia. Eres puro vulgarismo, nena.

—¡NO ME LLAMES «NENA»!

Yaten sonrió agudo, con sus ojos verdes brillando en exceso.

—Lo que tú digas, nena.

—¡Uf…! ¡Cómo te odio!

—¡Quiéreme, nena, quiéreme! —exclamó dramáticamente, antes de escabullirse nuevamente hasta su habitación y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Mina le dio una patada a la pared, cabreada.

¿Por qué demonios siempre conseguía sacarla de quicio, si sabía de antemano a lo que se enfrentaba? No debería dejarle ganar. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de reprimir sus rabietas. No quería que él la viese así, enfadada consigo misma. Volvió a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Durante aquellos primeros días había estado estudiando su mirada verde, la malévola sonrisa que curvaba sus labios, la oscuridad que encerraban sus ojos,

su forma de andar, de moverse… todo lo que superficialmente caracterizaba a Yaten. Era más astuto de lo que ella jamás hubiese imaginado. Generalmente mantenía la mente fría, por lo cual podía permitirse el lujo de pensar con mucha más claridad que el resto de las personas, ya que el sentimiento de culpa pocas veces se apoderaba de él. Pero rompía sus esquemas aquella actitud inocente que a menudo parecía invadirle. Esa incomprensión respecto al mundo que le rodeaba hacía que Mina se plantease numerosas cuestiones, como, por ejemplo, hasta qué punto llegaría su ignorancia.

La melodía de los villancicos abrumaba la cabeza de Mina. No los soportaba más. Bajó a la cocina, dispuesta a beber algo de café para aclarar sus ideas. Apoyó un codo sobre el mármol de la pila mientras removía el desayuno con parsimonia, aburrida. Yaten apareció poco después, alegando que no conseguía volver a dormirse a causa de «la mierda que flotaba en el ambiente»; y Mina supuso —o quiso suponer— que la palabra «mierda» sustituía a «villancicos». Observó soñolienta cómo él se preparaba unas tostadas con mermelada y dos zumos de fruta natural. Prefería cien mil veces seguir ingiriendo su amada cafeína de siempre. Sorbió el café con orgullo. El señor Aino entró agitado en la cocina con las manos repletas de espumillones.

—Buenos días —saludó alegremente—, ¿os vais acostumbrando a los villancicos? ¡Espero que sí! Ya empiezan las Navidades. —Tiró unas bolas rotas a la papelera, sin compasión—. Esta mañana hay que adornar la casa, colaboraremos haciéndolo entre todos. Por cierto, he colgado muérdago en diferentes lugares, así que intentad no coincidir bajo ninguno, ya sabéis el dicho, ¡bajo el muérdago, beso de murciélago!

—Ese no es el dicho —le corrigió Yaten, sin dejar de untar su tostada matinal.

—No importa, a veces me invento las cosas. —El señor Aino se encogió de hombros con despreocupación—. Os espero en el comedor, venid cuando acabéis de desayunar.

Y desapareció otra vez silbando animadamente. Mina resopló, al tiempo que Yaten le apuntaba con el dedo índice, acusador.

—Ni de coña pienso decorar tu casa —afirmó—. No he venido aquí para servir a unos muertos de hambre.

—No es ningún servicio, idiota. — Mina no estaba de humor aquella mañana, más bien se encontraba abatida—. Se supone que debe ser un placer decorar la casa con adornos navideños.

—¿Un placer? —Rió a carcajadas—. Tú tienes serios problemas, Mina. Ve a un médico, quizá pueda echarte una mano prescribiéndote algún sedante o… algo, cualquier cosa que te deje grogui.

Ella se estiró en la cocina, haciendo crujir su espalda, y Yaten le regaló

una profunda mirada de repulsión. La joven sonrió.

—No pienso contestar a ninguna de tus estupideces.

Él pestañeó sin comprender.

—Informativo de buena mañana. Pip, pip, pip. —Ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de observar a Mina—. En América amanece un día asqueroso, sin novedad respecto a los anteriores. Queridos oyentes, no cambien de emisora; desde aquí queremos contactar con la señorita Mina Aino, apodada la Basurera a causa de su vulgar vestimenta habitual, y aclararle que, alegando que no piensa contestar más a mis maravillosos comentarios, ya me ha contestado otra vez. Pip, pip, pip. Y ahora disfruten de una sesión de silencio sin interrupciones durante la siguiente hora. Que pasen un buen día.

Mina tuvo que esforzarse para no reír. Miró alrededor, preguntándose si realmente no estaba soñando, meditando sobre si aquello era ciertamente su cocina y el chaval que tenía delante, preparándose ahora unas verduras a la plancha para desayunar, existía de verdad.

—Estás fatal, Yaten. Sabía de tus problemas mentales, pero no llegué a pensar que rozaran un grado tan elevado.

Él se volvió de golpe, dejó la sartén a un lado y le apuntó con el tenedor, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¡Lo sabía, sabía que caerías! ¡Has vuelto a contestar! —explotó, orgulloso.

Mina mantuvo los labios apretados, procurando no hablar. Pasados unos tensos minutos, respiró hondo antes de dirigirse hacia el comedor con la intención de echarle una mano a su padre.

Afortunadamente, el resto de la mañana pasó sin demasiados percances. Yaten expuso sus quejas acerca de los villancicos unas veinte veces. Después se negó a decorar la casa, pero se dedicó a observar cómo trabajaban los demás, dando órdenes y consejos a sus empleados.

—Está un poco doblado, gíralo unos tres centímetros hacia la derecha —le exigió, con un dedo sobre su mentón en pose pensativa.

Mina lo habría matado, de no ser porque estaba subida a una escalera colocando un espumillón sobre el marco superior de un cuadro. Molesta, tiró de la cinta unos tres centímetros hacia la derecha. Abajo, su supuesto ayudante resopló.

—Y ahora, ¿qué narices te pasa? —preguntó ella; aumentaba su rabia por segundos.

—Lo has dejado peor que antes. Vuelve a girarlo un poco hacia la izquierda.

Estiró del maldito espumillón y deseó que este reventase de una vez por todas.

—¿Estás contento?

—Podría estarlo más. —Sonrió—, pero me conformo. Ya puedes bajar.

Mina descendió lentamente por la escalera, con cuidado de no caerse y mirando si colocaba bien los pies en las estrechas tablas de madera.

—Tú no me dices cuándo puedo bajar —le reprochó.

—Ya, bueno, no tenemos tiempo que perder en tonterías. —Agitó una mano con elegancia—. Es hora de terminar con el baño.

Mina cerró los ojos con fuerza una vez logró llegar de nuevo al suelo. Se frotó la cara, acalorada. Llevaba horas colocando adornos aquí y allá, y se sentía terriblemente cansada.

—No hace falta decorar el baño, Yaten. Así que olvídalo.

—¿Qué? —Él la siguió mientras ella se dirigía hacia el garaje para guardar la escalera—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Decorar toda la casa exceptuando el baño rompería con la armonía! Y nos ha costado mucho trabajo.

Mina se giró hacia él, extrañada.

—¿«Nos ha costado»? ¡Me ha costado mucho trabajo! Tú no has hecho nada.

—Se cruzó de brazos—. Te has pasado la mañana diciendo «Esto no me gusta», «Ese abrigo rojo no favorece en absoluto a Papá Noel; debería ser negro, así disimularía su barriga», o añadiendo: «¡Menudo árbol de Navidad más pequeño, parece una esparraguera de monte común…!».

—¿Acaso no eran acertados todos mis comentarios? —se defendió, mirando con asco el garaje desordenado de la familia Aino.

—¡Claro que no! Y lo peor de todo ha sido cuando te has empeñado en colocar tú la estrella en la punta del árbol… ¡llevaba años esperando ese momento! No es justo que siendo el último mono de esta familia tengas más derechos que los demás. Pero, claro, mi madre ha tenido que ceder por pena.

—¿Por pena?

—¡Estabas a punto de llorar, estúpido! No he visto cosa más tonta en mi vida.

Yaten suspiró, algo abochornado. Era cierto. Se había encaprichado con poner la estrellita que coronaba la copa del árbol, pero era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Cuando llegaba la Navidad, en Londres, jamás habían adornado su mansión. Tan solo dejaban algunos calcetines colgando de la chimenea del comedor principal.

—Bueno, no importa. Hablábamos de la decoración del baño. —Sonrió

alegremente, cambiando de tema.

—He dicho que no.

Mina cerró la puerta del garaje con brusquedad y se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la casa, hastiada. Quería perderle de vista, aunque solo fuese durante cinco míseros minutos.

—Si decoras el baño, dejaré que esta noche salgas sola con tus amigos. Tus padres se van a cenar, ¿verdad? —preguntó, recordando las palabras de la señora Aino a mitad de la jornada matinal—. Les diré que me llevaste contigo, pero me quedaré en casa.

La joven dudó unos instantes. En realidad era un buen trato. Solamente tendría que colocar unos espumillones más y, como recompensa, conseguiría disfrutar de unas horas de paz y tranquilidad, como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que Yaten pusiera un pie en su casa.

—Está bien. Me parece justo. —Estiró un brazo al frente, pues estaba acostumbrada a cerrar cualquier pacto con una sacudida de manos.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Ni en broma toco tus dedos —musitó antes de subir las escaleras directo al baño—. ¡Vamos, no tenemos todo el día!

Yaten se lució con la decoración del baño, que terminó pareciendo el escaparate algo recargado de una tienda. Mina se dejó caer sobre el retrete cuando terminaron, exhausta, mientras él le echaba un vistazo rápido a la estancia.

—¿Qué me dices de la jabonera? —objetó, examinándola—. ¿No podríamos colocar un lazo rojo alrededor o algo parecido? Es fea, deberíamos cubrirla con algo.

—¿Ni siquiera sabes anudar tú solo una cinta? —protestó Mina, abatida.

—Si no pones el maldito lazo, no habrá pacto alguno. —La miró malévolo—. Y todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora habrá sido en balde.

Mina se levantó y estiró una gruesa cinta roja con ambas manos, deseando poder ahogar a Yaten con ella. Derrotada, la colocó alrededor de la jabonera.

—¿Contento?

Él se encogió de hombros. Alzó la vista, ladeando la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el muérdago que colgaba de la puerta.

—No me atrae la idea de que la casa esté llena de muérdago. Queda francamente mal.

—Me da igual. A mí padre le encanta, así que déjalo como está.

Yaten frunció el ceño y siguió a Mina por el pasillo. Se separaron para entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones y cerraron sendas puertas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y

M

.

.

Demencia: Si :) como que empiezan a llevarse mejor en su muto odio, Rei :O fue todo una cosadora aunque la hayan rechazado y pues con Serena y Seiya aun falta el cumpleaños de este, como dice Mina, a ver que pasa. Saluditos.

Natu oh Darling: El principito tiene toda la razon :3 hermoso libro xD. Pues esperemos que Yaten abra bien los ojos pronto, porque es un poco rarito xD con sus mañas, gracias por leer, Saluditos-

ShelydeKou: Si, en esa parte entiendo porque es asi, sus papas siempre distantes el cariño no se demuestra con dinero , para nada, pero bueno que el sea asi, esperemos que Mina y mama Ikuko puedan enseñarle ese lado de una familia xD.

La dama oculta Mistress9: Hola nena, que bueno leerte por aqui :) si es una historia muy divertida.

Naiara1254: jajaja me gusto mas la parte de, tu amiga quiere hacer una pelicula, no apta para todo el publico xDD el dramatismo de Yaten.

Tatiy: tienes razon, aunque siempre he pensado que los papas de Mina son demasiado liberadores xD y despreocupados, los papas de Yaten ni le han hablado al pobre, para saber como lego.


	12. Felices fiestas II

_Capitulo 12_

* * *

Había empezado a nevar.

Mina tiritó y se colocó la capucha de la cazadora. Hacía frío y las calles de la urbanización estaban completamente desiertas, envueltas en la oscuridad nocturna. Alzó una mano, sin dejar de caminar, y permitió que algunos delicados copos de nieve rozaran su piel. Se derretían poco después, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

Aceleró el paso, preguntándose cómo estaría Yaten. Ciertamente, no estaba segura de que dejarlo solo en casa hubiese sido una buena idea. Ahora se arrepentía. Había pasado la velada con sus amigos preocupada. Se imaginaba a un impulsivo Yaten redecorando solo toda la casa e incluso cambiando la distribución de los muebles. Casi corrió cuando su mente comenzó a divagar con extrañas ideas que le removieron las entrañas.

Metió la llave en la cerradura. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Agradeció que sus padres se hubieran quedado a pasar la noche en un hotel de Boston, tras cenar allí para celebrar su aniversario de bodas. En cuanto abrió la puerta, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. La música descendía desde el piso superior, los primeros acordes de una canción de Nirvana sonaban a todo volumen.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Casi temblando, subió lentamente por la escalera, con una mano en el pecho, infundiéndose calma. La música provenía de la habitación de Seiya. Aquello la tranquilizó, pero solo momentáneamente, pues, cuando asomó la cabeza en aquel cuarto, descubrió que no había nadie allí. Aterrada, advirtió el humo en el aire. Humo que olía raro. Salió disparada hacia el cuarto de Yaten y abrió la puerta sin miramientos. Tampoco lo encontró allí. Sin saber qué más hacer, desesperada, divisó la luz que se filtraba bajo la puerta del baño, corrió hasta allí y giró el picaporte plateado con las manos.

Aquella primera imagen la dejó totalmente paralizada. Yaten estaba arrodillado frente al retrete abierto, con la cabeza metida en él y las manos abrazando el contorno. Estaba despeinado. Los mechones platinados caían a los lados, anárquicos. Sus ojos verdes se habían convertido en dos diminutas rendijas que parecían destilar fuego. Conservaba los pantalones intactos, pero estaba descalzo y llevaba varios botones de su preciada camisa blanca desabrochados. Recordando que aquel muchacho era Yaten, se preguntó si había estallado una revolución en el país sin que ella se enterase. Se acercó

hasta él, que levantó levemente la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa risueña.

—¡_Eeeh, Minaa_! —saludó agitando una mano en el aire.

Mina se arrodilló a su lado y lo examinó asombrada, sin comprender.

—¡Dios mío! Pero ¿qué demonios te ha ocurrido?

Yaten rió a carcajada limpia, soltando momentáneamente el retrete sobre el que se inclinaba para sujetarse la tripa con las manos.

—_¡Shoy _felizzz…_! Temedamete _felizzz…

Mina quiso decir algo, pero se había quedado muda. Él se acercó más a ella, todavía riendo, y ella distinguió el aroma a alcohol puro. Abrió mucho los ojos, alucinada, mirándole sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Has bebido, Yaten?

Él parecía pensativo. Alzó la vista hacia el techo del baño, como si intentase recordar algo. Después brotó una nueva carcajada de sus labios.

—Un _boquito_. —Señaló con los dedos la cantidad, mostrándole unos cuatro centímetros—. Pero no _musho_. Es que he _passsado _la _noshe _con tu _hemano_, que es _mu' majo_, _mu' _simpático _tamién… _

Mina se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tenía que calmarse. Debía lograr controlarse para enmendar la situación. ¡Por Dios! Había olvidado que Seiya se quedaba aquella noche en casa. Pero ¿cómo había derivado la situación para que su perfecto estudiante de intercambio acabase así?

—¡Voy a matar a Seiya! —gritó, frotándose las sienes como si así fuese a conseguir dominar el conflicto.

Yaten negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—_Pueg _no hace _musha _falta. Creo que ya _está muergto_. —La miró sin siquiera pestañear—. Lo he _vishto _en el baño _dabajo_, tirado en el suelo. —Apuntó con un dedo al rostro de Mina—. Mírame atentamente: _eshtaba ashí._

Yaten se despatarró sobre el suelo del baño, estirando las piernas y los brazos, colocándose boca abajo, imitando la última postura en la que había visto a Seiya. Después rió y se incorporó nuevamente. Mina resopló, furiosa. Ahora había pasado de estar asombrada a estar cabreada. Supuso que su hermano se había quedado dormido en el baño, como solía hacer cada vez que volvía de fiesta.

—Luego intercambiaré algunas palabras con él.

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pero si he _disho _que _ta _muerto, _mu _muerto! —repitió.

—Vamos, levántate, idiota —le exigió ella, al tiempo que le estiraba de un brazo.

Él sonrió con aire alelado, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

—¡Qué _divedtido…_! —exclamó alegremente, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Mina.

—¿Te encuentras muy mal?

—¡Pero qué _dishes_! _Estoy _de puuuta madre. —Fijó la vista en el retrete unos instantes—. Iba a _fomitar_, pero ya no.

Mina se acercó a él y se apartó instintivamente.

—Apestas a alcohol —le informó.

Él continuó riendo, con los ojos medio cerrados y apoyándose en el hombro de Mina para no caerse.

—He bebido cerveza —detalló—. Y _despuesh, hemosh _bebido eso que se llama… se llama… ¡joder, se llama como el chucho ese…!

—¿Whisky? ¿Has bebido whisky?

—¡_Shi_, eso!

La miró orgulloso. Mina se dirigió hacia la bañera, abrió el grifo del agua fría y colocó el tapón para que comenzase a llenarse. A él le costó mantenerse en pie cuando perdió el hombro de ella como apoyo. Se recostó sobre el lavabo, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero ¿cómo ha ocurrido todo esto? —continuó Mina.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—_Puesh_, bueno, tu _hemano _me dijo que quería _ensheñarme _una canción o algo de eso. Y _despuesf _me dio una especie de cigarro raro. —Sonrió al recordar la situación—. Ya no me _acuerfdo _de que _mash _ha pasado. Yo solo intentaba relacionarme _mash _con el Mendigo…

—¿Marihuana, te ha dado marihuana?

—¡Ah, sí, _sip_, él dice que es _muuu güena _para la salud, es terapéutica! _Pa _prevenir _enfermedadesh. _

Mina respiró agitadamente, angustiada. Agradeció que sus padres no estuviesen en casa. No quería ni imaginar qué habría ocurrido si hubiesen llegado a encontrarlo en tan pésimo estado. Alargó una mano hacia Yaten, tirándole de la camisa y él volvió a reír como si aquello fuese un juego divertidísimo. Sin demasiados miramientos le empujó para meterle en la bañera, enseñándole cómo era eso de alzar una pierna y luego la otra. Él se dejó caer en el agua.

—¡_ESHTá _FRÍA! —gritó.

—Te jodes. —Mina le miró enfadada—. Todo esto es por tu culpa. No puedo dejarte solo ni unas horas; mira cómo has acabado… borracho perdido.

—Eh, eh, eh, yo no _eshtoy borrasho_, eh…

Mina resopló. Cogió el bote de champú y dejó que el denso líquido le cayera en las manos y después lo restregó en la cabeza de Yaten, que ahora jugaba con el agua, chapoteando alegremente como bien podría haberlo hecho un niño de tres años de edad. Comenzó a relatar la historia de un barco pirata —simbolizado por la mano izquierda— que se hundía a causa del ataque de una ballena asesina —simulada por la mano derecha, que se movía ágilmente golpeando a la izquierda—. Mina comenzó a frotarle con más ahínco la cabeza, procurando que el olor a alcohol desapareciera. Después se la enjuagó y aprovechó la ocasión para tirarle agua en la cara. Él se quejó.

—¡Pican los _ojosh_!

—¡Cállate!

—Jopeta…

Permaneció quieto unos instantes, dejando que ella terminase de enjuagarle el pelo.

—_Navidá, navidá, duuulceee navidá… _—canturreó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Mina arrugó la nariz.

—¿No odiabas los villancicos?

—No sé. —Se entretuvo observando una de sus manos—. ¡Hacia Belén va una burra, ring, ring, yo me _aremendaba _yo me _eremendé…! _

Mina negó con la cabeza en silencio.

—¡Vamos, sal de una vez de la bañera!

Él se miró de arriba abajo, extrañado. Frunció el ceño.

—¡Pero _shi _todavía estoy vestido!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo al respecto, yonki?

—¿Yonki? ¿Me _hash _llamado yonki? ¡Ya me _eshtásh _desnudando! —ordenó.

Ella rió, medio tosiendo. Se había quedado a cuadros, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió pena por él, así que comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia otro lado. Notaba la risa de Yaten conforme su pecho se movía al compás de las carcajadas.

—_¡Me hashes coshquillash, Mina! _—dijo alegre.

Mina le desabrochó el último botón y le quitó la camisa, rozando sus

hombros, que eran suaves y fuertes. Intentó no admirar demasiado la musculatura de su torso, pero tuvo que reconocer que estaba de toma pan y moja.

La risa de Yaten aumentó. Ella comenzó a cabrearse, más consigo misma que con él.

—¿De qué te ríes, estúpido?

—¡Ja, ja, ja…! Ahora te toca quitarme _losh pantalonesh_… y ahí no _veash _cuántas _coshquillash _tengo —explicó, señalándose la entrepierna.

Minaa dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada. Entonces los entrecerrados ojos de Yaten se clavaron fijamente en la puerta del baño.

—¡Mina! —exclamó—. ¿Tú papá no decía que debajo del _muéddago _tocaba _besho _de _murciédago_?

Ella no pudo reprochar nada, porque las manos de Yaten atraparon su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre Mina, todavía con aquella sonrisita tonta en los labios, y la besó. Mina dejó de respirar y creyó que la habitación comenzaba a girar bajo sus pies. No pudo moverse. No pudo dar un paso atrás. Tuvo que admitir que Yaten besaba de un modo francamente extraordinario. Él se separó un poco, mientras ella se había convertido en una estatua, y la miró feliz, dándole un último beso en la comisura de los labios. Mina, asombrada, notó cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

—Joder, tu cara me _recueddda _a la nariz de Rudolf, el reno —farfulló él, sonriente—. Bueno, ¿qué pasaba con mi pantalón?

Mina, aterrada, salió del baño a toda prisa hacia su habitación. Se entretuvo en ponerle el pestillo a la puerta, apoyándose después en ella. Pero ¿qué había hecho? ¿En qué momento la situación había dado un giro? Ella no lo recordaba. Se sentía molesta por no haberse apartado a tiempo, antes de que Yaten le diese aquel delicioso beso de príncipe… ¿Delicioso? No, no, ¡para nada! Delicioso no, más bien debía haber sido asqueroso. Mina se tanteó los labios con los dedos y suspiró avergonzada. Todavía creía sentir calor que le había subido a las mejillas.

Deseando dormirse para dejar de recordar los últimos acontecimientos, se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama, tapándose con las mantas hasta la nariz. Apagó la luz con la esperanza de que el sueño la invadiese pronto.

Veinte minutos después, alguien llamó insistentemente a su puerta, golpeándola con el puño cerrado.

—¡Eh, _Mina_! ¡Soy Yaten!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Fingió que no le oía.

—¡Abre, por favor, te lo ruego! Creo que está ocurriendo algo raro…

Se levantó de la cama y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda de golpe. Quitó el seguro de la puerta, la abrió descubriendo a Yaten, aturdido, con el pijama puesto del revés y el cabello platinado despeinado y todavía húmedo.

Él sonrió felizmente cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Y, sin pedir permiso alguno, entró en la habitación con paso descarado. Ella se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! De verdad, Yaten, es hora de dormir; he tenido suficiente por hoy, créeme.

Él la miró apenado.

—Es que, _Mina_, mi habitación da _mushas _vueltas, y _mash vueltash_… Me he tumbado en la cama y no _dejafa _de girar tooodo el rato —intentó explicar, balbuceando. Ahora, más que divertido, parecía algo contrariado.

—Es normal que dé vueltas. Estás borracho y tu imaginación te juega malas pasadas.

—No me _gushta _ese cuarto, prefiero dormir aquí —añadió.

Mina abrió los ojos como platos. Se sentó en la cama y estiró las piernas, como si así fuese a proteger su espacio vital. Él sonrió, antes de perder el equilibiro y dejarse caer sobre ella. El rostro de Yaten quedó sobre su estómago.

—¡Oye, apártate de mí, imbécil! —chilló, intentando hacerse a un lado.

Ladeó la cabeza, estudiando el rostro de Yaten. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Completamente cerrados. Se había quedado dormido sin poder tenerse ni un solo minuto más en pie. Mina suspiró pesadamente. Alguien debería regalarle algo por su paciencia, su consideración, su tolerancia… su bondad en general.

Empujó a Yaten contra la pared, pues parecía un peso muerto de varias toneladas. Él sonrió en sueños apoderándose de la almohada; Mina resopló, pensando que ni dormido dejaría de ser egoísta. Dejó caer una manta sobre él antes de apagar la luz y acomodarse en el otro extremo de la cama.

Escuchaba la respiración de Yaten, la sentía en su pelo. Mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos, advirtiendo anticipadamente que aquella extraña noche apenas podría descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

Y

y

M

.

.

Bueno, a mi este capitulo me ha encantado, aparte de la risa que me ha dado el Yaten borracho :O hubo un acercamiento entre ellos el beso de murcielago xD y pues como quien no quiere la cosa, Mina dejandolo dormir con ella... ya veremos que pasa al dia siguiente.


	13. ¡Señorita enfermera!

_Capitulo 13_

* * *

—¡Mina, no te vas a creer lo que pasó anoche! Estuve con tu amigo, el inglés que…

Seiya dejó de hablar en seco cuando descubrió dos bultos que se incorporaban en la cama. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Una risita tonta escapó de sus labios.

—¡Oh, vaya! Veo que Yaten se lo siguió pasando en grande después… —Sonrió pícaro, ladeando la cabeza—. ¡Qué marcha lleva el chaval! Es todo un semental.

Yaten parpadeó confundido, mirando como loco a su alrededor. Le escocían mucho los ojos. Se topó con la encorvada silueta del Mendigo.

—¡Seiya ha resucitado! —explotó el platinado, admirado.

—¿Eh? —Seiya enarcó las cejas.

—Por cierto… —Yaten parecía confundido—. ¿Qué narices hacéis en MI cuarto?

Mina se sentó en la cama y se apoyó en la cabecera. Bostezó. Después observó a Yaten de reojo, sin demasiado interés.

—Perdona, idiota, pero este es mi cuarto —aclaró.

Él se destapó rápidamente, mirándose a sí mismo de arriba abajo. Seiya reía en el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¡Y llevo el pijama puesto del revés! ¿Qué me has hecho, Mina?, ¿qué me has hecho?

La joven resopló, molesta, mientras se ponía unos coloridos calcetines.

—Pero ¿qué dices, _atontao_? Fuiste tú quien se abalanzó anoche sobre mí, y me miraste con esa cara de chino feliz; dijiste que te daba miedo dormir solo.

La habitación quedó sumida en un incómodo silencio que Seiya rompió sin miramientos.

—Bueno, vamos al grano… ¿te la tiraste o no?

—¿Tirar?

—¿No recuerdas si mojaste? —Se tocó una rasta distraído, y Yaten torció

el gesto.

—¿Mojar?

Mina se levantó de la cama, se anudó el batín alrededor de la cintura y quitó algunos trastos que reposaban sobre la silla del escritorio.

—Seiya, no pasó nada. —Se frotó la frente—. ¿Se puede saber que hiciste ayer? Eres un irresponsable.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Pues que montamos una buena bacanal entre el señor Porro, Yaten, don Alcohol, mister Wisky y yo —Sonrió orgulloso—; el perro se lo pasó en grande.

—¿Qué? —Mina alzó los brazos alarmada.

—¡Pero no te preocupes! Mister Wisky está ahí, _tirao _en el pasillo. Le he _tomao _el pulso y sigue vivo. O eso parece.

—¡Uuuh, mi cabeza…!

Mina se giró y reparó por primera vez en Yaten, que se tambaleaba intentando levantarse de la cama como si fuese un niño de un año aprendiendo a caminar. Yaten estaba más pálido de lo habitual, tenía el cabello revuelto y despuntado y sus ojos verdes ya no se mostraban malévolos, sino más bien tristones.

—Veo la luz… la luz… —gimoteó—. Es el fin. Me muero —añadió, a punto de sollozar.

—Solo he apartado la cortina y están entrando los rayos del sol, imbécil; no tienes más que resaca.

—¿Qué? ¡Estoy enfermo!

—No es una enfermedad, es un efecto secundario.

—¡Tengo un efecto secundario! —exclamó, preocupado—. ¿Dónde están mis analgésicos? ¡Mina, muévete!, ¡haz algo!

Seiya rió nuevamente. Cogió la ropa sucia que su hermana le tendía para bajarla al cuarto de la lavadora y le guiñó un ojo al inglés.

—¡No pasa nada, tronco! —le animó—. Yo he pasado muchas de esas, al final te acostumbras. Eso no es _na_.

Yaten agradeció que el Mendigo desapareciese escaleras abajo. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Veía borroso, como si se le hubiese metido una pestaña en los ojos. Y su cabeza retumbaba simulando una melodía de música tecno. Notaba el cuerpo dolorido; cada uno de sus músculos y células se resentían. Se llevó las manos al estómago, que estaba revuelto, mientras Mina reía al tiempo que ordenaba su habitación.

—¿A qué esperas para ir a por ese analgésico? —insistió él—. Mira, los medicamentos están en la maleta roja, al fondo del armario, en el extremo derecho.

Mina le miró desde arriba, de brazos cruzados.

—Tendrás que pagar las consecuencias. No haberte emborrachado. Ahora levanta el culo de la cama y cuídate tú solito.

—¿Yo solito…? ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué? —La miró apenado, como un perro abandonado en una carretera desierta—. Voy a necesitar tus servicios a lo largo de todo el día. Si no lo haces, me chivaré a tus padres.

Mina arrugó la nariz. Odiaba que la chantajeasen. Pero, ciertamente, si sus padres llegaban a estar al tanto de la situación… la castigarían de por vida; jamás volvería a ver la luz del sol. Cabreada, se dirigió a la habitación del inglés arrastrando los pies, en busca de los analgésicos.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, tal como ella la había dejado el día anterior. Suspiró, ojeando la estancia. Había cambiado mucho desde que el nuevo inquilino la ocupaba. No había ni una mota de polvo, ni un ápice de suciedad… era la habitación más pulcra que Mina había visto en toda su vida. Y eso que su madre era una gran amante de la limpieza. En la cama de Yaten, correctamente hecha, no se dibujaba ninguna arruga; la colcha casi parecía de un material sólido. Comprobó que no hubiese nadie tras ella cerró la puerta del cuarto, deseosa de cotillear un poco. Solo un poco…

Abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, donde los objetos, como era de esperar, estaban rigurosamente ordenados; clasificados por color, como una escala artística. En el lado derecho reposaba un móvil negro, y junto a él, un bote gris de gotas para los ojos; después le seguían una pequeña libreta azul oscuro, un monedero de un azul más claro… y así hasta llegar a los colores más calidos; a la izquierda había colocado unos bastoncillos para los oídos dentro de una caja granate.

Rió sola, dada la ridiculez de Yaten. Ella jamás hubiese tenido la suficiente paciencia como para organizar de aquel modo un simple cajón. Es más, en el suyo solía terminar metiendo las cosas a presión. Ojeó el segundo cajón, donde solo había una fotografía. La imagen lo mostraba sonriente rodeado por lo que parecía un sequito de guardaespaldas (gafas de sol incluidas), criadas que le pellizcaban los mofletes cariñosamente, lo que indicaba que era el niño mimado de la casa, y un hombre alto y estirado, de temple serio y bigote rizado, que tenía pinta de mayordomo. Mina dejó la foto en su lugar, confundida, preguntándose si no hubiese sido más normal que Yaten guardase una instantánea de él con sus padres y no con el servicio de la casa.

Como era de esperar, la ropa del joven inglés se encontraba impecablemente doblada y colgada en las perchas del armario. Mina supuso

que él se asustaría si llegase a abrir el suyo. Suspiró, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por entrometerse en asuntos ajenos. Sacó de allí el maletín rojo, lo abrió encima de la cama y buscó los analgésicos. Aquello no era un simple maletín. Era, más bien, el equipo que un neurocirujano reconocido utilizaría para una complicadísima operación. No encontró los malditos analgésicos, así que terminó llevándose el maletín a su habitación. Cuando entró, Yaten gimoteó afectado, para llamar su atención.

—¡Cuánto has tardado! ¿Tan pocas neuronas tienes como para no poder encontrar un maletín que, por si fuera poco, es de color rojo intenso? —espetó hostilmente, para no perder la costumbre.

—No te pases, inválido borracho —Le señaló con aire amenazador—, podría abandonarte a tu suerte. Y, créeme, siendo como eres, no sobrevivirías tú solo ante una resaca.

En eso tenía razón, de modo que Yaten procuró mantener la boca cerrada. Le ordenó algunas cosas más. Se tomó tres pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y vitaminas extras. Después, tambaleándose, bajó las escaleras hasta el salón con la ayuda de Mina.

—Pondré alguna película —dijo Mina, tras acomodarlo en el sofá y ponerle sobre la frente un paño mojado—. _El rey león_, por ejemplo, hace tiempo que no la veo.

—¿Es de dibujos animados? —preguntó Yaten, al tiempo que miraba la carátula.

—Sí. —Le observó con curiosidad—. ¿Es que no la has visto?

—Yo no veo memeces.

—Ya, claro, perdone, Majestad, lo había olvidado.

Mina se dejó caer sobre el sofá, a su lado, y apretó el botón de «Play» mientras refunfuñaba. ¡Era tan sumamente raro! No conocía a nadie que no hubiese visto _El rey león. _Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer las primeras imágenes de la película.

—Presiento que va a ser un tostón —dijo Yaten. ¡Como si a alguien le importase su opinión! Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

Justo durante el nacimiento de Simba, Yaten comentó que, si tuviese que elegir a un personaje de la película, él sería, obviamente, Mufasa, el líder del clan. Mina rió por lo bajo, a sabiendas de lo que venía a continuación.

Para no gustarle la película, Yaten lo disimulaba realmente bien. Sus ojillos verdes estaban fijos en la pantalla del televisor como si lo hubiera abducido. Tenía los mofletes colorados a causa de la emoción contenida. Mufasa, el personaje que le representaba, acababa de morir por culpa de Scar.

—Pero ¿por qué? —Miró a Mina apenado, casi sin pestañear. Y ella temió que llorase—. ¡Pobre Simba! Ahora está tan solo…

Después llegaron las secuencias donde aparecían Timón y Pumba. A Yaten no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que estos se alimentaran de bichos. Su expresión se tornó agria y sus labios se fruncieron esbozando una mueca de profundo asco. Sin embargo, cuando Simba encontró a Nala y se hizo mayor, Yaten se giró hacia Mina sonriente.

—¡Ahora yo soy Simba, que seguro que acaba siendo el líder del clan! —Alzó una mano—: Y ni sueñes con la idea de ser Nala, porque ni de coña. Esa leona, aun siendo de dibujos, es más mona que tú.

—No estás bien de la cabeza. Es una película, no hace falta que te identifiques con ningún personaje en concreto. Simplemente, mírala y cierra la boca —le reprochó Mina.

Wisky apareció en el salón meneando la colita. Mina lo cogió entre los brazos para subirlo al sofá.

—Quita a ese chucho de mi vista —exigió Yaten.

—Tiene los mismos derechos que tú.

Mina lo posó sobre el sofá, y el inglés clavó sus ojos amenazadores en el animal.

—… Además, me han contado que anoche estuviste de fiesta con él —añadió Mina.

—Anoche pasaron muchas cosas que no recuerdo —aclaró Yaten, contrariado.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en el televisor. Se estaba desatando la guerra final entre ambos clanes de leones, cuando una imagen pasó velozmente por la mente de Yaten, dejándolo anonadado. Sentado sobre el sofá, rígido, con los hombros tensos, giró su rostro hacia Mina a cámara lenta y la señaló con el dedo. Su dedo temblaba mientras él lo sostenía en alto.

—¡Tú! —Se le quebró la voz y tuvo que tragar saliva—. ¡Tú… me besaste anoche! —gritó, fuera de sí.

Mina sintió que se ruborizaba lentamente, al tiempo que comenzaban a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Yaten lo vio todo claro. Jamás se había sentido tan furioso.

—¡Te aprovechaste de mí porque estaba borracho! ¿Cómo pudiste, Mina…? ¡Qué bajo has caído! —la acusó.

Ella se volvió furiosa hacia él, dispuesta a afrontar la situación.

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota! Fuiste tú quien me besó. Y no sabes lo horrible que fue. Besas mal, muy mal —mintió descaradamente—. Y por si eso fuese poco,

después te empeñaste en dormir conmigo.

—¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? Veo que has tocado fondo. Eso es imposible. Yo nunca haría algo así.

—Ya, claro, también decías que eras la persona más sana del mundo y mira cómo acabaste anoche.

—Fue culpa de tu hermano.

—Seiya no te metió ningún embudo en la boca para obligarte a beber. Empinaste el codo tú solito.

Yaten se removió incómodo en el sofá, alternando su mirada entre el perro y Mina, que estaba cruzada de brazos. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de qué era cierto y qué era mentira. No recordaba bien lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero, si era cierto que había besado a Mina, debería odiarse por toda la eternidad. Era, con diferencia, lo peor que había hecho en toda su vida. Sería la mancha negra sobre su pulcro expediente.

—Te odio —dijo, como conclusión—. Y encima, por tu culpa, no he podido terminar de ver cómo me coronaban.

—Tú no eres Simba, métetelo en la cabeza, imbécil.

—Estás celosa porque te gustaría ser Nala y sabes que no llegas a ese nivel. No la pagues conmigo. Y ahora, si no te importa, tráeme un vaso de agua, tengo la garganta seca.

—¿Por qué no pruebas a levantarte tú del sofá y así haces un poco de ejercicio? Engordarás como sigas sin moverte.

Yaten bufó, hastiado.

—Mi anatomía es perfecta por pura naturaleza; no tengo nada que corregir. Tú, en cambio, sí deberías comenzar a replantearte algunos retoques, ¡que buena falta te hacen!

Mina se estaba poniendo furiosa. Detestaba aquel tono de superioridad con el que hablaba el inglés. Era repugnantemente aristocrático.

—Ayer, cuando me besaste, no parecías pensar lo mismo.

Yaten cerró los ojos con fuerza. No le gustaba que le atacase de aquel modo tan… sucio. Él estaba en desventaja, porque seguía sin recordar qué había ocurrido exactamente en aquel maldito cuarto de baño. Suspiró, abatido. Era duro soportar aquella tortura.

Entonces, por increíble que pudiese parecer, despegó sus posaderas del sofá y se levantó. Lo hizo despacio, pero lo hizo. Les dirigió a ambos, tanto a Mina como a Whisky, una mirada de profundo odio contenido, antes de dirigirse con largos traspiés hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, se sentó a la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Pero ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué narices no se

había quedado en la cama, calentito, sin meterse en problemas? Ahora Mina podría burlarse de él eternamente, utilizando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Era horrible.

En su perfecta vida en Londres no ocurrían esas cosas. Allí lo tenía todo bajo control. Jamás le sorprendía ningún acontecimiento, nunca nada se salía de los límites establecidos. Ahora su día a día era como una rueda que no dejaba de girar, y él no podía seguir aquel ritmo desenfrenado. Le superaba. Se sentía perdido y hundido. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, procurando mantener el control. El rostro sonriente de Mina acudió a su mente como un huracán.

En realidad no era tan fea; no, más bien pasaba por ser una chica normalita tirando a guapa. Bastante guapa. Tenía una nariz graciosa y los ojos grandes, alargados y expresivos. Su piel era cuidada (de forma natural, al parecer) y tenía todo el aspecto de ser suave. Eso a él le gustaba. Las pieles suaves eran su debilidad. De su anatomía no podía decir mucho. Solo sabía una cosa: que era delgada. Pero, como vestía con anchas sudaderas que le tapaban el culo e incluso la parte alta de los muslos, no había llegado a advertir si tenía un cuerpo bien formado o no. De todos modos, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? ¡Ah, sí! Porque quería sentirse menos culpable por haberse besado con ella. Tampoco daba tanto asco (solo un poco, quizá). La verdadera razón por la que la detestaba era por su despreocupación a la hora de vivir —como si los relojes no existiesen— y aquel modo desvergonzado e imperturbable que tenía de hablar.

Se levantó, se dirigió a la pila y escurrió el paño con el que Mina le había cubierto la frente. Mientras cerraba el grifo del agua fría, oyó un ladrido detrás de él y se giró bruscamente. El perro y Yaten se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

—Vete —le ordenó, sin un atisbo de duda en el tono de su voz.

—¡Guau, guau!

Whisky meneó la colita despreocupado y pareció sonreírle. Se acercó a él a paso lento, alzó la pata y un líquido amarillento comenzó a empapar el pijama de raso de Yaten.

—Pero ¿qué…? ¡Ah, quita, chucho, quita! ¡Hijo de putifer!

Yaten dio un paso a atrás. Sollozó. Aquello era demasiado. El perro acabó de hacer sus necesidades y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¡MINA, MINA!

Mina entró asustada en la cocina. Se esperaba lo peor.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora, borracho?

—¡ME HA MEADO! Tu asqueroso perro se ha meado en mi pierna.

Mina no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Alzó una mano, despreocupada.

—Tranquilo, solo está marcando territorio. —Soltó una brusca carcajada y pestañeó en exceso—, ahora eres suyo, Yaten, eres suyo.

.

.

Y

y

M

.

.

Perdon por el atraso en subir capitulos, en todas mis historias :) hare lo posible por actualizar pronto, pero por asuntos familiares no tengo mucho tiempo, ademas finales de semestre :3 espero que las vacaciones poder terminar con esta historia. Saludos

XOXO

Lupita Hz.


	14. Cosas que pasan en los centros comercia

_Capitulo 14_

* * *

Lucecillas de todos los colores posibles parpadeaban desde árboles, carteles y escaparates. Frondosos abetos navideños se extendían por las aceras. Los niños chillaban alegres, correteando por las calles. Los abuelos se sentaban en los bancos del paseo, agotados tras varias horas de caminata, y algunos jóvenes se picaban con las motos, derrapando por la calzada. Y allí, entre aquel armonioso paisaje navideño impregnado de felicidad, caminaban tres jóvenes tremendamente diferentes entre sí con la esperanza de encontrar los regalos para sus familias.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Seiya, y se encendió el séptimo cigarro en un tiempo récord de apenas media hora.

—Ya casi estamos —contestó Mina.

Mina se sentía agobiada aun antes de empezar. A la derecha caminaba su hermano; las rastas se alzaban arriba y abajo al compás de sus pasos. A la izquierda se encontraba Yaten, que miraba alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, a la espera de descubrir, seguramente, la tienda más cara de toda la ciudad. Supo de antemano que iba a ser un día largo, demasiado largo.

—Esto es un asco —se quejó el inglés.

Ya estaba tardando. Mina casi agradeció escuchar sus protestas, pues empezaba a pensar que algo raro le ocurría. Le ignoró, sintiéndose más tranquila.

—A mí tampoco me gusta ir de tiendas —añadió Seiya.

Yaten arrugó la nariz.

—No lo decía por eso —aclaró—, es solo que todas estas tiendas parecen de segunda mano. —Se paró frente a un escaparate y señaló una bonita camisa a cuadros que costaba cincuenta y siete dólares—. ¿Ves?, ¿de qué mierda está hecha para que sea tan barata? Seguro que destroza e irrita la piel.

—¿Es que pretendes que la gente se gaste el sueldo del mes en una camisa?

Mina se cruzó de brazos. Seiya se quedó atrás, acariciando a un alegre perro que pasaba a su lado.

—Que ganen más, ¿a mí qué me cuentas? —replicó, frunciendo el ceño—. Solo mis calzoncillos ya son más caros que esa prenda —añadió Yaten.

Mina rió.

—¿Tus calzoncillos valen sesenta dólares?

—He dicho que más, sorda. Unos cien dólares.

—¿Es que tus partes íntimas son de oro o qué?

—Eh, no hables de esas cosas. —Yaten sintió cómo comenzaba a sonrojarse levemente, avergonzado. Mina era demasiado descarada para su gusto.

—¡Oh, tienes la cara roja! —Le señaló, todavía riendo.

Yaten la miró asqueado.

—¡Pues mira, sí, mis partes íntimas son tan valiosas para mí como para protegerlas con un buen material!

Seiya se despidió del perro y se acercó a ellos, sonriente tras el último comentario, pero sobre todo curioso.

—¿Con qué las proteges?

—Con calzoncillos, como todo el mundo, pero de seda. Son exclusivos y me los traen de Italia.

—Ah. —Seiya le miró sin saber qué decir—. Yo no uso ropa interior.

Los tres guardaron un incómodo silencio. Se miraron fijamente unos instantes. Intentando olvidar las palabras de Seiya, avanzaron despacio entre el gentío, más callados que antes y quizá más pensativos.

Yaten procuraba esquivar la cantidad de obstáculos que se cruzaban a su paso. Niños en monopatín —sin casco ni rodilleras—; ancianos que apenas avanzaban tres centímetros por minuto; señoras locas por las compras, que parecían conocer aquel centro comercial mucho mejor que él… Se giró hacia Mina.

—¿Qué piensas comprarles a tus padres? —le preguntó.

—No sé —Se encogió de hombros—, a mamá quizá unos pendientes, y creo que papá necesita alguna corbata para el trabajo.

Yaten torció el gesto.

—¿Solo eso?

—¿Acaso pretendes que me hipoteque a los diecisiete para contentarlos? —Bufó, hastiada—. El amor se demuestra de otros modos.

—¿De veras?

—¡Claro! Pasando tiempo juntos, en familia, por ejemplo. —Sonrió, sacudiendo felizmente las manos.

Yaten apretó fuertemente los labios. ¿Pasando tiempo… juntos? Intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había pasado unos días con sus padres. Algunas imágenes difusas le vinieron a la memoria. Probablemente el día que nació todos estuvieran en la misma habitación y, además, cuando cumplía años siempre comían juntos en el mejor restaurante de Londres. Sonrió, algo más relajado y satisfecho.

—¿Y a mí me vas a comprar algo?

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Mina dejó de caminar y se cruzó de brazos.

Seiya rió tontamente.

—Hombre, tía, después de dormir juntitos algún detalle tendrás que tener con el chaval, ¿no?

Mina cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Seiya, haz el favor de no llamarme «tía».

—¡Joder, vale, tía, vale! —Alzó las manos en son de paz.

—Entonces, ¿no pensabas comprarme nada? —gritó Yaten, dolido—. ¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan rácana! ¡Yo incluso ya tenía pensado tu regalo…! ¡Estamos en Navidad, Mina!

—Está bien, está bien. —Suspiró—. Si cierras la boca, prometo que te compraré alguna chorrada.

Se volvió decidida y reemprendió la marcha. Seiya, rezagado, se quedó embobado con los ojos fijos en el escaparate de una papelería. Yaten rió por lo bajo.

—¿Piensas deleitar a tus padres con unos lapiceros? ¡Qué original! —farfulló, malicioso.

—¡Seiya! —Mina ignoró a Yaten y llamó a su hermano—. ¡Vamos, qué haces ahí parado!

Seiya curvó los labios lentamente hacia arriba.

—He tenido una idea fantástica —explicó—. Vosotros id de compras, nos encontramos dentro de dos horas en el Café Shoquin.

—Pero ¿qué narices piensas hacer?

Mina había procurado planificar bien aquel horrible día de compras, y justo antes de que empezara, sus planes ya comenzaban a trastocarse. Tenía un regalo más que comprar, y su hermano la abandonaba dejándola a solas con un obsesivo compulsivo.

—Es una sorpresa, luego veréis.

Y se internó en la papelería a paso lento y desganado, como de costumbre. Yaten siguió caminando, satisfecho por haber perdido de vista al Mendigo. Miró a la joven, sonriente.

—¿Sabes a quién se parece tu hermano?

—Sorpréndeme, ¡oh, maravilloso ser divino omnipotente que todo lo sabe! —musitó, irónica.

—A Bob Marley. Es como su gemelo; incluso tienen aficiones comunes. —Esquivó a un crío que degustaba un enorme trozo de turrón—. Lo vimos en clase de Educación Cívica.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Era el ejemplo exacto de lo que no debíamos llegar a ser —sonrió—, y también ojeamos la biografía de Sid Vicius; el loco de los Sex Pistols era otro de los que estaban en la lista negra.

Pero ¿a qué colegio iba aquel pobre desgraciado? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, consternada. Ahora lo entendía. Seguramente ni siquiera era un colegio, sino una secta. Le observó cuando dejó de andar, absorto en el escaparate de una joyería. Visto así, de lejos y calladito, realmente no estaba nada mal. Es más, algunas de las chicas que pasaban por su lado le miraban pestañeando en exceso, coqueteando. Yaten tenía un perfil algo afilado. Volvía a llevar el platinado cabello totalmente repeinado —como si se hubiese puesto brillantina—, pero Mina le había visto en plena borrachera, desarreglado, y sabía que aquella primera imagen de chico formal podría mejorar si se mostrase más desgarbado. Bajó la vista por su rostro y encontró sus labios, que, de un suave color melocotón, contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. Resopló, abochornada por recordar otra vez el estúpido beso bajo el muérdago, y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le chilló, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando su actitud habitual.

—¿No querías también tú comprarle unos pendientes a tu madre?

—Sí. Pero no en esta tienda, es demasiado cara.

—Ya veo los límites que le pones al amor maternal. —Negó lentamente con uno de sus largos dedos, moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda—. Entremos. La mía sí se lo merece.

Mina siguió sus pasos, asqueada. Una vez dentro, la dependienta, de unos cuarenta años de edad, le dirigió a ella una mirada de reproche, y a él, la mejor de sus sonrisas; seguramente se había fijado en que la camisa que llevaba era de una de las marcas más prestigiosas del planeta.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buscaba un collar… —Yaten ojeó el mostrador principal—, pero no se parece en nada a todo lo que veo aquí.

La mujer arrugó la frente, mirando los productos. Después sus ojillos se clavaron en los de Yaten y descubrió que acababa de encontrar al cliente idiota de turno que con una sola compra amortizaría todas sus Navidades.

—¿Desea algo más… exclusivo?

—Exacto.

—Acompáñeme, por favor.

Mina pestañeó, confundida. Los siguió hacia el interior de la joyería por un pasillo que no quedaba expuesto al público. Seguramente sería la primera y última vez que entraría allí. Tras abrir una compuerta, se encontraron en una habitación circular, repleta de estanterías con cajones cerrados con llave. La dependienta inspeccionó a Mina con desconfianza antes de abrir una de las cerraduras. El cajón se abrió y dejó a la vista collares de piedras tan brillantes que casi dañaban la vista. Yaten se inclinó levemente para echarles un vistazo.

—Me gusta ese. —Señaló uno del que colgaba una pequeña piedra verde.

—Buena elección. Está hecho de oro blanco de gran calidad, y la piedra que ve es casi imposible de encontrar.

Mina también lo ojeó, y por poco se desmaya al descubrir el precio anotado en un pequeño papelito blanco, bajo el colgante.

—¡Pero si es un robo! —gritó, sin poder contenerse—. ¡Con lo que vale este collar se podría erradicar el hambre de media África!

Yaten se acercó a ella, molesto, y le dio un codazo.

—Calla de una vez, Basurera, estás haciéndome quedar en ridículo. —Sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a la dependienta—. Me lo quedo. Cóbrese —añadió, al tiempo que le tendía la tarjeta de crédito—. ¡Ah!, y no escatime a la hora de envolverlo. Ya sabe, una cajita bañada en oro o algo parecido…

—Por supuesto, señor, no se preocupe por eso.

Abandonaron la habitación circular y Yaten suspiró con orgullo, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Mina, demasiado anonadada todavía para hablar, se mantuvo callada sin rechistar; casi se podía oír el rechinar de sus dientes, carcomida por la rabia. ¿Cómo podía gastarse semejante dineral en un simple regalo navideño? Y, lo más importante, ¿quién era realmente Yaten, o de qué tipo de familia provenía?

Mina observó ensimismada cómo la dependienta le devolvía al inglés la tarjeta de crédito y este la guardaba de nuevo en su maravillosa cartera negra de Gucci. Resopló asqueada. Tanta tontería zumbando a su alrededor lograba ponerla de mal humor. Yaten, por el contrario, se mostraba satisfecho con la adquisición. Salieron poco después de la joyería y continuaron caminando por la avenida del centro comercial.

—Pero ¿qué has hecho, animal? ¡Por algo así debería caerte cadena perpetua!

Yaten enarcó las cejas, confundido.

—Pobre Mina, las drogas la han dejado tonta…

—¡Es demasiado dinero! Ninguna madre puede llegar a sentirse orgullosa de que su hijo le regale algo así —prosiguió, cabreada—, ¿por qué no le das otro destino, como alguna asociación benéfica?

Yaten soltó una brusca carcajada.

—¡Ya sé lo que te pasa! —La señaló con el dedo índice—. Te pica el bichito de la envidia… —Volvió a reír—. Además, mis padres ya donan mucho dinero a ese tipo de organizaciones.

—Eres asqueroso, Yaten, eres… ¡insoportablemente cínico! No tienes remedio.

Yaten se detuvo y la miró dolido. Agitó la bolsita donde llevaba el collar, y Mina sintió deseos de matarle de una vez por todas.

—La cuestión es… —Suspiró, meditando— que, te guste o no, pequeña amante de los vertederos, todavía tendremos que vernos las caras por narices durante más de veinte días, así que no deberías faltarme al respeto. Y te aseguro que no eres la única que en estos momentos piensa en el suicidio: yo también me lo empiezo a plantear.

—Pero ¿cómo tienes la cara dura de hablar tú, precisamente tú, de la palabra respeto? ¡Si ni siquiera sabes lo que es!

—¡Pues claro que lo sé! También lo he dado en clase de Educación Cívica. Y ahora deja de sermonearme. Me aburres. Cómprate un loro y enséñale la Constitución hasta que la recite de memoria.

Y, con porte elegante, avanzó unos pasos acera abajo. Mina suspiró. Durante la última semana, exactamente desde la llegada del inglés, había tenido tantos nervios en el estómago que, al final, se manifestaban en una terrible incomodidad e incluso náuseas. Procuró aguantarle y no contestar a sus palabras. Aquel era el segundo plan: si no puedes con tu enemigo, ignóralo.

Entraron en la zona de techo cubierto. Un árbol navideño, enorme y lleno de espumillones, se alzaba en el centro hasta casi el techo. En los laterales, numerosas tiendas mantenían sus puertas abiertas, de donde salían alegres notas musicales. Y, al fondo, sobre una tarima con dos elegantes doseles rojizos, un hombre disfrazado de Papá Noel contentaba a una gran cola de niños que se sentaban por turno en sus rodillas para pedirle sus regalos.

—Qué patético. —Yaten señaló a Papá Noel—. Yo nunca creí en él, porque desde el primer día me advirtieron de que no era real.

Mina tosió, alarmada.

—Pero ¿qué clase de infancia has tenido tú, bicho raro?

—¿Bicho raro? Deja de describirte tan detalladamente, Mina. —Sonrió—. Yo entiendo a mis padres, haré lo mismo que ellos… ¿Por qué engañar a tus hijos si se supone que los quieres? Es un poco ruin —meditó—. Bueno, basta de rollos, vamos a buscar esa corbata para tu padre que en el futuro terminará irritándole la piel.

—No irrita la piel.

—Ya, claro. Otra que prefiere vivir en la mentira; eres como esos niños de ahí.

Se movieron torpemente entre el gentío directos hacia una tienda de ropa. Y entonces un hombre que llevaba un extraño aparato en una de sus orejas y vestía de negro riguroso se interpuso en su camino. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de James, decidido. Este dio un pequeño saltó hacia atrás, temeroso de que fueran a atacarle.

—¡Tenemos una emergencia! —gritó el hombre—. Papá Noel acaba de decirme que se encuentra mal, problemas intestinales.

—¿Y a mí qué me cuenta? —farfulló Yaten.

—Necesitamos a un sustituto.

Mina sonrió con aire malicioso, pues, de improviso, acababa de encontrar su esperada venganza. Se adelantó, interponiéndose entre los dos.

—Estará encantado de hacerlo. Adora a los niños.

—¿Qué? Pero ¿qué…?

—¡Vale, no tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡Rápido, acompáñeme a los lavabos privados! —gritó el hombre de negro, cogiendo a Yaten de la chaqueta y arrastrándolo mientras este forcejeaba confuso.

—¡Mina! Pero ¿qué está pasando? ¡Haz algo!

Y lo hizo. Le siguió hasta los lavabos. Yaten apenas tuvo tiempo de protestar de nuevo cuando llegó el Papá Noel que antes había estado con las rodillas atestadas de críos.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Me muero por ir al baño… —susurró, acongojado—. Eres un ángel caído del cielo, muchacho.


	15. Cosas que pasan en los centros comer II

_Capitulo 15_

* * *

—Es el fin…

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—No pienso salir ahí fuera.

—Hazlo o te piso.

—¿Y? Estos no son mis zapatos italianos, sino los del gordo ese.

Mina se cruzó de brazos y enarcó las cejas. Reprimió una sonora carcajada tras mirar nuevamente a Yaten de arriba abajo. Una pesada cortina de color azul marino les separaba del público, que, anclado en aquel centro comercial, esperaba anhelante el espectáculo asiendo con fuerza las manos de sus hijos.

—No te burles del sobrepeso de Papá Noel —le reprochó Mina—, o al menos intenta no hacerlo delante de los nanos.

—¿Nanos? ¡Ni siquiera sabes hablar! Son niños. Niños cagados, niños meados, niños llenos de mocos verdes…

—Como no salgas al escenario de una vez por todas, comenzarán a pensar que no somos trigo limpio y llamarán a seguridad.

—Bien. —Yaten paseó sus dedos por la larga barba blanca postiza que surcaba su rostro aniñado—. Pero antes prométeme que no te separarás de mí pase lo que pase.

—Tranquilo, pienso convertirme en tu sombra.

Yaten suspiró y arqueó los hombros en un vano intento de relajarse.

—Creo que esta es la situación más escalofriante por la que he tenido que pasar. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y retorció entre sus dedos algunos de los platinados mechones que caían alborotados por su frente.

—Basta de cháchara. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y da la casualidad de que acabo de toparme con él.

Mina cogió aire y, sin pensárselo demasiado, descorrió la cortina azul. La sangre abandonó al instante el rostro de Yaten, dándole un tono aún más pálido a su piel; sintió que le temblaban las piernas y reaccionó a tiempo dedicándole a Mina una mirada asesina.

Frente a ellos se extendía una cola infinita de padres agitados

acompañados de sus inseparables vástagos. Yaten hizo un último esfuerzo, procurando no desfallecer. Ella, satisfecha por el mal trago que estaba pasando el inglés, sonrió ampliamente antes de darle un empujoncito para sentarlo en el trono de Papá Noel.

—Mira, la silla te va como anillo al dedo —le susurró al oído, acariciando el recargado pasamanos de brillante color dorado y adornado con falsas gemas rojizas.

—Dime que todos esos pequeños diablos no se van a sentar sobre mis rodillas… ¿Es que quieres que me quede cojo?

—Calla, ahora tienes que fingir. ¡Vamos, sonríe!

Yaten curvó los labios hacia arriba un centímetro en un amago de sonrisa. Tragó saliva despacio, sintiendo cómo un fuerte nudo le presionaba la garganta y le impedía respirar con normalidad. Al otro lado, el hombre que le había metido en aquel percal daba comienzo al espectáculo por el micrófono. Apenas tuvo tiempo de serenarse cuando, consternado, observó cómo un niño pelirrojo, de unos dos años, se acercaba decidido hacia él subiendo poco a poco los tres escalones de la tarima principal.

—Qué niño más lento —le susurró Yaten a Mina—. Papá Noel morirá de viejo antes de que llegue.

—Chissst… —Ella se volvió hacia el pequeño y lo cogió en brazos—. Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? Soy la ayudante de Papá Noel. Venga, dile qué es lo que quieres que te traiga por Navidad.

Y, sin demasiados miramientos, lo dejó caer sobre las temblorosas rodillas de Yaten. Este pareció sufrir un pequeño espasmo antes de recuperar el control. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron ávidos hacia la nariz del niño, donde distinguieron mocos secos.

—Mina, busca un pañuelo.

—Pa… Papá Noel… —gimoteó el pequeño, que rebosaba de emoción.

—Sí, así me llaman.

—¿Y los renos?

—Pastando.

Mina había desaparecido en busca del pañuelo y ahora se encontraba solo en aquel infierno. Cientos de niños le miraban anhelantes desde abajo, acompañados de sus curiosos padres. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y posó una mano en el cuello de la camisa del niño pelirrojo, procurando no mantener ningún contacto directo con su piel, pero alerta por si el muy patoso terminaba cayendo al suelo.

—Bueno, pequeña zanahoria, ¿qué quieres que te traiga Papá Noel?

—Una moto.

—¿Eh…? ¡Y parecía tonto el mocoso!

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se asustó cuando alguien le dio un codazo. Era Mina, que ahora le limpiaba los mocos al niño. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron. La mirada de Yaten destilaba sufrimiento y la de ella diversión.

—No puedo traerte una moto. —Agitó un dedo frente al niño—. La ley no te permite conducirlas hasta que no cumplas los catorce, ¡por lo menos!

—Pero y… yo quiero una m… moto —gimoteó.

—¿No te puedes conformar con un pulgoso peluche?

—¡MAMÁÁÁ!

Yaten dio un respingo en su trono. El grito del niño le había dejado casi sordo; este había empezado a patalear (sobre y contra sus rodillas) mientras sacudía frenético las manos. A lo lejos, Yaten distinguió cómo una preocupada madre daba algunos codazos intentando llegar hasta el niño. Mina se inclinó hacia ellos.

—Tranquilo, era una broma de Papá Noel, ¡claro que te traerá una moto! ¡La más chula que tenga!

El pelirrojo dejó de llorar al instante.

—Así que fingías, ¿eh? —Yaten le apuntó con un dedo acusador.

—Bueno, es hora de que pase el siguiente o no terminaremos nunca —atajó ella, que devolvió el niño pelirrojo a su madre y dejó sobre las rodillas de Yaten a una pequeña que agitaba feliz dos graciosas coletas rubias.

Yaten le dirigió una fría mirada al realizador de aquel espectáculo, aquel hombre con coleta que hablaba sin cesar por un extraño teléfono ultramoderno en un rincón.

—¡Con más gracia, muchacho, más gracia! —le indicó en un rasposo susurro.

—Jou, jou, jou… —musitó Yaten del modo más seco que pudo. La niña le ignoró descaradamente y se sentó en sus rodillas—. Hola, pequeña niña con coletas, ¿qué quieres que te traiga este año Papá Noel?

La niña sacudió la cabeza e inspeccionó detalladamente a Yaten, como si este estuviese pasando un duro examen de aceptación.

—Tú no eres Papá Noel —aseguró finalmente la niña, mirándole tan fijamente que apenas pestañeaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Claro que sí, faltaría más!

—Ya… entonces… ¿dónde están tus renos?

Yaten apretó los puños inconscientemente. ¿Por qué todos los niños se preocupaban por sus renos? Ni siendo el mismísimo Papá Noel lograba captar unos minutos de absoluto protagonismo. Suspiró, dispuesto a repetir la misma respuesta.

—Están pastando.

—Los renos no pueden pastar en la ciudad.

Esta chiquilla parecía más avispada que el anterior. Se armó de paciencia, y de un modo involuntario se dio la vuelta, buscando la salida más próxima de aquel infernal centro comercial.

—Es que me he dejado a los renos en el Polo Norte.

—¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí sin ellos?

Encontró a Mina tras él; contenía la risa. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. En realidad, eran unas mejillas bonitas y bastante apetecibles, como dos suaves trozos de melocotón que… ¡Ya, ya estaba bien, aquello se le iría de las manos como siguiese observando a la estúpida de Mina de aquel modo! Volvió a centrar su atención en la niña preguntona.

—He venido cabalgando sobre mi duendecilla mágica.

—¿Quién?

—Sí, es mi esclava, mi ayudante… Mira, esta de aquí atrás, la chica con cara de tonta que es amiga del imbécil de la coleta que habla por teléfono.

—Papá Noel no puede decir palabrotas.

—Oye, niña, tengo quinientos años, soy una leyenda en todo el mundo, así que no vengas tú aquí a decirme qué puedo o no puedo hacer. Gracias por tu visita. ¿Siguiente…?

Y, sin pensárselo siquiera, ante la alarmada mirada de Mina, depositó bruscamente a la chiquilla en el suelo y observó al otro niño que se acercaba hacia él con la emoción dibujada en sus redondos ojos saltones.

—No puedes hacer eso, no debes hablarle así a una cría.

—Respeta las distancias, parece que quieras comerme la oreja.

Mina dio un paso atrás, abochornada.

—Cuando la gente habla en susurros, hay un acercamiento físico.

—Bien, nosotros romperemos esa norma social, si no te importa. —Suspiró, cansado—. Y ahora déjame trabajar. Al fin y al cabo, si estoy aquí es por tu culpa.

Mina comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle jugado aquella mala pasada a Yaten. Lo cierto es que, bajo su punto de vista, al cabo de un rato, el

platinado se desenvolvió mejor en el asunto y le cogió el truco a eso de fingir ser Papá Noel. Seguía actuando de un modo cortante con los niños y los despachaba rápidamente, ignorándoles con un descaro abrumador. Pero los padres de los pequeños no parecían darse cuenta de ello, y la interminable fila fue disminuyendo progresivamente.

—¿No crees que vas un poco rápido? Al último niño ni siquiera le has dado tiempo de decirte qué quería de regalo.

—Mira, pequeña indigente, no me digas cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo. Lo sé perfectamente. En realidad es facilísimo.

Y empujó a otro crío escaleras abajo. Sonrió con suficiencia. Mina, abatida, se quedó rezagada en un segundo plano, arqueando la espalda contra la pared lateral y observando de lejos el extraño procedimiento que Yaten seguía para contentar a los pequeños. Les hablaba con autoridad y, si alguno intentaba tirarle de la barba, les regalaba un fresco cachete en la mano.

—No poses tus sucias manos en mi blanca barba —les decía, mientras los dejaba sobre el suelo—. ¿Siguiente…?

El ritmo aumentaba conforme pasaban los minutos, así que en apenas una hora la enorme fila de renacuajos se esfumó como por arte de magia.

—¡Dios! Ha sido… agotador. —Se quitó el gorro rojo e intentó peinarse el cabello con las puntas de los dedos—. Creo que este es mi primer trabajo. Mi madre no se lo creerá cuando la llame para contárselo.

—No me extraña. Yo aún no me lo creo, y eso que lo he visto en persona. —Chasqueó los dedos—. De todos modos, tampoco es que te hayas lucido que digamos…

—Pero ¿qué dices? Esos niños me adoran.

—Preferiría no añadir nada al respecto —atajó—. La mitad de ellos se ha ido con la mano roja a casa.

—A Papá Noel no le gusta que le tiren de la barba.

Yaten sonrió, orgulloso de los cachetes que había dado. Mina esperó en el centro comercial, ojeando algunas tiendas y comprando regalos para la familia, mientras él entraba en el baño para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando finalmente estuvo solo en el servicio, se dejó caer sobre los azulejos de la pared y resbaló hasta ponerse de cuclillas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba agotado.

Fingir que ser Papá Noel era fácil se le había dado de perlas. Pero la verdad era muy distinta. Quizá, solo quizá, Yaten comenzaba a darse cuenta de que tenía un serio problema. Cada vez que uno de esos repulsivos niños había tocado sus piernas, un extraño cosquilleo de pánico se había instalado en su estómago. Y, aun así, había logrado calmar las ganas de huir, aunque solo fuese por ver el gesto de desilusión en el rostro de Mina.

Mina… Últimamente llevaba peor aquello de pasar las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado. Especialmente después de aquel furtivo beso en el baño de casa. Imágenes sueltas le atormentaban continuamente, recordándole el garrafal error que había cometido. Él jamás de los jamases llegaría a sentir atracción —ni nada que se le pareciese— por una chica tan despreocupada como Mina.

Se levantó, más calmado, y observó su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Sonrió satisfecho. A pesar de estar vestido con un horrible traje rojo y blanco y llevar una bola de espumillón en la barriga para darle volumen, seguía estando guapo.

«Eres el mejor, Yaten», se dijo a sí mismo, tras guiñarse mentalmente un ojo.

Salió del baño mucho después, vestido otra vez con un elegante pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscuro que contrastaba con su platinado cabello. Encontró a Mina frente a un escaparate, con algunas bolsas de más en las manos.

—¿Ya has comprado mi regalo? —preguntó emocionado.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto? Estoy cansada de esperarte. Ya he visto todo el centro comercial.

Yaten ojeó las bolsas, ignorando sus palabras. Le encantaban los regalos, especialmente cuando eran para él. Se frotó las manos.

—¿Qué es? ¿No piensas decírmelo?

—No sé de qué demonios me hablas.

—¡De mi regalo! ¡Vamos, Mina, vamos, dámelo YA!

La zarandeó de un lado a otro, mirándola fijamente.

—En serio, estás fatal. Eres un enfermo.

—Vale, pero este (atractivo) enfermo quiere saber qué le has comprado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué me has comprado a mí? —Mina se encaró con él, alzando los hombros.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? ¡Serás desgraciado!

—¿Acaso tenía que hacerlo? —Se cruzó de brazos, confundido.

Mina, enfurecida, le dio un puntapié a la papelera que tenía al lado.

—Mira, quizá esa papelera sería tu regalo perfecto… Piénsalo, podría sustituir a tu armario.

—¡Idiota, fue idea tuya que nos hiciéramos regalos!

—Ya. Pero no sabía que yo también tenía que comprarte uno a ti.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan… egoísta? ¡Me sacas de quicio!

Yaten suspiró, abochornado. Casi comenzaba a sentir pena por la tonta de Mina. La observó largamente. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, el reflejo del cristal del escaparate se posicionó sobre la joven y la respuesta llegó a él de súbito.

—Está bien, te compraré algo. Tú espérame en la puerta, ahora mismo voy.

—Pe… pero Yaten… ¡seguro que acabas perdiéndote! No quiero que la policía aparezca en mi casa con un inglés llorica en el asiento trasero…

Pero era demasiado tarde. Yaten desapareció en el interior de la tienda. Mina resopló, agotada. Había sido un día de compras demasiado largo. Ya ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para discutir o protestar. Caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta de salida y cruzó los dedos, deseosa de que Yaten recordase cómo llegar hasta allí.

En realidad sí le había comprado un regalo a Yaten e incluso se había gastado más de la cuenta en él. Pero tenía una excusa perfecta, puesto que lo había encontrado de pura casualidad. Estaba segura de que le iba a encantar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio una palmada en la frente, castigándose a sí misma. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué más daba si le gustaba o no? Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que se odiaban. No tenía ninguna razón para complacer a un imbécil tan grande como Yaten. Miró de reojo la bolsa en la que llevaba su regalo y sintió unas ganas terribles de lanzarla lejos, arrepintiéndose de ser tan estúpida.

—¡No me he perdido, Mina!

Era él. Llevaba dos bolsas nuevas en la mano derecha. Visto así, de lejos, era el típico chico con el que le habría gustado coquetear un rato y…

—¡Qué asco! — Yaten olfateó el aire, poniéndose de puntillas—. Esta ciudad huele fatal. Deberían colocar ambientadores por las calles.

Era el instante en el que abría la boca cuando Mina desechaba la idea de coquetear con él. Exhaló el aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La imagen del inglés despeinado, borracho y con la camisa por fuera acudió a su mente, atormentándola y recordándole el prohibido beso.

—Será mejor que acudamos a la cafetería donde hemos quedado con Seiya. Debe de estar esperándonos.

—No sé qué decir. Quizá sea demasiado tarde, quizá haya pasado frente al museo de la Edad de Piedra y haya decidido quedarse a vivir allí, en su hábitat natural, para siempre…

—Deja de decir idioteces y camina más rápido — Mina aceleró el paso con la vista fija en la acera—, ¿o acaso prefieres que cojamos el autobús?

—Oh, no, no. —Siguió decidido su paso—. ¿Sabes?, no me acabó de convencer aquella limusina grande. Prefiero la mía.

Mina decidió ignorarle durante el resto del trayecto. Yaten pasó el rato protestando por todo aquello que sus ojos verdes podían ver. Se quejó de la estrechez de la calzada y de las pocas zonas verdes de la ciudad. Se quejó del espacio que ocupaban los abuelos sentados en los bancos de la avenida y de lo mal que circulaban algunos coches. Se quejó del bajo precio de las tiendas de ropa y del frío aire invernal. Se quejó de lo sucio que estaba un perro que pasó a su derecha y de lo poco deslumbrante que era la luz de los semáforos…

—¿Por qué no te miras un poco al espejo y te quejas de lo que ves en él? —explotó Mina, agotada de escuchar su voz.

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he intentado alguna que otra vez, pero nunca he encontrado nada por lo que quejarme.

—Eres un egocéntrico.

—Prefiero ser egocéntrico antes que modesto.

—No hace falta que lo jures. —Mina puso los ojos en blanco—. Y ahora cierra la boca de una vez. Hemos llegado.

Entraron en la cafetería en la que habían quedado con Seiya y lo encontraron tras un rápido vistazo. El hermano hippie de Mina garabateaba como loco en unas hojas, con la nariz pegada a la mesa de madera. Las largas rastas se desparramaban sobre esta de forma desordenada, y pequeñas gotas de escarcha se escurrían por su cerveza, que había dejado a un lado.

—¿Seiya?

Mina pronunció su nombre temerosa, y Yaten, alerta desde que había pisado el libertario suelo americano, dio rápidamente un paso atrás y se refugió tras ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —insistió su hermana.

Seiya alzó la vista al fin. Sonrió. Y después le dio un trago a su cerveza, terminándosela de golpe. Volvió a sonreír.

—Es mi regalo para papá y mamá.

Yaten se escurrió a un lado, abandonando su posición de retaguardia, y se inclinó sobre la mesa de Seiya. Después, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada estridente que resonó por toda la cafetería. Mina fue algo más discreta y se llevó las manos a la boca, aguantándose la risa.

—¿Qué pasa, acaso no os gusta? —Observó de cerca su trabajo—. Hombre, se me ha caído un poco de ceniza encima y dos o tres gotas de cerveza, pero casi no se nota —añadió, y sopló sobre el regalo como si así

consiguiese arreglar cualquier tipo de desperfecto.

—Pero ¿eso qué es?

—Un dibujo.

—¿Piensas regalarles un dibujo?

—Lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿no?, eso nos han enseñado ellos siempre.

—Seiya…

Yaten siguió riendo.

—Miradlo bien. No está tan mal —indicó, mientras Mina y Yaten pegaban sus narices sobre la hoja de papel—. Este rectángulo es nuestra casa. Aquí estás tú con el perro, Wisky, papá, mamá y yo. Y este es Yaten, lo he puesto un poco apartado porque solo va a formar parte de la familia durante un mes.

—Muy… original —logró decir el inglés—. Oye, ¿qué es eso que me has dibujado en la mano?

—Je, je —Seiya le guiñó un ojo—, tío, una cerveza de litro, tenías que haberte visto la otra noche… te caracteriza bastante bien.

—Ah, gracias por el detalle —contestó, irónico.

—Luego le he dado un toque animado con un poco de purpurina aquí y allá —aclaró, con lo que dio por finalizada la exposición de su obra.

Mina alzó la vista al cielo, buscando a ese Dios suyo que, al parecer, hacía días que se había perdido, dejándola a solas con aquellos dos energúmenos.

—Bien, chicos, creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Ambos asintieron. Caminaron por donde habían ido y siguieron en línea recta por la avenida principal. Mina, entre Yaten y Seiya, aceleraba el paso todo lo que podía, pues deseaba llegar a casa para encerrarse en su habitación e intentar encontrar unos instantes de paz. El silencio les envolvía, tan solo interrumpido de vez en cuando por algunos eructos de Seiya, que, despreocupado, caminaba con su dibujo en la mano izquierda, sin ofrecerse a llevar ninguna de las bolsas que cargaban los demás.

—¿Podrías decirle a tu hermano que deje de eructar? —le preguntó Yaten a Mina en susurros.

—¿Tanto te molesta?

—Lo cierto es que sí —afirmó—. La tierra tiembla en cuanto abre la boca. Y tras cada uno de sus eructos me siento como en medio de un terremoto. Como espero puedas comprender, no es especialmente agradable…

—Vale, está bien, ya basta; no hace falta que me cuentes tu vida, no me interesa. —Suspiró, volviéndose hacia su hermano—. Seiya, ¿te importaría no eructar más?

Seiya la miró confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Pero si es algo natural! No querrás que me los guarde…

—Por favor…

—No sabía que fueses tan pija, Mina. —Rió despreocupado—. ¡Menuda hermana tengo! Yo pensaba que molabas.

En realidad a Mina ya poco le importaba molar o no, estar dentro o fuera de onda. Lo único que tenía valor para ella era el silencio. Después de conocer a Yaten, había aprendido a apreciarlo más que nada en el mundo.

Afortunadamente, no tardaron demasiado en llegar a casa. Parecía que la suerte volvía a estar de su parte, pues Mina pudo pasar el resto de la tarde a solas en su habitación, escuchando música tumbada sobre la cama y perdiéndose en un mundo perfecto e idílico donde no existía ningún Yaten. Mientras tanto, el Yaten real se entretuvo dándose un largo baño de espuma durante más de una hora y, después, pasó el rato envolviendo de un modo preciso y exacto los regalos que había comprado. Fue a la hora de la cena cuando, inevitablemente, volvieron a verse las caras.

Mina puso la mesa, mientras Yaten la seguía de la cocina al comedor y vigilaba que todo estuviese en orden. Ella quiso protestar, pero, siendo las últimas horas del día, se mantuvo callada e intentó sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible. Cuando acabó se desplomó en el sofá, y Yaten se sentó a su lado con movimientos elegantes. Ella buscó el mando del televisor, lo encendió y se relajó viendo las noticias.

—Alrededor de las tres de la tarde se ha producido un atraco en una conocida joyería del estado de Tejas. Nadie ha resultado herido. Sin embargo, las pérdidas han sido elevadas.

—Esto es muy aburrido —se quejó Yaten, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué no pones alguna película como la de _El rey león_?

—Se suponía que no te gustaban las películas de dibujos animados —dijo Mina—. Y no, no pienso poner ninguna. Quiero saber qué está pasando en el mundo, si no te importa.

—La cuestión es que sí me importa.

—¡Cállate de una vez!

—Pasamos ahora a la noticia más importante del día —prosiguió la mujer del telediario—. Se ha desatado una fuerte gripe que ya ha sido denominada como «la gripe de la gallina». Al parecer proviene de Australia y, pese a que,

todavía no se sabe demasiado sobre ella, ya son más de cuatrocientas personas las afectadas en apenas veinticuatro horas. Los casos en nuestro país ascienden a veinte. Las autoridades sanitarias esperan encontrar una vacuna lo antes posible. Les mantendremos informados.

—Gg… gri… gripe de la ga… ga… gallina… —balbució, confundido.

Mina casi creyó ver cómo un tic sacudía los párpados de Yaten. Su rostro se había tornado blanco como la nieve recién caída, e incluso sus labios parecían perder un poco de color. Temió que fuese a desmayarse.

—Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? —bromeó, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia él.

Mina le posó una mano sobre la frente y él ni siquiera se apartó. Se encontraba sumido en un profundo estado de shock. Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para empujarlo hacia atrás y acomodarle mejor en el sofá. Él se dejó llevar como un peso muerto.

—Empiezas a asustarme, Yaten.

Mina se acercó hacia él y pasó repetidamente la mano derecha por delante de sus ojos. Yaten tenía la mirada perdida, las verdes pupilas fijas en un punto muerto. Mina se balanceó torpemente, apoyándose en el brazo del sofá para no caer. Ya no le hacía tanta gracia la alarmante actitud de Yaten frente a la gripe de la gallina. Carraspeó, intentando llamar su atención, y después le zarandeó con brusquedad. Pero el inglés continuaba ido. No sabía qué más podía hacer y, presa de la desesperación, le propinó un bofetón. Él sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la mejilla enrojecida.

—¿Por qué me pegas?

—Intentaba reanimarte.

—¡Santo Dios! Tengo que llamar a mi madre… ¡Un teléfono, Mina, venga, muévete de una vez! —gritó como un loco.

—Eh, tranquilízate. No es para tanto. La gripe de la gallina solo es una gripe más y no deberías alarmarte por ello…

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MALDITO TELÉFONO?

—Bien, como quieras.

Mina bufó asqueada, y le llevó el teléfono inalámbrico. Observó cómo Yaten, agitado, marcaba el número de su madre, presionando las teclas del aparato a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Oh, Yaten, hola! Tu madre está en una reunión, soy su secretaría, si quieres decirle algo yo se lo apunto y…

—¡SÍ, LO QUE QUIERO DECIRLE ES QUE SE PONGA AHORA MISMO AL TELÉFONO! ES UNA EMERGENCIA DE VIDA O MUERTE.

—Esto… ¿estás bien, cielo?

—¡NO! —explotó.

—Vale, ahora mismo le digo que se ponga. Espera un momento.

Mina observó anonadada las reacciones de Yaten. Su rostro ya no estaba pálido, sino más bien rojizo. Se había levantado del sofá y caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono pegado a la oreja como si se tratase de un ejecutivo sumamente ocupado.

—¿Yaten? —preguntó su madre al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Mamá… ¿es que no has visto las noticias? Acabo de enterarme: la gripe de la gallina anda suelta —gimoteó—. No quiero que me atrape, no… Lo que quiero es que vengas aquí a por mí, ahora mismo —añadió—. Dile a papá que mande un helicóptero o algo, ¡YA!

Yaten escuchó cómo su madre suspiraba al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Qué susto me has dado! He salido de una reunión importantísima…

—¡Lo sé, es para asustarse!

—Mira, hazme un favor, cariño, prométeme que durante los próximos días no verás la televisión, no leerás los periódicos ni escucharás la radio. Créeme, te irá bien ignorar el mundo exterior un tiempo. Pronto estarás de nuevo en casa. Yo sé que puedes valerte por ti mismo. Mientras tanto, sé bueno, mi pequeña coliflor. Te quiero.

Yaten iba a protestar de nuevo, pero su madre colgó antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

Bueno, parece que despues de ese beso, nuestra parejita ha estado muy diferente, Yaten pensando en Mina y ella con el regalo, que sera lo que le ha comprado a ese chico tan raro, ademas de no poder alejar el beso de sus pensamientos y comenzar a verlo atractivo.

:3 Muchas gracias por sus Reviews


	16. Listas de amores pasados

_Capitulo 16_

* * *

—Un poco más de agua, por favor. Creo que acabaré deshidratándome.

—A no ser que la gripe de la gallina te atrape antes —Mina sonrió tímidamente—; creo que le lleva ventaja a la deshidratación.

—¡No pronuncies el nombre prohibido! —le recordó Yaten, que apretó los dientes al hablar.

—Oh, perdón.

La noche anterior habían acordado no pronunciar «la gripe de la gallina», ya que a Yaten se le antojaba demasiado doloroso escuchar aquel terminó, y sus oídos no parecían estar preparados para soportarlo. Mina abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que él había llevado como parte del equipaje y buscó en el abarrotado interior otra toallita húmeda para colocársela en la frente.

—Están a la derecha —le indicó Yaten—. ¡Uf, Mina, eres una paleta total! Dame el botiquín, ya las busco yo mismo.

Le tendió la maletita.

—Cuidado, no sea que te rompas una uña… —le advirtió ella, medio riendo—. Eso sería… el Apocalipsis.

Yaten desenvolvió rápidamente otra toallita húmeda y, desechando la anterior, se la puso sobre la frente con cuidado. Se reclinó sobre el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en un almohadón de color morado.

—¿Sabes?, empiezas a repetirte —dijo Yaten—. Vas a tener que contratar a alguien para que piense estupideces nuevas por ti.

—¿No es más propio de ti eso de tener sirvientes que se encarguen de tus responsabilidades?

—Sí. Ojalá estuviese aquí Artemis —Suspiró con aire nostálgico—; nadie hace los zumos de piña con coco rallado como él… —Frunció el entrecejo—. ¡Cómo odio este horrible lugar!

—Te refieres a mi casa, ¿no?

—Sí, y a todos los que la habitan, por supuesto —aclaró felizmente.

—Tranquilo; para mí también es un alivio saber que cada minuto que pasa significa que falta un poco menos para que te marches de aquí.

Yaten estiró los brazos, sonriendo y ocupando prácticamente todo el sofá.

Mina cambió el canal de la televisión, molesta, apretando con ahínco las teclas del mando a distancia.

—¡Sí! Será un lujo volver a tener algo de espacio —prosiguió el inglés.

—Oye, mi casa tiene dos pisos, no es pequeña.

—¡Si tú lo dices…! Apuesto a que tiene los mismos metros cuadrados que uno de mis cuartos de baño.

Mina enarcó las cejas con escepticismo. Cada vez le intrigaba más saber de dónde provenía realmente aquel extraño alumno de intercambio. Quizá todo aquello que decía era mentira, quizá solo se trataba de una persona con verdaderos problemas mentales que no llegaba a aceptar su propia realidad… y terminaba por inventársela. Ahogó un suspiro.

—Sabes que esta noche celebramos el cumpleaños de Seiya, ¿verdad?

Yaten ladeó lentamente la cabeza y miró a Mina con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabase de ver a un fantasma. Después rió tontamente.

—¡Qué chiste más malo! Y encima casi me lo trago.

—No es un chiste, Yaten. —Mina amplió su sonrisa—. En realidad es dentro de una semana, lo que pasa es que coincide con el día de Navidad, y este año hemos decidido cambiarlo. Ya sé que es un poco precipitado… pero hemos conseguido arreglarlo.

Y era cierto. Seiya había querido celebrar su cumpleaños esa misma noche de cualquier modo. Así pues, sus padres decidieron aprovechar el día para visitar a la tía Marge y pasar la noche con ella, dejándoles la casa libre. Había sido toda una suerte que el señor Aino cediera; terminó sucumbiendo a las amenazas de Seiya de que, si no lo hacía, dejaría de estudiar y se marcharía a recorrer mundo en la maltrecha caravana de su amigo Frank.

—Tendrás que ayudarme a prepararlo todo —prosiguió Mina, animada—. A las diez en punto llegarán los amigos de Seiya.

—¿Qué?

Yaten negó con la cabeza. Confundido, se quitó la toallita húmeda de la frente y la lanzó sobre Mina.

—Pero ¿qué haces, loco?

—¡Me protejo de ti! Pretendes destrozarme la vida, ¿verdad?

—Yo no… —Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Oh, vamos, Yaten, no será para tanto! Todos son muy simpáticos.

Yaten se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya. Mira, si son tan simpáticos como tus amigos, prefiero no conocerlos. Gracias.

Mina se recostó en el sofá, cogió en brazos a Whisky e intentó ignorar el berrinche de Yaten. A veces podía llegar a parecer un niño de tres años, a pesar de su aspecto elegante y eternamente formal. No tenía arreglo.

—¿Estás enfadado?

Se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo. Le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo, y Yaten le apartó la mano con un seco manotazo, como si se tratase de una mosca molesta. Mina recordó aquellos días en que había trabajado de niñera para la vecina y se propuso actuar con Yaten tal y como se comportaba con los críos a los que debía cuidar.

—¿Quieres que te ponga _El rey león _otra vez?

Otra vez… porque la noche anterior, pasado el primer susto tras escuchar la noticia de la gripe de la gallina, habían vuelto a verla. Yaten arrugó la nariz, y sus ojos verdes, fríos y penetrantes, se clavaron en Mina como si esta fuese una intrusa. Finalmente, tras pensárselo, desenvolvió otra toallita húmeda y decidió contestar.

—Vale.

Había terminado cayendo en la tela de araña tejida por Mina. Ella se levantó animada del sofá, intentando no reír, y rebuscó entre los DVD. Ojeó distraída algunas cubiertas.

—O, mejor aún, probemos con _Aladdín_, a ver qué te parece…

—¿Aladdín? ¿Y ese quién demonios es?

—Ahora lo verás.

Yaten se mantuvo atento a la película y opinó descaradamente en algunos momentos cruciales. Cuando terminó, casi una hora después, Mina apagó el televisor y se recostó en el sofá.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido la película?

—¿Quieres que te responda punto por punto? —Suspiró—. Uno: los escenarios son pobres y repetitivos. Dos: ¿a esa diminuta mansión blanca la llaman palacio?, ¡por Dios! Tres: ¿las alfombras voladoras existen? Cuatro: si yo hubiese sido Jazmín habría ordenado a mis espías que investigasen a Aladdín.

Mina negó con la cabeza, esforzándose por no reír.

—¿Por qué te identificas con la princesa? Tendría que ser al revés: deberías identificarte con Aladdín.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Yo no soy un pobretón, ni robo un mendrugo de pan, ni tampoco llevo un mono pulgoso a la espalda, del que ni siquiera se sabe en qué idioma habla. —Agitó las manos con gesto señorial—. Antes me comparo con el sultán gordo, que, por cierto, un poco de ejercicio no le vendría nada mal.

—No tienes remedio —bufó Mina.

—Gracias.

Pasaron unos instantes tumbados en el sofá y sumidos en un profundo silencio. Mina había comenzado a sentir cierta curiosidad por Yaten. En realidad, deseaba conocer un poco más sobre su vida en Londres, sobre él en general. Notaba que, con el paso de los días, la confianza entre ellos —a pesar de estar repleta de odio— iba asentando sus bases. Quizá se estaba acostumbrando a eso de tener al lado a un enfermo mental.

—Yaten, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Eh… NO.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido novia?

—¿Es que no me has oído? Te prohíbo que me preguntes cosas.

—Eso significa que siempre has estado soltero, ¿verdad?

Yaten comenzó a ruborizarse lentamente, y sus mofletes se tornaron de un gracioso tono rojizo. Se incorporó en el sofá, sentándose y mirándola.

—Pues claro que no. Soy el _sex symbol _del instituto.

—¿De veras? No me lo creo.

—Abre los ojos, mírame fijamente y verás cómo se te despejan las dudas.

Mina rió descaradamente. Su ego no tenía límites.

—¿Y con cuántas chicas has salido?

—¡Sabía adónde querías llegar, vieja picarona! —La apuntó con un dedo acusador—. No pienso decírtelo. Te quedarás con las ganas de saberlo.

Mina se acercó a Yaten, rompiendo la normativa de espacio vital individual que ambos habían acordado. Él pareció sentirse intimidado y la miró con una mezcla de miedo y desconcierto.

—¡Va, Yaten! ¡No te hagas el malote! —Le dio un pequeño codazo—. ¡Venga, _sex symbol_, cuéntame a cuántas _fashion victims _te has llevado a la cama!

Yaten tragó saliva despacio. La desvergüenza de Mina le ponía nervioso. Nadie le había preguntado nunca aquello de un modo tan directo. Es más, a decir verdad, jamás se lo habían preguntado de ningún modo. Suspiró y se acercó al oído de ella. No quería darle a entender con sus silencios que no había tenido novia.

—A… dos —susurró.

Invadió la estancia un incómodo silencio que, poco después, se vio interrumpido por las risas de Mina. Le señaló con un dedo y negó con la

cabeza, incrédula.

—¿SOLO DOS?

Yaten pestañeó confundido. ¿Cómo que… «solo»?, ¿acaso no eran suficientes? Tenía dieciocho años. Y, ciertamente, después de lo ocurrido con su última novia, había aprendido la lección, y desde entonces evitaba tropezarse con cualquier otra mujer. Claro que ese episodio de su vida jamás se lo contaría a la idiota de Mina.

Un extraño cosquilleo comenzó a ascenderle desde el estómago cuando se preguntó con cuántos chicos habría salido Mina. Peor aún: la imaginó en brazos de otro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

—¿Con cuántos has salido tú? —le preguntó.

—¿Te refieres a los de estar un par de meses, o a los de pasar un buen rato sin compromisos?

—No sé… todos en general… ¿Cuántos?

—¿Te crees que me dedico a contarlos o qué?

Fue como si le tirasen encima un jarro de agua fría. Entonces, el beso que se habían dado en el cuarto de baño aquella noche, con el historial de Mina, no debía de haber significado nada para ella. Claro que para él tampoco, ¡faltaría más! Un beso. Un beso… tonto, estúpido e insignificante. Solo eso. Sonrío falsamente e intentó pensar en algo que pudiese dañarla, porque en ese momento, sin saber por qué, él también se sentía extrañamente dolido.

—Vaya, así que ¿los jóvenes salidos de la urbanización te conocen como «Mina, la chica a domicilio»?

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

Se levantó del sofá y puso los brazos en jarras. Enarcó las cejas.

—Lo que has oído, exactamente. Ni más, ni menos.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces, Yaten!

—Ya, pero tú has dicho que tu lista de tíos es tan larga que ni siquiera puedes llevar la cuenta. —Se encogió de hombros y, muy en el fondo, advirtió la satisfacción que sentía al ver el rostro enojado de Mina. Al fin y al cabo, él también estaba enojado.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—En Londres, al tipo de chicas que son como tú, las denominamos «put…».

—¡Cállate!

Mina notó que los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Aquello no era justo. Se

llevó una mano al pecho, tratando calmarse, y procuró no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

—¡Para tu información, yo nunca me he acostado con nadie! —explotó finalmente.

Yaten la miró fijamente y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Aturdido, y sintiéndose algo culpable por sus acusaciones, se dio la vuelta en el sofá y evitó toparse con sus ojos. La situación era extraña y se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—Así que ¿eres virgen…? —se atrevió a decir, pasados unos insoportables segundos repletos de tensión.

—Sí. —Mina logró relajarse—. ¿Y tú?

Yaten alzó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los de ella. Entonces Mina adivinó que no le iba a gustar la respuesta y le molestó que un incómodo nudo presionase su garganta.

—No. No lo soy —contestó.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

Ayer se me apago la compu antes de subir este capitulo y como habia visto una pelicula de terror esa misma tarde, mmm bueno no fui valiente :P para encenderla de nuevo y estar sola en mi cuarto xD. Asi que mil disculpas :3 ahora si les dejo dos.

Y estas confesiones huy :) la cosa se pone emosionante.


	17. Confusión

_Capitulo 17_

* * *

—Estoy hasta las narices de hacer mariposas de estas —protestó Yaten, mientras espolvoreaba con canela algunas de las galletas.

—No son mariposas, son lacitos. —Mina le miró seria—. No me digas que nunca los has probado…

—Eso es algo obvio. En mi casa no comemos mierda.

—¡Los lacitos no son mierda!

—Cierto, tienes razón: solo son un cúmulo de grasa bañado en azúcar. Grasa y más grasa, como conclusión —explicó con ademán reflexivo.

—Estás enfermo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es complicado mantenerme sano si tengo que verte a todas horas; las pupilas, los tímpanos… todo acaba resintiéndose inevitablemente.

—¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Y deja de echarles canela a los lacitos!

—Solo intentaba ocultar la aceitosa realidad.

Acababan de comenzar a preparar los primeros detalles del cumpleaños de Seiya, y Mina ya se sentía agotada. Soportar a Yaten era peor que moldear y hornear quinientos lacitos con canela. Desde que el inglés había descubierto que acudirían a la celebración todos los amigos de Seiya, se había propuesto un reto: conseguir decir más de diez estupideces por minuto que sacasen de quicio a Mina. Y, al parecer, lo estaba logrando.

—Bien. Ya está. —Mina se apartó el flequillo de la frente y se ensució la cara de harina—. Ahora enchufa el horno.

—¿Cómo se hace eso, señorita… Casper?

—¿Casper?

—Te has manchado de harina, parece que acabas de disfrazarte de fantasma para ir a un carnaval —Enarcó las cejas—, aunque… por otra parte…

—Da igual, mejor no añadas nada más. —Mina le dio un empujón al pasar por su lado y encendió el horno.

—Como decía, por otra parte… la suciedad actúa como barrera impidiéndome ver tu cara. Y supongo que eso es bueno.

Ella bufó, esparciendo aún más el desastre desatado en la cocina, y se cruzó de brazos.

—No podías mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. Es uno de mis dones: siempre tengo algo que decir. Soy un chico listo.

—No sé qué concepto tienes tú de lo que significa realmente ser «un chico listo», cualquiera diría que estás como una regadera, en el caso más optimista.

—¿Como una regadera? Perdona, pero no he entendido la metáfora.

—No importa, ni siquiera quiero que la entiendas —farfulló Mina bruscamente.

Se quitó el delantal y lo dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina. Por una parte, Yaten tenía razón. Tras la elaboración de los famosos lacitos, Mina estaba sucia, despeinada, cansada y asqueada, mientras que él parecía recién salido de la ducha. Misteriosamente, ni siquiera llevaba restos de masa o harina entre sus perfectas uñas. Estos fenómenos inexplicables hacían que se sintiera en desventaja.

—Bueno, ahora, si no es mucha molestia, creo que subiré a mi habitación y dormiré un poco… —anunció él, y bostezó con disimulo.

—Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Si todavía no hemos preparado nada!

Yaten la miró confundido.

—¿Qué intentas decir, niña? —preguntó, arrugando la nariz; la última palabra sonó áspera y con un deje de hastío.

—Preparar el cumpleaños nos llevará horas, Yaten —le informó—. Y no me llames niña, idiota.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Te dejo a ti el puesto de jornada completa, yo prefiero hacer media jornada y… creo que ya he cumplido con mi trabajo. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Me voy a echar la siesta.

Y salió de allí a grandes zancadas, cerró la puerta de la cocina con brusquedad y dejó a Mina sumida en un tenso silencio. La joven respiró profundamente, procurando mantener la calma. Al final, presa de la desesperación, decidió darse una ducha antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a Yaten.

Era invierno y hacía muchísimo frío, pero, de todos modos, Mina se duchó con agua templada y agradeció los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda haciéndole cosquillas, como si un ejército de diminutas hormigas escalase por su piel. Todavía era capaz de sentir algo. Últimamente las horas se le antojaban más largas y densas de lo normal, y por si aquello no fuese suficientemente malo teniendo en cuenta que estaba de vacaciones, temía estar perdiéndose a sí misma.

Quizá estaba cambiando por culpa de Yaten. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando del contacto del agua sobre su piel. No podía dejar de pensar en la última conversación que había mantenido con el inglés. Su voz martillaba con fuerza en su cabeza una vez tras otra, incansable. Imaginaba a Yaten cogido de la mano de una chica y sentía una extraña incomodidad al visualizar la imagen que trazaba en su mente. Aquella joven con la que él había estado debía de haber sido perfecta dada la selectividad de Yaten. No como ella… que al parecer tenía cien mil defectos que él odiaba y le recordaba constantemente. Poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a compararse con la ex novia de Yaten, a la que había ido idealizando, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Enfadada consigo misma, cerró con fuerza el grifo de la ducha antes de salir y cubrirse con un albornoz de color pistacho. El espejo le devolvió la mirada: a decir verdad, tampoco se veía tan fea, y supuso que Yaten exageraba al respecto solo para hacerle daño. Era una chica corriente. Cierto que no se arreglaba demasiado, que verdaderamente no le gustaba hacerlo. Prefería invertir ese tiempo en cualquier otra actividad más provechosa. Suspiró profundamente, en realidad no sabía por qué tenía que justificar su estilo de vida; nunca antes se había preocupado por ello y le molestaba hacerlo ahora.

Se vistió con desgana y salió del cuarto de baño más cabreada que nunca. Caminó a grandes zancadas, haciendo chirriar el suelo de madera a su paso hasta su habitación. Cuando entró, encontró a Yaten revolviendo la ropa del armario. Los labios de Mina formaron una línea recta perfecta, y los apretó tanto que se tornaron blanquecinos.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mi cuarto?

—Solo… pasaba por aquí… Te estaba buscando —acabó confesando Yaten.

—¿Me buscabas dentro del armario, entre la ropa?

Yaten, con un gesto de absoluta inocencia, se encogió de hombros.

—Cómo estás loca, contigo nunca se sabe…

—¡YATEN! —gritó Mina, sumamente enfadada. Acababa de toparse con el límite de su paciencia. Ya había llegado a la frontera de la tolerancia.

—Así me llamo —aseguró él, dando un paso atrás.

—¡Sé qué es lo que estabas haciendo! —Mina sonrió maliciosa—. Buscabas los regalos de Navidad. Eres más tonto aún de lo que pensé al principio.

—¿Qué? ¿Regalos? Yo no…

—Te he pillado.

La actitud de Mina no dejaba margen para la más mínima duda. Yaten agachó la cabeza, rindiéndose al fin. Después se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a sacudirla por los hombros.

—¡Dime dónde están!

—Lo siento, tendrás que aprender a tener paciencia —le indicó Mina, tal como podría haberlo hecho una madre.

—La paciencia es la filosofía de los infelices conformistas —apuntó él—. Yo necesito saber qué me has comprado.

—¡Déjalo ya, Yaten, no pienso decírtelo! —concluyó—. Y ahora baja a la cocina y ayúdame a organizar la fiesta.

—¿Es un castigo o algo parecido?

A Mina le entraron ganas de reír, pero logró contenerse a tiempo. Definitivamente, Yaten era un niño grande. Hacía años que ella había superado aquella sana impaciencia a la hora de recibir los regalos navideños y le parecía graciosa la expresión angelical que él había adoptado.

—Sí, es un castigo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación — Yaten tras suspirar de un modo dramático— y se dirigieron hacia el piso inferior.

—¿Sabes…? —dijo, fijando sus ojos en ella con una sonrisa pícara—, eso de que me castigues… suena un tanto erótico.

A Mina se le aceleró el corazón y se preguntó si Yaten sería capaz de advertir la delirante velocidad de sus latidos. Notó el calor arremolinándose en torno a sus mejillas y, como no sabía qué contestar, le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —logró exclamar finalmente.

Él rió con disimulo mientras descendían el último tramo de la escalera. Entraron en la cocina. Yaten apoyó la espalda en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, observando los movimientos de Mina. Ella abrió la nevera preguntándose qué podría preparar para cenar.

—Bueno, al menos es un alivio saber que no piensas castigarme atándome las manos al cabezal de la cama ni nada de eso… —prosiguió—. Así pues, ¿cuál es mi condena?

Mina resopló furiosa. Quedaba poco tiempo para los preparativos y el inepto de Yaten le retrasaba la tarea aún más. Una idea pasó por su cabeza.

—Ya sé qué puedes hacer —objetó—. Camina lentamente hasta el garaje, abre la lavadora que encontrarás allí, saca la ropa limpia… ¿lo entiendes todo hasta el momento?

—Creo que sí.

—Vale. Pues después de eso, tiendes la ropa en el jardín trasero, en el tendedero, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo he explicado a prueba de idiotas, así que espero que no tengas ninguna duda al respecto.

Yaten chasqueó los dedos y sonrió levemente.

—En realidad tengo una duda.

—¡Uf! —Mina alzó la vista al techo de la cocina, presa de la desesperación—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Mi duda es… ¿por qué tengo que tender la ropa de la familia Aino como un vulgar sirviente?

—¡YATEN, PORQUE TODOS DEBEMOS AYUDAR EN CASA Y YO NECESITO PERDERTE DE VISTA UN RATO!

Él dio la impresión de querer añadir algo más, pero, al ver a Mina tan enfadada, decidió que sería mejor no llevarle la contraria en ese momento.

—Está bien —gruñó por lo bajo, y se dirigió hacia el garaje.

No estaba seguro de haber comprendido todo lo que Mina le había ordenado, porque, sencillamente, jamás había tendido ni una sola prenda de ropa. Localizó la lavadora al fondo del garaje y la abrió, apretando la palanca. Sonrió satisfecho. Después encontró una palangana: sacó la ropa de la lavadora y la depositó allí. Una vez terminó, fue hasta la parte trasera del jardín cargado con la palangana repleta de ropa y la dejó en el suelo. Frente a él había unas cuerdas atadas a las ramas de dos árboles, formando tres líneas rectas. Ojeó las pinzas sueltas que se encontraban colgadas ahí.

«Tú puedes hacerlo, Yaten», se dijo. Cogió una camiseta. Era negra, y en la parte delantera resaltaba el dibujo de una hoja verde de marihuana, así que rápidamente dedujo que pertenecía a Seiya. Suspiró, resentido por tener que llevar a cabo un trabajo tan decadente, dado su blanco historial en las tareas domésticas, y finalmente logró colgarla en la cuerda sujetándola con dos coloridas pinzas.

Tendió una segunda prenda, una tercera, una cuarta, una quinta… y entonces se quedó muy quieto. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Vaya, vaya, qué interesante… —murmuró con un deje lascivo. Y estiró la goma de unas braguitas de Mina.

Eran de color azul intenso, con el dibujo de Piolín en la parte delantera y un letrero en la zona trasera donde se leía: «Sexy girl».

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando la imagen de Mina en ropa interior se apoderó de su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, consternado; ¿en qué estaba

pensando? Suspiró. En realidad debía admitir que se había sentido aliviado tras saber que Mina nunca se había acostado con ninguno de sus muchos novios. Probablemente, incluso empezaba a cogerle un poco de cariño a causa de la intensa convivencia.

Sintiéndose un tanto estúpido, Yaten tendió las braguitas de Mina. Y entonces una pregunta curiosa se apoderó de él, parpadeando como un luminoso cartel de propaganda en su cabeza: ¿qué talla de sujetador utilizaría la chica? No estaba seguro de ello, ya que Mina solía vestir sudaderas o chaquetas deportivas que ocultaban aquello que Yaten querría descubrir. Rápidamente rebuscó en la palangana hasta encontrar un sujetador azul que completaba el conjunto de las braguitas de Piolín.

—Pues tampoco está tan mal… —comentó Yaten en voz alta.

—¿Qué es lo que no está tan mal?

Sorprendido, dejó caer el sujetador al suelo. Era Mina, que le observaba con atención a apenas dos metros de distancia. Estaba de brazos cruzados y, a juzgar por la agria expresión de su rostro, seguía cabreada.

—Decía que…, nada, que no está tan mal esto de tender la ropa —mintió.

—Me alegra. Espero que te sirva de lección y lo hagas más a menudo.

—No lo dudes —añadió, esforzándose por no reír.

—¿Sabes?, hoy estás un poco raro.

—Así soy yo: raro y exclusivo —aclaró.

—No eres exclusivo en el buen sentido de la palabra, Yaten. En todo caso serías… repulsivo.

Yaten frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Oye, ¿por qué tienes que pagar conmigo tu mal humor?

—Pero ¿qué demonios te pasa a ti? Esto es lo que hacemos siempre: atacarnos el uno al otro.

—Ya, claro.

—¿No piensas decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera… un nuevo insulto o algo que reprocharme?

—Estoy falto de inspiración.

El enfado de Mina pareció concentrarse en la afilada mirada que le dirigió.

—¡Vete al cuerno, estúpido inglés! —gritó, antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa. Yaten se encogió de hombros, ligeramente confuso por la reacción de Mina.

Lo cierto era que ella ya no estaba segura de que la cabreaba más: si el hecho de que Yaten se comportase tal como lo harían las personas normales y corrientes o que se dedicase a humillarla y dañarla con sus patéticas ironías. Posiblemente le molestaba todo en general, e hiciese lo que hiciese él, ella jamás estaría satisfecha con el resultado final. Se sentía extraña y más irritable de lo normal tras la conversación sobre sexo que habían mantenido.


	18. Instinto salvaje I

_Capitulo 18_

* * *

_._

_._

—¿Qué más tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Yaten.

—No te ofendas, pero suena un tanto misterioso que te muestres tan colaborador —objetó Mina con desconfianza.

—Tú con tal de protestar…

—Bueno, está bien, ayúdame a hinchar globos.

—¿Globos? ¿Celebraremos la verdadera edad de Seiya o su edad mental?, porque solo en el segundo caso entiendo el asunto de los coloridos globos.

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. —Suspiró—. Venga, ¡haz algo! —concluyó, tendiéndole un puñado de globos.

Yaten los observó con una mueca de repugnancia y los apartó a un lado. Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que ocurre, Majestad?

—No esperarás que pose mis delicados labios sobre un trozo de plástico, ¡a saber cuántas manos lo habrán tocado antes! —explotó—. Eres muy descuidada, Mina, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que nos encontramos en medio de una catástrofe higiénica desatada por la gripe de la gallina.

—Tu estúpido discurso me está durmiendo; cállate ya. Está bien, prefiero que no hagas nada —objetó.

—¡Ya te he pillado! Lo haces para luego poder quejarte de lo poco que ayudo.

—¡Pero… si has dicho que no querías hacerlo!

—Claro, ¡ahora pon excusas! —farfulló con expresión dolida—. ¡Eres una manipuladora de cuidado!

—Esto ya es insoportable… —susurró Mina.

—Desde luego, desde luego que eres insoportable. Menos mal que al fin reconoces algo —opinó él—, mi madre siempre dice que ese es el primer paso para solucionar un problema: la aceptación. ¡Bravo, Mina!

Mina le dirigió una mueca de profundo asco. Después, conteniendo las ganas de contestarle, cogió un globo de color azul y comenzó a inflarlo hasta que adquirió un tamaño considerable. Hizo un pequeño nudo en el extremo antes de lanzarlo sobre el rostro de Yaten.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Por qué me atacas?

Continuó ignorándole e infló otro globo. También ese fue a parar a la cabeza del inglés.

—¿Qué te propones, Mina?

Un tercer globo anaranjado le dio de pleno en la cara. Mina rió. Sin embargo, Yaten pareció reaccionar. Alzó su señorial mano y la dejó caer sobre el brazo de ella con un manotazo que resonó en el silencio de la estancia. Ella le miró sorprendida.

—¿Acabas de pegarme o me lo he imaginado?

—Te lo merecías.

—¿Qué…?

Mina no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Arremetió contra él pellizcándole el hombro. Yaten, sentado en el suelo del comedor de la familia Aino, abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Eso ha dolido!

—Era mi intención, idiota.

—¡Serás…!

Y se abalanzó sobre ella descaradamente, empujándola a un lado y pellizcándole la mano derecha al mismo tiempo. Mina logró sobreponerse rodando sobre sí misma y le atestó un puñetazo en la pierna que provocó que Yaten se retorciese de dolor. En ese momento se desató la guerra, y los pellizcos, manotazos, puñetazos fueron incontables. Un globo explotó cuando Yaten empujó a Mina y ella cayó sobre este. Con la mirada repleta de rabia contenida a lo largo de todo el día, Mina contraatacó tirándose sobre Yaten, mordiéndole el hombro con ganas. Él gritó e intentó quitársela de encima a base de rodillazos; finalmente, al no conseguirlo de ese modo, rodó sobre sí mismo y terminó tumbado sobre ella. Presionó las manos de Mina contra el suelo, por encima de su cabeza, con lo que la inmovilizaba.

—¡Quítate de encima, estúpido, me estás aplastando! —se quejó.

Yaten la miró fijamente. La escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros le permitía distinguir las graciosas pecas que adornaban el contorno de la nariz de Mina, otorgándole un aire aniñado. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, como si acabasen de participar en una maratón de varios kilómetros. Él se había despeinado con la pelea, y algunos mechones platinados se escurrían alborotados, rozando la frente de Mina y haciéndole cosquillas. Ella se removió

bruscamente, intentando desasirse de las manos de Yaten, pero él la sujetó todavía con más fuerza, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Mina.

—Si te suelto, ¿dejarás de pegarme?

—¡Nunca! —explotó ella, y le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio.

—Entonces tendremos que celebrar el cumpleaños de tu hermano así, tumbados en el suelo del comedor uno encima del otro. —Sonrió con ironía y sus ojos verdes parecieron brillar intensamente—. Qué interesante va a ser esto…

Un tenso silencio reinó durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Mina comenzó a tranquilizarse, y sus ojos se toparon con los rojizos labios entreabiertos de Yaten, los cuales, curiosamente, se hallaban cada vez más cerca de su rostro. De forma inconsciente, cerró los ojos, despacio, como si estuviese esperando algo. Un beso, quizá.

—¡La hostia!, ¡mira qué bien se lo montan algunos!

Yaten dio un respingo, sorprendido, y se apartó rápidamente del cuerpo de Mina para hacerse a un lado. Seiya, acompañado por otros dos jóvenes, les miraba sonriente apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Joder con tu hermanita… —objetó uno de sus amigos entre risas.

—¡Oye, esto no es lo que estáis pensando! —logró gritar Mina, avergonzada. Se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudirse las ropas.

Yaten, todavía confuso, imitó sus movimientos.

—Ah, ¿no? —Seiya sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Estudiabais anatomía?

—¡Cállate ya! —se quejó Mina. Después se giró resentida hacia Yaten, apretando los puños—. ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Te odio! —exclamó, antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Yaten se quedó allí anclado, en medio del comedor, como una marioneta sin dueño, mientras los otros tres le observaban con curiosidad. Seiya se encendió un cigarrillo y le señaló con el dedo.

—No le hagas caso chaval, así son las mujeres, no intentes comprenderlas.

—Seguro que en menos de diez minutos te envía un sms pidiéndote que la perdones o algo parecido —opinó otro de los chicos, que llevaba ambos lados de la cabeza rapados, dejando que en medio creciese una cresta de pelo parecida a la de las gallinas, al estilo punk—. Y si no lo hace, le compras una rosa fea de esas y todo solucionado.

Yaten parpadeó confundido.

—No… no, nosotros no estamos juntos.

Seiya le miró de reojo. Después sonrió y el humo de la calada que acababa de darle al cigarro se escurrió entre sus labios.

—Pues casi mejor. A mi hermana siempre le han ido las relaciones liberales.

—En realidad, lo que quería decir es que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

—Ya, claro, y yo voy a la universidad… ¡no te jode! —respondió Seiya, lo que provocó que sus amigos prorrumpiesen en sonoras carcajadas.

Los tres pasaron por delante de él y se dejaron caer sobre el sofá. El de la cresta comenzó a liarse un porro mientras el otro buscaba algo interesante en la televisión. Yaten recordó algo y se sentó en el sillón, cerca de ellos.

—Seiya… ¿no se suponía que tú estudiabas? —preguntó.

Él le dirigió una mirada divertida. Los tres volvieron a reír al unísono.

—Eso creen mis padres —explicó—. En realidad no hago nada. Pero si piensan que estudio me pagan mis gastos diarios, así no tengo que ponerme a trabajar —detalló—. Y Mina me encubre a cambio de que yo la encubra a ella. Ya sabes, les dice a mis padres que sale conmigo por las noches, pero luego se va con sus amigos.

Yaten le miró alarmado, abriendo mucho los ojos. No podía creer que le hiciesen aquello a la pobre Ikuko, con lo bien que se había portado con él. Suspiró, sintiéndose extraño por el simple hecho de estar preocupado por los problemas de otras personas que poco o nada deberían importarle.

—¿No te sientes culpable?

—¿Culpable de qué…? —Y encendió la PlayStation.

—Nada, déjalo.

—Bueno, chavalote, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó el chico de la cresta.

Yaten le miró de arriba abajo antes de contestar: vestía unas mallas agujereadas que se ajustaban al contorno de sus delgadas piernas y contrastaban con la chaqueta de cuero repleta de remaches y parches diversos cosidos aquí y allá del modo más desordenado posible. El inglés tragó saliva despacio.

—Me llamo Yaten… —respondió al fin.

—Encantado. —El punk le tendió una mano, y Yaten creyó que se desmayaría al estrechársela. Afortunadamente, solo se sintió ligeramente mareado cuando lo hizo—. Yo soy Esko.

—¿Esko? —preguntó, pensando que se trataba de una broma.

—Sí. Es un mote, me lo pusieron porque mi grupo favorito de música es Eskorbuto —aclaró felizmente—. Y este es Leo. Es un poco callado —añadió.

El tal Leo también le tendió la mano, mostrándole un amago de sonrisa. Parecía más normal que el otro, aunque vestía de un modo raro: pantalones

anchos, sudadera ancha, todo ancho en general…

—Bueno, ¿ya habéis preparado la cena? —le preguntó Seiya—. Ten, anda, fuma un poco —le tendió el porro.

—No, gracias. —Suspiró—. Yo… creo que será mejor que suba y hable con tu hermana.

—¡Así me gusta! Tú dale caña, chaval. A las chicas les gusta que las hagan sufrir, son así de raras.

Yaten se dirigió hacia el baño a toda prisa mientras Seiya seguía hablando. Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse las manos tres veces seguidas, después de los afectuosos saludos de Esko y Leo. Si todos los amigos de Seiya eran como aquellos, estaba seguro de que pasaría la peor noche de su vida. Se miró al espejo y se propuso ser fuerte. Aquello era la selva, y debía sacar a flote su instinto salvaje para lograr sobrevivir en medio del caos.

Después se dirigió al cuarto de Mina. Entró sin llamar a la puerta.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —Mina le lanzó un despertador, que chocó contra la pared, a unos centímetros de su cabeza—. Avisa antes de entrar, podría haber estado cambiándome.

—Tampoco vería nada del otro mundo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¡No te soporto más!

—Oye, que vengo en son de paz.

—Métete esa paz por donde te quepa.

—La paz es un concepto abstracto, no puede depositarse en ningún lugar concreto, ¿entiendes?

—¡Por Dios, lo que una tiene que aguantar! —Alzó la vista al cielo, desesperada.

—Mira, quizá deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien durante las próximas horas. No quiero morir en pleno cumpleaños de tu hermano y, ciertamente, esos tipos parecen estar a punto de atacarme de un momento a otro. Temo por mi vida.

—Todo lo haces siempre por interés —se quejó Mina.

—¡Pero es un interés positivo!

—¿Sabes?, ya me he cansado; esta vez no pienso ayudarte.

Fijó sus ojos en Yaten y esperó encontrar tristeza y desolación en su rostro; sin embargo, él sonreía de un modo misterioso.

—Como quieras, tendremos que ir a malas entonces —dijo—; por explicarlo de otro modo: si no me ayudas contaré la verdad sobre la falsa vida

estudiantil de Seiya y tus habituales salidas nocturnas.

Mina abrió la boca de par en par, alucinada. ¿De dónde había sacado el inglés aquella información? Seguramente al tonto de su hermano se le habría escapado. Yaten supo que ella se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

—Y ahora, mi querida Mina, es hora de hacer la cena —anunció, con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro—. Yo supervisaré que todo salga bien; ¡venga, andando!, ya basta de vaguear.

—¡Serás…!

—¿Qué soy, Mina? —preguntó, con un deje amenazador en la voz.

—Eres sencillamente… adorable —masculló ella.

—Gracias.

Yaten se dirigió hacia la escalera, y Mina se levantó dispuesta a seguirle. No tenía otra opción.

—Capullo. Eres un capullo, eso quería decir —añadió en un susurro que el inglés no llegó a oír.

Una vez en la cocina, Mina abrió la nevera y observó el interior. Miró a Yaten.

—A ver, ¿cuántas hamburguesas necesitaremos…? —preguntó Mina en voz alta, pensativa.

Yaten la miró asustado.

—¿Hambur… qué?

—Hamburguesas.

—¡Aparta, niña cutre! —exclamó, le dio un empujón y la hizo a un lado bruscamente—. ¡Hamburguesas, dice! ¡Ni que estuviéramos en un bareto de mala muerte, en mitad de la carretera, en medio de la nada! —farfulló—. ¿Qué será lo próximo?, ¿patatas fritas con _katchup_, ketchup… o como se diga?

—Se llama Ketchup, y sí, realmente pensaba hacer patatas fritas.

—¡Oh! —Se llevó una mano al pecho—. Me agotas. Eres una cría, Mina, ¡vete a jugar con tus braguitas de Piolín!

Mina frunció el ceño, confusa.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Él se giró y la miró fijamente. El verde de sus ojos parecía más claro, como si la frialdad se hubiese disipado.

—Bragas, calzoncillos… ¡Baja de las nubes, Mina! Todo el mundo usa ropa interior… menos tu hermano, por descontado.

—¡Eh, no me cambies de tema!

—¡No!, ¡no me cambies de tema tú! ¿Aquí quién es el jefe?, pensaba que eso ya había quedado claro en la habitación —añadió—. Anda, niña, ve sacando la masa para hacer los canapés.

Mina se cruzó de brazos y le miró como si estuviese completamente loco.

—¿He oído bien?

—No lo sé, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu otorrino —comentó—. Pero no dudes de mi pronunciación, mi dicción es perfecta.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Eres consciente de que ni con diez bandejas de tus ridículos canapés lograrás saciar el apetito de los amigos de Seiya?

—Ese no es mi problema: eres tú quien tiene que hacerlos… —le recordó—. Yo solo te diré de qué los tienes que rellenar —añadió con un ligero retintín.

.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

.

Un poco mas y podria haber habido otro beso :OOO ! Seiya llego temprano xDD

me mori de risa con esa pelea :3

gracias por sus Reviews a todas, en un ratito mas subire el otro capitulo.


	19. Instinto salvaje II

_Capitulo 19_

_._

_._

* * *

—Dame el teléfono del supermercado —le pidió Yaten.

—¿Qué…?, ¿qué piensas hacer, pequeño demente?

—Pediré que traigan a casa masa de canapé preparada.

Mina se cruzó de brazos y le miró como si acabase de volverse completamente loco. Suspiró largamente.

—Mira, Yaten, en el diminuto supermercado de la urbanización no hacen pedidos a domicilio.

—Entonces esta vez será la excepción —repuso él, sonriente—. Venga, no me cuentes historias y dame el teléfono.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco, antes de desaparecer hacia el comedor en busca de la guía telefónica. Allí se encontró con su hermano, Esko y Leo, que reían sin cesar mientras veían anonadados el programa _¿Quién quiere ser millonario? _Mina no encontró la gracia del asunto y supuso que ya habrían fumado más de la cuenta.

—¿Estás con tu amiguito? —le preguntó Seiya, dirigiéndole una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa.

—No es mi amiguito —repuso Mina—. Y, en el remoto caso de que lo fuera, no sería asunto tuyo.

—Mientras os lo sigáis montando sobre la alfombra del comedor, será asunto mío —le indicó su hermano—. ¡En esta casa tenéis habitaciones de sobra para hacer gorrinadas, no hace falta que nos restreguéis vuestra feliz vida sexual! —gritó, y después rió atropelladamente, acompañado por las estridentes carcajadas de los otros dos.

—Seiya, creo que deberías dejar de fumar.

—¡Pero si la fiesta solo acaba de empezar! Espera a que lleguen los demás…

Mina cogió la guía telefónica y salió de allí dando un fuerte portazo. Estaba cabreada con el mundo en general. Yaten tenía la culpa de todo. Antes de que el inglés llegase allí a pasar las vacaciones todo había ido sobre ruedas, sin problemas. Ahora, contrariamente, las cosas comenzaban a torcerse más de lo debido.

—¿Ya tienes el maldito teléfono? —preguntó Yaten en cuanto ella entró en la cocina.

—Sí, aquí lo tienes —contestó Mina, lanzándole la gruesa guía telefónica.

Yaten logró cogerla al vuelo, pero dio un paso atrás, asustado.

—¿Quieres matarme? —Hojeó las páginas de la enorme guía—. ¿Y cómo narices pretendes que encuentre aquí el número del supermercado? ¡Búscalo tú!

Le tiró la guía, que de nuevo voló por los aires como si se tratase de una pelota de goma. Mina no consiguió alcanzarla y retumbó estridentemente sobre el suelo de la cocina.

—¡Estúpido! —le gritó al recogerla.

Respiró agitada, mientras buscaba el teléfono del supermercado y prometió que, una vez lograse preparar adecuadamente el cumpleaños de Seiya, también se dedicaría a celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Pensaba darse la fiesta de su vida. Es más: necesitaba urgentemente esa fiesta. Debía despejarse de todos aquellos insufribles días.

—Aquí lo tienes —le dijo cuando lo encontró y se lo señaló con la punta del dedo.

Él sonrió satisfecho. Cogió el teléfono, marcó el número y esperó una respuesta.

—¿Oiga?, ¿hablo con el supermercado? —preguntó—. Ah, perfecto. Soy

el señor Yaten, me gustaría hacerles un pedido a domicilio.

Mina le observó mientras él permanecía en silencio, escuchando al parecer las palabras de uno de los encargados.

—Ya sé que no tienen ese servicio para clientes, pero pienso que podría hacer una excepción. —Suspiró—. Verá, las excepciones suelen ser bien recompensadas, usted ya me entiende…

Hubo unos instantes tensos. Y después, sorprendentemente, Yaten comenzó a indicarle la dirección de la casa y qué deseaba comprar. Luego colgó y le lanzó a Mina una mirada rebosante de orgullo.

—¿Ves? No era tan difícil —le dijo.

—Le has sobornado —farfulló la joven.

—Lo sé. —Chasqueó los dedos—. Recuerda esto, Mina: el dinero puede con todo.

—Me das asco.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que mi dinero también puede con tu asco —repuso Yaten, con ademán reflexivo.

Mina pasó el resto de la tarde siguiendo las instrucciones de Yaten. Preparó el relleno de los canapés y aguantó sus continuas quejas.

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera tengáis un poco de caviar —decía—.

Sinceramente, teniendo en cuenta los nefastos ingredientes, no sé si estos canapés serán comestibles.

Mina fingió no escucharle y continuó mezclando atún con tomate en un pequeño cuenco. Aproximadamente media hora después, los canapés estaban preparados y listos para hornear. Mina contempló las dos bandejas repletas con cierta duda. Vendría mucha gente, incluidos sus amigos, así que supuso que los ridículos canapés no llenarían siquiera el estómago de dos personas.

—Vale, mételos en el horno —continuó Yaten, disfrutando como nadie del hecho de poder dar una orden tras otra—. Será mejor que vaya subiendo a mi habitación para arreglarme —añadió.

Mina se giró tras cerrar la puerta del horno y le miró fijamente.

—Yaten, hazme un favor: no te arregles demasiado —le pidió—. Solo lo justo, ¿entiendes? Iremos después a una discoteca que está en el pueblo de al lado. No hace falta que te vistas de etiqueta.

—Eso ya lo sabía… —susurró él con desdén.

Mina rió tímidamente cuando él desapareció de la cocina, advirtiendo que no lo sabía. Ciertamente, minutos atrás, al subir a la planta de arriba para ir al baño, había divisado un perfecto esmoquin (o algo parecido) tendido sobre la cama de Yaten; bien preparado de antemano. El inglés era tan… previsible.

Antes de ir ella también a vestirse, sacó dos pizzas de la nevera y las metió en la parte inferior del horno, omitiendo los consejos de Yaten. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a freír patatas, pero supuso que ya era demasiado tarde y los invitados aparecerían en breve.

Una vez en su cuarto, se puso unos vaqueros ajustados y para la parte de arriba eligió una camiseta de tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda de color marrón, a conjunto con las botas. Suspiró, dejando atrás su sudadera y doblándola sobre la cama. Después se dirigió directa hacia el baño y, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, se cruzó con Yaten.

—Aparta —le espetó él, dándole un empujón y entrando en el baño.

—¡Eh, pero te has colado!

—Pues te fastidias.

Iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Mina colocó el pie entre esta y el marco justo a tiempo. Él entrecerró los ojos y un brillo grisáceo pareció emanar de ellos.

—Quita el pie de ahí —exigió. Y entonces la miró de arriba abajo. Lentamente una sonrisilla malévola apareció en sus labios—. Por cierto, bonito escote.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —se quejó ella, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Pensaba que eras una tabla de surf. —Volvió a sonreír—. Me has estado engañando, ¿eh?

Mina respiró hondo y alzó la vista hasta el techo del pasillo, rogándole al Dios que la había abandonado en aquel aeropuerto, cuando él llegó a Estados Unidos, que regresara y la salvara de una muerte segura.

—¿Te importa si compartimos el baño? —preguntó ella, intentando aparentar amabilidad—. Tengo que peinarme. Si no, nos quedaremos aquí en la puerta hasta la madrugada.

—Está bien. —Yaten abrió un poco la puerta—. Pero que conste que soy como los seguratas de las discotecas: el pase se acepta o se deniega según el tamaño del escote.

—Eres un cerdo, Yaten —atajó ella, apartándole a un lado y entrando.

Él se colocó detrás de Mina, mientras ella se situaba frente al espejo y comenzaba a cepillarse el cabello con ahínco. Yaten bajó la vista y observó el contorno del trasero de la chica. Era la primera vez que se vestía con una prenda tan ajustada como para que pudiese hacer sus cálculos anatómicos. No estaba tan mal. Pero, claro, era Mina, y eso sí estaba mal.

—No te preocupes, sabes perfectamente que yo jamás te tocaría

—respondió él—. No estoy tan desesperado como para rebajarme hasta tu nivel.

Mina le ignoró y continuó peinándose, con Yaten a su lado, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, evaluando cómo intentaba recogerse el pelo en una especie de moño desenfadado.

—No te queda bien —le indicó él.

—¿Te importaría dejar de humillarme? —se quejó Mina, malhumorada. Su paciencia se agotaba por momentos.

—No es eso. —Yaten frunció los labios, como si le costase pronunciar las palabras que pensaba decir—. Es que el pelo suelto te favorece más —concluyó.

Mina se giró hacia él y dejó de colocarse horquillas negras en el contorno del moño.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Se evaluó frente al espejo, observándose de perfil e intentando decidir qué hacer—. Hum… puede que tengas razón.

Finalmente se quitó las horquillas y dejó que la melena larga y rubia natural se deslizase libremente por su espalda. Yaten observó las ondulaciones del cabello en silencio, pensativo.

—¿Me lo plancho? —preguntó Mina, ansiosa por recibir más consejos de belleza por parte de un hombre. Tenía la seguridad de que eran más sinceros que sus propias amigas.

—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? —contestó él, volviendo a su antipático estado natural. Contempló el decepcionado rostro de Mina—. Bueno, no, no te lo planches. Está mejor así.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, y él deseó que la tierra se lo tragase. No le gustaba estar en aquel baño con Mina, pues era una extraña situación que daba a entender lo bien que se llevaban, la confianza que tenían el uno en el otro y la intimidad que reinaba en la relación. Todo falso, obviamente.

—¿Te falta mucho? —insistió—. Quiero mear. Y no pienso hacerlo delante de ti, por mucho que lo desees.

Mina le dedicó una mueca de asco, y la situación pareció volver a la normalidad.

—Me das asco —masculló—. Ya me marcho, tranquilo.

Se fue poco después, dejándole a solas. Yaten corrió el pestillo de la puerta. Se miró al espejo y con un poco de agua despuntó los mechones platinados que danzaban de un lado a otro. Mina le había indicado que no debía arreglarse demasiado, así que intentó dotar su pelo de un toque desenfadado. Se había vestido concienzudamente con unos vaqueros corrientes (doscientos cincuenta dólares) y una camisa verde que conjuntaba con el color de sus ojos. Se desabrochó los primeros dos botones de la camisa y respiró hondo.

Estaba nervioso. Aquella noche debía enfrentarse a muchas cosas, no solo a la idiota de Mina. Tendría que ver de nuevo a sus amigos (sin contar con la idea de conocer a los amigos de Seiya). Todavía recordaba a Rei, la loca que pretendía llevarlo a su habitación para que hiciesen una película no apta para todos los públicos; Nicolas, el joven macarra que siempre parecía estar a punto de cometer un atraco y le trataba como si fuesen hermanos y se conociesen de toda la vida; Serena, la loca que afirmaba continuamente lo guapo que era Seiya (Yaten sintió un leve escalofrío al recordarlo). Pero, por encima de todos ellos, le preocupaba tener que volver a encontrarse con Taiki.

Taiki era su contrincante. Vestía bien, tenía la piel cuidada y era elegante y rico. Le odió en cuanto le vio por primera vez. Además, Taiki llevaba enamorado de Mina muchos años, y a Yaten había dejado de parecerle gracioso ese asunto. Taiki era una mosca que sus pulcros zapatos debían aplastar sin compasión. Yaten sonrió frente al espejo, sintiéndose más seguro tras su último pensamiento.

—¿Te has ahogado en el retrete? —preguntó Mina, gritando tras la puerta a bocajarro—. Eres tan tonto que no me sorprendería, la verdad.

—No, querida Mina. —Yaten sonrió, apoyando ambas manos en el lavabo y pensando en su próximo comentario—. Estoy ocupado… aliviando ciertas necesidades… sexuales. —Apretó los labios, aguantando una sonora carcajada—. Si quieres entras y me echas una mano; nunca mejor dicho.

—¡Guarro! ¡Serás…! ¡Arg, te odio! —exclamó, consternada—. Por tu bien, espero que sea una de tus estúpidas bromas.

Yaten abrió la puerta del baño de golpe, disipando las dudas de Mina. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y le tocó la punta de la nariz con uno de sus largos dedos.

—Seguro que ya estabas fantaseando, ¿eh, pillina? —le dijo.

Mina frunció el entrecejo.

—En realidad, prefiero fantasear sobre lo mal que lo vas a pasar esta noche.

Y acto seguido comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo. A Yaten no le agradó su último comentario. Siguió los pasos de Mina algo enfurruñado e intentando calmarse. Era complicado controlarse en ciertas situaciones que nunca había tenido que vivir. La vida americana le parecía el caos más absoluto jamás conocido.

Llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Seiya, junto con sus dos amigos, se levantó al fin del sofá (al cual podría haberse pegado; Yaten trazó una nota mental al respecto: no volver a sentarse ahí bajo ningún concepto). Cuando la puerta se abrió y un montón de extraños energúmenos empezaron a colarse en la casa de la familia Aino, Yaten pensó que se trataba de un atraco a mano armada.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Mina.

—¿Les das la bienvenida a ellos? —le preguntó Yaten, en susurros, mientras señalaba al grupo. Necesitaba cerciorase de que aquellos eran invitados.

—Mantén la boca cerrada.

Los ojos de Yaten danzaban de un lado a otro, contemplando el desastre que se iba desatando a su alrededor. Una chica con el cabello de color rosa chicle le dio dos besos y se presentó.

—Soy Rini —le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ah, pues qué bien —contestó Yaten, confundido.

—Él es Yaten —añadió Mina rápidamente, sacándole del apuro—. Perdona, es un poco tímido.

—¡Oh, no tiene importancia! —Rini rió.

Yaten no podía apartar la vista de ella, con ese color tan llamativo de pelo. Era como si le hubiese hipnotizado.

Había mucha gente. Dos jóvenes que también llevaban rastas, aunque más finas que las de Seiya; dos chicas gemelas, ambas igual de feas, según catalogó el inglés rápidamente; y un joven que parecía recién salido de un psiquiátrico de alto riesgo. Iba completamente vestido de negro y calzaba unas enormes botas militares. Su cazadora (negra, al igual que todo lo demás) estaba repleta de remaches y cadenas de plata que colgaban por doquier. El chico en sí era un arma andante. Por si aquello fuese poco, un flequillo ladeado ocultaba la mitad de su pálido rostro, sobre el cual apenas cabía un piercing más. Era alto, aunque excesivamente delgado. Así que, cuando Mina cogió al chico de la mano y lo arrastró hacia Yaten con la intención de presentárselo, a este le entraron verdaderas ganas de convertirse en una versión moderna de Forrest Gump y echar a correr a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo, el cabello rosa fucsia de Rini seguía ejerciendo cierto control mental sobre él, por lo cual se contuvo y permaneció muy quieto, adivinando que se avecinaba una de las noches más extrañas de su vida.

—Mira, él es Yaten, el estudiante inglés que ha venido a pasar las Navidades con nosotros —le decía Mina al chico arma letal—. Yaten, te presento a Darien.

«Hasta el nombre suena extrañamente… mortífero y peligroso», pensó Yaten. Estiró la mano, intentando complacerle, pero Darien le miró serio y no aceptó su saludo.

—Le cuesta entablar amistad con los desconocidos —le explicó Mina, tratando a Darien como si fuese su chiquillo protegido.

—Créeme, no importa. —Yaten sonrió, satisfecho. Mejor si aquel psicótico no le dirigía la palabra en toda la noche. Un alivio para él.

Seiya gritó, y su voz se elevó sobre el nivel de los murmullos en la entrada de la vivienda.

—¿Cenamos ya o qué? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Yaten se acercó con sigilo al oído de Mina.

—Palabras vulgares, muy propias de tu hermano y su falta de educación.

Mina le apartó de un codazo, pero, curiosamente, Yaten observó que Darien había oído su comentario y ahora le sonreía. Clavó la vista en el suelo. El chico arma le intimidaba más de lo que le gustaba. Por eso, cuando Mina se alejó para explicarle a su hermano que todavía faltaban invitados por llegar, Yaten creyó que el mundo se le venía encima.

—Un buen comentario —le dijo el psicópata. Apenas movía los labios para articular las palabras.

Aguantó unos instantes mirándole fijamente. Y mágicamente agradeció la cercana presencia de la «chica pelo rosa». Quizá ella se dignase salvarle si Darien decidía atacarle de improviso. Dio un paso hacia atrás, por si las moscas.

—Gracias —dijo al fin.

Todos los invitados pasaron al comedor y se acomodaron en los sofás y las sillas que rodeaban la enorme mesa de madera. Yaten advirtió que, al parecer, Mina había puesto la mesa mientras él se encerraba en el baño y, como era de esperar, lo había hecho francamente mal. Cubiertos desordenados y alineaciones desacertadas. Así que, mientras todos se acomodaban, se dedicó a organizar aquel caos.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, por favor! —le pidió ella—. Acabará enterándose todo el mundo de lo enfermo que estás. Intenta disimular, al menos.

—El desorden también es una enfermedad, Mina —le acusó él, señalándola con el dedo índice para que todos los invitados advirtiesen que aquello no era una conversación normal, sino una disputa.

Ella le ignoró y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo. Yaten la siguió, alejándose de todos aquellos enigmáticos elementos. Al lado de los amigos de Seiya, Mina podría haber sido una delicada princesita la mar de femenina.

Frunció los labios con desagrado en cuanto divisó quiénes se encontraban en los escalones de la entrada. Todos le saludaron amablemente, excepto Taiki, que ni siquiera se dignó mirarle; en cambio, se acercó hacia Mina y le dio un pomposo beso en la mejilla. «Rata de cloaca, debes morir», pensó Yaten, mientras contemplaba asqueado su rostro.

Taiki se había arreglado más que él, y eso le molestaba. ¡Y todo por culpa de Mina, que le había sugerido que no se vistiese demasiado formal! Sintió ganas de enfundarse el traje de sultán que su madre le había regalado tras uno de sus viajes a Arabia, solo por hacerle la competencia.

—¿Qué tal lo has pasado estos días?

Yaten ladeó la cabeza, advirtiendo que se dirigían a él. Sintió un escalofrío cuando descubrió a la emisora de aquella pregunta. Rei. La misma Rei que había intentado violarlo días atrás. Vestía unos vaqueros excesivamente cortos y un top de lentejuelas que dejaba poco espacio a la imaginación.

—Genial —respondió él, secamente.

Nicolas, el macarra con pinta de atracador innato, le dio una brusca palmada en la espalda y le pellizcó un moflete, lo cual no le agradó demasiado.

—¡Esta noche lo vamos a pasar en grande, eh! Ja, ja, ya verás qué marcha nos traemos por aquí —le dijo.

—Oh, sí, me muero de emoción —masculló Yaten con un tono extremadamente monótono.

—Tan estúpido como siempre —farfulló Taiki, arrugando la nariz.

—¡Eh, deja de meterte con mi _brother_! —exclamó Nicolas, que abrazó al inglés como si fuera de su propiedad.

Mina arrastró a Taiki a un lado, cortando por lo sano cualquier discusión, y el resto los siguieron hasta el salón. Dentro se había desatado una guerra de cojines que sobrevolaban la estancia como estrellas fugaces y terminaban estampándose contra jarrones, rostros desprevenidos o cualquiera que se pusiese por delante. Yaten contempló alarmado la escena, y sus ojos verdes se dirigieron velozmente hacia la estantería de madera donde reposaba la colección de dedales de cerámica de la señora Aino.

—¡Eh, cuidado con los dedales! —les gritó, sin poder contenerse.

Se llevó una mano a los labios, asustado. ¿Qué narices hacía él defendiendo a la inculta madre de Mina? Respiró hondo, intentando buscar en algún recóndito lugar de sí mismo a ese Yaten malévolo y frío que normalmente se apoderaba de sus sentimientos.

—¡TENGO HAMBRE! —gritaba Seiya, al compás de Esko, como un poseso depravado—. Mina, saca la cena, y los que falten, que se aguanten.

Mina asintió con la cabeza tras confiscar todos los almohadones y esconderlos en el baño de arriba. Se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por Serena y Taiki, así que Yaten también lo hizo. Al contrario que el resto, él no se dignó cargar con ningún plato, de modo que cuando llamaron por tercera vez al timbre de la puerta, él era el único que tenía las manos libres.

—¡Yaten!, ¿puedes abrir tú la puerta? —le rogó Mina.

—¿Tengo cara de mayordomo o qué?

—¡Por favor, no puedo hacerlo todo!

Yaten se mostró solidario y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada. Abrió despacio y temeroso, como si esperase encontrarse frente a él a Jack el Destripador. Pues bien, en realidad lo que sus ojos vislumbraron no se iba mucho de la línea de cosas que había imaginado.

Un chico enorme —de casi dos metros, por lo menos—, con una espalda por la cual Yaten habría podido escalar de habérselo propuesto, le sonreía ampliamente. Le faltaba un diente: la pala derecha.

—Bienvenido al cumpleaños de Seiya —dijo Yaten, sintiéndose estúpido.

Observó cómo dos chicas más salían del coche recién aparcado y se retocaban el maquillaje contemplando sus rostros en los espejos retrovisores.

—Tú debes de ser el novio de Mina, ¿verdad? —comentó el grandullón.

Yaten rió.

—¡Qué va! De ningún modo.

—Oye, Platinadito, no me lleves la contraria —bramó el gigante, apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. Me lo ha dicho Seiya, así que ¿estás insinuando que mi amigo es un mentiroso?

El inglés tragó saliva despacio. El desorbitado tamaño de los puños cerrados de La Masa le aterrorizaba.

—¡Ah, je, je! ¡Claro que soy el novio de Mina!, ¡lo había olvidado! Ja, ja, ja. —Rió con nerviosismo, de un modo entrecortado.

—Pues que no se te vuelva a olvidar si no quieres enfrentarte a Golpes —le dijo señalando su puño derecho— y Sangre —concluyó, alzando el izquierdo.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes; Mina y yo estamos muy enamorados (ya pensamos en boda y todo). —Intentó sonreír, pero creía notar que se le había congelado la piel del rostro y apenas podía gesticular—. Además, será mejor que Golpes y Sangre descansen esta noche.

—Ya veremos… —Le miró con desconfianza, antes de entrar en la casa.

Las otras dos chicas también lo hicieron, tras presentarse. Una de ellas tenía la cabeza rapada al uno o al dos, mientras que la otra llevaba el cabello largo y liso hasta pasada la altura del trasero. Yaten torció el gesto, antes de cerrar la puerta y adentrarse en una estancia repleta de seres locos y medio extraterrestres.

Cuando llegó al comedor advirtió que todos se habían acomodado y la cena estaba servida. Habían empezado a comer sin esperarle. Tampoco le sorprendió demasiado. Ojeó la estancia y distinguió al idiota de Taiki sentado al lado de Mina. Se dirigió hacia allí, cabreado.

—Tu sentido matemático no calcula bien el asiento que te corresponde —le dijo.

—Se siente, haber llegado antes —farfulló el otro, y prosiguió engullendo un trozo de pizza. Después alzó la cabeza para mirarle y señaló los canapés—.

Me han comunicado que ha sido idea tuya lo de hacer los canapés. Le pediré a mi cocinero que te envíe a Londres alguna receta sobre cómo son realmente los canapés.

—Son así.

—No, claro que no.

—He dicho que sí.

—Yaten, deja de comportante como un crío —le reprochó Mina—. Siéntate allí, al lado de Darien.

Yaten sintió cómo un escalofrío ascendía despacio por su espalda. Darien, frente a Mina, le daba un delicado mordisco a uno de sus canapés. Intentó disimular el miedo y se acercó hacia la silla libre que estaba a su lado. El psicópata le miró y le sonrió. Yaten deseó morir allí mismo.

—Están buenos los canapés —le dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Hablaba con un tono extremadamente bajo, casi en susurros, como una serpiente.

—Gracias. Ya lo sabía —contestó Yaten, sirviéndose su plato.

Miró alrededor en un vano intento por controlar lo que ocurría. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Serena miraba embobada a Seiya, que engullía pizza como un animal y sacudía sus rastas de un lado a otro golpeando con ellas la cresta de Esko. Leo parecía perdido en un mundo de nubes rosas, arcoíris coloridos y estrellitas brillantes (ya había fumado más de la cuenta). A Yaten le sorprendió que las gemelas feas comiesen de un mismo plato (unión nutritiva, pensó). Cuando siguió recorriendo a los invitados con la mirada y fijó sus ojos en Rei, esta pestañeó en exceso y le envió un beso imaginario soplando sobre la palma abierta de su mano. El estómago de Yaten dio un vuelco en respuesta.

Al otro lado, el dueño de Golpes y Sangre masticaba un canapé tras otro, sentado cerca de la Chica Cabeza Rapada (que se hallaba tan ausente que parecía estar dialogando con Buda), al contrario que la pelo largo, que hablaba sin cesar, como Taiki, quien le contaba sus aventuras y desventuras a una silenciosa Mina. Por último, su _brother _reía tontamente el chiste de uno de sus amigos.

Yaten tragó saliva despacio cuando posó sus ojos sobre el psicópata, que le miraba fijamente.

—Hola —le dijo, sin saber qué más decir.

El Chico Arma volvió a sonreírle misteriosamente.

—Hola —le respondió.

Yaten tembló y, cuando oyó que Mina se disculpaba ante Taiki para ir al baño, se apuntó de inmediato a la excursión, levantándose atropelladamente de la mesa.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Mina, malhumorada como de costumbre.

—Te acompaño.

—Puedo ir sola.

—No me importa, necesito estirar las piernas —contestó él, y observó gustoso la mirada envidiosa que Taiki le dedicó.

Mina suspiró, pero no añadió nada más. Juntos salieron del infierno y fueron escaleras arriba. Una vez llegaron al baño, Yaten se coló ágilmente y cerró la puerta.

—Pero ¿qué haces? ¡Sal de aquí! —le gritó ella.

—¡Ni de coña! Sería un suicido —repuso Yaten. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Pestañeó, antes de secarse con una de las toallas.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Mina repiqueteó con el pie sobre el suelo y se cruzó de brazos. Esperó paciente la respuesta del inglés, el cual se apoyó en la pared de azulejos antes de hablar.

—¿Estás loca o qué? ¡Acabo de conocer a un montón de zombis mentales!

—Pero ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¡De ellos! —Yaten señaló la puerta del baño, indicando el exterior—. ¿Qué me dices del gigante que ha bautizado a sus puños como Golpes y Sangre?

Mina rió.

—Ah, te refieres a Haruka.

—No me importa cómo se llame —replicó Yaten entre dientes—. Está empeñado en que eres mi novia y amenaza con presentarme oficialmente a Golpes y a Sangre si decido no seguirle el juego.

Las carcajadas de Mina fueron en aumento.

—¿Y el psicópata ese que se sienta a mi lado? Lleva una cruz invertida colgando del cuello, ¿crees que puedo comer tranquilamente sin pensar que en cualquier momento invocará al mismísimo Satán?

—Darien es totalmente inofensivo —le reprochó Mina—. Es el único cuerdo de ahí abajo.

Yaten, dramatizando en exceso, se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Ah, vale, pues si me dices que el psicópata es el único cuerdo de ahí abajo ya me quedo más tranquilo! —exclamó irónico.

—No deberías juzgarle por su aspecto físico —le indicó ella—. Además, Darien es superdotado.

—¿Ese engendro es superdotado? Entonces, ¿yo soy Dios? —agitó las pestañas, esperando una buena contestación.

—Deja de decir tonterías y baja a cenar con todos —ordenó ella, y le empujó hacia la puerta.

—Me prometiste que no te alejarías de mí, Mina —le recordó—. Si lo haces, ya sabes, mantendré una interesante conversación con tus padres y se descubrirán todas las macabras mentiras de los hermanos Aino.

Mina suspiró.

—Está bien, te prometo que cuando terminemos de cenar me convertiré en tu sombra.

—Eso espero… —concluyó él, alzando un dedo amenazador.

Salió del baño tambaleándose. Los demonios que ocupaban el comedor le habían robado toda su energía. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de llamar a su madre y pedirle que fuera a recogerlo, pero se contuvo. Esperó en la puerta del baño hasta que Mina acabó y juntos se dirigieron, de nuevo, hacia el infierno.

Yaten abrió mucho los ojos cuando entró. Habían apartado la mesa principal, dejándola a un lado del comedor, y todos estaban sentados en el suelo formando un círculo demoníaco, como si aquello fuese un ritual satánico, con un montón de bolsas repletas de bebidas alcohólicas en el centro.

—¡ATENTOS TODOS!, ha llegado la hora de preparar… ¡la Bomba Explosiva! —gritó el chico de la cresta roja.

—¿Piensan preparar un atentado terrorista en tu casa, Mina? —susurró.

—No, idiota, la Bomba Explosiva es un cóctel que inventó Esko.

—Ciertamente, el nombre promete. Veamos cuántos estómagos revientan esta noche…

—¿Podrías callarte un rato? —le pidió ella.

—No sé, no sé… Todos estos acontecimientos merecen ser comentados. —Se encogió de hombros y siguió a Mina hasta el círculo. Se hicieron un hueco entre las gemelas feas y el Chico Arma.

Situado en el centro del círculo, Esko comenzó a mezclar un montón de bebidas diferentes en una botella vacía. Todos estudiaban con atención sus movimientos, como si se tratase de un nuevo truco de magia. Pasados unos minutos, Yaten se acercó sigiloso a Mina.

—Me aburro, ¿falta mucho para que tu comedor explote de una vez por todas?

—Yaten, te juro que no soportaré mucho más tener que escuchar tu voz.

Y decía la verdad. A Mina le desesperaba que la voz de Yaten fuese tan delicada e inocente cuando realmente solo la utilizaba para hilvanar frases humillantes e insultantes.

—No digas memeces, Mina; tú adoras mi voz.

—Adoro tus labios cerrados, Yaten.

—Mis labios, al fin y al cabo; adoras mis labios —concluyó él, satisfecho.

Mientras Esko continuaba elaborando aquel cóctel misterioso, Yaten advirtió que Taiki le miraba fijamente desde el otro extremo del círculo; así que, a propósito, se pegó todo lo que puedo a Mina y le sacó la lengua al otro.

—¡Me estás agobiando! —le dijo ella.

—Lo siento, pero la cara de las gemelas feas me asusta. Hasta tú eres una belleza en comparación con ellas.

—No son tan feas —le reprochó Mina.

—Pero ¿qué demonios les ocurre a tus ojos?

—¡Chissst, calla de una vez! Esko está a punto de terminar…

En efecto. Esko tapó la botella —ahora llena—, en la que había mezclado cien mil derivados distintos de alcohol, y la agitó con ahínco. Yaten se encogió sobre sí mismo e hizo algunos cálculos científicos sobre si realmente aquello podría provocar que todos estallasen en mil pedazos.

—¡Ya está listo! —Esko se volvió hacia Seiya y le dedicó una sonrisa repleta de cariño, tendiéndole la botella—. Es honor del cumpleañero probarlo el primero.

Yaten susurró un largo «Oooh» fingiendo emocionarse.

—Qué bonito. —Miró a Mina agitando las pestañas con afectación—. ¡Qué buen amigo! Le cede el turno para degustar la Bomba Explosiva. Creo que voy a llorar —añadió irónico.

Y muy a su pesar, Mina se llevó una mano a la boca para no reír ante el comentario de Yaten. Contempló cómo su hermano abría la botella y después la inclinaba hasta que la boquilla tocaba sus labios. Le dio un trago largo y acto seguido se limpió con la manga de la chaqueta. Todos aplaudieron, y Yaten, sorprendido, dio un respingo en su sitio.

—¿Qué pasa, aquí probar la Bomba Explosiva es como tomar la comunión o qué? —Observó su alrededor contrariado, pensando que aquel cóctel debía de ser una tradición o algo parecido.

Fueron pasándose la bendita botella de uno a otro. Cuando llegó hasta Yaten, él la miró con asco y se la tendió directamente a Mina.

—¿No piensas probarlo siquiera? —le preguntó ella.

—Unas ocho bocas satánicas acaban de salivar esa boquilla, ¿hace falta que añada algo más? —Enarcó las cejas.

—En realidad no sé ni por qué pregunto —concluyó ella, que bebió también y se la pasó al Chico Arma.

Aquello a Yaten le parecía nauseabundo. Casi sintió alivio cuando varios comenzaron a levantarse de allí y Seiya puso música. Algunas de las chicas comenzaron a bailar por el comedor, y ellos hicieron el mono a su alrededor. Yaten supuso que así era como antiguamente se comportaban los neandertales. En un momento dado, el amo de Golpes y Sangre tropezó con el cable de la lámpara y terminó derribando el árbol de Navidad, que cayó al suelo armando bastante revuelo.

Yaten apenas se inmutaba ya. Esperaba cualquier cosa que viniera de esos energúmenos. Nicolas, su _brother_, se subió a una silla y mientras señalaba el árbol recién caído, gritó:

—¡A la mierda la Navidad!

Yaten respiró hondo y sonrió falsamente.

—¡Qué ambiente más cristiano se respira en esta… comuna hippie!

Nadie respondió con un «¡Cállate!» a su comentario. Asustado, buscó a Mina por la agitada estancia, pero no la encontró. Advirtió que Taiki tampoco estaba allí, así que rápidamente abandonó el comedor con el firme propósito de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Dio con ellos rápidamente. Estaban en la habitación de Mina. Prefirió que no le viesen y se quedó agazapado a un lado de la puerta entreabierta con la intención de escuchar lo que hablaban esos dos.

—Será mejor que bajemos con todos —le dijo Mina.

—Pero antes tengo que darte una cosa —respondió Taiki con su característica y desagradable voz melosa.

—Oh, ¿de qué se trata?

—Es mi regalo de Navidad —informó él—. Pensé que el día de Navidad ambos estaríamos ocupados con nuestras respectivas familias, así que lo mejor sería dártelo esta misma noche.

—Pe… pero… no es necesario, Taiki, de verdad… yo todavía no he ido a comprar los regalos… —mintió ella.

—No importa. —Suspiró—. Aquí tienes.

La curiosidad de Yaten iba en aumento, así que se inclinó y observó por la rendija de la puerta cómo Mina abría una pequeña caja negra y terminaba sacando un colgante brillante. Por alguna extraña razón, Yaten sintió ganas de estrangular al estúpido Taiki. Se contuvo y aguantó la respiración mientras ella le agradecía el detalle y él se ofrecía a ponérselo. Cuando Taiki apartó el cabello de la espalda de Mina, tirándolo hacia delante y le rozó con sus desagradables dedos el cuello, logró agotar su paciencia y abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en la habitación. Sonrió malévolo.

—Vaya, vaya, qué romántico —farfulló sarcástico—; es taaaaaan romántico que creo que voy a vomitar.

—Yaten, por favor, no empieces —atajó Mina, al tiempo que Taiki le abrochaba el colgante.

—¿Por qué no vas al baño a mirártelo y me dices si te gusta la medida? —le preguntó él.

Mina asintió, con aire cohibido, antes de obedecer su consejo y dirigirse hacia el baño. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la joven no podía oírles, Yaten avanzó unos pasos hasta situarse frente a Taiki.

—En serio, eres patético —le dijo este—. Deberías aprender a respetar la intimidad de las personas. No está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Lo que a ti te parezca bien o mal, créeme, me trae sin cuidado —respondió Yaten.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que significa el concepto de la palabra «respeto»? —inquirió Taiki, furioso.

—«Miramiento, consideración hacia una persona u cosa, deferencia. Manifestaciones de acatamiento que se hacen por cortesía.» —Yaten sonrió orgulloso—. Pero no comparto la definición estricta del diccionario. Yo definiría el respeto como algo así: «Considerar lo que SE DEBE considerar». Y seamos sinceros, Taiki, a mí no me apetece considerarte. Y mucho menos escucharte. Eres un muermo.

—Al menos soy un muermo que ha conseguido ganarse la amistad de Mina. Por más que intentes disimularlo, veo que tú no lo has logrado.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer ser su amigo? —Yaten le observó con curiosidad.

—No vale la pena hablar contigo —le dijo—. Solo sabes decir tonterías, burradas… cosas que hagan daño a la gente. No mereces ni un segundo de atención.

Tras las palabras de Taiki, Mina apareció en la habitación, asintiendo con relación a la medida del colgante.

—¿Ya habéis dejado de discutir como dos niños de cinco años? —les preguntó, sonriente.

—Sí. Le he dicho que no valía la pena hablar con él, solo sabe hacer el mal. Y no merece ni un solo segundo de atención —musitó Yaten, felizmente, farfullando las palabras que Taiki acababa de decirle a él mismo.

Taiki abrió mucho la boca, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Acabas de copiarme! ¡Eso lo he dicho yo!

Yaten chasqueó la lengua, como dándose la razón.

—¿Ves? ¡Lo que he dicho!, se comporta como un niño… —Miró a Mina, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó Taiki.

—¡Deja de meterte conmigo! ¿Por qué me odias? ¡No te he hecho nada!

—Estás fatal, definitivamente…

—Bueno, no importa, será mejor que nos marchemos con todos. —Mina sonrió. Seguía con el propósito de disfrutar de una gran fiesta aquella noche y no deseaba que ninguno de los dos se la fastidiara—. Nos vamos a ir a la discoteca de Helthon.

Helthon era un pueblo que se encontraba apenas a veinte o treinta minutos de la urbanización donde Mina vivía. Allí había numerosos pubs, y también estaba la discoteca Butterfly, en la que pensaban continuar con la celebración del cumpleaños de su hermano. Estaba deseando llegar allí y deshacerse durante unas horas de todos los problemas.

El hecho de que Taiki le regalase un colgante con forma de corazón la había puesto nerviosa y se había sentido tremendamente mal por no haber comprado un regalo para él. Eso sin contar con la intromisión de Yaten, que, como siempre, había empeorado las cosas todavía más.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

:3 Espero les guste, gracias por sus comentarios.


	20. Contando estrellas

Nota: :3 uno de mis capitulos favoritos, espero que les guste como a mi :).

_Capitulo 20_

_._

_._

* * *

Cuando Mina logró organizar a los invitados y consiguió que todos abandonaran su casa, Yaten miró a su alrededor en busca de los numerosos coches en los cuales, supuestamente, irían hacia Helthon. Pero, curiosamente, allí solo había un coche y, teniendo en cuenta que era el vehículo del dueño de Golpes y Sangre, Yaten desechó la opción de ocupar uno de sus asientos.

—Bien. —Mina respiró hondo—. Michiru y Setsuna me han dicho que irán con Haruka en su coche, así que quedan dos asientos libres. ¿Queréis ir con ellos, Gael, Finth? —preguntó, señalando a los dos amigos del _brother _de Yaten.

Ellos asintieron gustosos y se dirigieron hacia el coche siguiendo al grandullón. Yaten agradeció perder de vista aquellos puños y sintió una calma profunda que invadía su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. La chica del pelo rosa y las horripilantes gemelas ya no parecían tan malas opciones en comparación con «aquello» que acababa de marcharse.

—¿Y cómo vamos los demás? —le preguntó a Mina.

—¡En mi superfurgoneta! —respondió Seiya, mientras terminaba de liarse el décimo porro (aproximadamente) de la noche.

—¿Tu super… qué? — Yaten miró de reojo el garaje abierto de la casa de los Aino. Entonces lo entendió todo, y el mundo pareció derrumbarse bajo sus pies.

Mientras todos caminaban directos hacia una furgoneta maltrecha y con un aire hippie, pintarrajeada de grafitis, Yaten permaneció quieto en el césped de la entrada, pálido como la luna que se alzaba sobre ellos.

Mina le tiró de la manga de la chaqueta.

—Venga, vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

—No pienso montar en ese estercolero con ruedas.

—Yaten, la superfurgoneta de Seiya no es un estercolero —le reprochó Mina.

—¡Pero seremos como inmigrantes, todos amontonados atrás! —clamó él—. Y, además, ¡ni siquiera es legal!

—¿Qué importa que sea legal o no?

—Verás, he trazado ciertos planes respecto a mi futuro y, como espero puedas comprender, el hecho de que la policía me encuentre en la parte trasera de una furgoneta ilegal junto a un montón de personajes estrafalarios, y siendo conducida por un Mendigo que va fumándose un porro, no es lo más aconsejable para que mis magníficos planes acaben cumpliéndose.

Mina cerró los ojos con fuerza y se armó de paciencia. Después, sabiendo que ya todos se habían acomodado en los dos banquitos que había colocado Seiya en los extremos de la superfurgoneta, miró a Yaten casi a punto de llorar.

—¿No puedes olvidar quién eres solo una maldita noche?, ¿no puedes comportarte como un chico de dieciocho años normal y corriente?

—No —contestó él, sin un ápice de compasión.

—¡Yaten, por favor, esta noche pretendo divertirme! No me apetece seguir siendo tu niñera.

—Es que no lo eres.

—¡Ya lo creo que sí! —Le miró suplicante—. Te lo ruego, Yaten…

El rostro del inglés se tornó pensativo un instante. Después, sorprendentemente, asintió en silencio y caminó junto a Mina hacia la furgoneta que, probablemente, provocaría el fin de su existencia.

Los ojos de Mina le habían mirado de un modo tan desgarrador que casi había llegado a sentir cierta compasión hacia ella. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos desagradables pensamientos que provocaban que se sintiera ligeramente culpable.

Al llegar a la puerta trasera de la superfurgoneta de Seiya, advirtieron que no quedaban sitios libres. A decir verdad, Rini ya estaba sentada sobre Nicolas a falta de espacio.

—Siéntate tú encima de tu hermana —le pidió Mina a una de las gemelas.

Quedó un hueco libre. Yaten, sin demasiados miramientos, se acomodó en él. Taiki, situado al fondo de la furgoneta, se giró hacia Mina y agitó una mano en el aire, llamándola.

—Puedes sentarte aquí —le indicó, señalando sus piernas.

Yaten sintió que algo extraño comenzaba a bullir en su interior. Posiblemente, se trataba de una especie de rabia incomprensible. Así que, cuando vio que Mina subía a la furgoneta dispuesta a sentarse sobre el idiota de Taiki, la cogió de la cintura y tiró de ella hacia atrás, sentándola sobre sus rodillas.

—También puedes sentarte aquí —dijo, sin saber demasiado bien por qué narices acababa de hacer aquello—. Seguro que no pesas nada —añadió, intentando reparar el estropicio.

Mina no se movió. Y Yaten descubrió que Taiki apretaba la mandíbula en exceso, cabreado tras el resultado final. Nicolas, con la chica del pelo rosa acomodada sobre él, cerró la puerta trasera de la superfurgoneta, y Seiya se puso en marcha, adentrándose en la carretera principal de la urbanización directo hacia Helthon.

El Mendigo les deleitó con una música desconocida, una mezcla de rock y reggae, y todos los que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la furgoneta comenzaron a beber, a excepción de Taiki y Yaten. Este último se animó un poco cuando Mina le tendió una botella pequeña y sin abrir de cerveza.

Aquello no estaba bien. Él no bebía. Pero recordaba que Mina le había rogado que intentase comportarse como un chico normal de dieciocho años y supuso que, si todos allí se alcoholizaban, eso sería lo habitual y socialmente aceptado.

Casi podía escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de Taiki a distancia. Le sonrió, mientras dirigía una mano escurridiza por la cintura de Mina, medio abrazándola.

—Hay muchas curvas —le dijo. Y acto seguido fijó la vista en Taiki, deseoso de ver cómo reaccionaba al respecto. Sus ojos destilaban una furia incontrolada.

A decir verdad, a Yaten no le desagradó en exceso el hecho de llevar a Mina sentada en sus piernas. Desde aquella posición (y gracias a los tirantes de la camiseta que cruzaban su espalda), podía admirar la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Tenía aspecto de ser bastante suave, y eso a él le agradaba. Respiró hondo, observando la curvatura de sus hombros y cómo su larga melena se agitaba frente a él al compás de sus movimientos. Olía a champú de frutas exóticas… olía bien.

—¿Vas bien ahí? —le preguntó Mina, volviéndose un poco.

—Sí, tranquila.

Mina se sentía nerviosa y cohibida. Si unas horas antes le hubieran dicho que terminaría sentada sobre el inglés, no lo habría creído de ningún modo. Le temblaban ligeramente las piernas, pero intentaba disimularlo para que él no notase lo mucho que todo aquello llegaba a afectarle. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, exactamente en el lugar donde Yaten había decidido posar una de sus grandes manos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió hablando con Rini, intentando no advertir cómo Yaten respiraba cerca —muy cerca— de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas y produciéndole pequeños escalofríos.

Cuando llegaron hasta Helthon y Mina se levantó de sus piernas, Yaten notó la falta de calor y la siguió rápidamente. Mientras el resto bajaban de la furgoneta, sus miradas se cruzaron. Él sonrió tras descubrir que Mina tenía los mofletes rojizos y se sentía avergonzada. Le gustó aquel toque de inocencia.

—¡Arrasemos en Butterfly! —gritó Seiya, clamando al cielo—. Eh, mirad, ahí llega Haruka con los demás.

«Haruka… el gigante.» Yaten observó temeroso cómo se acercaba el coche hacia ellos y aparcaba al lado. Antes de entrar en la discoteca, decidieron que tomarían unos cubatas fuera; Seiya les sirvió a todos un vaso. Yaten terminó cediendo ante un poco de Vodka rojo.

—¡Menudo cuñadito que tengo! —exclamó Seiya, pellizcándole un moflete.

—Yo no soy tú cuñ… —comenzó a decir Yaten, pero se calló inmediatamente en cuanto advirtió la amenazadora mirada de Haruka, que agitó felizmente tanto a Golpes como a Sangre. Ambos eran igualmente aterradores. Yaten intentó sonreírle, pero no lo consiguió.

Por el contrario, Mina optó por ignorar los comentarios de su hermano y prefirió aclararle personalmente a Taiki que en realidad ellos no estaban saliendo. Este respiró tranquilo.

El Chico Arma se acercó y rellenó el vaso semivacío de Yaten. Después le miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo va la noche?

—Bien, bastante bien —mintió Yaten.

Mina se había alejado de él y ahora charlaba con su grupo de amigos, a unos metros de distancia. Yaten intentó encontrar una buena excusa para huir de aquel psicópata, pero antes de que se le ocurriese nada él continuó hablando.

—Mina me ha comentado que eres muy inteligente —le informó.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿De veras Mina ha dicho eso de mí? — Yaten le miró largamente. Abrigaba ciertas dudas al respecto—. Bueno, a mí me ha comentado que tú eras superdotado… o algo así.

El psicópata asintió con la cabeza y le dio un trago a su cubata.

—Yo entiendo que te sientas extraño en este ambiente —le dijo—, pero al final te acostumbras. No son mala gente —añadió, mientras ambos contemplaban cómo Seiya le arrancaba la antena a uno de los coches que había aparcado cerca.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Yaten no le sorprendió que Nicolas, el atracador innato, le echase una mano entre risas.

—Ya, claro…

Intentó apartar la mirada de los ladrones y centrarse en cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor. Finalmente, volvió a mirar al Chico Arma.

—Oye, llevas los ojos pintados de negro —advirtió.

—En efecto.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué?

El psicópata se encogió de hombros y después le sonrió.

—No sé, me gusta.

—A las chicas también.

—Lo sé. —Le observó con curiosidad—. Tú tienes demasiados prejuicios.

—No, tranquilo. —Yaten sacudió las manos—. Al principio pensé que Mina me lo decía en broma, pero acabo de deducir que realmente eres el más normal de toda la tribu.

Él rió ante su comentario. Cuando Yaten vio que el gigante se acercaba hacia ellos —acompañado por la Chica Cabeza Rapada—, desapareció rápidamente de allí y regresó al lado de Mina, que estaba charlando con Serena y Rei.

—Es que me gusta muchísimo —decía Serena, mientras fijaba sus ojos en Seiya—. Es tan… salvaje.

—Desde luego —afirmó Yaten, convencido de ello al cien por cien.

—Y siempre me hace reír. —Serena suspiró, enamorada—. ¿Crees que si le insinúo algo me rechazará?

—Lo dudo. En realidad puede que le gustes. — Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Normalmente los chicos suelen caer ante nuestros encantos —la animó Rei—; excepto algunos idiotas, claro —añadió, fulminando a Yaten con la mirada.

Él reprimió un escalofrío y casi se alegró cuando Seiya —todavía con la antena robada del coche en la mano— indicó que era hora de entrar en la discoteca. Todos se dirigieron hacia allí en tropel.

Las luces de Buterffly se veían desde lejos. Un cartel enorme se alzaba en lo alto de la discoteca con su nombre. En la entrada había una cola de gente esperando que los de seguridad les permitiesen pasar; ellos se colocaron al final.

—Creo que las únicas que aún no han cumplido los dieciocho son mi hermana y Rini —dijo Seiya. Parecía increíble que todavía pudiese hacer esos cálculos, teniendo en cuenta todo el alcohol que había ingerido—. Así que, Yaten, coge a Mina de la mano, y tú, Nicolas, encárgate de Rini.

Yaten accedió a enlazar sus dedos entre los de Mina. Ella tenía la mano cálida. La joven rió tontamente ante la situación.

—¿Aún tienes diecisiete?

—Sí, soy de las últimas del curso en cumplir los dieciocho. —Volvió a reírse.

—¿Ya estás borracha? —le preguntó Yaten, que en realidad empezaba a sentirse contento aun en medio de la tribu (lo cual resultaba preocupante).

—No, claro que no… —contestó ella, y se desternilló de risa; por lo cual Yaten supuso que acaba de mentirle.

Mina continuó riendo hasta que el hombre de seguridad les dejó pasar, junto con el resto (a pesar de protestar previamente por las pintas que llevaban algunos). Dentro de la discoteca el volumen de la música era ensordecedor. La gente bailaba como loca de un lado a otro, y había varias congas dispersas aquí y allá. Las luces intermitentes de colores aturdían a Yaten, y le costó distinguir la barra que se alzaba al fondo del local. Se dirigió hacia ella, siguiendo a los demás y arrastrando a Mina tras él.

—¡Yo quiero una cerveza! —gritó ella, cuando llegaron.

—¿Piensas seguir bebiendo? —le preguntó Yaten.

—¿Y por qué no? —contestó Mina—. ¡Llevaba semanas sin salir! Pediré otra para ti.

Yaten iba a negarse, pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo. Una atractiva camarera les sirvió las dos cervezas, mientras el resto del grupo seguía pidiendo cubatas y cócteles. Yaten se alegró de que las gemelas feas acorralasen a Taiki, haciéndole diversas preguntas sobre su famoso libro, y consiguiendo que él no tuviese que enfrentarse a su contrincante.

—¿Bailas?

Bajó la cabeza y encontró a Mina. ¿Acababa de preguntarle si quería bailar? No estaba demasiado seguro, así que le dio un trago largo a su cerveza y negó después con la cabeza, por si acaso.

—¡Qué aburrido eres! —exclamó, antes de apartarse unos metros, junto con la chica del pelo rosa y sus amigas, y comenzar a bailar.

Yaten se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra, al lado del psicópata, y contempló cómo Mina danzaba agitando las manos al compás de la melodía. Movía las caderas lentamente y las ondulaciones del cabello seguían aquellos movimientos como si se contagiasen por todo su cuerpo. Suspiró y le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

Instantes después, comenzó a descubrir que había una gran cantidad de chicos que, poco a poco, se iban acercando a ellas. Finalmente, uno de los jóvenes colocó las manos alrededor de la cintura de Mina, y ella dejó caer los brazos sobre el cuello del chico. Los ojos verdes de Yaten se convirtieron en dos diminutas rendijas. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, tampoco entendía por qué Mina no apartaba a ese energúmeno de un brusco empujón.

«Bueno, si no lo hace ella, tendré que hacerlo yo; está claro que es por su bien. Se nota a la legua que solo pretende llevársela a la cama», pensó Yaten, antes de bajar del taburete y acercarse a Mina.

No supo demasiado bien de dónde sacó el valor cuando se interpuso entre ellos y abrazó a Mina, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. El chico al cual acababa de apartar de un empujón le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué cojones haces, tío? —le preguntó.

—Bailar con mi novia —respondió Yaten.

Mina le miró con los ojos desorbitados y se echó a reír.

—Pero ¿qué dices, Yaten? Tú no eres mi…

Pero no pudo decir nada más. Los labios de Yaten presionaron los suyos. A Mina le costó descubrir lo que realmente ocurría: Yaten la estaba besando.

Sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón se disparaban y se volvían mucho más rápidos. La música de la discoteca quedó amortiguada, como si alguien hubiera bajado el volumen, y la sensación de los labios de Yaten junto a los suyos se tornó más real.

Yaten sujetaba con una mano su rostro, mientras la otra presionaba su espalda acercándola más hacia sí. Mina no supo por qué no lograba apartarse de su cuerpo y terminar con aquel beso. Quizá porque los labios de Yaten eran cálidos y suaves; quizá porque todo él olía tremendamente bien, a menta; quizá porque sencillamente había terminado por ser partícipe de ese beso cuando finalmente entreabrió sus labios y dejó que la lengua de Yaten acariciase la suya…

Mina tenía los ojos cerrados, pero gracias al ruido advirtió que la gente aplaudía a su alrededor. Fue en ese instante cuando Yaten se separó de ella y desapareció de su vista internándose entre la multitud que atestaba la discoteca. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que eran sus amigos los que aplaudían tras presenciar aquel beso.

Seiya se acercó a su hermana, limpiándose una lagrimilla.

—Qué bonito —le dijo—. Me encanta Yaten, creo que será el mejor cuñado del mundo.

La joven tragó saliva despacio. Todos la miraban. Incluso Taiki, cuyo rostro estaba ahora rojo y repleto de ira. Se giró, buscando a Yaten, y entonces recordó que acababa de desaparecer entre el gentío.

—Yo… —balbució, confundida—. Ahora vuelvo.

Y salió disparada de allí en la misma dirección por la que había visto partir a Yaten. Se sentía extraña. Las luces la aturdían y mareaban. En realidad deseaba meterse en su cama y no pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Yaten acababa de besarla. Y, peor aún, ella había correspondido.

Se abrió paso a base de codazos, haciéndose un hueco. De pronto le agobiaba ver tanta gente a su alrededor. Supuso que Yaten habría huido de la discoteca, así que se dirigió hacia la salida y, cuando abandonó el lugar, agradeció el frío de la noche y el brusco viento que le sacudió el cabello.

No le vio por ninguna parte. Se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a caminar hacia el sitio donde habían aparcado la furgoneta de Seiya, fingiendo no escuchar los verdes comentarios que le dedicaban un grupo de chavales.

Distinguió su figura desde lejos. Yaten estaba apoyado en la furgoneta, con gesto pensativo, y tenía la mirada clavada en el cielo estrellado. El despeinado cabello platinado contrastaba con la oscuridad de la noche. Mina se acomodó a su lado sin decir nada y también fijó sus ojos en el manto oscuro que se extendía sobre sus cabezas.

«Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…», comenzó a contar mentalmente las estrellas. Aquella noche había muchas, así que perdía la cuenta con facilidad y volvía a empezar.

Habían pasado cinco minutos cuando finalmente los dedos de Yaten acariciaron los suyos, despacio, casi con miedo. Mina alzó la mirada y encontró sus ojos verdes. Respiró hondo y notó cómo su estómago daba un vuelco inesperado.

Yaten quiso decirle algo, cualquier cosa. Pero no pudo. Se perdió en la inocencia de su rostro y dejó que el silencio de la noche les envolviese.

En realidad habría podido decir muchas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, reconocer que quizá, solo quizá, acababa de darse cuenta de que sentía algo por ella. Notó que le costaba respirar mientras esa idea divagaba por su mente y prefirió pensar en otra cosa. Se puso a contar las estrellas, sin saber que Mina, a su lado, hacía exactamente lo mismo.

«… Cincuenta y tres, cincuenta y cuatro, cincuenta y cinco, cincuenta y seis, cincuenta y siete…» El tiempo corría rápido al compás de sus cálculos. Yaten casi había dejado de sentirse incómodo allí, junto a Mina, cuando el resto de los amigos aparecieron calle abajo, indicándoles que era hora de volver a casa. Durante el regreso, Mina se sentó de nuevo sobre las rodillas de Yaten, que ahora temblaban incontroladas. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en la chapa metálica de la furgoneta, evitando así que el aroma del cabello de Mina lograse confundirle todavía más. Ni siquiera se movió conforme cada uno de los amigos se iba despidiendo de ellos cuando Seiya los dejaba en sus respectivas casas. Hicieron varias paradas, hasta que llegaron al hogar de los Aino.

Los tres entraron en la casa, y antes de perderse en el interior de su habitación, Seiya les dio las buenas noches tras dirigirles una sonrisa pícara.

Yaten permaneció serio, frente a la puerta del cuarto de Mina, mientras se miraban fijamente.

—Que descanses —le dijo Mina.

Y cuando caminó hacia su cama se tambaleó ligeramente. Yaten intentó no reír, pero se acercó hasta ella para asegurarse de que no caería al suelo. Fue a destaparle la cama cuando advirtió que no estaba hecha. Frunció el entrecejo.

—Ni siquiera has hecho la cama —se quejó.

Mina se giró hacia él.

—Oye, he estado muy ocupada con el cumpleaños de Seiya.

—Ya, pero…

—¿No puedes cerrar la boca un rato y dejar de protestar? —preguntó. Después le miró y sonrió con ternura—. Ven.

Yaten dio un paso al frente, en silencio, situándose junto a ella. Cerró los ojos cuando Mina le besó y dejó que le tumbase en la cama y le tapase, una vez él consiguió quitarse los zapatos. Yaten permaneció muy quieto cuando los brazos de Mina le abrazaron, y ella acomodó el rostro sobre el hueco entre su hombro y su propio rostro.

—Duerme conmigo —le susurró.

Y solo cuando Mina cayó rendida en un profundo sueño, Yaten alzó una mano y la pasó por su espalda, abrazándola también. Bostezó. Y se dijo que mañana sería otro día y que, seguramente, todo volvería a la normalidad.


	21. Las ranas no se convierten en príncipes

_Capitulo 21_

_._

_._

* * *

Los párpados de Yaten se agitaron nerviosos. Abrió los ojos poco después, preguntándose por qué Mina estaba durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos. Entonces recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente.

Contempló los rojizos labios entreabiertos de Mina, el cabello desordenado, que se desparramaba por la almohada, las graciosas pecas que recorrían el contorno de su nariz… Era realmente adorable.

Alzó una mano, dispuesto a hundir los dedos entre las ondulaciones de su pelo, pero la dejó suspendida en el aire cuando advirtió que alguien acababa de abrir la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo, molesto por la interrupción.

—¡Buenos días, parejita! —gritó Seiya.

El Mendigo llevaba una bandeja de plástico, repleta de diferentes alimentos, que dejó sobre la mesita de noche de Mina. Ella, aturdida, se giró hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué haces, Seiya? —le preguntó.

—Os he traído el desayuno. —Se encogió de hombros—. Para desearos una vida próspera, feliz y… Bueno, todo eso.

Yaten se sentó sobre la cama. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había dormido con la misma ropa que llevaba la noche anterior y ahogó un gemido.

—¡Dios mío! —Agitó el cuerpo de Mina—. ¡Levanta de una vez, estas sábanas están llenas de gérmenes!

Descubrió que ella también llevaba todavía los vaqueros ajustados y la camiseta marrón. Era asqueroso; después de haberse juntado con toda la chusma y haber entrado en una discoteca repleta de humo, sudor y demás porquería. Seiya arrugó la nariz.

—Oye, seguís vestidos —farfulló—. Así que anoche ni siquiera hubo marcha.

—Seiya, ¡por favor!, desaparece.

Seiya se marchó cabizbajo, quizá algo dolido por el recibimiento de los otros dos. Yaten se levantó de la cama y, tras calzarse los zapatos, tiró a Mina del brazo con tanta fuerza que ella acabó en el suelo.

—¡Au! —se quejó ella, frotándose el codo—. Pero ¿qué haces, estúpido?

—Salvarte de una muerte segura —respondió él y, acto seguido, comenzó a quitar las sábanas de la cama, hizo una bola con ellas y las lanzó a un rincón de la habitación. Una vez el colchón se quedó desnudo, se miró las manos y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de asco—. Perdona, pero ahora tengo que ir al baño a lavarme —le dijo, al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Mina se quedó allí, sentada en el suelo de su cuarto, con la vista clavada en el colchón de la cama. Se preguntó si aquello sería un despertar normal para Yaten. Probablemente sí. Respiró hondo, procurando encontrar la calma perdida. A nadie le gusta que rompan sus sueños tirándole de la cama.

Yaten regresó cinco minutos más tarde.

—¿Todavía sigues ahí, Mina?

Le dirigió una mirada de reproche antes de sacar del armario un juego limpio de sábanas y hacer de nuevo la cama —previa inspección del colchón, por si quedaba algún resto bacteriano—. Cuando terminó, Mina había logrado levantarse y situarse a su lado.

—¿No crees que es un poco exagerado? —le preguntó.

—¿No crees que tú eres un poco… sucia? —contraatacó él.

Mina se quedó con la boca abierta y le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

—¡Acabas de llamarme guarra!

—No pretendía ofenderte —Le sonrió como si ella tuviese tres años—; pero a veces es bueno que otros nos señalen nuestros defectos para que podamos advertirlos y, seguidamente, solucionarlos.

Mina negó con la cabeza, cabreada, y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la cocina dispuesta a desayunar algo antes de enfrentarse nuevamente a Yaten.

Pensó que quizá él podría cambiar, creyó que Yaten se convertiría mágicamente en un chico normal y corriente después de aquel beso —como las ranas que terminan siendo príncipes—, pero, obviamente, se había equivocado. Yaten no dijo nada mientras untaba dos tostadas con mantequilla y ella removía su café con parsimonia.

—¿Y bien…? —comentó él, cuando ambos terminaron de desayunar.

—Y bien, ¿qué?

—¿Ni siquiera piensas hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer? —le preguntó—. Por si no lo recuerdas, me pediste que durmiese contigo.

Mina rió, nerviosa.

—Por si a ti también te falla la memoria, antes de que eso ocurriera, tú me besaste.

Yaten la acuchilló con la mirada. Iba a decirle cualquier barbaridad que se le pasara por la cabeza cuando Seiya apareció en la cocina, cargado de nuevo con la bandeja del desayuno intacta que había dejado sobre la mesita de Mina.

—¡Ni siquiera os habéis dignado probarlo! —se quejó—. Y me ha costado mucho averiguar cómo funcionaba el exprimidor de naranjas.

—Lo siento, Seiya —contestó su hermana—. Pero ahora estamos ocupados, ¿hablamos luego?

Seiya frunció los labios.

—Así que, como sois parejita, me margináis.

—Oh, no, no es eso…

—Ya, claro. —Les miró dolido—. Esperaré en el salón, con Whisky, mientras encuentras una buena excusa.

Y acto seguido volvió a desaparecer. Yaten intentó contener la risa, y Mina le dirigió una mirada punzante y amenazadora. Él tosió y consiguió mantenerse serio.

—Entonces… —balbució—, tú y yo ahora… ¿qué somos?

—Personas —contestó Mina. No se atrevía a dar una respuesta sobre lo que realmente Yaten pretendía averiguar.

—Idiota, me refería a nuestra situación tras los acontecimientos de la pasada noche.

—Deja de llamarme idiota —se quejó Mina.

—Deja de parecerlo, entonces.

Mina suspiró, dejó el vaso sobre la pila de la cocina y se apoyó en ella. Yaten también se levantó para llevar su plato, y permaneció cerca de Mina, estudiando sus movimientos. Respiraba agitada, así que supuso que estaba nerviosa. Eso le gustó.

—¿Te gusto? —le preguntó ella.

Y Yaten tembló ante aquella complicada cuestión.

—¿Te gusto yo a ti?

—¿Quieres dejar de contestarme con otra pregunta? ¡Yaten, esto no es una competición!

Yaten iba a responder que sí, que sí le gustaba, pero justo en ese instante sonó el teléfono y Mina le apartó a un lado para poder descolgarlo.

—¿Diga?

—¡Cariño, soy mamá! —exclamó la señora Aino al otro lado de la línea. Mina suspiró—. ¡Ya me he enterado de la noticia! ¡Y no sabes cuánto me alegro!

Mina frunció el entrecejo, y Yaten la observó contrariado, intentando adivinar con quién hablaba.

—¿De qué noticia estás hablando?

—¡Yaten es fantástico, un buen partido! —prosiguió su madre, omitiendo su pregunta pero dándole a entender la respuesta—. Hacéis una pareja perfecta. Tú padre y yo llegaremos a casa esta tarde.

—¡Por favor, mamá! —Mina sintió ganas de llorar, pero logró contenerse—. ¿Se puede saber quién te ha dicho eso?

—Bueno, cielo, papá me está esperando fuera del hotel, vamos a visitar el museo de la ciudad —dijo, hablando atropelladamente—. Nos vemos en apenas unas horas. Cuídate, Mina, ¡y usa protección, cariño, úsala!

Acto seguido la señora Aino abandonó la línea, y Mina se quedó atontada con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Yaten la sacudió por los hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y después cogió mucho aire antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡SEIYAA, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Como era de esperar, Seiya no apareció.

Mina cerró con fuerza los ojos y volvió a abrirlos de golpe; después le explicó a Yaten, sin entrar en detalles, la conversación que acababa de mantener con su madre. Él sonrió con fanfarronería cuando ella repitió la frase «Es un chico fantástico, un buen partido».

—Qué lista es tu madre —musitó.

La joven negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

—Pero ¿es que ni siquiera te preocupa lo que mis padres puedan pensar? ¡Por Dios, mi madre me ha pedido que use protección! —Mina agitó los brazos. Cuando sus padres llegaran no se atrevería a mirarles a la cara.

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y…? Está claro que tienes que usar protección —dijo—. No tienes idea de la cantidad de enfermedades venéreas que hay hoy en día. Te sorprenderías, en serio.

Ella abrió mucho la boca y se quedó así un buen rato, medio atontada, hasta que terminó propinándole a Yaten el segundo manotazo del día. Se lo merecía de veras. Él rió como un chiquillo y salió corriendo de la cocina, pero Mina logró alcanzarlo y, cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa —cosa que molestó mucho a Yaten—, le pidió que la acompañase para hablar seriamente con Seiya.

Su hermano se encontraba tumbado en la cama de su habitación, y una pequeña sonrisita curvaba sus labios, por lo cual Mina supuso que estaba al tanto de la llamada y que, cuando ella había gritado su nombre, había permanecido callado a propósito. Yaten se quedó rezagado en la entrada de la habitación, mirando con aire desdeñoso a su alrededor, como si aquello fuese un criadero de cerdos, mientras que Mina se adentró hasta situarse al lado de su hermano.

—¿Algún problema, hermanita? —preguntó Seiya, haciéndose el gracioso.

—¿Por qué has tenido que decirle algo así a mamá?

—Si no hubieseis ignorado mi desayuno quizá habría sido más solidario.

—No te lo perdono, Seiya —contestó Mina y le apuntó con un dedo acusador. Yaten rió a sus espaldas—. ¿Y a ti qué te hace tanta gracia, tonto?

—Sigo disfrutando cada vez que te cabreas.

Mina salió de la habitación a paso rápido y entró en la suya. Yaten la siguió sin pensárselo demasiado. Ella se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza; él permaneció muy quieto, a su lado, convirtiéndose en una estatua.

—Tampoco es para tanto —comentó Yaten, al cabo de un buen rato—. Además, tu madre me ama. Me ama casi más de lo que te ama a ti.

Mina suspiró hondo y le dirigió una punzante mirada.

—Vale, retiro lo último —rectificó él, alzando las manos en son de paz.

—Yaten, es que… no te lo tomes a mal, pero… —Se esforzó por no apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes mientras procuraba dar con las palabras correctas—, pero… tú eres raro. Esto es raro. La situación es rara.

—Tú también eres rara para mí.

—El problema es que yo… no sé cómo podría terminar todo esto —explicó, gesticulando en exceso con las manos; cuando se dio cuenta de ello, las dejó caer sobre su regazo—. Es probable que dentro de unas horas intentemos matarnos el uno al otro.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, tampoco sería una novedad.

—Ya, pero no es lo normal.

—¿Tú quieres algo normal?, ¿es eso? —Encontró atisbos de valor escondidos en algún lugar remoto y logró mirarle a la cara.

Mina pareció dudar; entreabrió los labios, pero no logró contestar a las preguntas de Yaten. Él se perdió en el mar de sus ojos y se preguntó si realmente sería posible que estuviesen juntos. Juntos, como esas parejas que paseaban por el parque mientras degustaban un helado. Negó con la cabeza, absorto en sus pensamientos. Lo cierto era que a él no le agradaba la idea de compartir su comida con nadie…

Volvió a mirarla. Se olvidó del helado, del parque y del resto de las parejas felices. Mina alzó despacio una mano, trémula, y terminó posándola sobre la mejilla de Yaten; él, sorprendentemente, agradeció el calor de su piel y se le antojó reconfortante. Sonrió y se acercó hacia su rostro regalándole un tímido beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Hagamos algo juntos —le dijo.

Mina correspondió su sonrisa, y Yaten se relajó un poco. Advirtió que llevaba media hora sentado en la cama con todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión y la mandíbula ligeramente apretada.

—¿Te apetece ir a la feria? —preguntó Mina, alegre.

Él tragó saliva despacio antes de asentir, temiéndose lo peor.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

* * *

_Hola :3 que bueno que el capitulo anterior les gusto, aunque pareceria que en unos cuantos mas terminara la historia, aun quedan capitulos emosionantes, comicos y tal vez algo tristes , se que dije que subire dos cada vez que actualise, pero :P ... no tengo pretextos , lo que si digo es que me apurare mas en actualizar._

_besitos._

_PD: Amo a Seiya xD... me da mucha risa y ternura el es parte clave en la historia._


	22. Yaten se supera a sí mismo

_Capitulo 22_

_._

_._

* * *

A pesar de que apenas eran las seis de la tarde, ya había caído la noche y las estrellas temblaban en la oscura bóveda del cielo. Yaten respiró hondo y se colocó bien los guantes de lana. Hacía mucho frío.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto en llegar nuestro taxi? —preguntó, anclado en la acera frente a la casa de Mina.

Ella terminó de atarse los cordones de las zapatillas antes de mirarle consternada.

—Yaten, cielo, no vamos a ir en taxi —le explicó—. Estamos esperando a… la limusina o, tal como lo llamamos el resto de los mortales, el autobús.

Yaten le dedicó una mueca de asco y dio un paso atrás hasta apoyar la espalda contra la valla de los vecinos.

—¡No pienso montar en otra de esas cosas salidas del infierno! —chilló, mientras negaba con la cabeza para darle más énfasis a sus palabras—. Y no vuelvas a llamarme «cielo».

—Oh, lo he dicho sin pensar. ¡Lo siento, Alteza!

—Pues piensa, Mina, piensa —concluyó él, tocándole la cabeza con la punta de uno de sus largos dedos.

Ella tragó saliva despacio, nerviosa, y se preguntó por qué demonios le había dicho a Yaten aquella palabra. «Cielo»… Yaten podía llegar a ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no un pedacito de cielo. La palabra «cielo» connotaba un significado angelical o adjetivos como bondad, ternura o humildad. Y todos esos adjetivos eran antónimos de la verdadera personalidad de Yaten.

Pasados unos confusos instantes, Mina empezó a sentirse idiota, ¿qué narices hacía meditando sobre posibles motes cariñosos que utilizar con Yaten? Se dijo que aquello era demasiado y se prometió mentalmente no pensar en más tonterías del estilo.

—¿Llamamos a ese taxi hoy o esperamos a que amanezca?

El tono irónico de Yaten la devolvió al cruel mundo real. Se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva mientras el inglés la miraba atentamente, esperando que ella tomase las riendas de la situación.

—¿No te he dicho ya que vamos a coger el autobús?

—Sí. —Sonrió falsamente—. ¿Y yo no te he dicho ya que no pienso poner un pie en otra de esas limusinas cutres?

—Yaten, en serio, ¿por qué no te propones cerrar esa maravillosa bocaza que tienes y divertirte un rato?

—Ya sé que es maravillosa —contestó—. Y sí, pienso divertirme, pero antes dame el número de un taxi, yo mismo llamaré si hace falta.

—Oh, increíble, ¡piensas marcar un número de teléfono con tus propios dedos! Felicidades —comentó Mina, malhumorada y buscando su propio móvil para darle el número del taxi.

Como era de esperar, Yaten llamó y exigió que les recogiesen allí mismo. Fue una suerte que el coche no tardara demasiado en aparecer, pues empezaban a helarse de frío en medio de la calle, y el silencio que les acompañaba era un tanto incómodo para los dos.

Una vez se encontraron dentro del confortable taxi, Mina le indicó al simpático conductor adónde querían ir y se pusieron en marcha. Ella ladeó la cabeza y observó de reojo el rostro de Yaten. Era adorable, especialmente cuando mantenía la boca bien cerrada. Tenía los labios bonitos… Mina dio un respingo en su asiento ante la gélida mirada que Yaten le dirigió de pronto, descubriendo que ella le observaba.

—¿Qué miras?

Mina se preguntó si en una relación normal entre dos personas el novio haría esa misma pregunta cuando pillase a su enamorada contemplándole bajo el silencio de la noche. Seguramente no. Lo más probable era que el chico se girase y le dirigiese una tímida sonrisa avergonzada antes de que sus mejillas comenzasen a tornarse ligeramente rojizos. Pero no era el caso: Yaten parecía más bien enfadado.

—No te estaba mirando —mintió Mina finalmente.

—¿Me tomas por tonto o qué?

—Bueno, ¿tanto importa si te miraba o no?

El conductor del taxi les sonrió al tiempo que observaba la discusión a través del espejo.

—Chico, deja que te mire —le sugirió a Yaten.

—¿Por qué no se dedica usted a mirar la carretera, ya que para eso le pagamos? —le reprochó el platinado.

—¡Yaten! —Mina le regaló el tercer manotazo del día.

El inglés suspiró hondo antes de girarse y apoyar la frente sobre la ventanilla del taxi. Se sentía terriblemente nervioso, como nunca lo había estado. Le temblaban las piernas, y se preguntó si realmente conseguiría caminar

cuando el taxi les dejase en la feria. Salir con Mina, a solas, después de haberla besado y dormir con ella, era todo un reto. No estaba seguro de estar a la altura. Por primera vez, tenía miedo de no ser el mejor en algo.

Así que, cuando llegaron al recinto ferial, dejó que Mina bajase en primer lugar y él se quedó algo rezagado mientras pagaba al taxista. Luego salió, y el coche se alejó y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Ambos se miraron en silencio anclados frente a la puerta principal.

—¿Entramos? —sugirió Mina, alzando una ceja.

—Sí. —Yaten tragó saliva despacio—. O no, más bien no.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Después, tras tomarse unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas, volvió a mirarle.

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

Yaten balbució algo incomprensible por lo bajo y se acercó hasta ella, torpemente. Mina sonrió por su nueva faceta patosa y rodeó con los brazos su espalda.

Le estaba abrazando. A Yaten le costó un buen rato asimilarlo. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, descubrió que se estaba muy bien ahí, con el rostro camuflado entre su alborotada mata de pelo y el cuerpo pegado al suyo, infundiéndole calor. Se acercó poco a poco hasta su oído, rozando su piel.

—No sé si estoy preparado…

—Yaten, por favor, solo es una feria, ¿nunca has ido a una simple feria?

—No.

Mina respiró hondo.

—Pero he visto ferias en las películas —añadió él rápidamente, como si aquello explicase lo normal que era su vida.

La chica acunó el rostro de Yaten entre sus manos y le miró fijamente. Los ojos de él, verdes y brillantes, siempre le habían parecido extrañamente fríos, pero en aquel momento advirtió en ellos atisbos de temor.

—No te pasará nada —le aseguró—. De verdad, no es un lugar peligroso.

—Pero hay gente —recalcó él con la vista fija en el interior del recinto—. Mucha gente…

—La finalidad de la feria es que la gente la visite. Por eso están aquí.

Yaten ahogó un quejido. De haber sabido los planes de Mina con un poco más de antelación, seguramente habría hecho algún chanchullo para alquilar el recinto ferial durante un día entero. Y así habrían podido estar solos allí.

—Además, si en algún momento crees que estás a punto de sufrir un

infarto, puedes decírmelo, en serio —le animó Mina.

—Ah, vale. Eso lo cambia todo —dijo intentando sonreír.

Mina le cogió de la mano y, sin más preámbulos, le arrastró hacia la puerta y se internaron en el lugar. Todo estaba repleto de luces de colores que parpadeaban aquí y allá, confundiendo a Yaten, que nunca había visto algo parecido. Mirase donde mirase encontraba grupos de gente, colas infinitas, puestos de comida… ¡en plena calle!, y desde luego su apariencia no era nada higiénica. Los chiquillos chillaban a su antojo y corrían a lo loco, así que él tenía que intentar esquivarlos como si aquello fuese una dura prueba que superar.

—Te dije que no era para tanto —le comentó Mina.

Yaten prefirió no añadir nada al respecto, pues no estaba seguro de poder decir algo positivo. Alzó la vista y descubrió la enorme noria que parecía elevarse hasta el cielo al son de una rítmica melodía navideña.

—¿Te apetece subir? —le propuso Mina, señalando la noria.

—¿Qué?, ¿te has vuelto loca? —La miró con los ojos desorbitados—. Mina, ahí arriba la gente muere.

—Yaten, nadie muere en la noria. Es totalmente segura.

—Creo que estás un poco desinformada —le aseguró—. Yo he ojeado numerosas estadísticas al respecto y te aseguro que en ese cartel donde pone «Ven a la noria y disfruta», debería poner más bien «Ven a la noria a suicidarte»_. _

Mina se quedó un poco atontada tras la respuesta de Yaten y le costó procesarla. Teniendo en cuenta que la noria era una de las atracciones más calmadas, se preguntó en cuál podrían subir. Seguramente en ninguna. Dedujo que pasarían el rato criticando las atracciones y, como punto extra, más tarde elaborarían en casa algún informe que tratase sobre la inseguridad de los recintos feriales. Ese sería el plan perfecto para su acompañante.

—Pero, bueno, pensándolo bien… —Yaten se pasó una mano por la frente y se apartó los mechones de cabello platinado hacia atrás—, de algo tenemos que morir, ¿no? Así que, en fin, supongo que puedo montar en la noria del suicidio.

Mina sonrió ampliamente y echó a andar directa hacia la rueda que giraba en medio de la noche. Yaten la siguió satisfecho. En realidad había oído muchas veces aquella frase salir de los labios de Seiya; especialmente cuando se liaba las «hierbas medicinales» acostumbraba añadir: «De algo hay que morir, ¿no?». Yaten decidió que plagiaría alguna más de sus creaciones.

Dejó que ella comprara dos tickets para la atracción, y mientras esperaban a que el turno anterior terminase, ojeó con desconfianza al tipo que vendía las entradas dentro de un pequeño puesto de cristal. Finalmente, decidió acercarse.

—Hola —le saludó.

—¿Cuántos tickets quieres? —preguntó el otro con tono monótono.

—No, ya hemos comprado.

—Ah, pues no hacemos devoluciones, lo siento.

—En realidad lo que quería era saber si usted podría enseñarme el contrato del seguro de la atracción —dijo al fin.

Mina, a su lado, deseó que la tierra se la tragase.

—¿El contrato de qué…?

—El contrato del seguro —repitió Yaten.

—Digamos que no lo tenemos aquí ahora mismo —contestó el hombre rascándose el mentón—. Pero confíe en mí: la atracción está en orden.

—Me gustaría comprobar ese orden por escrito.

—Ya le he dicho que no tenemos los papeles aquí —dijo, y, por el tono de su voz, Yaten dedujo que empezaba a enfadarse.

Mina advirtió que el turno anterior había terminado y, cogiendo a Yaten de la chaqueta, lo arrastró hasta la noria. Le costó que subiese, ya que sus pies parecían haberse pegado al suelo.

—Vamos, Yaten, ya hemos pagado los tickets.

Con un brusco empujón logró meterlo en la especie de carruaje donde debían acomodarse. Antes de que la noria se pusiera en movimiento, Yaten estudió los tornillos y los engranajes que encontraba a su alrededor, como si fuese un inspector de seguridad; Mina, cansada, le permitió que hiciese lo que le viniera en gana y se dedicó a contemplar a la gente que iba y venía por el recinto.

—¿Todo en orden, inspector? —le preguntó, cuando él volvió a sentarse.

—No estoy seguro. —Suspiró apesadumbrado—. Uno de los tornillos está un poco oxidado.

Mina rió con ganas.

—A mí no me hace gracia.

—¡Pero de algo hay que morir, Yaten! —exclamó ella, repitiendo sus mismas palabras y riendo todavía más.

Él frunció el ceño con desagrado y se cruzó de brazos, ante lo cual Mina contestó inclinándose y dándole un pequeño beso. El carruaje se balanceó por el movimiento y Yaten tembló.

—Ven aquí —le pidió ella—, siéntate a mi lado, yo te protegeré —añadió, tras proferir una sonora carcajada.

—¿Crees que soy un cobarde, verdad? —inquirió él, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con odio.

—No, claro que no —le aseguró—. Lo que ocurre es que es normal que tengas miedo, teniendo en cuenta que el máximo riesgo que has corrido en tu vida ha sido coger una rosa que podía pincharte.

—Ni eso. —Sonrió con aire de suficiencia—. Tenemos varios jardineros.

¡Era tan… repelente! Mina suspiró y se levantó para sentarse a su lado. Le rodeó con un brazo con ademán protector y lo atrajo hacia sí, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Cuando sonó una especie de bocina que indicaba que la atracción iba a empezar, Yaten estuvo a punto de levantarse y marcharse, pero Mina lo retuvo entre los brazos mientras reía divertida.

Su carruaje comenzó a ascender lentamente. El viento frío provocaba que su cabina se balancease un poco, dándole una sensación de inestabilidad. Yaten cerró los ojos y agradeció que Mina le abrazara de lado. Probablemente, aquella era la mayor locura que había cometido en toda su vida.

—Abre los ojos —le pidió Mina, al cabo de un minuto largo.

—Ni de coña.

—Vamos, Yaten, las vistas son muy bonitas desde aquí.

—Descríbemelas, que yo te escucho y me lo puedo imaginar.

Ella jugueteó un poco con su pelo platinado, enrollando algunos mechones suaves entre sus dedos.

—Mira, si abres los ojos, te prometo que ordenaré mi armario —le dijo al fin.

Y entonces él los abrió y sonrió. Clavó la vista en el suelo.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí.

—Está bien. —Respiró hondo antes de alzar la cabeza y perderse en la vista de la enorme ciudad que se dibujaba a grandes trazos ante sus ojos. Era realmente asombroso y le gustó la lejanía de las luces del centro, tintineando en el horizonte.

—¿No te parece bonito? —pregunto Mina, emocionada.

—Lo justo y necesario.

Realmente sí, sí le parecía bonito, pero reconocerlo ante ella podría haberse considerado un delito contra la ley, así que se contuvo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Mina enrollaba mechones de su pelo en sus pequeños dedos, y sonrió, notando la calma que se apoderaba nuevamente de él.

Todavía se preguntaba de dónde demonios había sacado el valor suficiente para besarla, en la discoteca Buterffly. Es más, seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que se encontrase allí con Mina, en la feria, dejando que ella le acariciara el pelo. No tenía intención de apartarla, y eso, en parte, le asustó.

Cuando la atracción finalizó y bajaron de la noria, Mina corrió directa hacia los coches de choque, y a Yaten le faltó tiempo para seguirla a toda prisa. La joven señaló animadamente los coches.

—¡Qué ganas tenía de montar en esta! —exclamó emocionada.

Yaten frunció el ceño.

—¿El juego consiste en chocar contra los demás?

—Exacto, ¿a que es divertido?

—Oh, claro, ¿por qué visitar museos o bibliotecas si podemos chocar los unos contra los otros?

—Yaten, no empieces —le regañó ella.

—En serio, golpearse voluntariamente es una práctica poco productiva. —Miró alrededor, asustado—. Retrocedemos en el tiempo y nos convertimos en neandertales; de verdad, ya ni me sorprendería que los americanos vistiesen con taparrabos de piel y llevasen palos de madera ardiendo en las manos…

—Como no te calles, el que acabará ardiendo a causa de los golpes que pienso darte serás tú —le amenazó—. Y ahora junta esos bonitos labios que tienes y concéntrate en mantenerlos bien cerrados. Yo iré a comprar las entradas.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

_Bueno, como el otro fue muy corto, decidi poner los dos de una ves :3 ._

_Aww :3 su cita es linda y divertida xD y aun no termina._

_Yaten siempre nos sorprende._


	23. Todo el mundo tiene un pasado

_Capitulo 23_

_._

_._

* * *

Yaten se empeñó en montar en el mismo coche que Mina. No quería estar solo cuando la guerra empezara. Se sentó —como buenamente pudo, dado el escaso espacio— en el asiento del copiloto mientras ella asía con fuerza el volante del cochecito. Yaten respiró hondo y ojeó a sus contrincantes, que se encontraban en el perímetro de la pista. En realidad la mayoría eran críos, aunque algunos iban acompañados por sus fornidos padres.

—No sé si podremos superarlo —dijo.

—Yaten, no hay nada que superar —aseguró Mina—. Lo único que pasará es que te darán unos cuantos golpecitos.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la miró cabreado.

—¿Te parece poco?, ¿estamos locos o qué? —siguió, alzando el tono de voz—. ¡He pagado para que me peguen!

—¡Chist!, ya empieza.

Sonó un pitido que se extendió por la pista e inundó sus oídos. El coche empezó a moverse. Yaten se cogió del brazo de Mina y del otro extremo de la supuesta puerta. Se miró el torso y advirtió un pequeño detalle que se le había pasado por alto.

—¡Madre mía, pero si no hay cinturones! —exclamó, consternado.

—No son necesarios —concluyó Mina, y cuando Yaten alzó la vista descubrió que estaban a punto de chocar contra un coche que llevaba un niño de unos seis años.

El impacto fue brutal, o al menos eso le pareció a él. Yaten meditó sobre si aquel juego afectaría en exceso a su delicada columna vertebral. Sin embargo, cuando vio el rostro enfurruñado del niño, se alegró de haberle dado ese golpe.

—¡Cómete esa! —le gritó y después miró a la chica—. Muy bien, Mina, veo que vas aprendiendo…

—Pero si tú no tienes ni idea, ¿por qué me dices eso? —Dio un volantazo y Yaten arqueó el cuerpo hacia el lado contrario con la intención de no caer. No es que la velocidad fuese demasiado elevada, pero siempre era mejor prevenir que curar.

—¡Venga, va, déjate de historias y machaca a la niña de allá! —le ordenó, señalando un coche azul.

Mina entornó los ojos, pero sonrió y se dirigió hacia la niña. Hasta en los coches de choque Yaten necesitaba dar órdenes y sugerencias. Esta vez, a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba, él se cogió bien antes del impacto y rió malévolo ante la decepcionada expresión que surcó el rostro de la cría.

Sin embargo, su risa se apagó cuando otro coche les dio a ellos por detrás. Era el vehículo de un niño pelirrojo acompañado de su padre, un fortachón entrado en la cuarentena. Yaten se giró cabreado y alzó un puño amenazador al que el señor respondió con una suave carcajada. A Yaten no le gustaba perder, ni siquiera en los coches de choque.

—Mina, vamos, ese viejo es nuestro próximo objetivo. Tenemos que ganar.

—Cariño, cuando te emocionas así, me recuerdas a Voldemort.

Yaten arrugó la nariz, molesto. ¿Por qué le llamaba «cariño»?, eso sonaba demasiado… formal. ¿Tenían una relación formal? No estaba seguro. Lo curioso era que por alguna extraña razón las palabras cariñosas que Mina le dedicaba sonaban bien. Quizá porque no las pensaba antes y se le escapaban solas, naturales, sin formar parte de frases forzadas. De todos modos, Yaten continuó en sus trece.

—Deja de llamarme cariño, cielo o Voldemort. Gracias.

Como toda respuesta Mina estampó el coche contra una esquina, adrede, lo que le pilló de improviso. Él respiró hondo, mientras ella daba la vuelta.

—¿Quieres romperme el cuello o qué? —se quejó, frotándose el hombro derecho.

—No sé, deja que me lo piense —contestó ella, decidida—. Aún tengo dudas.

Chocaron contra algunos coches más antes de que la bocina sonase y se acabase su turno. Salieron de la atracción, Yaten algo mareado, y ella con la adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Señaló un puesto de maquinitas repleto de ositos de peluche.

—¡Qué monada! ¡Yo quiero uno de esos!

Yaten la siguió hasta la máquina. En el extremo superior había una especie de pinza que al parecer servía para agarrar los pulgosos osos. Pagando, claro.

—¿Y para qué quieres más peluches? Tienes toda la cama llena —le recordó, como si ella no lo supiese perfectamente—. Además, está demostrado que estos artilugios son dañinos para la salud.

Mina rió.

—¿Los peluches son malos para la salud?

—Claro. El polvo se acumula en ellos.

—Yaten, me da igual. —Le hizo a un lado sin miramientos—. Aparta, quiero conseguir uno de esos.

—Pareces una cría —concluyó él. Era verdad, aunque también era cierto que todavía no sabía si esa característica suya le gustaba o no. Tenía serias dudas al respecto—. Bueno, déjame a mí.

Se hizo un hueco, y, tras echar una moneda en la ranura correspondiente, cogió con fuerza los mandos de la máquina. Parecía fácil, pero no lo era. La pinza apenas tenía fuerza, y, aunque conseguía coger el maldito peluche del oso que le miraba sonriente, después este caía inerte y volvía a mezclarse con el montón que reposaba al fondo.

—¡Es un timo, Mina!

—Da igual. Quiero el oso —dijo enfurruñada, y metió otra moneda.

Yaten nunca se iba sin terminar de hacer lo que se había propuesto. Así que, casi veinte minutos después, le tendió a Mina el oso que había conseguido, y comenzaron a caminar por el recinto de la feria con dieciocho dólares menos en los bolsillos. Él se planteó que, por ese precio, habría podido comprarle tres o cuatro peluches en una tienda normal, pero prefirió no comentárselo.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó, mirándola de reojo con cierta inseguridad.

Mina abrazó el peluche con una mano y deslizó la otra hacia él, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Yaten. Él tenía la piel fría, pero muy suave. Siguieron andando en silencio.

A Yaten le molestaba un poco caminar al lado de Mina, cogidos de la mano, porque ella se paraba cada dos por tres a ver cosas poco interesantes y le arrastraba allá donde iba. Sin embargo, la calidez de su mano le reconfortaba y hacía soportable la situación. Torció el gesto cuando ella le soltó para acariciar a un perro que pasaba por allí. El animal se restregó felizmente por sus piernas y le azotó el pantalón con la cola, que se movía frenética de un lado a otro.

Él bostezó. Afortunadamente, a su derecha, descubrió un puesto donde hacían algodones de azúcar. Le encantaba el algodón de azúcar. Supuso que no sería tan delicioso como el que su cocinero solía elaborar, pero aun así quiso comprar uno. Contempló detalladamente cómo lo hacía, asegurándose de que la chica del puesto no lo tocase con las manos o echase algo raro en su preciado algodón. Al parecer todo estaba en orden. Pagó y regresó al lado de Mina.

Aquel algodón de azúcar estaba bastante bueno. Lo degustó y dejó que se deshiciera en su boca lentamente. Algo —o alguien; mejor dicho, alguien— interrumpió su aperitivo. Mina alzó sin miramientos una mano y le quitó un trozo de algodón.

—¿Se puede saber qué narices haces? —Yaten la miró, sorprendido.

—Coger un poco, ¿acaso es solo para ti? —Ella rió, tras metérselo en la boca.

¡Qué pregunta más tonta! Lo cierto era que sí. Era solo para él.

—Claro. —Suspiró—. ¿Por qué no te compras tú otro?

—Este es muy grande, podemos compartirlo.

—¿Compartir? —Ladeó la cabeza—. Acabas de acariciar a un sucio perro.

—Ya, ¿y…?

—No te ofendas, pero no quiero que metas tus manos en mi comida.

Mina permaneció callada, observándole fijamente. Al parecer hablaba en serio. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una de sus tantas bromas. Pero no era así.

—Ah, vale, lo siento. —Le dedicó una mueca desagradable—. ¡Cómetelo tú todo! ¡Ojalá te atragantes!

Yaten negó con la cabeza y le tendió el algodón de azúcar. Mina lo cogió con la mano, cada vez más confundida.

—¿Lo compartes? —le preguntó.

—No. —Yaten apretó los labios con asco—. Lo has tocado, así que ya no puedo comérmelo. Gracias por estropearme la merienda.

Y comenzó a caminar de nuevo calle abajo, esquivando a los niños que correteaban descontrolados por el interior del recinto. Mina siguió sus pasos, tras darle otro bocado al algodón de azúcar, que ahora le pertenecía. Sonrió tontamente. Qué delicado era Yaten.

—¿Quieres que compremos otro? —le preguntó, con ternura.

—No. —Él contempló el enorme algodón rosa—. Yo quería ese —añadió, señalándolo.

—Todos son iguales.

—Te equivocas, este era más redondeado que el resto. Lo he notado incluso antes de que la chica terminara de hacerlo.

—¿Importa realmente que sea más o menos redondeado? —Mina rió.

—Por supuesto. —Él se cruzó de brazos—. A mayor redondez, mayor perfección. No sé cómo no conoces esa regla.

Mina arqueó las cejas.

—¿Porque no existe, quizá…?

Yaten respiró hondo. Tenía ganas de besarla. No quería seguir discutiendo ni tampoco deseaba explicarle el funcionamiento de «la regla de la redondez y la perfección», porque dudaba que fuese a entenderla. Y a él no le gustaba perder su valioso tiempo en vano. Contempló los labios de Mina; ¿tenía permiso permanente para besarla cuando le viniese en gana? Se sentía inseguro al respecto. Después el algodón volvió a captar su atención, al ver que ella se lo seguía comiendo.

—Vale, terminemos con este asunto —le dijo—. Tira el algodón a la basura. Si no lo puedo tener yo, tú tampoco.

—¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? —protestó ella.

—No es egoísmo, es justicia.

—¿Tanto te molesta que me lo coma yo?

—Claro que sí.

Ella bufó y siguió su camino, dándole otro mordisco a la enorme nube rosa; no estaba dispuesta a tirar la comida por una rabieta de Yaten. Él insistió.

—He dicho que te deshagas de él.

—No.

—Lo haré yo, entonces.

Yaten intentó arrebatarle el maldito algodón de azúcar y Mina se preguntó qué pensaría la gente de la feria que les miraba. Dos jóvenes discutiendo por su merienda. Mina no se iba a quedar atrás. Le mordió la mano, y él soltó el palo de madera, gritando dolorido, pero luego no tuvo miramientos cuando le clavó las uñas en el brazo.

—¡SUÉLTALO! —le exigió—. Además, lo he pagado yo, es mío.

—¡Me lo has regalado! Así que ahora me pertenece —contestó ella, en medio del forcejeo.

Una pareja de ancianos, acompañados por sus nietos, les miraban entretenidos por el espectáculo gratuito.

Yaten logró arrebatarle el algodón rosa, y Mina, sin rendirse y llena de rabia, le hizo cosquillas. Él se retorció como loco. Había encontrado uno de sus puntos débiles. Desgraciadamente, a causa de las cosquillas Yaten dejó caer el algodón al suelo, marcando su final definitivo.

—¡Para, para, Mina, te lo ruego! —Yaten giró sobre sí mismo, intentando deshacerse de ella.

—¡Te lo mereces!

Él logró cogerla del brazo y, con un rápido movimiento, la estampó contra la parte trasera de una caseta de metal donde hacían perritos calientes. Mina abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida. Se miraron agitados, respirando entrecortadamente tras la pelea. Los abuelos, al otro lado, les seguían mirando sonrientes, como si de algún modo pudiesen entender su extraña relación, el enigmático modo en que se decían «Me gustas» sin palabras. Yaten sonrió un poco, cuando recuperó el aliento.

—¿Me das un beso?

Alzó la cabeza. La voz de Mina le hizo estremecer. Dio un paso al frente y ella le rodeó con los brazos, como si intentase abarcar todo su cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos. Yaten se inclinó y la besó despacio. Ella cerró los ojos y se pegó a él todo lo que pudo, intentando que nada se interpusiera entre los dos. Él sonrió. Le dio otro beso, y otro más… y se preguntó si era posible vivir solo a base de besos. A él le hubiese gustado que existiese esa posibilidad. Mina rió cuando los labios de él ascendieron lentamente por su rostro y rozaron su nariz delicadamente, luego sus párpados y las mejillas. Infinitos escalofríos se adueñaron de sus sentidos. Y después un beso fugaz, en los labios, antes de que él apoyase su frente contra la de ella y se quedase ahí, quieto, respirando nervioso y mirándola fijamente. La frialdad de sus ojos verdes se esfumó unos instantes.

—Si quieres te compro otro algodón de azúcar —le propuso él, hablándole en susurros.

Mina se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido tan cerca de ella.

—Olvídalo.

Y mientras la observaba casi sin pestañear, Yaten reflexionó sobre cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Apenas dos semanas atrás, ambos se odiaban. Ahora se besaban. Un cambio algo brusco. Habían pasado demasiadas horas juntos, quizá. Respiró hondo al tiempo que le retiraba algunos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su aniñado rostro.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Curvó los labios con ternura—. En el fondo, a veces, incluso pareces una chica dulce. Actúas muy bien.

—Y tú. A ratos llego a pensar que eres humano. —Rió tímidamente—. ¿De qué planeta te caíste, Yaten?

Él también rió y le dio un último beso antes de separarse un poco de ella y rodear su cintura con el brazo. Suspiró y miró alrededor, perdiéndose en las luces intermitentes que se agitaban por todos lados.

—¿Volvemos a casa? —preguntó Mina.

—Mejor aún, si quieres nos acercamos al centro y cenamos —propuso él.

Mina asintió. Anduvieron en silencio, sin soltarse, hasta la salida del recinto. Cada vez hacía más frío. Yaten decidió llamar a un taxi —para variar—, dado que sus piernas, contrariamente a las del resto de los mortales, al parecer no habían sido creadas para caminar. Una vez dejaron atrás los gritos histéricos de la multitud y los villancicos navideños, se acomodaron en un banco de madera, esperando el taxi.

Ella tiritó y agradeció que las mangas de la sudadera le fuesen grandes, así podía cobijar las manos en su interior. Miró a Yaten, sentado rígido, con la espalda recta sobre el banco, y se inclinó un poco, para luego comenzar a escalar por sus rodillas.

—¿Qué haces? —Él estudió sus movimientos con desconcierto.

Ah, vale, ahora lo entendía. Mina acababa de sentarse sobre sus piernas, de lado. Luego se dejó caer y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Bostezó. Yaten sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta y la abrazó. Le frotó la espalda, calentándola.

El silencio no era incómodo, era tranquilizador.

—¿Sabes algo de Taiki? —le preguntó Yaten, pasado un rato, al recordar el espectáculo que había montado delante de él en la discoteca durante el cumpleaños de Seiya.

Mina negó con la cabeza, frotándose de lado a lado en su cuello. Entonces, dejando atrás la calma que se había apoderado de ella, abrió los ojos de golpe. Recordó la conversación de algunos días atrás respecto a las experiencias que habían tenido en sus relaciones. Hacía tiempo que deseaba retomar el tema, pues pensaba demasiado en ello, como una cría. Cogió mucho aire de golpe, antes de hablar.

—Yaten, ¿con quién fue tu primera vez?, ¿estuviste mucho tiempo saliendo con ella?

Él la miró extrañado y algo molesto. ¿Por qué Mina siempre tenía que romper todos los buenos momentos que compartían?, ¿por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan complicadas y retorcidas?, ¿no le bastaba tenerlo ahí, para ella, ya sin ningún tipo de duda?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Quiero saberlo. —Mina se incorporó levemente hasta que sus rostros quedaron el uno frente al otro—. Va, dímelo.

Yaten resopló antes de contestar.

—No estuvimos saliendo mucho tiempo, porque me dejó. —Evitó su mirada y se entretuvo observando el movimiento de las hojas de un árbol que se encontraba a su derecha—. Se llamaba Kakyu. Era una amiga, íbamos al mismo instituto.

—¿Y por qué te dejó?

La pregunta maldita. A Yaten le costó unos segundos volver a mirar a Mina y perderse en el mar de sus ojos. Y luego las palabras se escaparon solas de sus labios, sin que pudiese hacer nada por detenerlas.

—Yo… —balbució, confundido—. Mina, la engañé. Me acosté con otra.

El momento tierno se quebró bruscamente, como una elegante copa repleta de champán que se derrama por el suelo tras el tintineo que produce el cristal cuando se rompe. Mina le miró, cuestionándose si el chico platinado de mirada verde que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella era Yaten, su Yaten. Intentó sumergirse en sus palabras y encontrar entre ellas al joven siempre correcto e inocente al que creía haber conocido.

Pero allí, en el fondo de su mirada, no había nada. Solo un vacío infinito que se extendía hasta su propio corazón.

La curiosidad la empujó a hacerse una pregunta: ¿hasta qué punto conocía ella al verdadero Yaten?

Apenas sabía nada de su pasado y todavía no entendía el entorno en el que había crecido… pero sí sabía una cosa de Yaten: era humano. Porque, al fin y al cabo, solo un humano puede ser tan cabrón como para engañar a su pareja.

Mina se levantó de las piernas de Yaten y comenzó a caminar calle abajo, dejando atrás el lugar donde el taxi debía recogerles; con las manos en la boca, soplándoselas en el vano intento de entrar en calor. Sabía que Yaten seguía sus pasos, pero poco le importaba. Se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos. Imaginaba a Yaten engañando y traicionando… Ese no era el niño grande que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Yaten la alcanzó y, cogiéndola de la barbilla, la obligó a mirarle. Las pupilas claras de él parecían temblar en medio de la oscuridad.

—Mina…

Ella oyó su voz lejana, perdida en la noche, pero no quiso dejar de mirarle.

—¿Quién demonios eres, Yaten?

Él se acobardó ante su pregunta. ¿Quién era?, ni siquiera sabía responderse a sí mismo. Quizá era un poco de todo. Acababa de decepcionarla. Yaten había deseado mentirle y asegurarle que aquella primera novia le dejó injustamente, pero no había sido capaz de engañarla. No a ella, al menos. Mina, siempre tan natural, clara y transparente, siempre tan… ella. Así que optó por decir la verdad. Y ahora empezaba a dudar de si realmente había hecho lo correcto.

—Tal vez soy más normal de lo que piensas.

Mina sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar.

—¿Normal?, ¿de verdad crees que por hacer lo que hiciste eres más normal?

—No, no es eso.

Yaten se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso. Se sentía acorralado, se sentía extraño. Toda su seguridad deslizándose lentamente hasta terminar en el suelo de una calle cualquiera, todo su orgullo escondido en algún lugar remoto que no lograba encontrar.

Mina ya no estaba mirándole. Ahora lo hacía una niña; la niña que Mina había sido y que probablemente muy en el fondo seguía siendo. Un alma limpia a la que acaban de confesarle que no existe Papá Noel ni el Ratoncito Pérez, una espectadora ilusionada que contempla cómo su ídolo cae lentamente del pedestal que ella misma había alzado. Y, por alguna extraña razón, Yaten tenía unas ganas increíbles de decirle: «¿Ahora te das cuenta de que Peter Pan no existe?, ¿ahora descubres que los príncipes solo viven cobijados en los cuentos? Te sorprende mi pasado, te asustas de la realidad, de algo que está a la orden del día, ¿y era yo quién vivía en un mundo aparte?».

Pero no dijo nada, porque la inocencia dibujada en su rostro le aturdió de golpe y sus ideas se volvieron densas, como hilos enmarañados que se le enredaban en los labios, impidiéndole hablar.

Un taxi aparcó en el otro extremo de la calle, al lado del banco donde minutos atrás lo habían estado esperando. Yaten permaneció quieto como una escultura griega mientras contemplaba cómo Mina se marchaba, caminando con paso decidido. La vio entrar en el taxi y cerrar la puerta con brusquedad. Instantes después las luces del coche se tornaron más pequeñas y difusas hasta terminar desapareciendo cuando giró por una esquina.

«Tu primera cita con Mina; esta vez te has lucido, idiota», se dijo Yaten a sí mismo. Regresó al banco de madera y se sentó allí. Echó en falta el cuerpo de Mina sentado sobre el suyo. Contempló durante un buen rato el vaho que emanaban sus labios y pensó que quizá se trataba de su propia alma, que se escapaba de su cuerpo y se unía con sigilo a la noche.

Yaten aún recordaba la tarde que le confesó a Kakyu lo que había ocurrido. Ella lloró, tras intentar abofetearle, y él se marchó del parque donde se encontraban sin siquiera decirle adiós. A día de hoy, todavía seguía preguntándose por qué la había engañado. Quizá fuese porque le gustaba más la otra —una chica a la que conoció en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Adam y cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba—, quizá también porque no estaba realmente enamorado de Kakyu, o porque cuando la miraba no sentía lo mismo que cuando miraba a… Mina.

Suspiró. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y buscó el número que le habían dado apenas un día antes, cuando se tomaban una cerveza sentados en los taburetes de la discoteca y mientras Mina bailaba. Finalmente, tras pensárselo un momento, hizo algo que jamás habría imaginado: presionó el botón de color verde.

—¿Diga? —respondió una voz tranquila al otro lado de la línea.

Yaten tosió antes de hablar.

—Darien, soy Yaten —dijo—. ¿Estás ocupado?

—¡Ah, hola! No, la verdad es que no —contestó—. ¿Te ocurre algo…?

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

Hola :) bueno aqui dejo los dos capitulos del dia... no se ustedes pero yo siento que Mina exagero un poco, ella quiso saber el pasado y -suspiro- ya veremos que pasa.

Que tengan un lindo dia, gracias por sus reviews, disculpen por no contestarlos, la verdad mi tiempo libre lo ocupo para subir u.u y no tengo mucho.


	24. Las piedras del camino

_Capitulo 24_

_._

_._

* * *

Tras la llamada, casi media hora después, un coche negro apareció frente a su banco y subió en el asiento del copiloto sin mediar palabra. Se colocó bien el cinturón de seguridad y, una vez hubo revisado dos veces el enganche, se dignó mirar al conductor.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Darien, mientras conducía calle abajo y terminaba dirigiéndose hacia la avenida principal.

Yaten resopló molesto. Ahora no sabía si había sido una buena idea llamarle. Pero la noche del cumpleaños de Seiya advirtió que Mina le tenía bastante cariño al Chico Arma, ya que no dejaba de defenderle. Y teniendo en cuenta que era, al parecer, la única persona mínimamente inteligente de todas cuantas había conocido durante aquellos días… acudir a él había sido su única opción.

Pese a sentirse ligeramente culpable, le había molestado la reacción de Mina. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo? ¡A ella no la había engañado, así que no le parecía justo que se comportase así! Después del descarado abandono, no se sentía con fuerzas para regresar y presentarse en la casa de los Aino. Todavía le quedaba algo de orgullo.

—Hemos hablado de mi pasado —le confesó, hablando en voz baja—. Solo le he contado que engañé con otra a mi primera novia. Y se ha enfadado.

—¿Ha gritado mucho? —Darien le miró de reojo, sin dejar de conducir.

—No, nada —suspiró—. Lo único que me ha dicho ha sido: «¿Quién demonios eres, Yaten?» —repitió con retintín, intentando imitar la voz de Mina.

—Entiendo. Eso significa que el cabreo es grande.

—Ah —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Mina tiene un lenguaje especial respecto a sus enfados? Me ayudaría mucho aprendérmelo de memoria, la verdad.

Darien rió ante sus palabras.

—No exactamente. —Chasqueó los dedos—. Pero esas cosas se saben con el paso del tiempo, cuando conoces a una persona.

Darien aparcó el coche frente a una acogedora cafetería y poco después ambos entraron en ella. Se acomodaron en la mesa que Yaten eligió —tras evaluar detenidamente la suciedad camuflada en su superficie— y pidió un zumo de naranja natural, contrariamente a Darien, que optó por un buen tazón de café con leche.

—Vale, a ver si consigo aclararme. —El Chico Arma se llevó las manos a la frente, apartándose algunos mechones de pelo—. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que le has confesado que tiempo atrás engañaste a una chica, ¿cierto?

Yaten asintió con la cabeza.

—Deberías haber supuesto que Mina, en realidad, es bastante… inocente. No sé si sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí.

Ladeó la cabeza y observó la ropa de su compañero. No le gustaba la calavera que colgaba de su cuello ni tampoco aquella gabardina negra y larga que le recordaba a la capa de La Muerte. Continuaba pintándose los ojos, y Yaten se preguntaba si las profundas ojeras eran naturales o también fruto de un estrafalario maquillaje.

—¿Tú quieres estar con ella?

La cuestión le pilló desprevenido. Alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Darien, algo confuso. Habría sido más fácil charlar sobre lo ocurrido en la feria que enfrentarse a esa peligrosa pregunta. Porque él no quería pensar en ello. Claro, se sentía bien a su lado. Demasiado bien, incluso. Pero ¿qué ocurriría cuando tuviese que regresar a Londres?, ¿qué pasaría con ellos? Quizá ya era tarde para reflexionar sobre todo aquello. Yaten no había advertido exactamente en qué momento sus sentimientos hacia Mina cambiaron. Probablemente porque se trató de un proceso lento y progresivo, casi imperceptible hasta para él mismo.

—Sí.

—Vale —Darien sonrió—, esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —insistió—, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

Darien se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tú sabrás. No es asunto mío.

Yaten parpadeó en exceso, molesto.

—¿Para qué demonios me molesto en llamarte si ni siquiera me ayudas?

—Quizá a veces sea bueno tener un poco de compañía —contestó Darien, ahora más serio.

—No necesito compañía, no necesito a nadie, ¿entiendes? —Le señaló con un dedo acusador, cabreado sin saber muy bien por qué—. Puedo valerme por mí mismo, siempre lo he hecho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has acudido a mí?

Yaten frunció los labios, y un tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos. Darien le miró con cariño, tras darle tranquilamente un sorbo a su café con leche.

—¿Necesitas un lugar donde pasar la noche? Puedes quedarte en mi casa, si quieres —le ofreció.

Yaten respiró hondo, recobrando la compostura y calmándose de nuevo. En realidad no tenía ninguna razón para enfadarse con Darien. Bastante había hecho el Chico Arma acudiendo a su encuentro aun cuando apenas le conocía.

—No, pero te agradecería que me llevaras a casa de Mina.

—Eso está hecho.

Terminaron de tomarse sus bebidas mientras charlaban sobre temas que nada tenían que ver con la joven que se apoderaba de la mente de Yaten. Hablaron sobre el cambio climático, sobre asuntos de política, y luego Darien contó dos chistes que, sorprendentemente, le hicieron reír. Más tarde, y cuando Yaten se hubo sentido algo más seguro, él le llevó a casa y paró el coche frente al hogar de los Aino. El inglés se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Espero que todo vaya bien —le dijo Darien.

—Yo también. —Le sonrió tímidamente—. Y… gracias.

Salió rápidamente del vehículo y cerró la puerta con brusquedad internándose en el caminito que conducía a la entrada. Tomó aire cuando el coche de Darien desapareció de su vista. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aquello era muy fuerte. Él nunca decía esa palabra… maldita. La palabra «Gracias» había sido desterrada de su vocabulario y, si alguna vez hacía uso de ella, ocurría sin que se diese cuenta, por pura costumbre. Pero en esa ocasión había sido consciente de ello mientras la pronunciaba, mientras la palpaba entre sus labios… Oh, sí, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de golpearse la cabeza contra los ladrillos de la pared de la casa, pero no lo hizo; estaba ocupado llamando al timbre a la espera de que alguien le abriera. Si es que pensaban hacerlo, claro.

Mina se sonó los mocos y dejó el papel doblado sobre la mesita junto al sofá. Después, tambaleándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Llevaba horas esperándole. Había estado muy preocupada y se había sentido idiota e infantil por dejarle tirado en medio de una calle que Yaten desconocía completamente. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba él. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la cabeza ligeramente agachada, con la vista fija en el suelo. Pasaron unos instantes eternos, hasta que él tuvo el valor de buscar su mirada. Mina tembló, pero presionó la mandíbula intentando no demostrar su nerviosismo.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó.

—Por ahí. —Él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Mina se hizo a un lado y él entró. Le vio subir las escaleras y poco después oyó el brusco sonido de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse. Genial, así que ni siquiera pensaba pedirle disculpas o hablar sobre el tema. La relación le recordaba a la de un matrimonio de dos cuarentones en crisis.

Volvió al comedor y se tumbó sobre el sofá, secándose con el pañuelo usado una nueva tanda de lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… melancólica? Se ahogaba en un palmo de agua. Cualquier desgracia se le antojaba inmensa y le costaba horrores escapar de la oscuridad en la que se sumergía.

No solo se había enfadado con Yaten, sino también con su madre. Ikuko le había preguntado por el inglés cuando la vio llegar sofocada a casa. Y cuando ella le confesó que lo había dejado tirado porque, textualmente, «era un cerdo egoísta», la señora Aino, sin entender la situación, pilló un enfado de mil demonios. Le ordenó que fuese a buscarlo con su padre antes de irse a la cama, pero Mina no lo hizo —aunque bien poco le había faltado— y prefirió esperarle.

Afortunadamente, por una vez, Yaten había usado la cabeza y su «magnífico» sentido común le había instado a regresar. Mina volvió a sonarse los mocos y se tapó bien con la manta, acurrucada entre los cojines.

Fijó la vista en el televisor. Emitían una película llamada _Breve encuentro. _Mina sollozó todavía más. La había visto muchas veces, desde pequeña, y se sabía el guión de memoria. Se incorporó sobre el sofá y alzó una mano, sujetando el pañuelo arrugado, mientras interpretaba el diálogo al ritmo de los propios personajes.

—«¿Cuántas veces tomaste la resolución de no volver a verme?» —gimoteó, imitando a Alec—. «Varias veces al día» —añadió, cambiando el tono de voz para interpretar a Laura—. «Yo también». «¡Oh, Alec!» —Dramatizando en exceso, se llevó una mano al corazón—. «Te quiero. Me encantan tus ojos sorprendidos, la forma en que sonríes, tu timidez, el modo en que ríes mis bromas…»

Una pausa incómoda y después Laura mirando suplicante al caballeroso Alec. Mina se enjugó las lágrimas, antes de proseguir.

—«¡Por favor, no, Alec!» —exclamó, y luego se metió en la piel del admirable chico—. «¡Te quiero!, ¡te quiero! Y tú me quieres, es inútil pretender que no ha pasado nada, porque sí ha pasado.»

—Sí, la verdad es que es inútil pretender que no ha pasado nada, él tiene razón —musitó Yaten, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de entrada al comedor y señalando el televisor.

Mina agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Lloró más y se secó las lágrimas de nuevo. Ese pañuelo ya estaba muy gastado, así que sacó otro del envoltorio.

Fantástico, ahora él la había descubierto como a una vieja solterona que termina interpretando los guiones de los falsos amores de Hollywood.

—No quiero hablar contigo —le dijo.

Yaten, con el batín puesto, le dirigió una mirada suplicante, pero ella le ignoró y siguió viendo la película.

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Mina no contestó; Yaten quiso suponer que su respuesta en realidad era un rotundo sí. Se sentó junto a ella sin más miramientos, manteniendo una distancia prudencial. La película era terriblemente aburrida y se alegró cuando llegaron los anuncios e hicieron una pausa especial para dar las noticias más importantes del día. Escuchó con atención al presentador del telediario de medianoche.

—Noticia de última hora. El juicio contra la empresa Kou, la mayor multinacional de la venta de sistemas operativos informáticos, se adelanta a causa de las declaraciones del jefe de la base Kou. —El presentador desapareció de la pantalla para dar paso a un hombre arreglado y elegante, de unos cuarenta años de edad, bien conocido por ser el dueño de todas las empresas Kou. Este empezó a hablar—. Desde aquí queremos tranquilizar a los usuarios y asegurarles que ya se han arreglado los errores del último sistema operativo que salió a la venta; por ello hemos decidido acelerar los trámites de las denuncias recibidas para zanjar cuanto antes este desafortunado asunto.

El presentador del telediario volvió a cobrar protagonismo y siguió comentando la noticia de un oso panda que había nacido en China.

—¡Menudo farsante! —gritó Mina, refiriéndose al dueño de las acaudaladas empresas Kou.

Yaten bostezó. Luego la miró algo molesto y frunció el ceño.

—Oye, deja de opinar sobre asuntos que desconoces.

—Ah, claro, usted perdone, mi rey. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Supongo que como tú conoces tan bien a todos los Kou, a diferencia de mí, que solo soy una pobre ignorante, sí puedes despotricar a tu antojo —recalcó con ironía.

Yaten volvió a bostezar por segunda vez consecutiva.

—Pues claro que sí, tonta —farfulló—. Kou es mi padre.


	25. ¡Feliz Navidad!

_Capitulo 25_

.

.

* * *

«¿Me he vuelto loca ya?», se preguntó Mina mientras se miraba en el espejo grande el baño. En realidad las profundas ojeras, la piel arrugada del contorno de los ojos tras el patético lloriqueo de la noche anterior y el cabello despeinado y enredado… no ayudaban mucho a encontrar una respuesta coherente que despejase sus dudas.

«Vale. Ahora, aparte de loca, también soy fea. Dos puntos extra.» Se sentó sobre el borde de la bañera mientras esta se llenaba de agua. Necesitaba con urgencia darse un baño relajante.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior la habían dejado aturdida. En primer lugar, todavía no lograba imaginarse a su aniñado Yaten acostándose con aquella chica de la fiesta de no sé quién cuando tenía novia. En segundo lugar, debería haberle preguntado antes cuál era su apellido. En realidad lo indicaba en los papeles correspondientes del intercambio, pero no le había prestado atención y, aunque lo hubiese hecho, no lo habría creído.

Un Kou… El mimado, rico e imbécil hijo del famoso matrimonio Kou. El padre, dueño de una de las mayores empresas del mundo. La madre, una de las abogadas más prestigiosas de toda Europa. Mina se abofeteó a sí misma, intentando despertar así de aquel confuso sueño. Pero no pasó nada. Siguió allí, absorta, escuchando el sonido del agua caer conforme la bañera se iba llenando.

Por otra parte, empezaba a entender cómo y dónde había crecido Yaten. Ahora todo tenía sentido, porque, claro, no era solo Yaten, sino Yaten Kou. Esa última palabra lo cambiaba todo de un modo radical.

Se desvistió, cerró el grifo y se sumergió en el agua. Respiró hondo, relajándose. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola hasta mojarse todo el pelo. Innumerables pensamientos volvieron a invadir su mente.

De todos modos a ella le daba igual quién era Yaten. Le importaba lo que había vivido con él, ni más ni menos. Y, si él había terminado engañando a su novia, que era una amiga e iba a su misma clase, ¿cómo podrían mantener ellos una relación a distancia? Se iría con otra a la primera de cambio, seguro. Mina no quería pasarlo mal, no deseaba hundirse por las noches en el sofá del comedor, al lado de su simpático amigo helado de chocolate, mientras recitaba una vez tras otra los diálogos de _Romeo y Julieta _y se preguntaba, angustiada, qué estaría haciendo Yaten. Porque su paranoica mente se lo indicaría enseguida: estaría… con otra.

Exhaló aire por la nariz con la cabeza sumergida en el agua, un montón de burbujas pequeñas subieron a la superficie. Después volvió a sacar la cabeza y encontró fuerzas para echarse un poco de champú y frotarse el cabello sin demasiadas ganas. Llamaron a la puerta del baño.

—¡Mina!

Era el traidor. Fingió que acababa de quedarse sorda.

—Mina, sé que estás ahí —prosiguió él—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—¡NO!

Esta vez sí contestó, porque no recordaba si había puesto el pestillo y temía que él entrara sin demasiados miramientos. Por si acaso, corrió la cortina de la bañera.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Duchándome.

—Ah, vale. —Yaten bajó el tono de voz—. Pues te espero en la puerta hasta que termines.

Mina resopló. La estaba acorralando. Claro que ella le había evitado en numerosas ocasiones. La noche anterior, tras descubrir que el empresario Kou era su padre, había corrido despavorida hasta su habitación y se había encerrado allí a cal y canto, tal como había hecho también esa misma mañana. Solo salió —a toda prisa— cuando escuchó la voz de Yaten y advirtió que este se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa. Ahora él no pensaba dejarla escapar otra vez, y comportándose como un hippie en la acción de manifestarse, había decidido hacer una sentada frente a la puerta del baño; solo le faltaba una pancarta reivindicativa que dijese: «Mina, ¡deja de huir! El pueblo te necesita». Total, viviendo ambos entre las mismas cuatro paredes, poco podría haber hecho por evitarle. Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que aquel día era Navidad y celebraban la comida con toda la familia.

Y lo que era aún peor, esa misma noche se darían los regalos. Mina no quería darle su regalo a Yaten, lo que realmente deseaba era estampárselo en la cara y que el golpe le dejase una buena cicatriz. Rió tontamente, sola, rememorando algunos días atrás, cuando incluso llegó a suponer que Yaten sería virgen. ¡Ja! Qué tonta e ingenua era.

Poco después salió de la bañera y se vistió lentamente. Intentó tardar todo lo posible para desesperar a Yaten. En efecto, cuando finalmente abrió la puerta del baño, él la miró con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados con ademán protector.

—¿Pensabas celebrar el día de Navidad en el baño o qué? —Ojeó su reloj de pulsera—. Has tardado más de una hora.

—Puede que sea impuntual, pero no traidora… como otros.

Yaten notó que un pequeño escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Se le puso la piel de gallina y dio algunos pasos al frente intentando calmar la desagradable

sensación. Eso había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Mina.

—¿No podemos hablar sobre el tema? —le preguntó.

—Es Navidad, Yaten —dijo ella—. Ya hablaremos más tarde, esta noche, quizá, ahora no es el momento.

Yaten la miró confuso.

—Entonces… ¿seguimos juntos?

Ella resopló, con el cuerpo ligeramente vuelto en dirección a su habitación. Se giró una última vez antes de marcharse definitivamente.

—Déjame en paz.

Y desapareció, tras cerrar de golpe la puerta de su habitación. Yaten se quedó ahí de pie, extremadamente quieto, como si todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor quemase de algún modo misterioso. Después chasqueó los dedos y una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de sus rojizos labios. Bien, vale, pues si Mina no quería ni siquiera escucharle durante unos míseros minutos, él no pensaba rebajarse más. Además, si supuestamente ya no estaban juntos, ¿importaba mucho cómo se comportase? Él creía que no. ¿Y qué mejor día para demostrárselo que durante la comida familiar de Navidad?

Pasadas unas horas, todos se encontraban sentados a la enorme mesa de madera del comedor. La señora Aino obligó a Seiya a vestirse de un modo adecuado (o sea: unos vaqueros que no estaban rotos y una camiseta que no reflejaba su innato amor por la marihuana y que todavía no se había desteñido por el paso de los siglos). Habían acudido algunos familiares, ante los que Yaten se había presentado con elegancia y sofisticación (ya les demostraría más adelante quién era en realidad). Por una parte estaban los padres de la señora Aino, un matrimonio de ancianos que parecían odiarse mutuamente: el señor Rolan y su esposa, Margerot, que era una especie de saco de arrugas con dos ojos y una enorme nariz aguileña que a Yaten le daba mala espina.

También había acudido la hermana del señor Aino, que se llamaba Amber, junto a sus dos extraños hijos gemelos, que tendrían unos catorce años. Una vez llegaron todos, se acomodaron para comer. Mina evitó descaradamente la fría mirada que Yaten le dirigió. Afortunadamente, la señora Aino había recordado que Yaten era vegetariano; le había preparado una ensalada, evitando que comiese pavo como hacían todos los demás. A Yaten le gustaba ser la excepción.

—¡Disfrutemos de la comida navideña! —exclamó Ikuko, tras servir a cada uno su plato.

«Eso, mi querida Mina, ¡ya verás cuánto vamos a disfrutar!», pensó Yaten, y sus ojos verdes brillaron traviesos. Pasados unos segundos de silencio, la abuela de Mina le sonrió y le señaló con uno de sus arrugados dedos.

—Un chico tan guapo como tú tiene que tener novia —comentó.

Era su oportunidad. Yaten dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre la servilleta y cruzó elegantemente las manos sobre la mesa.

—No sé qué decirle, señora —contestó, y le dirigió a Mina una mirada significativa—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Mina?, ¿tengo novia?

Ella apretó el cuchillo con las manos, conteniéndose de no lanzárselo a Yaten a modo de diana, hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron de un color blanquecino. Yaten sonrió con más ganas. Seiya, confundido, les miró.

—Creo que me he perdido algo.

—Sí, te has perdido ciertos detalles del pasado de Yaten que no tienen desperdicio —le indicó su hermana con fingida amabilidad.

—Pero ¿el jovencito tiene novia o está buscando? —insistió la abuela—. Porque yo tengo una amiga, Berta, que ahora es viuda, pero está de buen ver y prepara unos pastelitos de arándanos deliciosos.

El esposo de Margerot, el señor Rolan, suspiró con desgana.

—¡Marge, por Dios!, que tu amiga tiene setenta años y pesa ciento cincuenta kilos.

Yaten tragó saliva despacio y creyó sentir un hormigueo extraño ascendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Los padres de Mina reían tranquilamente.

—Piénsatelo, Yatencito; oportunidades así no surgen todos los días.

—Desde luego, señora —contestó apesadumbrado—. Y me llamo Yaten.

—Ah, pues eso, Yaten.

Mina fingió que se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta para que nadie advirtiese la vengativa sonrisilla que cruzaba su rostro de lado a lado.

—No hagas caso a mi mujer, está chiflada —le aconsejó el señor Rolan—. Quise divorciarme de ella el mismo día en que me casé.

—¡Papá! —se quejó la señora Aino, abochornada.

—Déjale, hija, no tiene arreglo —replicó Margerot—. Siento que tuvieses que crecer con un padre así, debí haber elegido mejor.

—Y yo siento que vivieses una infancia al lado del demonio —añadió él, señalando a su mujer con el tenedor.

El señor Aino se removió incómodo en su silla.

—Está bien, ¡ya basta! Os recuerdo que estamos celebrando la Navidad.

El silencio reinó en la mesa durante los siguientes cinco minutos. Yaten siguió comiéndose su insípida ensalada mientras miraba a Mina de reojo. Se preguntaba si, de continuar juntos, terminarían comportándose como sus abuelos. Casi podía ver reflejado en ellos cómo sería su futuro cincuenta años después.

La señora Aino parecía seriamente disgustada por los comentarios que sus padres se dedicaban el uno al otro; prefirió permanecer en silencio.

Yaten aplastó un trozo de tomate con el tenedor y el jugo salpicó el brazo de Seiya, que se encogió de hombros y ni siquiera se dignó limpiarse. El inglés observó asqueado su alrededor; la comida navideña era muy aburrida y se preguntaba cómo podría hacer que fuese algo más animada. Sonrió poco después, dirigiéndose al señor Rolan.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se casó con su mujer?

—Porque la dejé preñada… ¡y en qué mala hora!

La anciana le dio un fuerte pisotón, bajo la mesa, y él gimió dolorido. El señor Aino suspiró apesadumbrado. Los gemelos seguían comiendo en silencio, y la tía de Mina apenas pestañeaba. Todos los habitantes de la casa parecían haber muerto en vida.

Yaten ojeó a Mina mientras ella cortaba distraída un trozo de carne. Tenía el contorno de los ojos ligeramente arrugado a causa de las numerosas lágrimas que, seguramente, había derramado la noche anterior. Aun así, pensó que estaba guapa y casi se asustó cuando advirtió las ganas que tenía de acariciar sus rosadas mejillas.

—Yaten, cielo, ¿te has quedado con hambre? —le preguntó Ikuko mostrándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Él negó con la cabeza. No tenía apetito. Mirar a Mina le quitaba las ganas de comer; quizá porque a veces pensaba que podría llegar a alimentarse de la inocencia que emanaba su rostro… Suspiró, melancólico, y sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose torpe y confuso.

—Yo _shi _tengo _mash _hambre, mami —dijo Seiya, con la boca todavía llena. Algunas migajas de pan revolotearon hasta posarse sobre el mantel rojo.

Yaten le dedicó una mueca de asco e hizo una complicada reflexión sobre qué demonios vería Serena en aquel orangután.

—Ahora sacaré unas galletas de jengibre —respondió Ikuko.

Se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos; Yaten la ayudó en la tarea. Juntos se dirigieron a la cocina; la señora Aino le tendió una bandeja y le pidió que colocara en ella las galletas de jengibre. Ella se dedicó a fregar; al cabo de unos minutos, le miró de reojo de forma significativa.

—¿Os habéis peleado? —preguntó con cierta timidez—. Ayer Mina estaba muy disgustada.

—Yo no le he hecho nada… a ella —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te preocupes, cielo, se le pasará. —La señora Aino le palmeó la espalda con afecto, tras secarse las manos en el delantal—. Mina es demasiado quisquillosa, seguro que se ha enfadado por cualquier tontería.

En ese mismo instante, Mina entró en la cocina y puso los ojos en blanco. Se cruzó de brazos, y Seiya, que caminaba a su espalda, chocó contra ella.

—¡Eh!, ¿qué haces ahí parada? Aparta —musitó.

—¿Por qué estáis hablando de mí? —gritó, consternada—. En serio, mamá, quiero que se marche de esta casa. No lo aguanto más.

—¡Mina! ¡No seas maleducada!

Seiya abrió mucho la boca, sorprendido.

—¿Quieres dejarme sin cuñado? ¡Tú no tienes corazón! —Apuntó a su hermana con un dedo acusador, luego se acercó a Yaten, que permanecía quieto y serio como un buen soldado romano, y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo—. ¡Traidora de sangre!

—Pero ¿qué demonios dices? —Mina frunció el ceño—. ¡Mamá, haz algo!

La señora Aino balbució algunas palabras incomprensibles y agradeció la llegada de su marido. Dio un paso al frente, desorientada, hasta situarse a su lado.

—Cariño, diles que no discutan, por favor.

—No discutáis, chicos —murmuró él con voz monótona—. ¿Qué es lo que os pasa?

Mina le dio una patada a la nevera, cabreada, y todos retrocedieron para alejarse de la furiosa chica. Ella miró fijamente a Yaten. Tenía ganas de llorar.

—¡Te odio! Eres desquiciante e insoportable —le acusó sin piedad—. ¡Y si mi hermano te apoya es porque no tiene ni idea de todo lo que dices sobre él a sus espaldas!

Seiya observó de reojo a su compañero, asombrado, y preguntándose si su hermana decía la verdad. A lo lejos se oyó la voz gritona y aguda de la abuela de Mina, que, al parecer, cantaba un villancico.

—«Canta, ríe, bebe, que hoy es Nochebuena, que en estos momentos no hay que tener pena…»

Yaten tragó saliva despacio; los cantares de Margerot no ayudaban en absoluto. La situación era caótica. Logró enfrentarse a la mirada de Seiya, pero no fue capaz de negar las palabras de Mina. Ella tenía razón, lo más bonito que le había dedicado hasta el momento eran algunos apelativos sueltos como «neandertal» o «mendigo». Y ahora se sentía mal, porque extrañamente había empezado a cogerle cierto cariño a… ese misterioso ser.

—¿Hablas mal de mí, tío? —Seiya le miró apenado, parecía a punto de llorar—. Joder, colega, con todo lo que yo te defiendo…

—«Dale a la zambomba, dale al violín, dale a la cabeza y canta feliz… Al chico de mi portera, tera…»

Yaten cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería escapar de allí como fuera. Toda la familia Aino le miraba en silencio, esperando a que dijese algo. Pero se había quedado mudo. Seiya se apartó de su lado y salió de la cocina caminando a trompicones. Mina siguió a su hermano. Se oyeron algunas puertas cerrarse de golpe. La señora Aino se tapó los oídos, procurando no escuchar el animado canto de su madre, y poco después desapareció también con la bandeja de galletas de jengibre en las manos. Yaten se quedó a solas con el señor Aino, que le miró con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.

—Esta familia es una mierda —suspiró y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Yaten. Parecía no tener fuerzas para seguir viviendo—. En fin, chaval, ¡feliz Navidad!

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

Ow :( Aqui siento un poco de penita por Yaten, aunque la verdad por lo de Seiya el se lo ha merecido, pero con la actitud de Mina, ella me ha molestado por exagerar las cosas asi, no pude evitar la risa con los abuelos, esta historia tiene de todo.

:3 ya estamos por la recta final, espero que disfruten el capitulo.


	26. Excursión al trozo de hielo

_Capitulo 26_

_._

_._

* * *

Tanto Seiya como Mina habían desaparecido de la comida navideña cuando Yaten volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Al parecer, ambos se habían refugiado en sus respectivas habitaciones. Yaten soportó durante más de una hora ciertos comentarios verdes que le dedicaba la abuela de Mina, como «Puedes pasarte por mi casa a visitarme cuando quieras» o «Yatensito, tú sí que eres un mozo como Dios manda y no el carcamal este que tengo por esposo». El inglés asintió ante todas sus palabras. Ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer bromas. Se había quedado sin inspiración.

Ahora no solo le odiaba Mina, sino también Seiya. Miró de lado a la señora Aino, rogando en silencio que ella todavíano le hubiese dado de lado. Afortunadamente, Ikuko le sonrió con cariño, y él se sintió reconfortado bajo el brillo de sus amables ojos.

El señor Aino se sirvió un vaso de licor, aprovechando la ocasión navideña y seguramente deseando olvidar su propia vida. Así pues, cuando los familiares de Mina se marcharon al fin, Yaten lo agradeció con creces. Se disculpó después ante Ikuko, indicándole que necesitaba descansar un rato.

Acababa de entrar en su habitación cuando sonó su teléfono. Lo buscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta colgada tras la puerta, donde se le había olvidado, y contestó:

—¿Cómo está mi pequeña coliflor?

Era su madre. Se sentó en la cama, mareado, e intentó sonreír, aunque sabía que ella no podía verle.

—Bien. —Suspiró—. Feliz Navidad, mamá.

—Igualmente, cariño. —Se oyeron algunas risitas de fondo—. Lo hemos celebrado en el restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta. Aquí ya es de noche, supongo que tú acabarás de comer.

—Sí, hace un rato.

—Aja —musitó—. Bueno, ricura, se pone tu padre al teléfono, que quiere hablar contigo.

Yaten notó que su estómago daba un vuelco súbito y se llevó una mano a la barriga. Qué ganas tenía de hablar con su padre. Casi le temblaron las manos cuando escuchó su voz ronca y segura. El señor Kou siempre hablaba con una firmeza arrolladora y era extremadamente persuasivo.

—¿Cómo te va, hijo?

—Digamos que… quizá no sea tan malo como pude pensar al principio. —Yaten presionó el teléfono contra su oreja—. ¿Mucho trabajo por ahí?

—Sí, demasiado —contestó—. De todos modos, ya falta poco para que regreses, así que no te preocupes si no lo pasas tan bien como desearías. Tu madre y yo tenemos ganas de verte y de que estés en casa.

Yaten parloteó algo más con su padre sobre temas de negocios antes de colgar. Tenía la boca seca. Casi no había pensado en ello, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que le quedaba poco tiempo y de que en apenas unos días volvería a Londres. Lo suyo con Mina era imposible. De un modo u otro, siempre estarían separados, ya fuese por sus discusiones, por la diferencia de sus mundos o porque, sencillamente, vivían en dos continentes diferentes.

Se levantó de golpe cuando Mina abrió la puerta de la habitación y le miró de arriba abajo con desdén.

—Prepara una mochila con provisiones para dos días —le ordenó.

—¿Qué?

—Nos vamos de acampada.

Yaten la miró como si estuviese loca de remate, pero a Mina no le importó. Cerró la puerta de golpe y regresó a su habitación. Tenía la seguridad de que los dos días siguientes serían los peores de su vida.

Todos los años, el grupo de amigos al completo organizaba una acampada por navidad. Bordeaban el bosque de la reserva hasta llegar a un lago que se congelaba en aquellas fiestas y por el cual todos solían resbalar y caer; les divertía deslizarse por el hielo.

Le había preguntado a su madre si podía dejar a Yaten en casa, pero ella había respondido a su amable cuestión con un rotundo no. Mina no quería imaginar cómo sería convivir con Yaten… en plena naturaleza. Ya era duro soportarle entre cuatro paredes.

Mina respiró hondo antes de abrir su armario y comenzar a llenar la mochila con todo lo que encontraba mínimamente útil. Distinguió el regalo de Yaten al fondo, entre montones de ropa, bien escondido. Sintió ganas de quemarlo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. ¿Cómo podía haberse encariñado de una persona tan sumamente egoísta? Era cierto que tenía algunos toques dulces y tiernos, pero no eran suficientes para equilibrar la inmensa balanza, que terminaba hundiéndose a causa de sus incontables defectos.

Tapó el regalo de Yaten con una sudadera y se olvidó de él. Sacó un enorme anorak y toda la ropa de abrigo que pudo. Tres pares de calcetines de lana, una bufanda, guantes, un gorro blanco de nieve, camisetas interiores…

Los tímidos rayos del sol acunaban el despertar del día, semejando oro líquido que se derramaba sobre las agitadas hojas de los árboles. El azul cielo estaba ligeramente adornado con hermosas pinceladas rojizas y anaranjadas que indicaban el final del amanecer. El viento que soplaba era plácido, sutil y delicado…

Numerosos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la cuneta de una carretera comarcal, al lado del inicio del bosque de la reserva. Habían dejado atrás el terreno cerrado de la urbanización donde vivían. Yaten agradeció no haber despertado del todo todavía, así la situación se le antojaba menos dolorosa, puesto que aún no era consciente al cien por cien de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Apenas a unos metros de distancia, su brother, Nicolas, lanzaba una pequeña navaja y la clavaba en la corteza del tronco de un árbol. La cogía de nuevo y volvía a lanzarla. De buena mañana, a las seis. A Yaten ya casi nada le parecía alarmante. Por otra parte, Rini (la visión de su pelo fucsia empeoraba de buena mañana), Serena, Rei y la Chica Cabeza Rapada permanecían adormiladas sentadas sobre sus propias mochilas. Mina se había alejado de él a propósito y charlaba sin demasiadas ganas con Darien. Seiya se encontraba ocupado escribiendo sobre la tierra seca su propio nombre con un palito de madera; parecía triste.

—Están tardando demasiado —se quejó Rei.

Por una vez, Yaten estaba de acuerdo con ella. No era justo que ya llevasen allí casi veinte minutos esperando al enorme Haruka, más conocido como Golpes y Sangre, ni mucho menos al estúpido de Taiki.

Afortunadamente, no tardaron mucho más en aparecer caminando carretera arriba. Todos portaban una mochila colgada a la espalda. Desgraciadamente, a Yaten no le cabía en una mochila todo lo necesario para subsistir en medio del bosque, así que él llevaba dos, más una bolsa de tela en la mano derecha. Esperaba que el camino no fuese demasiado largo.

—Sentimos la tardanza —dijo Taiki, respirando con dificultad tras la carrera.

—No pasa nada. — Nicolas se guardó la navaja en el bolsillo del desgastado pantalón vaquero y Yaten agradeció el gesto en silencio—. Pero será mejor que nos marchemos ya, así llegaremos al claro a media tarde y podremos montar las tiendas cuando todavía haya luz.

—Pues, ¡venga, adelante! —rugió Golpes y Sangre.

Formaron una inestable fila y empezaron a internarse en las profundidades del bosque. Yaten se sentía extenuado, pues apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Preparar la mochila no era algo que hiciese así como así. Pasó la tarde meditando qué llevarse. Aparte de la ropa, se había decantado por un botiquín de emergencia, entre otras cosas, como antimosquitos, cinco paquetes de pañuelos, tres linternas —había que ser precavido—, dos cepillos de dientes nuevos con sus respectivos envases de pasta dentífrica, una almohada plegable de viaje… y numerosos artilugios más que creyó convenientes para la ocasión, incluido un juego de sábanas por estrenar.

Verdaderamente, no sabía muy bien qué hacía allí en aquel instante: apretujado entre numerosas personas —odiaba las multitudes a muerte—, con Mina a su lado —también creía odiarla— y Taiki a un metro de distancia —sobre el odio hacia este no abrigaba duda alguna—, caminando por el bosque —como si de un indígena se tratase—, con ganas de traspasarlo para llegar a un lago congelado —¿qué tenía de interesante ese enorme trozo de hielo?

Durante la primera media hora de caminata se dedicó a observar y analizar a los presentes. Nicolas, su brother, parecía haberse proclamado el líder del grupo, seguramente porque al no tener ningún tipo de escrúpulos lograba intimidar al resto; se movía con soltura entre los árboles y partía las ramas cuando alguna se enganchaba en su chaqueta de cuero. Rini le miraba con admiración y sacudía de vez en cuando sus coloridos cabellos, que resaltaban frente a los demás. Rei y Serena avanzaban cogidas del brazo, como las mujeres mayores, posición bastante incómoda a la hora de sortear las piedras o gruesas raíces que aparecían en medio del sendero. Seiya parecía evitar la presencia de Yaten y tenía la vista fija en el suelo, probablemente incluso estuviese pensando, aunque muy en el fondo a Yaten le costó creérselo. Se giró hacia Mina, que estaba tras él y había pasado todo el trayecto hablando con Taiki.

Trascurridos unos veinte minutos más, descubrió que las conversaciones de Taiki eran más aburridas que pasar una semana en un desierto. Solo. Sin agua. Hubiese aguantado más tiempo vivo en ese estado que haciendo el esfuerzo de escucharle. En su mente comenzó una ardua investigación científica: «¿Cómo lograba Mina no dormirse de pie mientras esa voz parloteaba estupideces de fondo?». Incógnita de complicada resolución.

—Así que esos son mis planes para el futuro —proseguía Taiki—, en cuanto termine mi segunda novela…

Yaten le miró de reojo, molesto.

—¿No puedes caminar en silencio? Me estás mareando —se quejó.

—Qué delicado nos ha salido el inglés —respondió Taiki con cierto retintín.

—No es necesario ser delicado para odiar tus monótonas conversaciones.

Mina suspiró, y justo en ese momento Taiki preguntó sobre la hora del almuerzo. Quienes iban a la cabeza de la fila comentaron que también ellos tenían hambre y finalmente lograron ponerse de acuerdo para hacer una corta parada. Se situaron en una explanada, sentados en círculo sobre el suelo, mojándose levemente por la humedad de la hierba. Yaten fue el único que sacó de su mochila una pequeña toalla de baño y se sentó sobre ella, ante lo que Taiki rió por lo bajo.

—¿Es gracioso el hecho de que no tenga ganas de mojarme el culo? —preguntó, clavándole sus gélidos ojos verdes.

—No. Lo gracioso es que estemos en el campo, de excursión, pero no seas capaz de mantener un mínimo contacto físico con la naturaleza; algo verdaderamente hermoso, por cierto —dijo el escritor con media sonrisa en los labios.

—¿A qué te refieres con la expresión «contacto físico»? ¿Tengo que tragarme una mosca para estar en contacto físico con la naturaleza o acaso debo sentarme sobre un montón de mierda para aprender a disfrutarla mejor? —atacó. Su limitada paciencia se agotaba por momentos. Total, ¿qué más podía perder? Mina le odiaba, Seiya al parecer también… y apenas faltaban unos días para que se marchase de nuevo a Londres.

Taiki iba a contestar sus palabras, pero Rini se le adelantó e interrumpió la conversación. Seguramente todos estaban al tanto de la tensión entre los otros dos, dado que Yaten había besado a Mina delante del grupo al completo a sabiendas de lo que Taiki sentía por ella.

—Basta, chicos. Que no se siente en el suelo no significa que no ame la naturaleza. A todos aquí nos encanta, por eso hacemos esta excusión cada año —aclaró, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes.

—Sí. Yo la amo mucho —siseó Yaten. Probablemente solo Mina y Taiki encontraron la ironía que escondían sus palabras.

La odiaba. Yaten odiaba a muerte la naturaleza. ¡La de cantidad de gérmenes que se encontraban viviendo en ella! Aquello era como un hotel para las enfermedades. Bacterias, virus, resfriados, picaduras, infecciones… ¡Pensarlo se le antojaba doloroso! Odiaba los bichos, desde los gusanos hasta las tarántulas, detestaba aquella forma tan enclenque que tenían de caminar, de desplazarse. Las avispas le sacaban de quicio, y eso por no hablar de que además era terriblemente alérgico a sus picaduras. Pero lo que más odiaba de todo lo que habitaba en el campo eran los piojos. Pensar que unos diminutos seres podrían vivir en su cabeza, en su pelo, alimentándose de su valiosa sangre… le removía el intestino. Tener piojos era para él casi peor que un cáncer. Era la más temida de las maldiciones. ¡Por todo ello odiaba la naturaleza! Sin contar, por supuesto, con la presencia del resto de los animales que podían llegar a rondar por el bosque… prefirió no ahondar en aquel último aspecto.

Sacó de la mochila el bocadillo vegetal que le había preparado la señora Aino e intentó disfrutar de la comida. Mina le observaba con atención. Y él, por más que lo desease, no era capaz de probar bocado. Lo había sacado al aire libre, allí donde múltiples gérmenes ya se habrían instalado agradablemente sobre el pan, sobre sus deliciosas olivas… invadiéndolo todo. Por ello, cuando todos habían terminado de almorzar, él solo había dado tres pequeños mordiscos al bocadillo.

—¡Vamos, come de una vez! —le ordenó Golpes y Sangre, y la dura mirada de este pareció surtir efecto, pues Yaten comenzó a devorar su almuerzo con más ganas.

La excursión prosiguió sin pausa. Yaten estaba agotado. Y para colmo el único que hablaba era el pesado de Taiki, el resto del grupo caminaba en silencio. Las horas se tornaron eternas, y los minutos, infinitos. La tensión acumulada en el ambiente provocaba que se sintiera vulnerable e intimidado. Seiya no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez durante todo el trayecto, aspecto que comenzaba a preocuparle de veras. Por otra parte, Mina le dejaba de lado y centraba toda su atención en Taiki. Yaten intentó hacerse un hueco entre los dos.

—Mina, ¿dónde dormiremos nosotros? —le preguntó—. No he traído tienda de campaña.

—La lleva Seiya — y respondió ella secamente.

—Entonces… ¿eso significa… que dormimos con Seiya?

—Felicidades, has acertado.

Mina le sonrió falsamente. Yaten tembló. Dormir con ambos hermanos sería francamente… peligroso.

—Y, Mina, si estáis muy apretados, en mi tienda cabes —añadió Taiki.

Yaten sintió unas ganas tremendas de matarle. Entornó los ojos e intentó no desesperarse.

—Sí, puede que sea una buena opción —le respondió ella, palmeándole la espalda.

Yaten cerró los puños con fuerza e intentó seguir los pasos de la fila. Algo extraño comenzaba a bullir en su interior. Estaba cansado de tanta tontería. El enfado de Mina había ido demasiado lejos. Se inclinó hasta rozar la oreja de la chica con sus labios.

—¿Podemos hablar un momentito? —le susurró.

—No, ahora no —le espetó Mina, y se sacudió la melena hacia atrás—. Quizá luego, cuando acampemos.

—Me estás sacando de quicio —le avisó Yaten.

—Paciencia…

La voz de Mina denotaba cierta diversión ante la situación, cosa que a Yaten no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—«Paciencia» es una palabra que en mi vocabulario se encuentra en peligro de extinción.

—Como sigas así el que va a estar en peligro de extinción eres tú —concluyó ella.

Montar las tiendas de campaña no fue tarea fácil. Era la primera vez que Yaten hacía una excursión de aquel tipo y le sorprendió la soltura del grupo a la hora de organizarse. Nicolas llevaba la voz cantante y daba algunas órdenes de vez en cuando, mientras que Golpes y Sangre podía hundir las piquetas en la dura tierra sin la necesidad de tener un martillo, aspecto bastante útil. El único que le sonreía de vez en cuando era Darien. A Yaten le tranquilizaba su presencia.

Una vez su tienda estuvo bien montada, Yaten entró en ella. Lo primero que pensó fue que sería complicado que consiguiese dormir bajo la dudosa seguridad de tres capas de tela fina. La segunda idea que acudió a su mente fue que definitivamente no deseaba que Mina terminase compartiendo la tienda con Taiki, pues el aspecto de su interior se le antojaba extrañamente… íntimo.

Se puso nervioso cuando Seiya entró. En aquel reducido espacio no podía evitar su mirada sin que se notase en exceso, así que pensó que había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a él y pagar por sus actos.

—Seiya… —comenzó a decir, nervioso—. Lo que dijo tu hermana era verdad.

—Eso ya lo sé —contestó el otro, mientras guardaba su paquete de tabaco de liar en un bolsillo del extremo de la tienda.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… lo siento —admitió—. Puede que seamos muy diferentes, pero nos compenetramos bien. El problema es que no pensaba lo mismo al principio, no te conocía lo suficiente.

Un silencio tenso se adueñó de la tienda. Yaten tosió, incómodo. Seiya sonrió lentamente y poco después lo asfixió entre sus brazos. Las rastas de Seiya le arañaban la piel de las mejillas, pero permaneció muy quieto aceptando el abrazo del Mendigo.

—¡Te perdono, tío! —exclamó Seiya, la mar de feliz. Lo soltó poco después, dejándole exhausto—. ¡Y ahora celebremos nuestra amistad con un porrete!

Yaten rió, cosa que le extrañó hasta a sí mismo y esperó mientras Seiya liaba con maestría aquel cigarro de hierbas medicinales. Ambos permanecieron en el interior de la tienda mientras escuchaban el ajetreo que el resto armaba fuera. Yaten no fumó, pero la humareda que le envolvía comenzó a marearle. Suspiró, colocando su almohada plegable sobre el suelo y extendiendo las sábanas nuevas.

—¿Sabes? Tu hermana pretende dormir con Taiki —le informó a Seiya.

Seiya abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, al parecer.

—¡Ni de broma! Yo no quiero cambiar de cuñado —se quejó, como un niño pequeño—. Le pediré a Taiki que me deje dormir en su tienda y así Mina tendrá que dormir aquí, ¿no crees, chaval?

Yaten sonrió travieso. Por supuesto que lo creía. Probablemente aquella era una de las mejores ideas que Seiya había tenido en toda su vida.


	27. La hermandad marihuanera

_Capitulo 27_

_._

_._

* * *

—Tío… pedazo submarino —comentó Nicolas mientras entraba en la tienda y procuraba divisar entre la humareda los rostros de los otros dos—. Se sale, chaval.

—Ya te digo. —Seiya le dio otra calada al porro—. ¿Quieres?

Yaten negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy ocupado ahora mismo… intentando no ahogarme.

—Ja, ja, ¡es la hostia este inglés! —exclamó Nicolas, antes de que Seiya le pasase el canuto—. Joder, qué calor, dejadme espacio que voy a quitarme la chupa.

—¿La chupa? —preguntó Yaten.

—Sí, brother, la chaqueta.

—Ah, entiendo.

El humo era denso. El olor a marihuana impregnaba sus fosas nasales, dejándole exhausto. Se sentía mareado. A pesar de no haberle dado ni una sola calada al porro, le empezó a entrar la risa tonta. Seiya ya se estaba liando el segundo.

—Me encantan estas excusiones —comentó—. Todos aquí, con la naturaleza…

—… con la naturaleza en los pulmones. —Nicolas soltó una brusca carcajada.

—Suena todo muy… místico —opinó Yaten.

—Ya ves, tío. —Nicolas se acomodó más, cruzando las piernas al estilo indio—. Esto es espiritual.

Yaten no estaba seguro de si hacer un submarino de marihuana en una tienda de campaña era una hazaña espiritual, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Seiya le había perdonado. Era un primer paso importante. Observó cómo el Mendigo se encendía el segundo canuto.

—¿Sabes lo que ha pasado, colega? Que el idiota de Taiki quiere quitarle la novia a mi cuñao.

—Sí, va, ¿qué me cuentas, tío?, ¿en serio?

Yaten escuchó con atención la conversación de los otros dos.

—Sí, solo porque se han peleado ya le ha dicho a Mina que duerma con él.

—¡Será mamón! —Nicolas alzó un puño—. Eh, brother, si quieres yo le pego dos hostias.

Yaten consideró la oferta. No estaba seguro de que enviar a un matón fuese su mejor opción si quería que Mina le perdonase. Así que negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

—¿No? —Nicolas le miró decepcionado—. Joder, ¡con las ganas que le tengo a esa nenaza!

Su brother parecía triste por no haber obtenido permiso de Yaten para descargar su furia sobre otra persona. Se mostró pensativo unos instantes y luego se echó a reír.

—Esta noche podríamos darle un buen susto a Rei, que seguro que se muere de miedo —apuntó—. Y a Serena…

—Oye, a Serena no me la toques —le interrumpió Seiya.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la tienda. Se oía a lo lejos la brutal voz de Golpes y Sangre; era aterrador aun a distancia. Entonces Yaten, en medio de la confusión que generaba aquel submarino, reparó en algo. Se giró hacia Seiya.

—¿Te gusta Serena?

—Un poquitín. —Rió como un chiquillo.

Nicolas le dio una palmada en la espalda como buen camarada que era y, emocionado, le dijo:

—Joder, brother, nos hacemos mayores… Qué bonito es todo esto.

Yaten sonrió abiertamente. Ya sabía cómo agradecerle a Seiya su innata solidaridad. Hablaría con Serena en cuanto tuviese la mínima oportunidad. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío al imaginarse a los dos juntos, pero no le costó demasiado pensar en otra cosa y olvidar la imagen que había trazado en su cabeza. Era complicado fantasear con la idea de que Seiya tenía novia.

—Eh, entonces, ¿qué coño hacemos al final con la nenaza? —insistió Nicolas, que al parecer tenía unas ganas incontrolables de hacer el mal contra Taiki.

—Alejarle de Mina —musitó Yaten, y casi le sorprendió su propia determinación.

—Vale. Yo me pegaré a mi hermana como una lapa. —Seiya rió de nuevo—. Y tú, Nicolas, intenta molestar un poco a Taiki.

—Tranquilo. —Sonrió malévolo; a Yaten casi le daba miedo—. Esa es… mi especialidad.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Yaten se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de tropezar con dos piquetas. El aire puro le pilló de improviso; se sentía como si llevase varias semanas viviendo bajo tierra. Se frotó la cara con desgana y luego buscó a Mina con la mirada. Le agradó descubrir que se encontraba junto a Rini, hablando tranquilamente.

—¿Y dónde está la nena? —preguntó Nicolas, refiriéndose a Taiki.

Yaten observó cómo su brother acariciaba sobre la tela la navaja que guardaba en el bolsillo. Tragó saliva despacio. Se convenció de que no era posible que estuviera tan sumamente loco.

Darien se acercó hasta ellos mientras devoraba con calma una chocolatina. Les sonrió. Siempre parecía extremadamente tranquilo, y eso a Yaten le gustaba.

—¿Cómo va eso, chicos?

—Aquí estamos —Nicolas se encogió de hombros—, vamos a hundir a Taiki, ¿te unes a nuestra hermandad?

—¿Qué? — Darien les miró sin comprender. Fue una pena que se despistase, porque, justo en ese instante de profunda ignorancia, Seiya le quitó un buen trozo de la chocolatina y se marchó corriendo con el botín hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, se sentó a su lado y se pegó a ella cual mejillón, tal como había prometido.

—¡Será…! ¡Seiya, esta te la guardo! —le gritó, girándose. Pero era tarde, no había nada que hacer. Seiya se había metido todo el chocolate en la boca de una sola vez. Yaten temió que terminara atragantándose y asfixiándose—. Bueno, ¿qué narices decíais sobre la hermandad de no sé qué?

—¡Es verdad, colega, aún no nos hemos puesto nombre! —Nicolas alzó una mano, consternado—. Vale, ya lo tengo, seremos la Hermandad Marihuanera, en honor al momento de la creación del grupo.

Yaten le miró fijamente. ¿Lo decía en serio? Él, James Kou, uno de los líderes fundadores de… la Hermandad Marihuanera. Intentó no reír. Su brother parecía emocionado con la idea del nombre.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

Bueno, como hay veces que no he cumplido con mi palabra de subir dos capitulos, les dejo tres :3

en los que vienen sabremos que pasara con esta hermandad que se acaba de formar :) y ya sabemos que Serena esta en el corazonsito de Seiya huy :P.


	28. Cosas inexplicables

_Capitulo 28_

_._

_._

* * *

Dicen que en la vida ocurren cosas inexplicables. El hecho de que él se hubiese enamorado de Mina formaba parte de la lista. No había modo alguno de entender cómo había terminado inmerso en una situación tan descabellada. Cuando llegó a Estados Unidos jamás lo habría imaginado.

Y ahora la necesitaba. Los seres humanos se aferran con fuerza y facilidad a otras personas. Cuesta mucho más olvidarlas que quererlas. Yaten tenía una idea clara que palpitaba en su mente: no deseaba olvidar a Mina. Por mucho que todo le indicase que era lo que debía hacer. Él se marcharía en unos días y estarían separados, no podrían verse durante largas temporadas, y hasta la fecha Mina le odiaba. Había descubierto que él no era un príncipe azul, a diferencia de Yaten, que acababa de descubrir que ella sí era su princesa.

La observó desde lejos. Estaba sentada sobre la fina hierba del claro del bosque, apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol. Reía. Cuando reía estaba guapa, porque sus facciones se suavizaban. Yaten siempre sentía ganas de acariciar sus rosadas mejillas…

Se sobresaltó cuando Nicolas le dio una brusca palmada en la espalda.

—No te desanimes, _brother. _El plan sigue en pie —le dijo, sonriéndole.

Yaten le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido. Empezaba a entender que existían ciertas personas que a veces hacían favores sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. Le extrañaba esa actitud, pero con el paso del tiempo había ido asimilándola.

Las horas se le antojaban lentas y misteriosamente densas, como si el tiempo se hubiese materializado en un enorme pastel de chocolate tan empalagoso que era imposible de comer. Mina no parecía reparar en su actitud y danzaba alegremente de un lado a otro, seguida de cerca por su hermano (y guardaespaldas temporal).

—¿Por qué demonios me persigues, Seiya? ¡Largo! —le gritó. Empezaba a molestarse.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Eres mi hermana… Me gusta estar… contigo.

—¡Vamos!, pero ¿qué te ocurre? Estás muy raro, en serio. —Se cruzó de brazos y le inspeccionó de los pies a la cabeza como si con ello fuese a descubrir el secreto que guardaba—. Desaparece, no pienso repetírtelo.

Seiya ignoró todas sus súplicas y continuó pegado a ella como un buen mejillón. Estaba cumpliendo una misión. Yaten quiso aplaudirle, pero hubiese sido algo poco discreto. Taiki parecía contento tras saber que ellos estaban peleados y pasaba el rato contándole su aburrida vida a una paciente Mina.

—Tómatelo con calma —le aconsejó Darien, cuando pasó por su lado y advirtió que Yaten comenzaba a desesperarse.

El inglés asintió, no muy convencido. Taiki tenía complejo de pulpo y arrastraba sus tentáculos hasta terminar tocando siempre a Mina. A Yaten le importaba poco que Taiki solo le rozase el hombro o la agarrase de la cintura, sencillamente no quería que tocase ni un solo pelo de su cabeza. Respiró hondo. Quizá el submarino de marihuana que habían montado en la tienda horas atrás le había dejado tonto de por vida. Esperaba que las secuelas fuesen reparables.

Finalmente, decidió acercarse hasta donde Mina se encontraba. Y se quedó allí, muy quieto, escuchando a Taiki y mirando a Seiya de reojo.

—… Lo que intento decir es que está demostrado que un niño que crece con falta de afecto siempre tendrá problemas. Ningún psicólogo puede reparar el pasado de las personas; las vivencias dejan huellas que no pueden ser borradas. Sería fantástico que la ciencia avanzara lo suficiente como para hacer que los humanos olvidasen partes desagradables de sus vidas, todos seríamos mucho más felices.

Yaten parpadeó confundido y miró fijamente a Taiki. Este permanecía serio y sereno. El inglés estalló en una sonora carcajada y le señaló con el dedo índice.

—¿Esta conversación es real? —Yaten miró a su alrededor, casi esperando encontrar una cámara oculta en el recoveco de algún árbol. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de una broma televisiva o algo por el estilo. Taiki no podía estar martirizando a la pobre Mina con sus traumas infantiles en plena acampada. Aquello era demasiado.

Seiya rió con gesto lelo.

—No sé, yo hace media hora que he dejado de escucharle… —opinó, distraído.

—No me extraña. Yo también voy a fingir que me he quedado sordo, es el único modo de sobrevivir mientras él esté cerca —explicó, señalando a un enfadado Taiki.

Mina intentó no reír. Odiaba que las palabras de Yaten le hiciesen gracia, pero no podía dejar de admitir que las conversaciones de su amigo conseguían adormirla de una forma extraña. Se propuso gritarle a Yaten que tuviese un poco más de respeto, pero cuando abrió la boca no pudo evitar que una brusca carcajada reemplazase sus palabras. De modo que Taiki se marchó de allí enfurecido y se internó entre los frondosos árboles que bordeaban el

claro. Yaten le señaló divertido.

—¡Eso, corre, a ver si encuentras un oso y haces nuevos amigos!

Mina agradeció que Taiki ya estuviese lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharle. Le propinó un manotazo a Yaten.

—¡No seas tan cruel!

—¡Pero si tú también te has reído! —le recordó.

—Yo… necesito otro porrito… —confesó Seiya, antes de desaparecer y dejarles a solas.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes eternos. Mina no sabía si debía reír o llorar, tenía serias dudas al respecto. Esperó pacientemente hasta que Yaten se dignó decir algo.

—¿Ahora ya podemos hablar? —preguntó inseguro.

Mina no contestó con palabras, pero asintió despacio con la cabeza. Yaten alargó la mano, casi temblando, hasta que encontró sus dedos pequeños y los enroscó lentamente entre los suyos. Mina tenía la piel muy fría, y sonrió tímidamente. Él se armó de valor para dar un paso tras otro, tirando suavemente de Mina, hasta llegar a la tienda de Seiya. Descorrió la cremallera y le indicó que entrase.

Se acomodaron sobre las esterillas y algunas mantas arrugadas. A pesar de que cada uno se había sentado en un extremo, gracias al espacio reducido de la tienda estaban muy juntos. Yaten suspiró. ¿Qué tenía qué decir? Lo había olvidado. En realidad se había pasado la noche anterior memorizando un discurso bonito y extremadamente sensiblero, pero ninguna de las palabras que había planeado acudían ahora a su mente. Se había quedado en blanco.

—¿Y bien? —Mina, cruzada de brazos y sentada al estilo indio, parecía impaciente por escuchar su discurso.

Yaten respiró hondo.

—Esto… Yo creo que… —balbució—. Bueno, es que yo… claro, ya sabes… ¿me entiendes, verdad? Era lo que quería decir…

—¿Qué? —Ella le observó divertida. Obviamente no había entendido nada.

—¡Pues eso, Mina! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Si no puedes comprenderme… Era eso… y tal… —Se miró las manos, confuso. Estaba sudando a pesar del horrible frío que hacía.

—Yaten… ¿cómo quieres que te entienda si aún no has dicho nada coherente?

Él alzó la vista y se perdió en el mar azul de sus ojos. Había vida en ellos.

Había transparencia. Todo estaba en su sitio, todo tenía su lugar. ¿No había dicho nada coherente? Quizá Mina tenía razón, porque no recordaba las palabras que acaba de pronunciar, se sentía demasiado intranquilo. Se asustó: podía oír incluso los latidos de su corazón. Empezaba a molestarle el tenso silencio. Cogió mucho aire de golpe.

—Mina, ¿entiendes que… te quiero?

Más y más silencio. Ambos en un mundo paralelo, lejos de todos los demás.

Mina tragó saliva despacio y advirtió que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Sí.

—Entonces lo entiendes todo —concluyó Yaten.

Sonrieron. Él se acercó despacio hacia ella. Alzó un dedo en lo alto y, extrañado por sus propios actos, acarició con lentitud las lágrimas que se escurrían por su rostro. Incluso llorando estaba guapa, ¿era eso posible? Probablemente influía lo que sentía por ella.

—No llores —le susurró—. Llorar… está mal.

—¿Quién te ha dicho algo así? —Mina encontró sus ojos verdes e intentó que no le temblase el labio inferior al hablar.

—Mi padre —contestó, hablando muy bajito—. No hay que llorar, ¿por qué lo haces?

Mina respiró hondo. Tenía mocos y agradeció que Yaten se sacase un pañuelo limpio del bolsillo y le limpiase con delicadeza.

—¿No te da asco? —preguntó ella.

—Un poquito. —Él le sonrió—. Pero después de mis propios mocos, los tuyos son los que menos asco me dan del mundo.

—Oh, ¡qué bonito, Yaten!

Mina le abrazó entre risas. Comenzó a llorar con más intensidad. Él procuró no caer hacia atrás, dado que Mina se había tirado sobre él con todas sus fuerzas, y ahora su piernas rodeaban la cintura de Yaten y ya no había espacio entre los dos siquiera para respirar. Cerró los ojos, con el rostro escondido entre sus cabellos, y durante unos segundos creyó encontrarse en medio del océano, al vaivén de las olas relajantes. Despertó de aquel trance al escuchar de nuevo los sollozos de Mina.

—Pero ¿por qué lloras?

—Porque tengo miedo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —preguntó, y besó con ternura su cuello.

—De ti.

Yaten sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Yo… no te haré daño.

—Eso dicen todos.

Mina se separó un poco de él, rompiendo aquel abrazo, para poder mirarle fijamente.

—Si engañaste a esa otra chica, ¿por qué no harías lo mismo conmigo?

—Porque no eres ella.

—¿Eso es todo?

—El todo lo eres tú, Mina.

Cerró los ojos y se calmó cuando los labios de ella rozaron despacio los suyos. Aguantó las ganas de sonreír para poder sentir plenamente el contacto de aquel beso. Mina besó después la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas, la frente y bajó por la barbilla hasta saborear delicadamente uno de sus hombros. Yaten se estremeció y la abrazó más fuerte. Temía hacerle daño, temía presionar demasiado su cintura. Se concentró en escuchar la acelerada respiración de Mina. Empezaba a sentir que no podría quedarse quieto como una roca durante mucho más tiempo, así que acogió el rostro de Mina entre las manos y la obligó a mirarle.

—Esta noche dormiré contigo —le dijo ella, sonriéndole.

—¿Esta noche? —Yaten torció el gesto—. ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Son las dos del mediodía. —Mina ojeó confusa su reloj.

—Podemos dormir… la siesta.

No le dio tiempo a responder. Yaten la tumbó sobre las mantas y cogió una de ellas, tapándoles a los dos. La abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Tiritó.

—Mina, tengo frío.

—Eres como un bebé.

Mina rió y le frotó con una mano la espalda, infundiéndole calor. Yaten sonrió agradecido ante sus mimos. Advirtió el resultado de la charla y su corazón palpitó alegre. Estaba perdonado.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

Hola :3 pues a mi en lo general este capitulo se me hizo muy lindo, ya era hora de que hablaran y ella dejara de estar molesta, el cuando no es un maniatico de la limpieza y un egocentrico, puede ser muy lindo :)

espero que les guste.

Besos.


	29. Mina y Yaten

_Capitulo 29_

_._

_._

* * *

Escuchaba la voz de Mina lejana, como si ella se encontrara en un mundo paralelo. Sonrió tontamente.

—¿No me has oído? ¡Son las seis de la tarde!

Se hizo un ovillo bajo las mantas y, cuando la encontró junto a él, se abrazó a su cuerpo como si la vida le fuese en ello. Mina le dio un manotazo en el hombro y le sacudió con fuerza.

—¿Piensas levantarte algún día o tengo que llamar a la grúa?

Yaten parpadeó repetidamente antes de conseguir abrir los ojos. Bostezó. Se incorporó despacio y ojeó el interior de la tienda de campaña. Ya había anochecido, la oscuridad lo invadía todo. Le dirigió a Mina una mirada afilada.

—Gracias por romper el supuesto despertar romántico.

—¡Vamos, Yaten! Llevo diez minutos rogándote que despiertes de una vez por todas.

—¡Pero podría haber sido diferente! —Alzó las manos, consternado—. En vez de pegarme, que me hubieses traído la merienda en una bandeja quizá habría sido una buena idea.

—¿Me has confundido con una de tus sirvientas o qué?

Yaten chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Se miró a sí mismo, tendido sobre las mantas, con los codos ligeramente apoyados en el suelo y el torso erguido. Movió un poco los pies, de lado a lado.

—Mina, no quiero alarmarte… pero lo mejor será que dejemos la discusión para otro momento.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —bufó.

—Se me han dormido las piernas. —La miró apenado, dedicándole un gracioso puchero.

Mina rió con ganas.

—Puede que sea porque me he dormido encima de ti. —Sacudió una mano frente a su rostro, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Se te pasará en unos minutos.

Yaten frunció el ceño y se estremeció cuando empezó a notar un leve cosquilleo ascendiendo por las piernas.

—¿Es que no había sitio en la tienda y tenías que dormir sobre mi cuerpo?

—Tenía frío. —Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también tenía frío, pero no por ello he intentado aplastarte.

Ella sonrió tímidamente mientras el rostro de Yaten se contorsionaba en extrañas muecas a cual más ridícula a causa del electrizante cosquilleo que se adueñaba de sus extremidades inferiores. Le apartó sin excesiva delicadeza algunos mechones que le caían alborotados por la frente y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Eres tonto.

—Qué halagador, cariño.

Mina abrió mucho la boca y le señaló con el dedo índice. Yaten dobló las rodillas, ya casi no tenía las piernas dormidas.

—¡Me has llamado cariño! —explotó la joven.

—¿Qué? —Yaten la miró sin comprender—. No, claro que no.

—¡Acabas de decirlo!

—Lo habrás soñado.

Mina se hizo a un lado, escaló por el cuerpo de él y se sentó sin reparos sobre sus piernas. Le pellizcó las mejillas mientras una pícara sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—¿Te da vergüenza? No tiene nada de malo.

Yaten se señaló las piernas, sobre las que ella continuaba acomodada.

—No has tenido suficiente con echarte la siesta encima de mí, ¿verdad?

—Ahora no cambies de tema. —Acogió el rostro de Yaten entre sus pequeñas manos—. ¡Me has llamado cariño! —repitió, emocionada.

Yaten tragó saliva despacio. Sí, era cierto. Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Al menos no delante de ella. Negó con la cabeza, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Intentó encontrar algún asunto importante que le hiciese olvidar el percance.

—¿Y qué haremos con… lo nuestro? —preguntó, casi en susurros—. Yo me iré en apenas dos días.

—Podremos vernos durante las vacaciones —meditó Mina—. Y quizá algún fin de semana si encontramos vuelos baratos de última hora.

Yaten volvió a tragar saliva despacio. La abrazó. Rodeó con sus grandes manos la cintura de Mina y se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo. Intentó imaginar cómo serían sus días sin oler su cabello, sin verla reír, sin observar cómo fruncía el ceño cuando se enfadaba, sin gritarle ni insultarle…

—¿Me llamarás todos los días? —preguntó, y le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

A ella comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior, y Yaten advirtió que se avecinaba otra cascada de lágrimas—. No llores otra vez, por favor.

—¡No estoy llorando! —gimoteó Mina, mientras algunas lágrimas ya se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Él aguantó las ganas de reírse.

—Vamos a estar juntos —le susurró al oído. Mina se calmó poco a poco, con el rostro escondido en su pecho—. No importa la distancia; así, cuando nos veamos, tendremos más ganas de intentar matarnos el uno al otro —Sonrió al oír que ella empezaba a reír—, seguro que todo saldrá bien.

Mina no quería pensar durante mucho tiempo en esa fatídica despedida. Decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde con el grupo de amigos, olvidando así sus próximos problemas. Cuando la humedad aumentó y el frío se tornó más punzante, encendieron una hoguera y se acomodaron alrededor. Y conforme las horas fueron pasando, ambos se quedaron a solas con Serena y Rei. Los demás ya estaban durmiendo; desgraciadamente ellos habían dormido una siesta demasiado larga como para volver a conciliar el sueño.

—Chicos, creo que nosotras nos vamos ya a descansar —comentó Rei. Se levantó y Serena también la imitó, mientras bostezaba.

—Dulces sueños —murmuró Mina.

Yaten se acercó sigiloso a Mina para susurrarle al oído.

—Dudo que la palabra «dulce» forme parte del vocabulario de Rei. Es probable que no te haya entendido.

Ella le apartó dándole un pequeño empujón. Rei le dirigió una mirada asesina a Yaten antes de echar a andar hacia su tienda de campaña. Entonces él recordó algo y llamó a Serena. Esta se acercó de nuevo a la hoguera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Seiya está solo… en su tienda… —le informó Yaten. Sus ojos verdes brillaban malévolos bajo la fantasmagórica luz de las llamas.

—¿Qué importa…? No tengo ninguna oportunidad —replicó Serena con fastidio.

—¡Claro que sí! Le gustas, me lo ha dicho hoy… un pajarito —dijo Yaten, y tanto Mina como Serena sonrieron emocionadas.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente. —Yaten se llevó una mano al pecho, como si al señalarse el corazón sellase una especie de juramento.

Serena se encaminó a paso rápido hacia la tienda de Seiya, nerviosa y tambaleándose de vez en cuando. Mina y Yaten se quedaron a solas.

—¿Cómo es posible que mi hermano te lo dijese a ti antes que a mí?

—Seiya me adora, Mina. Acéptalo.

Se ganó un segundo empujón. Tras un inofensivo forcejeo acompañado de algunas risas, Mina se levantó y le tendió una mano, instándole a que él también lo hiciese.

—Quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿Ahora? —Yaten frunció el ceño.

—Sí. —Sonrió—. Seguro que te gusta. Sígueme.

Mina se internó entre los frondosos árboles, y Yaten, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, accedió a seguir sus pasos. Le asustaba que pudiesen perderse o, peor aún, que se topasen con algún animal peligroso. Ella apenas se giraba y se movía con agilidad sorteando los arbustos y las rocas que entorpecían el camino. A Yaten le costaba algo más coger el ritmo, no estaba familiarizado con los espacios naturales abiertos.

Tenía ganas de estar con Mina alrededor de la hoguera que habían dejado atrás. Era un fastidio que las chicas siempre terminasen arruinando sutilmente todos los momentos que el género masculino calificaba de «románticos». Para Yaten, caminar por el bosque a media noche no era nada «romántico», tropezar con piedras una vez tras otra no era «romántico» y mancharse sus zapatos italianos de barro tampoco era algo «romántico».

Se sentía cansado, y se disponía a abrir la boca para empezar a protestar cuando Mina se giró hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en medio de la noche y le indicó que acababan de llegar. Apartó con una de sus pequeñas manos los arbustos que se extendían frente a ellos, mostrándole así el hermoso paisaje que se dibujaba ante sus ojos.

Las estrellas brillaban intensamente como si un millar de faros iluminasen las rutas del cielo. La montaña donde ellos se encontraban parecía haber sido cortada por la mitad, de un modo limpio, dando pie a un vertiginoso acantilado que se recortaba entre la vegetación del lugar. Yaten sonrió tontamente.

—¿Esto no será una trampa para matarme y quedarte con mi seguro de vida, verdad? Recuerda que aún no estamos casados.

—Va, tonto, siéntate conmigo —pidió ella, que se acomodó en el suelo y extendió los brazos. Yaten se dejó caer delante de Mina y ella le abrazó por detrás con suavidad—. ¿Ves? Te dije que te gustaría.

—No me gusta. —Arrugó la nariz.

—Mientes.

—Vale, solo me gusta un poquitín. —Yaten se relajó y consiguió sonreír. Si alzaba la cabeza, Mina apoyaba la barbilla entre su pelo, y él podía contar las estrellas perfectamente desde esa posición.

Recordó la primera vez que la besó de verdad, en medio de aquella horrible discoteca repleta de luces y ruido. También aquel día había contado las estrellas, en el parking, cuando no sabía qué más hacer o decir. Y le había sobrado cualquier palabra; se sentía bien así, en silencio, a su lado. Se marcharía a otro continente dos días después; aun así no tenía nada que decir. Suponía que en su relación con Mina siempre habían sobrado las palabras; solo las usaban para humillarse e insultarse, y en los buenos momentos dejaban paso al silencio, como si les abrigase y les meciese en un vals tranquilo.

—Me gusta este sitio —admitió Yaten.

—Y a mí también. —Mina respiró hondo y su aliento le hizo cosquillas a Yaten en la nuca—. Esta es la segunda vez que vengo a este lugar. La primera vez fue hace dos años, durante una de las acampadas que hacemos cada Navidad. También era de noche y no conseguía dormirme, así que salí de mi tienda y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a este acantilado.

Yaten se giró sorprendido.

—Tú no temes morir, ¿verdad?

—Chist, déjame terminar —pidió ella—. La cuestión es que ese día me sentía triste y sola, y me preguntaba si algún día lograría encontrar a mi alma gemela. Me prometí a mí misma que si lo lograba le traería a este sitio.

—Oooh. —Yaten la miró con ternura, pero no pudo evitar reír. Mina frunció el ceño y él le dio un beso en la frente—. No te enfades, es la historia más bonita que jamás he vivido: la nuestra.

Mina sonrió y le pidió a Yaten que se pusiera de pie.

—Pero aún hay más —le dijo—. Quiero enseñarte otra cosa.

Mina se encaminó hacia el árbol más cercano e inspeccionó su corteza. Yaten la observó preguntándose qué estaría buscando.

—¡Aquí está! —gritó ella, y frotó con la manga de su chaqueta una zona del tronco—. Acércate, Yaten.

Yaten distinguió unas letras talladas en el árbol, que decían: «Mina y».

—Cuando lo escribí no había nadie que me complementase, no encontré ningún nombre que pudiese acompañar al mío. —Sonrió—. Pero ahora sí.

Mina le dio a Yaten una piedra y él comenzó a rasgar la corteza de madera con la punta, en silencio. Ella contempló satisfecha cómo el nombre de Yaten se iba dibujando lentamente bajo el suyo. Cuando él terminó, se giró y la besó.

—Me ha gustado mucho… venir aquí contigo —le susurró al oído.

—Lo sé.

Y cogidos de la mano caminaron por el bosque y regresaron a la zona de acampada. Durmieron juntos, con la certeza de que solo les quedaban dos noches más por delante y a sabiendas de que el tiempo no se detiene nunca.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

Hola, bueno la verdad estos capitulos estan muy lindos 3 aunque no dejan de tener su lado comico.

Gracias por sus reviews y aqui dejo los dos capitulos del dia, aunque se que las dejare impacientes, la recta final es asi :P.

Saluditos.


	30. Baile de hielo

_Capitulo 30_

_._

_._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos despertaron, recogieron las tiendas y las demás pertenencias y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo la ruta que les llevaría hacia el conocido destino. Todos estaban más tranquilos, y apenas surgieron percances entre bostezos y caras de sueño.

Yaten estaba molesto. Subir y bajar montañas en pleno invierno y a primera hora de la mañana no era una de sus aficiones. Estaba a punto de quejarse cuando, tras salir de las inmediaciones del bosque, de pronto descubrió el nuevo reto al que debería enfrentarse.

Un enorme lago congelado se extendía entre las altas montañas que lo rodeaban. El aire gélido silbaba con fuerza, escurriéndose después entre los árboles que dejaban atrás. Los chicos aplaudieron animados y gritaron manifestando su alegría, a excepción de Yaten.

—Todos vamos a morir —presagió.

Mina le cogió del brazo para darle fuerzas y lo sacudió, feliz, quitándole importancia a sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, tonto. Seguro que lo pasamos genial.

—No vuelvas a llamarme tonto. —Yaten alzó un dedo en alto a modo de advertencia.

—Vale, intentaré no hacerlo a menos que me sirvas la oportunidad en bandeja. —Mina rió.

Se habían quedado algo rezagados del resto del grupo, que ahora corría hacia la inmensa superficie de hielo. Una lámina de plata, a lo lejos. Yaten admitió en silencio que al menos era un paisaje bonito; el vacío y la sencillez a veces eran suficiente. El hielo brillaba bajo la luz del sol casi imperceptible. Al él le gustaban las cosas que relucían, como el oro o los diamantes; era un símbolo de fortuna y prestigio.

—¡Venga, vamos con los demás!

—Bien, pero solo porque quiero ver el lago un poco más de cerca —puntualizó él.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia allí. Parecía que todo se deshacía a su alrededor, como si los colores se deslizaran al reflejarse en la superficie helada.

Yaten analizó rápidamente a los presentes: Seiya y Nicolas saltaban con todas sus fuerzas sobre el hielo como si se hubieran propuesto romper la superficie, caer al agua y morir lentamente congelados.

—¿Qué intentan hacer? —le preguntó a Mina, temeroso.

—¿Sinceramente? No tengo ni idea, pero prefiero no averiguarlo.

Otros jugaban a deslizarse por el hielo, y los demás se lanzaban bolas de la nieve blanda que quedaba alrededor. Hacía muchísimo frío, pero Yaten se esforzó por encontrar la parte positiva de todo aquello: el frío era bueno para la piel.

—Vamos, Yaten.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero saltar sobre el hielo, ni que me tiren bolas de nieve a la cabeza… ni nada de eso —añadió, señalando a Esko, que acababa de tumbarse sobre la superficie helada como si aquello fuese lo más normal. Ni siquiera llevaban el equipo térmico adecuado.

—Vale, lo entiendo. —Mina le sonrió con dulzura y luego le tendió la mano a Yaten con la esperanza de que aceptase su ofrecimiento—. Pero… ¿qué te parece si me concedes un baile sobre el hielo? Siempre he querido hacerlo.

Yaten se debatió entonces entre seguir su instinto de supervivencia y huir de allí o lograr que una ilusión de Mina se cumpliese. Lentamente, casi con miedo, acercó su mano hacia la de ella, rozó sus dedos, notó el tacto frío y finalmente supo que a esas alturas poco o nada podría negarle a Mina. Porque era lo más diferente a él y al mismo tiempo lo más cercano y bonito que jamás había tenido.

Dieron unos pasos hasta que sus pies tocaron el hielo. No estaba tan mal, no era tan horrible; a menos que recordase que bajo aquella superficie había un montón de agua helada que ansiaba ahogarle. Sacudió la cabeza y se propuso no pensar más en ello y dejar atrás sus miedos.

Una vez se alejaron de la orilla, Mina apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo.

—¿Bailamos? —le preguntó en un susurro—. Tú imagina que la música de un piano suena de fondo, una melodía lenta.

Yaten asintió y comenzó a moverse despacio, balanceándose a un lado y otro. Recordó una canción de George Winston que le gustaba, «Invierno», y se dejó llevar por las imaginarias notas del piano. Sus pies se deslizaban por el hielo cada vez con más valentía, se alegró de estar allí y haberse atrevido a concederle aquel extraño baile, y como toda respuesta la abrazó con fuerza.

Mina seguía sus movimientos en silencio. En realidad nunca había sabido bailar ni tenía intención de aprender a hacerlo. Pero tiempo atrás había leído un libro que relataba una bonita historia de amor imposible y se dijo que algún día ella también viviría esa experiencia y bailaría sobre un lago congelado como hacían los protagonistas de aquella novela.

Pero ahora Mina temía que el final de su propia historia no fuera tan feliz e idílico como solía ser el de los libros de amor. Recordó que les quedaban apenas unos días que compartir y se contuvo para no llorar. Pensó en el tiempo que habían malgastado discutiendo y odiándose, y luego admitió que quizá gracias a todo aquello ahora estaban juntos. Todo había sido muy intenso desde el día que Yaten llegó al aeropuerto, tanto los buenos como los malos momentos.

—Te vas a ir —le dijo.

Yaten se apartó un poco de ella para poder ver su rostro. No lloraba, pero tenía los ojos acuosos. A él también le dolía marcharse, aunque no lo demostrara del mismo modo que Mina.

—Ya lo sé, nos queda poco tiempo —contestó—. Pero anoche estuve pensando… en algo que quizá podríamos hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Una lista. —Yaten siguió moviéndose de un lado a otro, despacio, mientras hablaba—. Cada uno podría escribir en un papel todas las cosas que le gustaría que hiciésemos juntos y durante los días que nos quedan intentar cumplir la mayoría de esos deseos, ¿qué te parece?

—Es una idea perfecta, Yaten.

Se puso de puntillas y le besó.

—¡Pero apenas nos queda tiempo! —se quejó—. Aunque podríamos irnos ya, nosotros dos solos. —Miró a su alrededor—. Seguramente los demás querrán pasar aquí el resto del día, como todos los años.

Yaten la sujetó por los hombros y la miró fijamente.

—Marcharnos ya de aquí sería mi mejor regalo de Navidad y algo que te agradecería el resto de vida.

Mina se esforzó por no reír, aunque debía de haber supuesto que para Yaten la idea de irse sería un regalo caído del cielo. Le cogió de la mano y fueron a despedirse de los demás.

.

.


	31. Lista de deseos

_Capitulo 31_

_._

_._

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, Yaten estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Solo habían hecho dos descansos durante todo el trayecto, tenía un hambre voraz, puesto que habían olvidado coger los bocadillos que Seiya llevaba en su mochila, y el esfuerzo de las horas de caminata había sido mortal para él, que no estaba acostumbrado a caminar a ese ritmo.

Mientras Mina abría la puerta, Yaten se llevó una mano al cuello para tomarse las pulsaciones.

—Francamente, no sé si me quedan fuerzas siquiera para escribir mi lista.

Tras entrar, encontraron a la señora Aino en la cocina preparando la comida.

—Pensé que llegaríais por la noche o mañana. —Le sacudió el pelo a Yaten con cariño—. Qué alegría teneros aquí de vuelta; a propósito, ¿dónde está Seiya?

—Él se ha quedado con los demás en el lago, nosotros hemos decidido volver antes.

—Ah, ¿os ha pasado algo?, ¿habéis vuelto a discutir?

—Mamá, será mejor que no hagas más preguntas. —Mina sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Os preparo algo de comer entonces?

—Sí.

—No —le contradijo Yaten—, tenemos planes, comeremos fuera.

Yaten cogió a Mina del brazo y la guió hasta el piso de arriba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Nos vamos a comer a un buen restaurante, es mi primer deseo de la lista —dijo—, cámbiate de ropa y coge papel y lápiz. Tienes cinco minutos —añadió antes de entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Mina se sentó sobre la cama y después se dejó caer hacia atrás. Iban a ser dos días intensos. Había muchísimas cosas que quería hacer con Yaten, y su mente comenzaba a divagar pensando en los futuros deseos que escribiría en su lista.

Mina cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, abrió el armario y comenzó a pensar en qué ropa ponerse; al fondo, bajo una sudadera, vio el regalo de Yaten y recordó que tras la discusión ocurrida durante el día de Navidad no habían llegado a intercambiar sus regalos.

Comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos por la habitación intentando subirse los vaqueros, que parecían haber encogido después del último lavado. Cuando estuvo completamente lista respiró hondo intentando no pensar demasiado en los rápidos acontecimientos de aquellos días, que habían dado un giro inesperado a su vida rutinaria.

Finalmente salió de la habitación; Yaten estaba esperándola apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera con una pose elegante que le caracterizaba a la perfección.

—¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?

—Ya lo verás. —Sonrió—. He llamado a un taxi, nos está esperando en la puerta.

Media hora más tarde, cuando bajaron del taxi, Mina reconoció la fachada del lugar; era un carísimo restaurante japonés, el más famoso de la zona. Yaten la cogió de la mano con firmeza y entró en el establecimiento. Tras el mostrador de recepción había dos mujeres que vestían elegantes túnicas de seda con dibujos florales de estilo tradicional. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo Yaten dejó caer su chaqueta sobre las manos de una de las mujeres, y esta le sonrió como si estuviera agradecida por el hecho de poder servirles.

—Mina, vamos, dale tu abrigo.

—Ah, sí, sí, claro…

Sintiéndose sumamente extraña logró quitarse el abrigo y entregárselo a la señora sonriente, después esta se inclinó ligeramente a modo de reverencia y se dirigió hacia el guardarropa. La otra mujer abandonó el mostrador y les condujo lentamente por el restaurante hasta una de las mesas e incluso apartó ella misma las sillas donde debían sentarse, por si Yaten estaba demasiado cansado para realizar una hazaña de tal calibre.

Sonaba una melodía suave de fondo y se oía agua caer, como si en algún rincón del restaurante hubiese una fuente. Mina se sentía fuera de lugar, contrariamente a Yaten, que se mostraba entusiasmado mientras observaba la curiosa decoración del establecimiento y poco después hojeaba la carta.

—¿Conocías este lugar? —preguntó ella.

—No, lo busqué por internet con el móvil. —Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa con elegancia—. ¿Has cogido papel y lápiz?

Mina asintió y buscó en su bolso mientras Yaten le explicaba lo que harían a continuación.

—Cada uno hará una lista de cinco cosas —dijo—, pero ninguno mirará la lista del otro; así, cuando se decida el siguiente plan, será una sorpresa.

—Me parece bien.

La camarera les interrumpió preguntándoles si ya habían decidido qué querían pedir. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en escoger un menú variado para dos. Cuando la mujer les retiró las cartas y se alejó de la mesa, Mina le dio a Yaten uno de los papeles que había llevado y ambos se centraron en redactar sus respectivas listas.

Mina quería que Yaten probase cosas nuevas (y rutinarias para el resto de los mortales), que abriese su mente ante el mundo real y dejase de cerrarse puertas. Estaba segura de que disfrutaría todos esos momentos simples que habitualmente despreciaba sin siquiera molestarse en saber cómo eran. Por el contrario, Yaten deseaba que Mina escapase de su monótono mundo y descubriese detalles del suyo.

Ella fue la primera en terminar la lista, a pesar de que Yaten tenía menos que escribir, puesto que ya había gastado uno de sus deseos al llevarla a ese lujoso restaurante.

—Esto va a ser interesante… —comentó él tras acabar y comenzar a doblar el papel por la mitad.

—¡Ya lo creo! —Mina le miró traviesa.

Los ojos de Yaten se convirtieron en dos pequeñas rendijas.

—No eres de fiar —sentenció—, eres consciente de que ya no nos odiamos, ¿verdad? Espero que hayas tenido en cuenta ese detalle mientras escribías la lista.

—Lo mismo digo —concluyó ella.

Poco después les sirvieron el menú para dos y ambos comieron en silencio, retándose con la mirada. Yaten sabía que Mina no se lo pondría nada fácil.

—¿Y cuál será tu primer deseo?

—Hum… va a ser muy refrescante —contestó Mina esbozando una leve sonrisa.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

Hola :3 bueno aqui dejo los dos capitulos del dia, pero con una lamentable mala noticia, despues de estos dos, solo nos queda uno u.u.

otra de las malas noticias, que a mi tambien me hubiera encantado saber, es que paso con Serena y Seiya u.u pero no nos cuentan.

:) mañana por la noche o mas bien alrato :P les subire el ultimo capitulo.

Que tengan un lindo dia.

Besos.


	32. -

_Capitulo 32_

_._

_._

* * *

Mina le había pedido que esperara apoyado en uno de los árboles que se encontraban tras la casa de los Aino, en el jardín. Llevaba más de diez minutos en silencio, solo, ansioso por descubrir el primer deseo de Mina. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y Yaten no cesaba de mirar su reloj y advertir lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Estaba concentrado en los perfectos movimientos de las agujas del reloj cuando de pronto algo voló a lo lejos, terminó chocando contra el tronco del árbol donde estaba apoyado y una lluvia suave pareció caer sobre su cabeza, mojándole el pelo. Acababan de atacarle lanzándole un globo de agua.

Yaten se contuvo para no gritar. Mina apareció portando en la mano un cubo repleto de globos que se balanceaban de un lado a otro al compás de sus pasos. Aquello sí era una venganza, y una prueba en toda regla para Yaten.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Una guerra de agua!

—No, no puedes hacer eso. —Yaten intentó esconderse tras un árbol—. Eso no es un deseo, es un plan maquiavélico y despiadado. Muy propio de ti, por cierto.

—Vamos, Yaten, ¡no pasa nada, solo es agua! Me apetecía hacer algo divertido contigo.

—¿Intentas decirme que habitualmente soy aburrido? —preguntó él.

—No es eso. —Mina rió—. Solo quiero que te olvides de que te vas a mojar tu preciosa ropa y te vas a despeinar… y disfrutes el momento.

Aprovechó el silencio de Yaten para lanzarle otro globo, aunque falló el tiro.

—Está bien. —Él suspiró y salió de su escondite a campo abierto—. Pero si esto es la guerra, que sea en igualdad de condiciones. Dame globos —exigió tendiéndole una mano.

Yaten nunca había participado en una guerra de agua, pero tras superar el susto inicial, cuando los primeros globos chocaron contra él, admitió que realmente era una actividad divertida. Dejó de importarle el frío, el hecho de estar completamente empapado… y se dedicó a correr tras ella entre risas. Cuando gastaron todos los globos que Mina había llevado, ella se tumbó en el suelo y Yaten la miró.

—Ha sido una buena idea lo de los globos de agua. —Le dirigió una mirada traviesa—. Se te transparenta la camiseta, y eso me gusta.

—¡Yaten! —gritó Mina con fingida indignación; no obstante, dejó caer los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Él se tumbó a su lado, sobre el césped del jardín de la familia Aino y lentamente le cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Mina. Se quedaron en silencio, con la vista fija en un cielo azul completamente despejado.

—Últimamente he estado pensando y he llegado a una conclusión —dijo Yaten.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tras analizar estos últimos días aquí me he dado cuenta de que no solo me gustas tú, sino que tu familia tampoco está tan mal. —Suspiró, como si pronunciar aquellas palabras fuese sumamente complicado—. Tus padres siempre están en casa, con vosotros, y Seiya… Bueno, Seiya es simplemente Seiya.

—¿Acaso tus padres no están nunca en casa?

—No demasiado, tienen cosas que hacer a todas horas —meditó—; y además viajan mucho, puesto que son importantes, no como los tuyos —puntualizó, con lo que arruinaba todo lo anteriormente dicho.

—¡Mis padres también son importantes! Lo son para mí, que es lo que finalmente cuenta.

—Lo que tú digas.

Yaten bufó y se giró hacia Mina, sonriente y dando por acabada la conversación. Le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice y después fue descendiendo, dibujando el perfil de su rostro hasta acariciar sus labios.

—¿No crees que es hora de cumplir mi siguiente deseo?

Mina asintió en silencio; ambos se levantaron y fueron a cambiarse de ropa, pues la que llevaban no solo estaba empapada, sino también sucia de tierra y hierba.

Yaten tenía muy claro que debía acostumbrarse a ciertas actividades habituales de las que Mina disfrutaba, pero esperaba a cambio que ella también intentara valorar su modo de vida. Así pues, el siguiente deseo de Yaten consistía en acudir al centro comercial y hacerle sombra a la película _Pretty Woman _con Mina de protagonista principal.

—Yaten, de verdad, no necesito comprarme ropa.

—Te aseguro que lo que acabas de decir es una mentira como una catedral.

—La miró de arriba abajo descaradamente—. ¡Algún día tendrás que

venir a Londres y visitar mi hogar!

—¿Y…?

—Pues que no podrás ir vestida como una liberal cualquiera. —Suspiró—. No te estoy pidiendo que cambies tu forma de vestir, te pido que amplíes tu armario y no te cierres ante nuevos horizontes —matizó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no gritarle de golpe que sencillamente cuando fuese a Londres debería seguir un protocolo y tirar todos los trapos que solía llevar.

A Mina le costó ceder, pero lo hizo. Al fin y al cabo, era el deseo de Yaten y, si él había soportado acabar empapado de los pies a la cabeza tras la guerra de globos, ella soportaría probarse tres o cuatro vestidos.

La tienda que Yaten eligió para llevar a cabo su plan no era cualquier tienda, más bien era como un pequeño palacio repleto de prendas sofisticadas y elegantes dependientas. Cuando entraron, él se dirigió hacia el mostrador para hablar con una de las encargadas y Mina aprovechó el momento para ver la etiqueta de un pañuelo naranja que podría haber comprado en un mercadillo cualquiera y descubrir que su precio rondaba los doscientos dólares; alarmada, soltó el pequeño trozo de tela temiendo haberlo ensuciado o haber causado algún desperfecto.

—¿Mina? —Yaten dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo buscándola y cuando la encontró al otro lado de la tienda, tras una columna trenzada, se dirigió hacia ella—. Les he pedido que llamen a la jefa de la tienda y que la cierren al público durante una hora, así podrás comprar tranquila.

—¿Que has hecho qué?

—Soy Yaten Kou —le recordó encogiéndose de hombros y mostrándole una sonrisa de orgullo.

Mina se sentía incómoda; le molestaba que Yaten fuese a pagar todo aquello y todavía más que se tomasen tantas molestias por su presencia. Así que permaneció anclada en mitad del lugar mientras él y las dos dependientas iban seleccionando vestidos y otras prendas y colocándolos sobre los cómodos sofás donde habitualmente esperaban los acompañantes de los clientes.

—¿A qué esperas? —Yaten dejó caer un montón de ropa en sus manos y la empujó hasta el probador más cercano.

Mina respiró hondo. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que normalmente solía agobiarle el reducido espacio de los probadores, pero aquel era aproximadamente del tamaño de su comedor, así que no tendría problemas en ese aspecto.

Cogió un vestido de color rosa pálido e intentó averiguar cómo colocar la cantidad de tirantes que cruzaban la espalda del modelito. Poco a poco, consiguió enfundarse aquella prenda y, cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió ante la imagen que encontró en el enorme espejo. La chica de su reflejo no se parecía demasiado a ella, pero estaba guapa y sonreía.

—¿Te falta mucho? —preguntó Yaten tras golpear la puerta del probador con los nudillos.

Mina no contestó y abrió como toda respuesta. Yaten se quedó de piedra; estaba preciosa a pesar de que llevaba el pelo sin peinar, pero ese detalle le daba un toque natural y personal. Yaten la cogió de la mano y le dio una vuelta. Las dependientas sonreían tras ellos, y Mina tuvo que contener la risa.

—¡Deja ya de mirarme! —explotó ella finalmente—. Voy a seguir probándome cosas —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

La tarde transcurrió entre suspiros de emoción por parte de Yaten, aplausos de las dependientas de la tienda y carcajadas de Mina. Ella no iba a cambiar su forma de vestir, aunque le gustaron algunas prendas y decidió comprarlas; sentirse como una pequeña princesa durante una hora había sido divertido.

Cuando salieron de la tienda dieron un pequeño paseo por las calles del centro antes de irse a casa, cediendo ante la insistencia de Yaten en no subir al autobús.

—¿Quieres que sea como una de esas señoritas?

—Claro que sí. —Yaten sonrió tontamente.

—Vale. —Mina le dirigió una mirada malévola—. Entonces, ya sabes, te toca llevar las bolsas, es lo que siempre ocurre en las películas.

A Yaten no le entusiasmó la idea de cargar con las compras de Mina, pero decidió no discutir y aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba. Le tocaba a Mina elegir el siguiente deseo y debía prepararse para enfrentarse a lo desconocido.


	33. Sí, quiero

_Capitulo 33_

_._

_._

* * *

La noche había caído.

Mina montó en el coche de su padre, y Yaten se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y se abrochó a toda prisa el cinturón.

—¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que tenías el carné de conducir?

Ella se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta mientras ajustaba el espejo del retrovisor. Se pusieron en marcha poco después.

—¿Tú no tienes todavía el carné?

—No, acabo de cumplir los dieciocho —le recordó—. En Inglaterra somos civilizados, por eso no permitimos que niños de dieciséis años circulen por las calles a su antojo.

Yaten no confiaba demasiado en el modo de conducir de Mina, era similar al de Seiya; al parecer la falta de calma frente al volante era un problema familiar.

—¿Sabes…?, estaría bien que parases cuando hay una señal de stop o un semáforo en rojo.

—Ya, pero por aquí no pasa nadie, créeme —replicó ella.

Encendió la radio del coche y comenzó a cantar entusiasmada. Yaten se esforzó por no gritar y bajar del vehículo a toda prisa como último recurso para salvar su vida.

—¡Relájate! —le pidió ella.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—No. Y deja de aferrarte al asiento, me pone nerviosa.

—¡Mis nervios están a punto de estallar en mil pedazos, así que no me hables de los tuyos!

—¡Yaten, si sigues gritándome acabaremos teniendo un accidente de tráfico!

—¡No me extrañaría! ¿Crees que han puesto aquí estos semáforos para decorar las calles con lucecitas de colores porque es Navidad?

Mina ignoró sus comentarios durante el resto del trayecto. Yaten se tranquilizó cuando ella disminuyó la velocidad y se aproximaron hacia un cartel gigante protagonizado por una hamburguesa.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

Mina frenó cuando llegaron al carril adecuado, donde había una enorme fila de coches.

—¡Bienvenido a McDonald's!

—¡Santo Dios! —Yaten se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? Ante esto no pienso ceder, y me da igual que sea el deseo de tu vida.

Mina dejó de contestar la infinidad de improperios que Yaten le dedicó y avanzó por el carril del McAuto, hasta que llegaron a la ventanilla principal. Pidió dos menús y apenas unos minutos después le entregaron la comida con un «gracias por su visita, vuelva pronto».

—Nunca volveremos —le dijo Yaten a la joven empleada, serio y sin apenas pestañear.

Mina pisó el acelerador a toda prisa, evitando así que Yaten originase más problemas. Estacionó el coche en una calle cualquiera y sacó las hamburguesas de la bolsa de cartón.

—Veamos… esta es para ti —comentó al tiempo que se la tendía a Yaten. Él la miró con asco y la apartó a un lado—. Y aquí están las patatas y la bebida.

—Mina, en serio, todavía no has entendido que soy vegetariano y que odio la comida grasienta.

—Tú no has entendido esta tarde que visto de otra manera y que no me ha gustado la tienda a la que me has llevado.

—Pues estabas muy guapa.

—Tú también estarías muy guapo comiendo hamburguesas.

—No me hagas esto, por favor.

A Mina le dio pena que Yaten terminase dejando atrás todo su orgullo y suplicando de mala manera.

—Está bien —suspiró—, pero solo un pequeño bocado para probarla. Y las patatas te las comes sí o sí.

—No.

—Sí, vamos, abre la boca —le pidió ella dirigiendo la hamburguesa hacia sus labios—. Venga, no te resistas.

Finalmente, Yaten tuvo que ceder. Le dio un bocado ridículo a la hamburguesa y masticó mientras miraba a Mina como si estuviese planeando asesinarla de un momento otro.

—¿Y bien…?

—No me gusta.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco, le dio las patatas y se propuso disfrutar de su propia cena. Yaten se comió las patatas en silencio, meditando sobre la cantidad de calorías que estaba ingiriendo. En realidad, dejando a un lado lo poco saludable que era aquella comida, el bocado de hamburguesa no había estado mal, aunque nunca lo reconocería delante de Mina. Pero lo que sin duda le maravilló fueron las patatas fritas —algo nada habitual en su dieta—, estaban deliciosas.

Tras terminar de cenar en el coche se dirigieron hacia el cine más cercano. Mina quería ver una película titulada _Gran Torino _y Yaten aguantó el tipo como pudo. Tras acomodarse en la sala, respiró hondo e intentó imaginar que todas las personas que le rodeaban no estaban realmente allí quitándole el oxígeno. Mina le cogió la mano en silencio y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Yaten. Probablemente era la primera vez que ante los ojos de los demás parecían una pareja de lo más normal.

Cuando la película acabó montaron de nuevo en el coche y reanudaron el camino a casa. Mientras esperaban que uno de los semáforos se pusiera en verde para avanzar, ambos se miraron, y Mina sonrió.

—Creo que esta misma noche voy a gastar mi último deseo.

—¡No! Pensaba pedir ahora un deseo mío. —Yaten frunció el entrecejo—. No seas egoísta, Mina.

—El hecho de que tú, justamente tú, me llames egoísta me da escalofríos, ¿es que no tienes vergüenza? —Aceleró cuando el semáforo finalmente se puso en verde.

—¿Cuál es tu deseo? Quizá podamos cumplirlos a la vez o algo así.

Tras la reflexión de Yaten formulada en voz alta, Mina le miró sorprendida. Jamás hubiese creído que tales palabras fueran a salir de su boca.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Bien. —Yaten sonrió—. Pues mi deseo es… ¡que me des mi regalo de Navidad de una vez por todas!

—Yaten… —Mina le miró de reojo—, recuerdas que cuando nos compramos los regalos tú y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No insinúo nada, solo quiero que no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

—Demasiado tarde: ¡llevo días ilusionado pensando en mi regalo!

Mina suspiró. Se sentía agobiada; lo que le había comprado a Yaten era solo un pequeño detalle, y temía decepcionarle.

—¿Qué más te da? ¡Tu familia vive encima de una gran montaña de dinero, seguro que te compran cientos de regalos constantemente! Lo mío es algo… anecdótico, simplemente.

—No es lo mismo, puesto que tu regalo no sé lo que es. Los regalos de mis padres siempre son cosas de la lista.

—¿La lista…? —preguntó Mina.

—Sí, tengo una lista en casa donde apunto todo lo que quiero que compren, así de simple —explicó—. Es un método muy práctico tanto para ellos como para mí.

Mina abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar por el frío método que su familia utilizaba para hacer regalos, pero se contuvo a tiempo, cogiendo con fuerza el volante del coche. ¿Cómo no iba a ser Yaten tan rarito con unos padres así? Respiró hondo.

—Será mejor que nos centremos en lo que estábamos hablando —dijo—. Me parece bien que nos demos los regalos y luego cumpliremos mi deseo.

—¿Puede saberse entonces cuál es tu próximo deseo?

Mina sonrió.

—Dormir contigo.

Cuando llegaron a casa vieron que los padres de Mina ya se habían acostado. Yaten fue a su habitación, se puso su elegante pijama y cogió el regalo de Mina, que había escondido bajo la cama. No fue demasiado difícil llegar hasta el dormitorio de Mina; a lo lejos se oían los ronquidos del matrimonio Aino, y Yaten supo que no había peligro de que le pillasen.

Encontró a Mina sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y el regalo sobre ellas, esperando a ser abierto por fin. Sonrió, se quitó las zapatillas y se acomodó a su lado.

—Toma, ábrelo tú primero. —Yaten le dio a Mina su regalo.

La chica cogió el paquete y lo examinó un instante; al parecer contenía una caja cuadrada y dura. Lentamente comenzó a rasgar el papel hasta desenvolverlo. Efectivamente era una caja bastante grande de color azul marino, donde, escrito en letras doradas, se leía Dior.

—¡Vamos, abre la caja de una vez por todas! —exclamó Yaten, que empezaba a desesperarse.

Mina lo hizo y descubrió su interior. Había una colonia, aceite perfumado, crema hidratante…

—Y mira, el estuche tiene dos pisos —puntualizó él.

Yaten sacó el primer estante de la caja dejando al descubierto el segundo, donde había diversas sombras de ojos, pintalabios, rímel… y muchos potingues más.

—¡Te has gastado un dineral! —se quejó ella—. Además, quiero pensar que este regalo no es una indirecta por tu parte.

—En realidad sí lo es. —Sonrió triunfal—. Yo me conformaría con que lo usaras algún día especial, a pesar de que el resto de las mujeres del mundo usen un estuche así día sí día también. Pero tú eres tú, así que no pienso insistir demasiado en el tema —dijo—. Por cierto, ¿te importaría darme mi regalo de una maldita vez? Estoy de los nervios.

Mina sostuvo el regalo de Yaten, no quería dárselo, no al menos después de descubrir que él le había comprado un regalo de lo más normal y bastante caro. Desesperado, Yaten intentó arrebatárselo de las manos y ambos forcejearon durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente Mina se dio por vencida y él logró coger el paquete.

Comenzó a desenvolverlo quitando con sumo cuidado las tiras de celo y desdoblando las esquinas con delicadeza, como si el verdadero regalo fuese el papel de dibujos navideños.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes abrirlo como una persona normal? —Mina se cruzó de brazos, más enfadada consigo misma por lo que le había comprado que con Yaten por su inexplicable comportamiento.

—Paciencia, Mina, paciencia…

Finalmente, Yaten consiguió desenvolverlo sin dañar ni un solo centímetro del papel navideño. Se inclinó sobre la caja de cartón que había quedado al descubierto y leyó las letras escritas en ella.

—Purificador de aire… —pronunció despacio, luego continuó con las especificaciones del producto—: Elimina los elementos contaminantes, tóxicos, humos, partículas… presentes o suspendidos en el aire.

—¡Dios mío, Yaten, lo siento tanto! —Mina le frotó la espalda con la mano, intentando reconfortarle—. ¡Ojalá hubiese podido acercarme hoy al centro comercial y comprarte otra cosa!

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Me encanta, Mina! —Le sonrió, y ella supo que estaba siendo sincero—. ¡Es perfecto!

Sorprendentemente, Mina había acertado con el regalo. Yaten se mostró sumamente emocionado cuando abrió la caja y comenzó a leer el manual de instrucciones. Diez minutos después, dejaron a un lado los regalos, Mina apagó la luz y se tumbaron en la cama. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él le rodeó la espalda con el brazo.

—No me quiero dormir —dijo Mina—. Si me duermo todo habrá terminado, ¿entiendes? Me despertaré mañana y te irás.

—Nada habrá terminado, lo nuestro acaba de empezar. —La abrazó—. Duérmete.

—¿Por qué quieres que me duerma? —Mina le miró en la oscuridad.

—Porque son casi las tres de la madrugada y mañana nos espera un día duro, así que lo mejor será descansar un poco.

En realidad Mina apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero intentó no dormirse. Quería disfrutar de aquel momento y recordarlo para siempre; procuró memorizar el aroma de Yaten, la sensación de que su mano le rodease la cintura y tocase ligeramente su piel bajo el pijama, el sonido de su respiración, lenta y acompasada… Le picaban los ojos a causa del cansancio, los cerró durante unos instantes y se dijo que en unos minutos volvería a abrirlos, pero cuando lo hizo fue por el sonido del despertador. Había amanecido.

Lo primero en que pensó fue en él. Se giró sobresaltada y lo encontró desperezándose a su lado, con todas las mantas arremolinadas sobre su cuerpo. Yaten se sentó en la cama y le sonrió.

—Me has dejado sin mantas durante toda la noche. —Mina se miró a sí misma, apenas cubierta por una fina sábana.

—Te levantas con ganas de discutir, reconócelo.

Yaten rió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, de esos que apenas son un roce y te hacen empezar el día de buen humor.

—Me quedé dormida —susurró Mina.

—No pasa nada.

Yaten estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Mina le retuvo estrechándole en un fuerte abrazo. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, entrelazados.

—Es hora de que empieces a vestirte —dijo él—. Ah, y si no te importa me gustaría que estrenases algo de lo que te compré ayer —puntualizó—. Nos vemos en mi habitación dentro de diez minutos, quiero enseñarte algo.

Yaten desapareció de la habitación a toda prisa con la esperanza de que los padres de Mina no le descubriesen en plena fuga. Cuando se marchó, Mina ojeó las bolsas repletas de ropa que había dejado en el suelo la tarde anterior. En ellas había todo tipo de prendas, desde sofisticados vestidos y zapatos de tacón, hasta vaqueros y jerséis de diversos colores; escogió las prendas más sencillas. Mientras se cambiaba, Mina se dijo que debía ser fuerte, que seguramente con el tiempo se acostumbraría a la ausencia de Yaten y llevarían una relación a distancia como hacían muchas otras parejas.

Al salir de la habitación se topó con su madre. Ikuko llevaba un pañuelo en la mano y tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Qué te pasa, mamá?

—Nuestro Yaten… —sollozó—. Acabo de despedirme de él —prorrumpió de nuevo en otro sollozo—. ¡Me da tanta pena que se marche! Este mes se me ha pasado rapidísimo…

Mina no podía decir lo mismo respecto a su último comentario; tenía la sensación de que Yaten llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella, probablemente porque, a diferencia de la señora Aino, había pasado junto a él cada minuto de aquellos treinta días.

—No te preocupes, mamá, seguro que volverá pronto.

—Eso espero… —Se sonó los mocos en el maltrecho pañuelo de papel—. ¡Nadie hacía la compra de la semana como él, nadie! —exclamó—. Voy a echarle de menos.

Su padre apareció poco después y la abrazó consolándola; Mina aprovechó el momento para dirigirse a la habitación de Yaten.

Cuando entró, le encontró sentado en la cama, frente al ordenador, hablando solo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella.

—Todavía me quedaban deseos, así que… ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado —le indicó palmeando la colcha de la cama—. Te presento a mis padres.

Mina se sentó en la cama junto a Yaten y observó la pantalla del ordenador. Una pareja de mediana edad le sonreía a tiempo real.

—¡Encantada de conocerte, Mina! —saludó la madre de Yaten.

—Igualmente.

Mina solo deseaba que en el suelo se abriese una grieta por donde poder escapar, aunque aquello supusiese morir en aquel instante. Se ruborizó rápidamente mientras Yaten hablaba con sus padres y la madre le agradecía lo bien que la familia Aino había tratado a su «calabacita». Intentó combatir sus miedos y escuchar la conversación que mantenían; el padre de Yaten había comenzado a hablar, se mostraba serio, como si estuviese dando una de sus tantas entrevistas para la televisión. Tener a dos celebridades hablándole por una _web-cam _le ponía nerviosa, por mucho que fuesen los padres de Yaten.

—El decano de la universidad de Princeton se reunirá mañana con tu padre para jugar al golf. Podría decirse que las plazas están aseguradas —comentó la señora Kou.

—Perfecto —contestó Yaten.

Mina pestañeó confundida y miró a Yaten sin comprender.

—Un momento… ¿Plazas en la universidad de Princeton?

—¿No se lo has comentado, Yaten? —preguntó su padre—. Si no estás seguro, no me hagas perder el tiempo con el decano.

—¡Sí que estoy seguro! —Respiró hondo—. Papá, mamá, luego os llamo —concluyó Yaten antes de cerrar la tapa del portátil y mirar a Mina.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Ella le miró confundida, casi podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración entrecortada.

—Lo único que ocurre es que me queda un último deseo y pensé que debía aprovecharlo bien —explicó—. Mina, mi último deseo es ir a la mejor universidad de Estados Unidos durante el próximo año, contigo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

El corazón de Mina comenzó a latir a mil por hora, como una bomba de relojería. Sentía que aquello no era real, que seguía durmiendo y el despertador no había sonado todavía.

Yaten, medio riendo ante el asombro de Mina, se arrodilló en el suelo de la habitación y le cogió la mano como si fuese a pedirle matrimonio. Por un momento Mina se temió lo peor y tragó saliva despacio.

—Mina Aino, ¿quieres… venir a la universidad conmigo?

Mina sonrió. Acercó sus labios a los de Yaten y antes de besarle susurró:

—Sí, quiero.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**M**

**y**

**Y**

**.**

**.**

_Hola :') bueno lamentablemente este es el ultimo capitulo y como ustedes yo tambien esperaba mas u.u porque aun queda mucha historia que podria seguir, tambien quiero saber que fue de Seiya y Serena, que paso años, meses , semanas , despues, pero no. _

_Aunque :) les tengo una sorpresa, este es el capitulo final, pero hay un capitulo extra que subire mas tardar mañana._

_muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, en verdad se los agradesco._

_me alegra que les haya gustado la historia, que no es de mi autoria, es una adaptacion del libro - Besos de murcielago de Silvya herbas yo solo quise compartirlo._

_Un beso._


	34. La pesadilla de Yaten

_Capitulo extra :)._

_._

_._

* * *

A su alrededor se cernía la oscuridad, pero podía distinguir una fina cortina ondeando por la suave brisa de la noche. Yaten se incorporó lentamente de la cama y se aproximó a la ventana para retirar la cortina a un lado, permitiendo así que el resplandor de la luna iluminase la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba. Justo en ese instante, escuchó un sonido aterrador. Hierro deslizándose por el suelo, como si alguien estuviese arrastrando una pesada cadena por el piso de madera sobre el que descansaban sus pies descalzos. Agudizó la mirada intentando descubrir de dónde provenía el misterioso sonido, y vislumbró cómo se materializaba frente a él la figura fantasmagórica y gris de… Seiya.

Yaten gritó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

―Tío, no seas _nenaza _―se quejó el fantasma de Seiya.

―¿Es-es-tás muerto? ―tartamudeó Yaten.

―¡Pues claro, joder!

Seiya movió las manos arriba y abajo, como si bailase la samba brasileña, y el sonido de las cadenas que ataban sus manos se intensificó hasta que Yaten tuvo que taparse los oídos.

―Vale, lo he pillado, deja de bailar ―dijo―. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

―¿No conoces la historia de los tres espíritus y el tío gruñón que debe aprender a ser más simpático?

―¿Te refieres a _Canción de Navidad _de _Charles Dickens_?

―A tanto no llego, tío ―Seiya se encogió de hombros―. Pero el caso es que he venido para enseñarte las consecuencias de no ser un tío enrollado.

En un rápido movimiento, la mano de Seiya rozó la suya, y Yaten se apartó bruscamente golpeándose en la espinilla con la mesita de noche.

―¿Qué haces? ―Seiya avanzó hacia él arrastrando las cadenas a su paso.

―¡Me he hecho daño! ―Yaten se frotó la pierna―. ¡Además estás como un témpano y mi piel es muy sensible! ¡Exijo una compensación!

―Déjate de memeces, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tengo que enseñarte tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro yo solo porque no había presupuesto para contratar a dos espíritus más.

―Puff ―Yaten bufó con indignación―. ¡Ya veo lo que le importo a los ancestros!

¡Qué desfachatez!, ¡pero si mi linaje es multimillonario desde 1523!

Seiya ignoró sus palabras y le agarró de la camiseta del pijama con fuerza hasta sacarlo volando por la ventana, mientras Yaten gritaba aterrorizado con los ojos cerrados. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, instantes después se encontraba flotando en lo alto del cielo nocturno junto al fantasma de Seiya que le miraba sonriente.

―¡Quiero bajar!

―Relájate, tío, _Carpe Diem_.

Yaten observó la inmensa ciudad que se extendía bajo ellos y rápidamente supo que volaban sobre Londres, su hogar. Sin soltar su camiseta del pijama en ningún momento, Seiya le arrastró hacia abajo a través de humaredas de contaminación que emanaban de casas y fábricas hasta que, tras unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos, sus pies descalzos volvieron a tocar tierra al fin.

―Joder, qué pedazo de _choza, _chaval ―dijo Seiya.

Yaten abrió los ojos lentamente descubriendo una estancia que le era sumamente familiar. En lo alto del techo abovedado colgaba una gigantesca lámpara de araña, repleta de diminutos cristales tallados a mano que relucían coronando el gran comedor de su añorada mansión. Vislumbró también las largas cortinas rojas que colgaban de sofisticados ribetes dorados, el reluciente suelo de mármol gris, los carísimos cuadros que revestían las paredes blancas… y, finalmente, la mesa principal sobre la que reposaba la cubertería de plata y la prestigiosa vajilla de porcelana china.

―¿Qué se supone que ocurre ahora? ―preguntó Yaten.

―Ni idea, chaval. Se me olvidó el guión en una fiesta ―Seiya se apartó las opacas rastas grises del rostro con pesar, y caminó arrastrando sus cadenas hasta llegar a una de las sillas de la mesa principal y sentarse.

―¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Levántate!, ¡vas a ensuciarla! ―Yaten corrió

hacia el fantasma de Seiya―_. _¡Esta silla vale cientos de libras!, ¡sigues siendo un mendigo aunque estés muerto!

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del comedor y los padres de Yaten entraron en la estancia, provocando que éste se escondiese por impulso bajo la mesa.

―¿Para qué te escondes? ¡Ellos no pueden verte ni oírte, tío! ―Seiya emitió una

carcajada sonora que sus padres parecieron ignorar―. ¿Por qué no pasamos del _Dickens _este y nos vamos de marcha, colega?

Yaten salió de su escondite y se sentó junto a Seiya, exactamente frente a las dos sillas que ocupaban sus padres. Intentó escuchar lo que éstos decían.

―… hablaré con él, te lo prometo ―decía su madre. Llevaba el cabello platinado perfectamente peinado en elegantes tirabuzones que descansaban sobre sus hombros.

―¡Lo estás malcriando!

―Shh ―ella se llevó un dedo a los labios―. Ya llega.

Entonces Yaten pudo verse a sí mismo, con apenas nueve años de edad, entrando en el comedor a paso lento seguido por una de sus cuidadoras, la Srt. Luna, que portaba en las manos una bandeja repleta de comida que, instantes después, depositó en el centro de la mesa.

―¿Tienes hambre, mi pequeña coliflor? ―preguntó su madre.

―¡No, no me apetece cenar! ―protestó el pequeño frunciendo el ceño, con las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras se acomodaba con cierta dificultad en una silla y colocaba adecuadamente la servilleta sobre su pecho.

―Es Navidad, tienes que comer algo ―ordenó su padre.

―¡Odio la navidad! ―chilló el niño.

El Yaten adulto observó, por el rabillo del ojo, que Seiya parecía realmente afectado por esa última frase que había pronunciado su versión más pequeña. De pronto, Seiya metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa del pijama de Yaten, sacó el pañuelo de éste, con las iniciales Y.K. grabadas con hilo dorado, y se sonó la nariz. Acto seguido, volvió a introducirlo en el bolsillo de Yaten, estando éste tan ensimismado con la escena que acontecía frente a él, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

―Esto me ha llegado al corazón, tío, gracias.

Seiya le dio una palmada en la espalda, ante lo cual Yaten le miró con repelús y poco después volvió a fijar la vista en sus padres.

―¡Qué novedad! ―su padre puso los ojos en blanco.

―¡Es un asco! ―remarcó propinándole una patada a la pata de la mesa―. ¡_Cochina_

mesa, me has hecho daño! ―levantó un dedo acusador hacia la mesa y volvió a fijar

la vista en sus padres―. ¿Veis? ¡La Navidad es un asco! Nunca adornamos la casa y

ya sé que Papá Noel son los padres, ¿por qué tenemos que celebrar esta fiesta?

Su padre emitió un bufido repleto de exasperación, mientras su madre posaba

una mano sobre el brazo de su marido intentando infundirle calma.

Seiya se puso en pie sin apartar la vista de la bandeja de canapés.

―Es hora de irnos ―dijo―. Me acaba de llegar un _Wassap _y dicen que tenemos que

ir ya a tu futuro o algo _d'eso_.

―¡Todavía no he aprendido nada! Aquí lo único que hemos visto es a un niño

incomprendido con un coeficiente por encima de la media―se quejó―. Además, ¿no

se supone que ahora debemos ir a mi presente?

―¿_Pa _qué vamos a pasar por el presente? ¡Si ya sabemos que estás _to pillao _por mi

hermana! ―Seiya se acercó hacia él arrastrando sus cadenas―. Terminemos con

esto de una vez, esta noche hay una _happy party _en el cielo y no me la pienso perder.

Sin más preámbulos, volvió a tirar de Yaten hasta que ambos estuvieron

sobrevolando nuevamente el cielo, pero en esta ocasión, no estaban sobre la ciudad

de Londres sino en Nueva York, casi a punto de rozar la Estatua de la Libertad.

―Esto no tiene sentido, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

―No sé, ¿y qué importa? _¡Carpe Diem! _―Seiya, como siempre, se encogió de

hombros―. Me dijeron que ahora verías cómo sería tu vida en el futuro si dejas de

comportarte como un niño _pijo pringao._

Continuaron sobrevolando el cielo de Nueva York hasta que Seiya se

aproximó a un alto edificio de color gris claro.

―Joder, ¡nos dejan las ventanas cerradas! ¡Qué poca hospitalidad… ―musitó

mientras intentaba abrir una de ellas desde fuera, empujando hacia arriba. ―¿Y tú no

piensas ayudar a un pobre espíritu?

―Querrás decir _ayudar a un pobre mendigo, _pero no, no entra dentro de mis planes

―respondió Yaten, justo cuando Seiya, cansado de varios intentos fallidos, terminó

rompiendo el cristal de la ventana con el codo. Después extendió su brazo frente a

Yaten.

―¿Ves? Ni un rasguño, ser fantasma mola mogollón.

Cuando ambos entraron en el _loft_, Yaten no supo reconocer el dormitorio

minimalista en el que se encontraban, porque nunca antes había estado allí. Se acercó a una de las mesitas de noche, y se sorprendió al descubrir que sobre ésta reposaba

un marco de madera con una fotografía de él junto a Mina; ambos sonreían.

―¿Vivo con Mina?, ¿ésta es nuestra casa? ―preguntó mirando con indignación a

su alrededor, le agradaba la idea de que estuviesen juntos pero, sin lugar a dudas, las

escasas dimensiones del _loft _eran claustrofóbicas para él. Con solo pensarlo,

empalideció.

Se escucharon unas carcajadas que provenían de otra habitación. Yaten se

asombró al reconocer su propia risa; casi corrió por el pasillo de la casa. Le intrigaba

descubrir por qué parecía tan feliz.

―¡Eh, espera, colega! ―pidió Seiya―. ¡Claro, como tú no estás muerto, ni llevas

treinta kilos de cadenas! No te jode…

Cuando Yaten llegó a lo que parecía ser el único comedor del humilde piso, se

quedó petrificado sobre la puerta sin atreverse siquiera a entrar en la estancia.

En la habitación no cabía ni un solo adorno más. Había un árbol de navidad

gigantesco en una esquina, junto a la televisión, repleto de figuritas y luces de todos

los colores que parpadeaban sin descanso. De los muebles de madera oscura

colgaban espumillones brillantes, calcetines de Papá Noel, bolitas relucientes… y, al

fondo, sobre el sofá, ambos reían.

Estaba sentado con actitud despreocupada mientras se comía una chocolatina

sin remordimientos, al tiempo que Mina se encontraba ligeramente inclinada y sus

pies descansaban sobre las piernas de él.

Yaten se giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó las cadenas arrastrarse a su

espalda.

―¿Qué haces ahí _parao_? ―Seiya le empujó hacia la feliz pareja obligándole a

posicionarse casi frente a ellos―. No me estoy perdiendo una tarde con mis colegas

_pa _que estés ahí _flipándolo_, tío.

Desde ese nuevo ángulo, Yaten advirtió que Mina aparentaba un par de

años más que en el presente, pero nada en ella había cambiado demasiado. Por el

contrario, él sí. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros ―lo cual estaba fuera de moda, bajo

su punto de vista―, pero por suerte todavía conservaba la costumbre de llevar

camisa, a pesar de que estaba despeinado y descalzo.

―Ha sido la mejor cena de Navidad de mi vida ―dijo Mina.

―¿Mejor que la del año pasado en casa de mis padres?

Mina puso los ojos en blanco y luego rió.

―Oh sí, sin lugar a dudas ―tocó la nariz de Yaten con la punta de su dedo índice y

luego le abrazó―. Tus padres son majos ―dijo con cierta ironía―, pero prefiero estar

a solas contigo ―le aseguró.

―De todos modos… algún día tendremos que decírselo a tus padres.

―Decirles, ¿qué exactamente…?

―Ya lo sabes ―él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella―. Tienes que explicarles que

ya no vives en la residencia de la universidad y que nos hemos mudado juntos. Tu

madre me quiere casi más que a su propio hijo, ¿por qué no iba a parecerle una buena

idea?

Tras escuchar aquello, Seiya se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a Yaten

dolido por las palabras que algún día éste pronunciaría en el futuro.

―Ya te vale, ¡encima de que estoy muerto dices eso! Eres un capullo desagradecido

―dijo con los ojos enrojecidos.

―Shh, intento enterarme de cómo va a ser mi vida ―se quejó, aunque no sin cierto

arrepentimiento por Seiya mientras se acercaba más a la pareja.

Mina suspiró y se llevó las manos al estómago.

―Estoy llenísima, he comido demasiado.

―No cambies de tema ―le acusó Yaten señalándola con el dedo.

―¿No podemos esperar tres años más hasta que acabemos la universidad para

decírselo?

Él pareció dudar cuando Mina hizo un mohín y luego comenzó a besar su

cuello, ascendiendo hacia la parte baja de la mandíbula lentamente, hasta terminar el

camino de besos en sus labios, momento en el cual Yaten perdió el poco control que

le quedaba y cogió a Mina entre sus brazos, colocándola a horcajadas sobre sus

piernas sin dejar de besarla. Ella emitió un débil gemido en respuesta cuando las frías

manos de Yaten acariciaron su espalda bajo el jersey de lana, provocándole un

escalofrío…

―¡Puaj, qué asco, tío!, ¡no puedo ver así a mi hermana! ―Seiya se interpuso entre

Yaten y la escena que estaba aconteciendo en aquel comedor―. Qué cursis sois,

creo que hemos visto suficiente, ¡nos vamos y este cuento se ha acabado!

―¡No, espera, ahora viene lo más interesante de toda esta historia…! ―se resistió

Yaten, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió cómo Seiya le agarraba del pijama y le

arrastraba lejos de aquel idílico _loft_, que ahora le parecía el mejor lugar del mundo.

Cuando Yaten despertó, advirtió que se encontraba en casa de los Aino,

exactamente en la habitación de Mina, en la cama junto a ella. Intentó girarse

lentamente, para no despertarla, y la observó dormir hasta que se levantó

sobresaltada. De pronto, ladeó la cabeza para mirarle. Yaten se sentó en la cama, sin

lograr evitar sonreírle tras recordar lo real que parecía aquel sueño… Ella sentada

sobre sus piernas y él besando cada tramo de su piel...

—Me has dejado sin mantas durante toda la noche. —Mina se miró a sí misma,

apenas cubierta por una fina sábana.

Yaten supo que, pasase lo que pasase, tardaría días en borrar aquella sonrisa

de su cara después de haber soñado con su futuro los dos juntos.

—Te levantas con ganas de discutir, reconócelo.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

Bueno :( pues me gustaria decir que hay un epilogo que nos cuente que mas ocurre con esta linda historia, pero no u.u

aunque me gusta este capitulo, nos deja a la imaginacion lo que pasara con ellos y vemos a un tierno yatencito :P

gracias por acompañarme al subir esta historia.

Un saludo y muchos besos :3

tengo la intencion de subir otra adaptacion, siempre con esta misma pareja. Mi favorita (L).

Hasta pronto, nos leemos.


End file.
